


hole

by kaisoomachine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family Drama, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, clumsy kisses all the time, damned holes, dump teenages, mention of chanbaek, noonas on rise, ridiculously handsome math teacher aka zyx
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoomachine/pseuds/kaisoomachine
Summary: "Öpüşelim.""Beraber mi?""Yok sen başla, ben sana yetişirim."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad üzerinde ilk yayımlanma tarihi: 160711

Oldukça sıradan bir hayatım vardı.

Bakın -dı diyorum çünkü _artık_ yok.

Sıradan olmaktan oldukça uzaklaşmış bir hayatım var hatta.

Bilgisayar oyunları, anime ve mangalar arasında geçen gayet asosyal, insanlardan arındırılmış ve mutlu bir hayat sürüyordum. Gerçekten mutluydum ve yalnızlığı sevdiğimden günlerim güle oynaya geçerdi. İki boyutlu karakterler dışında hayatıma insan ekleme çabasında da değildim. Onların kuru gürültüleri ve boş sözlerini kaldırabilecek kafa yapısına sahip değildim bir kere. En azından iki boyutlu karakterler, rahatsız edici kelimeler söylemez, kuru gürültü yapmazdı.

Ama bu huzur dolu hayatım, okuldan eve gelip üzerimi değişmek için açtığım kıyafet dolabımda kendimi lanet bir Narnia kitabında gibi hissetmeme sebep olan deliği görene kadar sürmüştü. Pekala sonsuz mutluluk olmazdı fakat yine de mutsuzluğun beni, elli yaşımdan sonra buruşmuş parmaklarım ve kireçleme yapmış eklemlerim yüzünden oyun oynayamadığımda bulacağını düşünürdüm hep.

Gelecek planım; ellime kadar manga okuyan, anime izleyen ve oyun oynayan asosyal bir otaku olmaktı. Gayette baba parası yiyerek hayatta kalabilirdim, babamın yazdığı kitaplardan dolayı çuvalla parası vardı sonuçta.

Ellimden sonra ise sessizce ölmeyi bekleyecektim.

Kesinlikle ama kesinlikle, kıyafet dolabımın duvara dayalı arka tarafında, orada daha önce olmadığına yemin edebileceğim kapkara bir delik görmek o gün içindeki- hayır tüm ömrüm boyuncaki planlarım arasında değildi.

İlk başta ablamın şu sıralar kafaya taktığı, serbest resim fikrinin bir parçası olabileceğini düşündüm. Çünkü bir aydır, kendi odası ve diğer odalar dahil olmak üzere duvarda bulduğu her boşluğa durmaksızın geometrik şekiller veya tuhaf resimler çiziyordu. Bir tarafı çıkana kadar onları silen taraf ise ben oluyordum çünkü çizimleri gerçekten... şekilsiz?

İnanın bana o kadar berbatlar ki, geçen gün çizdiği tek boynuzlu atı bir koyuna benzettiğim için ondan temiz sopa yemiştim.

Neden bunu sokaklarda yapmadığını köşe bucak dayağından kaçarken sorduğumda, evin ruhu ile ilgili birşeyler zırvalamıştı. Gerisini dinlememiştim çünkü hadi ama, ruhunu kaybetmiş bir evi birkaç renkli ve güzel -ki onunkiler kesinlikle güzel değildi- resim kurtarmazdı.

Evde tek ebeveyn olan babam, deli gibi kendini yazmakta olduğu romanlara verdiği için ona kızamıyordu. Hatta farkında olduğundan bile emin değildim çünkü dediğim gibi "deli gibi yazmak" onun için çocuklarından daha önemli bir husus ve bu da bize ayıracak zamanı yok demekti. Kafasında bir kurgu varsa, onu yazıya geçirene kadar asla durmak bilmezdi ve babamın kafasında annem gittiğinden beri sürekli bir kurgu vardı.

Böyle zamanlarda -ablamın resimlerini deterjanlı su ile silerken- bir anne özlemi daha çok duyduğumu itiraf etmem gerek ama diğer zamanlarda pek bir eksiklik hissetmiyordum. Sonuçta gideli koskoca on yıl olmuştu ve ben şu anda on sekizime merdiven dayamıştım. Artık, okuldan dönüp tek katlı müstakil evimizin bahçe kapısında annemi elinde bir bavulla görünce, telaşla nereye gittiğini sorup bir teyzem olmamasına rağmen aldığım 'Teyzenlere' cevabına inanacak zihinsel yapıda değildim.

Asla bir teyzemin olmaması gibi asla annem de olmamıştı.

Tüm bınları bir kenara bırakıp ablamın bu insanı deli eden takıntılı dönemlerine içten içen saydırırken parmaklarım tahta zemin üzerindeki boyayı hissetmek için ileri uzandı ama beklediğim şey olmadı.

Bir dolabın arka tarafını boydan boya kaplayan siyah daireye dokunduğumda, duvarın parmaklarımı durdurması gereken sertliği yoktu. Parmak uçlarım yavaşça, boşluk içinde kaybolur gibi siyah delik içinde kayboldu.

_Yüce Mangaka!_

Bu ablamın çizimlerinden birisi falan değildi.

Elimi hızla geri çekip bunun ne olduğu hakkında teoriler kurmaya başladığımda, yine beklemediğim bir şey oldu. Dolabımın dibinde dikilmiş dururken, toz pembe bir bornoz içinde, saçları ıslak ve mis gibi temizlik kokan bir Do Kyungsoo düşmesini beklemiyordum. Do Kyungsoo üzerimde, bir seksen yeri boylamayı da beklemiyordum.

Bugün,  _Kim Jongin'in beklemediği şeyleri yapalım_  günü müydü?

Öyle değilse bile bu özel(!) muameleden dolayı teşekkürler evren!

Do Kyungsoo, kesinlikle odamda -muhtemelen onun odasına açılan- bir delik istediğim son kişi bile değildi. Ki şu anda üzerinde toz pembe(?) bir bornoz giymiş Do Kyungsoo, benim odamda, ağırlığı altında beni ezmekteydi. Sırtımda düşmeden dolayı, gerçekten boktan bir acı vardı, bundan bahsetmek bile istemiyorum.

Do Kyungsoo, kesinlikle okul sınırları içerisinde görebileceğiniz en kibirli insandı. Derslerinin tamamının ortalamasının benim hayatım boyunca asla yan yana göremediğim sayılar olmasında dolayıydı büyük ihtimalle. Kibirli bir insandan daha kötü bir şey varsa oda kesinlikle hem inek hem de kibirli olan bir insandı.

Tanrım cidden, bu şaka hiç komik değil.

Ne tarafa gülüp el sallamalıyım? 

Şaka değilde bir rüyaysa bile artık bitmeli, ben bir şekilde sıradan odamda uyanmalıydım çünkü bu durum, giderek daha korkunç ve çekilmez bir hal alıyor.

Ben bunları düşünürken, evren bana daha güzel planları olduğunu belirtircesine el sallıyor. Yerde bir seksen uzanmam yetmiyormuş gibi birde üzerimde bornozlu herifin teki var ve tüm olanlar bunla sınırlı kalmıyor. Üzerimdeki ağırlık gitmeden önce yanağıma, yanağımdan alev çıktığını hissettiğim bir tokat yiyorum.

Ne güzel.

Cidden çok güzel.

Hayatım; animelerin, mangaların ve bilgisayar oyunlarının arasında hız kazanmadan geçmekteydi ve ben bundan şikayetçi değildim.

Mutluydum işte.

Ama tabi ki hayat benim pek mutlu olmamdan tarafta değildi, hem de hiç değildi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merhabalar efendim, bundan sonra hole ile yolumuza buradan devam edeceğiz, beraber kalalım :3


	2. Chapter 2

Şu anda yanağımda beş tane kısa parmağın izini taşıyarak, kollarımı önümde bağlamış bir şekilde yatağımın üzerinde oturmak yerine favori mangamı okuyor olabilirdim. Ya da en azından ablamın ben evde yokken duvarıma yaptığı sanat eserlerini temizliyor olabilirdim.

Odaya ilk girdiğimde fark etmemiştim ama duvarımda kocaman ve  _pembe_  fok-kurbağa karışımı bir canlı(!) çizmişti. Bu da yeterli değilmiş gibi bu fokurbağa bana kocaman dolu gözlerle bakıyordu. Yanında yazan  _Nini-ya~ Yunus-shi'yi temizleme kalbi kırılır~_ notundan bahsetmiyorum bile. Bu tuhaf şey yunus muydu yani? Tanrıya şükür, Do Kyungsoo bunu fark edemeyecek kadar paniklemiş durumda, odamda pembe bornozu ile dört dönüyordu.

Herkesin hayatından  _yapmak istediklerim_  isimli saçma bir liste geçmiştir mutlaka. Hani şu asla tamamlanmamış ve tamamlanmayacak olan liste. Şu anda, o listedeki saçma ve klişelik kokan bir şeyi bile yapıyor olmayı tercih ederdim. Tanrım, dünya üzerindeki en saçma şeyleri bile yapıyor olabilirdim ama kesinlikle şu anda yaptığım şeyi yapıyor olmak istemiyordum. Sevgili krallığımda -odam- Do Kyungsoo deli gibi söylenirken oturmaktan bahsediyorum.

Do Kyungsoo, tırnaklarının kenarındaki etleri gergince kemirirken yanağımın, içten içten alev alarak sızlamasını ya da bornozu ile benim odamda dikiliyor olmasını pek önemsiyormuş gibi durmuyordu. Yendiğim afilli tokattan sonra, adeta çıldırmış ve deli gibi nerede olduğunu, benim odasında ne bok aradığımı sormuştu. Evet bu koca yürekli inek, aynen bu kelimeleri kullanarak konuşmuştu.

Vücudumun belli yerlerine çarpan yumruklar arasında benim odam olduğunu söyleyebilmiştim çok şükür. Bunun ardından, fişi çekilmiş gibi durmuş ve arkasına bakınmayı akıl edip dolabımda bulunan koca siyah deliği görmüştü, büyük ihtimalle kendi evinin bir yerinde de aynısından olan delikten bahsediyorum. Bunun ardından zaten olayı hemencecik kavramıştı ama şimdide deli gibi odamda dönüyordu. Çekip gitmesi gereken kısmı geçmemiş miydik yahu?

Lanet olası odalarımızda, odalar arasında bir geçit olan lanet bir delik barındırıyorduk. Böyle bir şey mümkün olsa bile -ki sanırım oldukça mümkündü- neden bizim gibi birbirinden ölümüne uzak iki insan arasında oluştu ki?

Deliğe diyecek bir şeyim yoktu elbette. Olan olmuştu sonuçta ama cidden bu kişi, Do Kyungsoo mu olmak zorundaydı? Bu deliğin adam gibi çalışıp beni başka bir dünyaya götürmesi gerekmez miydi? Narnia veya Wonderland gibi dünyalara. Ya da ne bileyim Marvel, DC veya bir manga-anime evreni olamaz mıydı? Odamda, beni oradan oraya taşıyabilecek bir delik vardı ve bu delik kibirli bir ineğin evine açılıyordu.

Söylemeden de geçemeyeceğim, tabi ki Do -ben mükemmel zeki öğrenci- Kyungsoo, attığı iz bırakan tokattan dolayı özür dilememişti. Pekala bu konuya görmezden gelebilirdim çünkü şu anda daha büyük bir sorunumuz vardı.

Odalarımızı birbirine bağlayan iki koca delik gibi.

"Bunu nasıl odama koydunuz bilmiyorum Ecchi-shi ama kaldırın lütfen!" Dedi sinirli sesi ve çatık kaşlarıyla, buna benzer bir cümleyi onuncu kuruşuydu ve konuşurken öbür taraftan parmağı ile koca deliği gösteriyordu.

Bahsetmeden geçmeyeyim, okulda Ecchi-shi olarak biliyorum. Sebebi, beyninde kıvrım bulunmayan birkaç aptalın mangaların hepsinin, koca memelerden ve koca kalçalardan ibaret karakterler barındıran porno dergileri olduğunu düşünen varlıklardı. Daha doğrusu tek bir varlık yüzünden, okulun soytarısı ve maalesef benim kuzenim olan Kim Jongdae'den bahsediyorum. Ama asıl nokta bu değil, asıl nokta, tüm bu deli saçması şeylerin benim başımın altından çıktığını düşünmüş olmasıydı. Sinirlerim akordu bozulmuş bir gitarın teli kadar gergindi ve her an kopacağını hissediyordum. Buna rağmen Do Kyungsoo, inatla gitarımın telleri ile oynuyordu. Ayrıca, bunu ona sanırım dördüncü kez açıklamam ama inatla anlamamakta ısrar ediyordu.

"Bak, sana bunu beşinci kez açıklıyorum. Kulaklarını aç iyi dinle. Bu," Elimle, kapakları sonuna kadar açılmış ve askıdaki kıyafetlerin bir tarafa toplandığı dağınık dolabımın içindeki tuhaf deliği gösterdim "Deli saçması şeyle bir alakam yok. Odamda ve senin odanda belirivermesi benim suçum değil!" diye çıkıştım. Cidden beş defa, her defasında farklı kelimeler kullanarak açıklamıştım ama anlamıyordu. Yüzünde yine o tek kaş havada ve tepeden atılan bakışı görünce burun kemerimi sıktım. İnanmamıştı.

Tanrım, her ağzımı açtığımda ve bir şeyler anlattığım seferde bu yüz ifadesini takınmıştı ve bende ıspatula ile kazıyarak yüzünden ayırma isteği uyandıran bir ifadeydi. Yavaşça ayağa kalkıp aramızda kalan mesafeyi kapattım. Karşısında durup uzun boyumun avantajını kullanarak ona bu kez ben tepeden baktım. Peh, erkeklerin yüz karası olarak bu inek oldukça kısaydı.

"Matematiği bile anlıyorsun ama benim anlattığım iki kelimeyi anlayamıyor musun? Pes doğrusu!" diye çıkıştım konuşma kurallarına ya da ses tonuma dikkat edemeyecek kadar sinirlenmiştim işte. Cidden, hayatımda hiç var olmayan heyecanın birden bu kadar yüklenmesi duygularımın kasmasına sebep oluyordu. Büyük gözleri üzerindeki kalın kaşları iyice çatılıp birbirine yaklaştı. Buraya geldiğinde ıslak olan saçları çoktan kurumuştu ve okuldayken sürekli taktığı  _'Merhaba ben ineğim!'_ gözlükleri gözünde değildi.

Ve _siktir_ eklemeden edemeyeceğim, ablamın takma kirpikleri kadar uzun kirpikleri var.

"Konuşma şekline dikkat etsene! Arkadaşım falan değilsin hatta asla olamazsın ama tutmuş benle resmi olmayan bir şekilde konuşuyorsun!" diye çıkıştı. Bakın, gerçekten sabırlı bir insanım ama bu kadar zorlanma karşısında da çatlamadan durabileceğimi zannetmiyordum. Alnımı ovaladım ve gözlerimi kapattım.

Cidden iflah olmaz kibirli herifin tekiydi ve ben kesinlikle ona katlanamıyordum. Sadece ona değil tüm insanlara katlanamıyordum ve benle alay eder gibi, krallığımın ortasında lanet bir delik belirmişti. Tüm özel hayatımın ortasına Do Kyungsoo adında bir bomba bırakılmış ve özel hayatım paramparça edilmiş gibi hissediyordum. Ömrümün geri kalanını, ablam, televizyonda yayınlanan aptal pilates programları izlerken ve aldığı kocaman cırtlak pembe topunu üzerinde hareketleri yapma çalışırken tam bir aptal gibi görünmesini, salondaki eskimiş tek kişilik favori mor koltuğuma oturup mecburen onu izleyerek mi geçireceğim, gibi düşünmesi bile zihnimi felç edecek sevide olan bir fikir, zihnimde dört dönmeye başlamıştı bile. Şu kesindi ki bu lanet delik özel hayatımı sıfıra indirecekti ve altını çiziyorum elimde sosyal bir hayatım falan yoktu. Tek sahip olduğum hayatım özel hayatımdı ve oda bana orta parmak göstererek koşarak uzaklaşıyordu.

Yani kısacası yeterince gergin olmam için sebep vardı ve bir de gelmiş burada benim odamda bana etmediği laf kalmıyordu! Özel hayatımı, böylesine aptal bir herifle mahvedecek birisi gibi mi duruyordun ben cidden?

"Bana bak Gollum, sinirlerimi bozuyorsun. Senle, Kuzey Kore ile birleşsek bile arkadaş olmam ben. Sıkıntı etme." dedim sinirli gözlerimi normal boyutundan daha büyük olmuş şaşkın gözlerine dikerken. Bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra, oda sinirle kaşlarını çatıldı ve:

"Gollum ne be?" dedi, bana hayretle bakarken.

"Bilmiyor musun?" dedim, iğneleyen sesimle. Cidden, bu çocuk başka bir gezegenden falan mı gelmişti?

"Aptal, tabi ki Gollum'un _kim_ olduğunu biliyorum. Neden bana öyle dediğini soruyorum sana." dedi kendinden emin havası ile, ağırlığını tek dizine verdi ve kollarını önünde bağladı. Hareketi ile beraber bornozunu önü hafifçe açılmıştı. Ev içinde giydiği beyaz terlikleri ayağındaydı ve buraya geldiğinde kurumaya yüz tutmuş olan saçları artık kupkuru ve kabarıktı. Kocaman gözlerinin ve dudaklarının olduğu tuhaf bir suratı vardı. Vücudu bir erkeğe göre oldukça sıska ve beyazdı. Onu incelediğimi görünce duruşunu düzeltti ve bornozunun açılan önünü kapattı. Hemen ardından göz devirmeyi de ihmal etmedi tabii. Göz devirmesine göz devirdim ve:

"Ona benziyorsun. Koca gözler, kısa boy, sıska vücut, bir de bok gibi bir karakter." her yeni madde ile gözleri iyice büyüyünce, zaten tuhaf olan suratı iyice tuhaflaştı.

"Düzgün konuşsana! Sen de kara böceğe benziyorsun, bir şey diyor muyum sana?!" bağırması beynimi tırmalamıştı. Burun kemerimi sıktım, derin bir nefes aldım. Ortada bok gibi bir durum vardı ve biz burada durmuş hangimiz daha çok hakaret etti diye kavga ediyorduk.

"Bak, Kyungsoo-shi çözmemiz gereken sorunun farkında mısın? Odalarımız arasında lanet bir bilim kurgu filmini andıran, lanet bir delik var! Abuk subuk benzetmelerini bir kenara kaldır." diye çıkıştım. Kaşları hayretle büküldü.

"Şuna bak! Ben miyim ilk abuk subuk benzetmeler yapan?!" dedi bu kez, kendimi ergen bir  _kızla_ konuşuyormuş gibi hissetmeme neden olurken. Tamam ben başlatmış olabilirdim ama Tanrım bağırmasına gerek var mıydı cidden?

"Pekala, Kyungsoo-shi, sakin olalım. Ne yapabiliriz bu durumda?" dedim sakin tutmaya çalıştığım sesimle. Bir süre dudak büzüp suratıma baktıktan sonra derin bir nefes verip:

"Bilmiyorum." diye mırıldandı parmakları ile oynarken. Buraya geldiğinden beri ilk kez sakin konuşmuştu, istemeden duygulandım.

"Bu... Şeyi kapatabilirmişiz gibi durmuyor. En iyisi o yokmuş gibi davranmak." dedim mantığın sesi olarak. Anında kaşları çatıldı ve:

"Yah, bununla nasıl yaşayabilirim ki? Çıkıp gelmeyeceğin ne malum?" dedi, tek kaşını kaldırırken.

"Pardon ama, neden sadece ben çıkıp geleyim? Neden sadece benim böyle bir davranışı yapacağımı düşünüyorsun, _şu anda benim odamda bulunan Do Kyungsoo_?" İğnelemem üzerine göz devirdi. O koca gözlerin akıverse önüne!

"Ecchi-chan olan sensin o yüzden olabilir mi?" dedi sesinde yapmacık bir merak ile. Diğer taraftan sağ işaret parmağını dolgun alt dudağına çarpıyordu.

"O zaman kurallar koyalım ve anlaşma yapalım." diye attım ortaya. Şu durumda en iyi çözüm buydu. Bir süre işaret parmağını alt dudağına sürerek düşündü.

"Eh, elimizde bundan daha iyisi yok gibi. Senden iyi şeyler çıkması ile alakalı değil durumumuz yüzünden bu şekilde diyorum. Kabul, kurallar koyalım ve anlaşma yapalım. Kağıt kalem ver de hemen başlayalım. Ayrıca ben yazarım, senin yazın çirkindir şimdi." dedi ellerini toz pembe bornozunun cebine sokarken. Rahatlığı karşısında şapka çıkarmak istemiştim doğrusu.

"Yazım çirkinse ne olmuş? Yazı yazıdır." dedim çalışma masama ilerleyip çekmecesinden beyaz bir kağıt ve masanın üzerinde duran kalemlikten de siyah bir kalem alıp ona uzattım.

"Tabi ya, yazı yazıdır! Senim gibi sıradan, tembel herifin tekinden beklenecek cevap bu." dedi. Göz devirdim.

Tanrım, eğer benim bir katil olup cehenneminde yer edinmem için bu denli zorluyorsan, çok daha fazla uğraşmana gerek kalmayacak gibi.

"Yazı karakterdir. Hoş, benim aksime sende pek olduğu söylenemez  _Ecchi-chan~_ " dedi uzatarak. Konuşmamak için yanağımın iç kısmını ısırdım. Yanağımın içinde kalan kısmın artık dişlenmekten, delineceğini düşünmeye başladığımda, benim kıymetli bilgisayar sandalyeme kıçını koydu ve içimi delice bir hüzün kapladı. Bu güne kadar benden başkasını kıymetlisinin değmesine izin vermediğim, değerlim...

Do Kyungsoo gerçekten benim nefretim için yaratılmış gibiydi. Hatta ondan nefret etmem için illa özel bir şey yapması gerekiyorsa bilgisayar sandalyemde duran bornozlu kıçı yeterince büyük ve özel bir sebepti.

Siyah kalemin kapağını açtı ve kılavyemi sertçe bir kenara itip masanın üzerine koyduğu beyaz kağıda bir şeyler yazmaya başladı.

"Kural bir, kesinlikle ama kesinlikle bu aptal delikten birilerine bahsetmek yok." bir taraftan söylerken diğer taraftan düzgün yazısı ile yazmaya devam ediyordu.

"Söyleyecek birilerin mi var senin?" diye sordum hayretle. Do Kyungsoo ile gökyüzü ve yeryüzü kadar zıt olsak bile, tıpkı gökyüzü ve yeryüzünün ufuka sahip olduğu gibi bizimde hala ortak bir noktamız vardı; yalnızlık.

Tabi, ben yalnız olmaktan gayet memnunken o nasıl hissediyor bilmiyordum ve sürpriz, umurumda bile değildi. Çünkü ben belki yalnız olmayı seçmiş olabilirim ama o kesinlikle yalnız olmaya itilmişti. Lanet olasıca kibri ve sivri dili sayesinde pek arkadaş canlısı bir görüntü çizmiyordu. Okulun puan tablosunda birinci sırada olmak bile onu kurtaramıyordu. Kendi türü bile -diğer gece gündüz yemeden içmeden çalışan tayfadan bahsediyorum- onu arasına almamıştı.

"Tabi, haklısın ama Seninde arkadaş hanenin pek geniş olduğunu söyleyemeyeceğim. Hatta, hiç yok, haksız mıyım? Hayır." dedi kendi sorusuna kendi cevap vermiş ve beni iyice yere gömmüştü. Beyaz kağıttan gözlerini çekmiş, tepesinde dikilen bana bakmıştı.

"O halde neden zamanımızı boşa harcıyoruz ki? Böyle bir madde eklenmesine bile gerek yok." dedim bilmiş sesimle. Gözlerini benim gözlerimden çekti:

"Senin ailen var, o yüzden bu gerekti. " dedi. Sesi dümdüz, bakışları bende değildi ve ben, nasıl bir duygu içinde bu cümleyi kurdu bilmiyordum. Ailesi olan tek benmişim gibi davranması merakımı artırmış olsa bile  _Ya senin ailen?_ ya da  _Senin ailene ne oldu?_ gibi sorular yöneltmedim. Onun acınası hayatı ile ilgili bilgiler edinmeye niyetim yoktu. Ayrıca bu tarz bir soru sorup sinirlerimi bozacak kibirli bir cevap duymaya da hevesli değildim.

"Kural iki, odalar arası geçiş, kesinlikle yok. Eğer bir gün odamda bir adet Ecchi-chan görürsem, emin ol, tüm mangalarını yakarım." dedi. Düşüncesi bile titrememe sebep olmuştu! Burada küçük(!) bir sorun vardı ki, o şu anda benim odamdaydı. Üstelik toz pembe bir bornoz ile. Pembeden ölümüne nefret eden birisi olarak yırtıp atasım geliyordu bornozu.

"Selam, Kim Jongin'in odasında duran pembe bornozlu Do Kyungsoo." dedim alayla. Bana ters bir bakış attı.

"Ne? Sen de benim odama giremezsin ve eğer girersen, tüm ders notlarını bana verirsin. Kalıcı olarak." dedim emin bir tonda. Gözleri inanılmaz bir korku ile titrediğinde, sahip olduğu tek şeyin ders notları olduğunu fark ettim.

"A-anlaştık o halde." dedi sesiz bir şekilde ve ardından diğer kuraldan devam etti, "Kural üç, okulda bir birimize karşı tutumumuz değişmeyecek. Benle konuşmaya çalı-"

"Kibrinden önünü göremiyorsun, değil mi? Merhaba, ben Kim Jongin ve senle en küçük bir münasebeti olsun istemeyen adam. Evet o benim." dedim elimi kaldırıp Amerikalıların  _O kişi benim!_  havasında sallarken. Göz devirmekle yetindi ve,

"İnan bana, ben de üstüne atlamak için fırsat kolluyorum ama evrene iyi şeyler yapmak için. Bilirsin, bir pislikten kurtulmak bile bizim kârımıza." dedi ve yan bir gülüş attı.

Huh? Ne yani, sen laf mı çarptın şimdi?

Tanrım, aramızda var olan tek şey nefret iken neden benim sevgili biricik odamla onun boktan odası arasında böylesine gereksiz bir bağ kurdun ki? Yanlış anlama ama bu tam anlamıyla saçmalık. Umarım sorguluyorum hissi vermişimdir çünkü şu lanet çocuk üzerime düştüğünden beri sorguluyorum.

"Zeki çocuk seni. Sok pençelerini geri şimdi. " dedim sakin sesimle. Hissettiğimin aksine sakin kalabilmem kesinlikle bir başarıydı. Hissettiğim şey şu anda önümdeki çocuğun cenaze töreni ile sonlanacak bir olaya neden olabilecek kadar yakıcıydı.

"Neden sadece şu lanet dolapları çöpe atmıyoruz ki? Bu işkenceyi çekmemize gerek yok." dedim. Mantıklı taraf olmak, bu ahmak inekle daha kolaydı. İnek olması, kesinlikle mantıklı olacağı anlamına gelmezdi.

"Ne? saçmalama! Kesinlikle odamda herhangi bir evsiz görmek istemiyorum. Sana katlanıyor olmam bir evsize katlanabileceğim anlamına gelmez!" diye çıkıştı ve elindeki kalemi sertçe masaya bıraktı. Boyutu iyice büyümüş gözlerini bana dikmişti. Onla ilgili en nefret ettiğim şeyin gözleri olduğunu söylemem gerek var mı? Gereksiz büyüklerdi ve bu bana küçük bir çocuğu hatırlatıp duruyordu. Çocuk olamayacak kadar kibirli birinde, nasıl böyle çocuksu bir büyüklüğe sahip gözler olabilirdi ki?

"Sorun olmaz, sende yeni alırsın biter işte!" dedim bende sesimi yükselterek. Hadi ama, lanet olasıca bir dolabı atıp yenisini almak şu aptal kural listesinden daha iyiydi. En azından iletişimimiz olmazdı.

"Senin için paramı harcayacak değilim! Dolaplar atılmayacak işte o kadar!" dedi ve kapağını kapatmadığı kalemi yeniden eline alıp bir şeyler yazmaya başladı.

_Kur_ _al dört, dolaplar kesinlikle oda sınırından çıkarılmayacak veya atılmayacak!_

Kuralların altına:

  * _Taraflardan Do Kyungsoo kurallara uymazsa, tüm notlarını Kim Jongin'e teslim edecektir._
  * _Taraflardan Kim Jongin kurallara uymazsa, tüm mangalarını Do Kyungsoo'ya teslim edecektir._
  * _Taraflar ellerine geçen şeylere istediklerini yapabilecektir. (Yakmak, yırtmak, ıslatmak, imha etmek vs..)_



Yazdı ve bu aşırı resmi yazı, yutkunmama sebep oldu. İşine gerçekten ciddiye aldığı ortadaydı. En sonunda, yasının sol alt köşesine kendi adını, sağ köşesine de benim adımı yazdı. Kendisi kısaca imzasını attıktan sonra, kalemi bırakıp kağıdı bana çevirdi. Yüzümü limon yemiş gibi buruşturup imzamı attım.

Kağıdı eline alıp gururla inceledi.

"Harika bir insan olmak oldukça zor, Ecchi-chan. Gerçi, sen bilmezsin ama..." demesiyle kaşlarımı çatarak minik vücutlu parazite baktım.

"Harika olduğunu sana arkadaşlarının söylemesi gerek Mö-chan." dedim kollarımı önümde bağlarken. "Ama dur, sen zaten hiç arkadaşa sahip değilsin. Harika bir insan olman sağ olsun." son cümledeki kinayeli sesimi duyduğunda kaşlarını çatıp, ona göre şaheser olan kağıttan çekti gözlerini. Yüzünde kızgınlık hariç bir öfke barındırmıyordu.

İyi, çünkü ben de barındırmıyorum.

"Arkadaşlar kimin umurunda? Senin aksine onlara ihtiyacım yok. Yalnızda var olabilirim." dedi. Artık gerçek anlamda damarıma bastığından sinirle soludum:

"Do Kyungsoo, sence de artık gitmen gerekmez mi? Yeterince rahatsızlık verdin ve odamda pembe bir bornoz ile durman sinirlerimi daha da bozuyor." dedim. Ardından gözlerimi kapıp burun kemerimi sıktım. Okula katlanmak yeterince zorken, okuldan hemen sonra Do Kyungsoo ya katlanmak imkansızdı. Oturduğu koltuktan hızlıca kalktı.

"Liste sende kalabilir biliyorsun ben zekiyim ve aklımda-" cümlesi yarım kaldı çünkü o anda kendimi ve tüm bu evi yakmak istememe sebep olacak bir şey oldu. Do Kyugsoo, kıyafet dolabımın sağında kalan boşluğa çizilmiş tuhaf biçimli fokurbağa görünümlü yunusu fark etti. Kaşları çatıldı ve yazıyı görmek ister gibi gözlerini kıstı. Tanrım! Teşekkürler göz kusurları! Hızla önüne geçtiğimde kaşları hayretle kalktı.

"Özel alanımı yeterince işgal etmedin mi? Git artık." dedim başımla  _git_ manasında bir hareket yaparken. Do Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne yayvan bir gülüş yayıldı. Derince yutkundum. Bu gülüşün ardından iyi bir şey gelmeyeceğini tahmin etmek zor değildi. Duvardaki yazıyı  _çoktan_  okumuş olduğunu tahmin etmek de zor değildi. Odanın havası birden soğumuş gibi titredim.

"Pembe şeylerden nefret edersin demek  _Nini-ya~_ " dedi. Alay dolu sesi, onu parça parça bölüp, parçalarını farklı yerlere gömme ve hemen ardından kendimi en yakın uçurumdan atma isteğimi arttırdı.

"Sen! Sa-" cümleme başlamama bile izin vermeden koşar adımlarla siyah deliğe ilerledi. Bir an tereddütte kalsa bile çekingen adımlarla deliğe girdi ve kayboldu.

Tanrım, cidden öylece kayboldu!

Sen aklımı koru!

Aşırı stresten ve bu günkü deli saçması olaylardan sonra ortadan ikiye bölüyorlarmış gibi ağrıyan başıma aldırmadan odamdan çıkıp banyoya girdim. Orta boy mavi bir kovayı aldım ve içine su doldurup deterjan ekledim. Temizlemek için banyo dolabının temizlik malzemelerine ayrılmış kısmından süngeri de aldığımda odama geri döndüm. Hırsla pembe fokurbağa yaratığını ve aptal yazıyı silmeye başladım. Tanrım, bu korkunç ama bu aptal eylem artık sakinleşmem sebep oluyordu. Hırsla keselerken, oda da yalnız olmam rağmen tam olarak yalnız hissetmiyordum.

_Cidden!_

Yaklaşık bir saatlik sürtme ve ovalama işinden sonra boyayı aşındırmış olsam bile aptal canlıdan kurtulmuştum. Duvarda, boyaya ihtiyaç duyan aşınmış yere bakıp iç geçirdikten sonra elimdeki malzemeleri sudan geçirip banyoya bırakmıştım. Ağır adımlarla odama dönüp dolabımda ki deliğe bakmamaya çalışarak, ki inanın bana bu boyutta bir şeye bakmamaya çalışmanın hiç bir anlamı yoktu. Göz ucuyla görüyordum ve bu etrafı dağıtma isteğimi arttırıyordu. Hala okulumuzun düz beyaz gömleği ve kum rengi pantolonu içinde olduğumdan dolabımın savaş alanını andıran içinden siyah bir eşofman ve üzerine bordo bir tişört alıp, dolap kapaklarını sertçe kapattıktan sonra üzerime geçirdim. Okul üniformalarını öylece bir yere attıktan sonra kendimi yatağıma bıraktım. Gözlerimi kapattım, uyumayı bekledim ama dolap kapakları kapalı olmasına rağmen bir türlü kendimi güvende hissetmediğim için uykuya dalamıyordum. Sıkıntılı bir nefes bırakıp gözlerimi açtım ve yatakta doğrulup saçlarımı karıştırdım.

Lanet olası Do Kyungsoo, tüm huzurumun içine çomak sokuyordu. Sıkıntılı bir nefes daha verdikten sonra, yatağımın karşısında kalan ve bilgisayar masasının hemen yanında duran manga kitaplığıma doğru ilerledim. Bir süre kitaplıkla bakıştıktan sonra Berserk'in ilk cildini alıp odadan ayrıldım. Yorgun ve ölü adımlarla alt kata indiğimde ablam, ortada duran sehpayı kenara çekmiş, pilates için aldığı yine cırtlak pembe minderin üzerinde, cırtlak pembe topu ile tuhaf hareketler yapıyordu. Pembeye olan nefretimin sebebi tam olarak karşımda duruyordu işte; ablam! Bir insan pembeyi nasıl bu kadar sevebilir ki?! Televizyonda, taytlı ve koşu atleti giymiş bir kadın, düzenli nefesler ile hareketli nasıl yaptığını anlatıyordu. Ablamın yaptığı hareketin kadının yaptığına gram benzemediğini söylemeden geçemeyeceğim.

Her ne kadar bu ortamda bulunmak istemiyor olsam bile, odam şu anda en son seçenek gibi geliyordu. Bu yüzden son basamağı inip favori koltuğum olan eskimiş tek kişilik mor koltuğa oturdum. Televizyonu yandan görüyordu bu koltuk ve bu bir nebze daha iyiydi. Oturur oturmaz kulaklıklarımı almadığımı fark ettiğimde kafamı patlatasım gelmişti.

"Nini-ya! Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu ablam hareketi yapmaya çalışırken. Tabi ki yapamıyordu. Topun üzerinde yuvarlanmaya çalışan bir kaplumbağayı andırıyordu.

"Odamda olmak istemedim. Sayende aşınmış boyası olan bir duvara sahibim." dedim huysuz bir sesle. Ablam yavaşça güldü.

"Yunus-shi'yi beğenmedin mi?" dedi dudak büzüp.

"Bunun cevabını bildiğini farz ediyorum." dedim soğuk bir sesle. Ablama karşı soğuk olmayı pek sevmesem bile, yaklaşık bir buçuk saat önce yaşanmış olaydan dolayı hala gergindim ve bu ister istemez sesime yansıyordu.

"Tanrım o soğuk suratına bir gün eski gülümsemeni getireceğim!" dedi inatla. İç çektim ve cevap vermedim.

Ablamın aptal pilates programı ve o hakaretleri yapmaya çalışmaları eşliğinde, Berserk okudum.

Ve emin olun, hayatımda geçirdiğim en kötü gün bu olsa gerekti.

 _Eh, şimdilik diyelim,_ dedi zihnimdeki Do Kyungsoo. Ona zihinsel bir yumruk attıktan sonra, söylediği şeyin gerçeklik payı beni korkuttu.

_Çünkü gerçekten, bu şimdilik en kötü günümdü._

_Önümde, deliğimiz ve Do Kyungsoo ile daha kötü(?) günlerim vardı._


	3. Chapter 3

Oldukça sessiz ama diken üzerinde geçen bir haftanın ardından, gece tam uykuma dalmak üzereyken bir şey oldu. O güne kadar kendime sürekli  _Artık, uzaylı görsem bile şaşırmam!_ temalı düşüncesel konuşmalar yapmış durmuştum.

İnanın bana, odama bir uçan daire içinde koca kafalı yeşil suratlı yaratıklar gelmiş olsalardı bile bu kadar şaşırmazdım. O gece, haftanın diğer günlerindeki gibi sadece olabildiğince sıradan geçsin isterdim ama Kim Jongin kim ki, onun sözünün evren üzerinde en ufak bir ağırlığı olsun? Evrenin bir numaralı hobisi benle kafa bulmakmış gibi o gece, dolabımın içinden yükselen Mozart'ın bildiğim tek parçası olan Requiem'in sesini duydum.

Klasik müzikle veya Mozart ile bir derdim yoktu tabi ki ama, bu olayı ortada Do Kyungsoo ile odalarımızı birleştiren bir delik varken yaşamak ürkütücüydü. Tanrım, bir haftadır bu bilim kurgu filmlerinden fırlamış aptal delik, kaybolmak yerine kendini mi geliştirmişti yani?  Diğer türlü odamın içinde yayılan bu, müzik çalarımda kayıtlı bile olmayan melodinin odamda çalıyor olmasının nasıl bir açıklaması olabilirdi ki? Belki hayaletler basmıştı odamı? Kesinlikle hayaletleri Do Kyungsoo'ya tercih ederdim ama evren bana hayalet vermeye bile gönüllü değildi. Kendine beni hayattan soğutmayı meslek edinmiş olmalıydı ki böylesine curcuna arasına düşmüştüm.

Yatağımda yatmaya devam edip, sesin sadece hayal ürünüm olmasını diledim. Delirmiş olmayı bile seçebilirdim ama yeter ki gerçek olmasın!

Tabi ki, hayal falan değildi. Odamda, benim odamın bir köşesinden gelmeyen bir ses yükseliyordu. Bu ses en az delik kadar gerçekti. Ses yüksekliği arttığında, kafamı boyası aşınmış duvarıma vurarak kırmak istedim.

Bilin bakalım kim en küçük bir seste uyuyamıyor?

Ah, doğru tahmin! Kim Jongin tabi ki!

Titrek bir nefes bıraktıktan sonra yatağımdan korkarak kalkıp dolabımı açtım. Karşımda eli yüzü dağılmış, siyah saçlı bembeyaz tenli bir Samara görmeyi ne kadar isterdim bilemezsiniz. Bu düzgün şekilli kapkara deliği görmekten çok daha iyi gelirdi bana. Gözlerimi ovalayıp, gerçek olmamasını diledim. Ellerimi gözlerinden çekip, karşımda hâlâ tüm gerçekliği ile duran delikle bakıştım bir süre. Ses tabi ki içeriden geliyordu yani demek istediğim  _Do Kyungsoo'nun_  tarafı olan içeriden.

Bir hafta boyunca gayet iyi idare etmiştik. Okulda zaten çok sıkıntı olmuyordu çünkü ben sıramda oturup manga okumayı tercih ediyordum. Onun ne yaptığını gram önemsemiyor olsam bile, inek karakterinden yola çıkarak teneffüslerde ne yaptığını anlamak zor değildi.

Kısaca ikimizin de sıradan kıymetlilerini ayırmaya gönüllü olan bir tarafı yoktu. Aynı sınıflarda olmadığımız sürece, okulda birbirimizi rahatsız etmezdik ama odada -eskiden benim için tek güvenli mekanda- bu güven duvarı kırılıyor ve kıymetlime bir avuç kaktüs dikeni kaçmış gibi dolaşıyordum kendi odamda. 

Kendi odamda, hırsızlığa girmiş birisi gibi yüreğim ağzımda gezmek, ölümüne yorucuydu be. Lanet olası bir izlenme -yapmayacağını bilsem bile- duygusu peşimi bırakmıyordu! Odamda o kadar az zaman geçiriyor olmuştum ki, ablam artık yatağımı salona taşımayı düşünmeye başlamıştı. Bendeki değişikliğin farkındaydı ve bu onu korkutuyordu. Bana bir şey olmasından değildi korkusu. Kıçını bilgisayar koltuğuna yapıştırmış benim, artık odamda bulunmayıp, salondaki mor koltuğa yapışış olarak hayatıma devam ettirmemi, bir kıyamet belirtisi olarak görüyordu. Sığınak falan aramaya başlamış bile. Tüm bunları biliyorum çünkü ablam kendi kendine konuşan aptalın tekiydi. Geçen gün mutfağa dondurma almak için gittiğimde duymuştum.

Hareket etmeyeceğimi düşündüğünden ev içinde kendi kendine benimle alakalı söylenme gibi bir huyu da vardı tabii. Benden beş yaş büyük olması ve buna rağmen bir mesleğinin olmaması pek umurunda değildi. Asosyal bir otaku ve evde kalmış takıntılı bir  _teyze_ olarak gayet iyi idare ediyorduk. Oldukça da uyumluyduk aslında. Baba parası yemeye devam ekibi tam kadro salonda takılıyorduk.  Bu korkutucuydu çünkü otaku tarafım can çekişiyordu. Gündüz kuşağında yayınlanan her kadın programını izleyen ablamın aptal programları artık o kadar kötü gelmiyordu. Hatta pilates ile ilgili birkaç soru sormuş ve ablamın gözlerinin yaşarmasına sebep olmuştum. Sürekli aynı ortamda durduğumuzdan giderek ablama benziyordum yani. Tanrım, çok çok büyük bir sorundu bu! _Otakuin_ karakterim giderek zayıflıyordu!

Böyle geçen sıradan olan ama aynı zamanda olmayan bir hafta sonra, dolabımda ki delik kendi kendine ilahi bir şekilde güncelleme almıştı ve görünen o ki, artık sesleri de iletebiliyordu. Bu durum, kafamı gidip bir tren rayına dayama isteğimi arttırmıştı. Çünkü şu lanet hayatta bir haftadır yaşamadığım kadar gerginlik yaşamıştım ve katlanarak artmaya devam ediyordu.

Tanrım, burada böyle dikilmek hiçbir şeyi çözmeyecekti. Henüz(!) zihinsel olarak odalara müdahale etme seviyesine ulaşmamıştık. Bu durumun son bulması için tek yapmam gereken kibirli bir inek ile iletişime geçmem gerekiyordu. Bilin bakalım kim  _bakın ben mükemmel kibirli inek_  Do Kyungsoo ile iletişime geçmek istemiyordu?

Ben!

Bıkkın bir nefes bıraktım. Dolabımın kapaklarını geri kapatacağım sırada, içeriden gelen ses iyice  yükseldi. Tanrım, sesle uyuyamayan bir herifim ben! Alnımı ovaladım ve ağzım yırtılacak şekilde esnedim. Uykudan ölmek üzereydim cidden. 

"Yah!" diye bağırdım deliğe doğru. Kendimi tam bir aptal gibi hissediyordum, tam da öyle göründüğümün de farkındaydım ama umurumda değildi, uyumak istiyordum. Lanet olası bu isteğim bile neden yerine gelmiyordu ki? Tanrım, üstelik yarın cumartesiydi ve erkenden kalkıp kendime film maratonu yapmayı planlamıştım. Ama saat çoktan gece yarısını geçmişti bile.

"Huh? Bu lanet delik artık ses de mi geçiriyor?!" diye bağırdı öbür taraftan. Göz devirdim. Bu herif inek olabilirdi ama kesinlikle mantık yoksunuydu.

"Hayır, senle telepatik yolla iletişime geçmeyi öğrendim. Artık zihinlerimiz arasında da bir delik var!" diye homurdandım. Uykusuz olduğumda dünya üzerindeki en huysuz insan bendim bu bir gerçekti.

"Tanrı korusun! Senin benim beynimle iletişime geçebilmen için elli seviye daha atlaman gerek!" diye bağırdı.

Bir insan, gecenin yarısında neden klasik müzik dinler ve hız kesmeden kibirli olmaya devam ederdi ki? Mesai saatleri içinde yapsa olmuyor muydu?

"Bak;  _ben her şeyde haklıyım, her şeyi bilirim, çok ineğim_ Do Kungsoo-"

"Bu hayatımda duyduğum en saçma lakaptı!" diye böldü cümlemi. Dişlerimi birbirine çarpıp gıcırdattım.

"Kendi adını söyle arada sırada, lakap olmasa bile hayatında duyduğun en saçma şey bu olur eminim. Her neyse, ben sesle uyuyamıyorum ve sen ses yapıyorsun! Şu müziğini kapatsan nasıl olur?!" dedim sinirle. Uyumak yerine şu herifle uğraşıyordum. İnanın bana zevkli falan değildi.

"Ben de müzik olmadan uyuyamıyorum, Kim  _ben kendimin çok iyi laf soktuğunu zannederim_ Jongin! Ayrıca, oda benim odam? Senin tarafında bir şey yapmadığım sürece ne yapabilirsin ki?" diye seslendi diğer taraftan. Haklı olması, karşısında susup bekleyeceğim anlamına gelmiyordu.

"Do Kyungsoo, kulaklık icat edileli oldukça uzun bir süre oldu. Acaba biliyor musun? Yoksa ineklik yapmaktan, dünyadan bir haber misin?" diye sordum iğneleyerek.

"Kulaklıkla uyumayı sevmiyorum, kulağıma batıyor." dedi huysuz bir sesle. Burun kemerimi kırarcasına sıktım. Tanrım, beni sınayacaksan sına ama bula bula bir tek bu herifi mi buldun?

"O zaman müziği kapatıver! Ben de uyuyamıyorum burada!" sinirden sağ gözüm kalp gibi atıyordu ve eğer şu lanet olasıca anlaşma olmasaydı çoktan diğer tarafta olurdum. Ellerim de bir ineğin ince beyaz boynuna sarılmış olurdu.

"Umurumda olmadığını söylesem ne dersin?" dedi ukala bir tonda. Burun kemerimi sıktım yine. Eğer kemerim elimde kalırsa tek suçlusu şu aptal inektir.

Şu ineklerin efendisini öldürmeden bu lanetten kurtulmam gerekiyordu. Artık kesin karar vermiştim. Sadece kişi taşıyan bir deliği görmezden gelebilirdim ama ses? Sesler için ne yapacaktım yahu?!

"Oraya gelip seni öldürmeme ne dersin?"  göremeyeceğini bilmeme rağmen tek kaşımı kaldırdım.

"Mangalarınla vedalaşmaya ne dersin?" beni tehdit etmesiyle bir adım gerilesem bile hemen cevap verdim.

"Öldükten sonra böyle bir seçeneğin olmayacak."

"Ah, musallat olabilirim bence. Konu intikam olunca benden iyisini bulamazsın, Nini-ya~" sesine yansıyan yarım gülüşüne bir tane yumruk atmak istedim. Çocukluktan beri ablam tarafımdan üzerime yapışmış olan bu lakaptan, beni hiç bu herifin sesinden duyduğumda olduğum kadar rahatsız olmamıştım. Gerçekten bu herif beni delirtmek için gönderilmiş falan olmalıydı. Yoksa bir insanın beni bu denli rahatsız etmesine olanak yoktu. İnsanları sevmezdim ama beni rahatsız etmezlerdi. Onları yok sayabilirdim. Do Kyungsoo ya insan değildi ya da Tanrı tarafından özel bir kampa alınmış ve beni nasıl çıldırtacağını öğrenmişti. Yoksa onu da gayet görmezden gelebilmem gerekiyordu. Şeytanın çırağı koca gözlü penguen-inek!

Belki bu hayatta sağlam bir amacım yoktu ama en azından kendi köşemde ölmeyi beklemeyi bilirdim. Do Kyungsoo hem amaçsız hem de rahatsızlık vericiydi. Benim başıma neden bunun gibi bir bela gelmişti ki? İnsanlara zararım bile yoktu!

"Ya, sen kesin yaparsın, sendeki bu kibirle!" diye bağırdım ve dolap kapaklarını sertçe çarptım. Bu dolabın içinden bile nasıl dışarı çıkıyordu ses, cidden? Tüm mangalarım tehlikede olmasa dolabı kaldırıp koridora atacak seviyeye gelmiştim. Aslında atsam olurdu Do Kyungsoo'nun ruhu bile duymazdı ama meraklı ablam, dolabımı kurcalayıp kendini Kyungsoo'nun o dasında bulursa, olacakları bir tek Tanrı biliyordu ancak eminim ki, tam bir felaket olurdu. Gerçek anlamda bir felaket. Bir hafta boyunca yataktan kalkamayacağım bir dayak yeme ihtimalim vardı doğrusu. Ayrıca ablam ve Do Kyungsoo'yu aynı odada düşünmek, bir Amerikalı ve İngiliz'i aynı odada düşünmek kadar korkunçtu! Tanrım, lütfen bunu da yazdıysan boz bir an önce!

Çıkar yol bulamayınca, dolabı koridora atmak dışında, mecburen iç çekip yatağıma ilerledim. Kyungsoo, hayatımı nasıl böyle tepetaklak etmeyi başarabilirdi cidden?  _Hayatıma aldığım kişiler,_ listesinde bile değildi ama hayatımın ortasına gelmiş çadır kuruyordu resmen! Beyaz yorganımın altında girdiğimde beynim uykusuzluktan kıvranıyordu. Hiçbir faydası olmayacağını biliyor olsam bile gözlerimi kapattım. Requiem beynimde çalarken, Kyungsoo ile ilgili hiç iyi olmayan kelimeleri de içimden ona göndermeyi ihmal etmedim.

*******

"Nini-ya~ Bil bakalım ne aldım?" dedi ablam, ben mor koltuğumda oturmuş Slam Dunk'un beşinci cildini okurken. Elimdeki mangadan bakışlarımı kaldırıp, mutfak kapısından salona uzattığı kafasına baktım.

"Umarım cumartesi manga okuma saatimi bozacak bir şey değildir?" dedim gayet ciddi bir sesle. Dün gece, sevgili delik arkadaşım Do Kyungsoo sayesinde, uyuyamamıştım. Klasik müzikten ömrüm boyunca nefret etmeme sebep olabilecek bir geceydi. Saat üçü vururken gözlerim artık kendiliğinden düşmüş, uyuya kalmıştım. Ancak ondan öncesinde, beynim uykusuzluktan kıvranıyor olsa bile, notalar beynimde basılıyormuş gibi hissettiğim için uyuyamamıştım. Seste uyuyamayan bir insan olarak, bu o kadar beklenmedik değildi tabi ki.

Üçte yatmış her insan gibi, uyandığımda günümün çokta yarısı çöp olmuştu bile ve yapmayı planladığım şeyler de öyle. Aslında, uyandığımda kendimi teselli edip hâlâ izleyebileceğimi söylemiş olsam bile, filmi başlattığımda, lanet olası delikten yine o lanet olası ineğin sesi gelmişti.

O nasıl sesli bir şekilde müzik dinliyorsa, ben de sesli bir şekilde film izlemeyi seviyordum. Ders çalıştığını ve sesin onu rahatsız ettiğini söylediğinde, umurumda olmadığını söyledim. Tabi ki umurumda olmayacaktı! Dün gece onun yüzünden uyuyamamıştım ben! Ancak kibirli inek, Do Kyungsoo dediğini yaptırmadan asla pes etmiyordu. Bağıra bağıra matematik çalışmaya başlayınca, filme odaklanamaz olmuştum. Lanet olsun en küçük bir sesten etkilenen beynim! Sinirle elime ne geçtiyse delikten, kafasına gelir umudu ile atmak istesem bile odamda onun odasına gönderecek kadar az değer verdiğim bir şey yoktu. Ben de pılımı pırtımı, birkaç manga, toplayıp salonda rahat ve güvenli mor koltuğuma sığınmıştım. Yani sonunda yine, o koca gözlü inek tarafından mağlup edilmiştim ve bu iki oluyordu. İki seferdir gururumu çiğneyip, beni görmezden geliyordu.

Daha okumaya başlayalı üç saat kadar anca olmuştu ki ablam bana sesleniyordu. Hem de  _Nini-ya_ diyerek. Bu isim bende artık kafamı duvara sürterek yok etme isteği uyandırıyordu tabi ki. Sebebi ise oldukça küçük olan ama sinek misali çok can sıkan Do Kyungsoo'dan başkası değildi.

Kısaca berbat bir ruh halindeydim. Çokça şişirilmiş bir balon gibi, bana dokunan kişinin yüzüne patlayacak yer arıyordum. Tercihen, bu kişinin ablamdan ziyade, Do Kyungsoo adında düşmanımın başına bir herif olmasını isterdim. Hava kararmak üzereydi ancak ben, onun yüzünden daha cumartesiyi adam gibi değerlendirecek elle tutulur bir şey yapmamıştım.

"Hayır, birkaç gündür keyfin yerinde değildi ben de-"

"Evet sığınak bulma planları yapıyordun." dedim okumaya devam ederken. Ablam ağlak bir ses çıkardı.

"Nini, yapma böyle... " dedi fazlaca uzatarak. O ismi yine duyduğumda ablamın tüm dişlerini kırasım gelmişti. Lanet olası isim her seferinde bana Do Kyungsoo'nun gider ayak attığı o yan gülüşü ve alaycı sesini hatırlatıyordu. O yan gülüşe sağlam bir yumruk atmak istiyordum gerçekten.

Ah, şu düşündüklerime bakın. Ben şiddetten nefret eden bir insandım bir zamanlar. Gayet sakin ve heyecansız bir hayatım vardı ama şu anda kesesine bereket, elimi attığım yerden fırlayan Do Kyungsoo adında bir parazit sayesinde günlerim bok gibi ve gergin geçiyordu.

"Noona, gerçekten hiç havamda değilim." dedim ona bıkkın bir bakış atarken. Kalbini kırmak istemiyordum. Aptal bir inek yüzünden ailemde beni önemseyen tek insanın kalbini kırmak en son isteyeceğim şeydi. Hem zaten yeterince yorgun hissediyordum. Ablamın tepemde dikilip, _Hadi pilates!_ diye tutturmasını çekemezdim.

"Tavuk ve bira bile mi keyfini yerine getiremez?" dedi vücudunun tamamını ortaya çıkarıp ellerini beline koyarken. Tavuk ve bira kelimelerini duyunca elimdeki mangayı kapatıp ortada duran beyaz sehpanın üzerine fırlattım. Kıçımı yapıştırdığım sevgili koltuğuma veda ettim ve koşar adımlarla mutfağa gittim. Mutfak masası üzerinde dizilmiş, en sevdiğim tavuk restoranının paketlerini ve kutu kutu birayı görünce, salyalarım adeta mutfağın beyaz fayans zeminine damladı. Ablam, her seferinde beni nasıl keyiflendireceğini biliyordu işte.

"Bir haftadır bir garipsin. İyi şeyler olmuyor gibi?" dedi, sırtıma küçük elini koyarken. Başımı masanın üzerindeki ziyafetten çekip uzun siyah saçların sardığı küçük yüzüne baktım. Bir süre yüzündeki sevecen ve destekleyici ifadeyi izledim.

Ablam, her seferinde bu ifadeyi yapardı. Ben çekilmeyecek kadar  kötü bir ruh halinde olsam veya berbat bir hata yapmış olsam bile, bana böyle bakar ve içime biriken duygulara su serperdi. İlk yemek yapma girişimimde, mutfağı bir savaş alanına çevirmiş olmama rağmen, çamaşırları kendim yıkayarak ablama süpriz yapmak istediğim için renklileri siyahlardan ayırmadan makineye tıkıp en sıcak ayarda yıkamamanın ardından kısacık ve renkleri birbirine girmiş kıyafetleri çöpe atarken bile bu yüzle bakmıştı bana. Ablam, belki saplantılı bir kaçıktı ama bana asla yüzünü kıvırarak bakmamıştı. Ne hata yaparsam yapayım ya da ne kadar kırıcı olursam olayım. Ablam, dağılmış ailemin beni umursayan tek üyesi, bana her seferinde destek olmuştu. Sorunu bilsin ya da bilmesin hep yanımda olup küçük elini sırtıma koymuş ve beni desteklemişti.

Düşüncelerimle gözlerim dolarken sıkıca sarıldım ona. Kollarım belinde dolanırken kamburumu çıkarıp alnımı omzuna koydum. Elleri yumuşakça sırtımda dolaşmaya başlamıştı. Sinirimin parmak uçlarımdan aktığını hissedebiliyordum.

"Noona, hiç iyi şeyler olmuyor. Odama girmeye çekiniyorum. Evimi elimden almışlar gibi hissediyorum." dedim ağlak bir sesle. Ona daha fazlasını anlatamazdım belki ama ablam da daha fazla kurcalamazdı zaten. Ablamın tüm saçma takıntılarının yanında böylesine yumuşak bir kalbe sahip olmasını çok seviyordum. Sadece yanımda durup bana sarıldığı zamanlar, kendimi o kadar da yalnız hissetmiyordum. Annem gideli bir ay olmasına rağmen hâlâ inatla onu bekleyen bana, ağlayarak asla bir teyzemin olmadığını söylediğinde, ona inanmayıp bana sarılmaya çalışan bedenini itmemden dolayı bacağında derin bir yara izi olmasına rağmen, bana asla kötü bir bakış bile atmamış, beni asla sorgulamamış ve asla yalnız kalmama müsaade etmemişti. Düştüğü yerden kalkıp akan kanın çokluğundan dolayı ağlayan bana sıkıca sarılmıştı sadece.

Ablam, daha on üç yaşında bizi ortada bırakıp giden annem ve annemin gidişini kaldıramayan babamın sorumluluğunu alıp eve ve bana sahip çıkmıştı. Dünya üzerinde katlanabileceğim tek insan ablamdı kesinlikle. Dünya yansa, ilk ablamı kurtarmayı düşünürdüm.

Beni, serbest resimleri ve pilates programları ile çıldırtsa bile, ablama derin bir minnet ve sevgi besliyordum.

"Nini-ya, seni korkutan şey ne bilmiyorum ama sen Kim Jongin'sin, Kim Jongin! Kim Jinkyong'un kardeşisin bir kere! Seni kim yenebilir ki, koca kafa?!" dedi sırtımı pat patlarken. Omzuna doğru güldüm ve ondan yavaşça ayrıldım. Yüzümü minik elleri arasına aldı.

"Pes etmek yok, Kim Jongin!" dedi gözlerinde kazanmanın alevini  barındırması beni gülümsetti. Ellerinden yüzümü kurtarıp:

"Tabi ya, Kim Jongin im ben Kim Jongin! Onu yeneceğim! Hepsini yeneceğim!" dedim aniden tavana çıkan öz güvenim ile. Ablamın yüreklendirici bir etkisi vardı üzerimde.

"Evet! İşte böyle! Artık odana geri dön seni serseri, sen salondayken hareketleri düzgün yapamıyorum!" dedi ellerini beline koyarken. Ablamın ifadesine güldüm ve:

"Noona, ben olsam da olmasam da fark etmez, zaten yapamıyorsun." dedim. Cümlem biter bitmez kafama bir şaplak attı. Yüzüm acı ile buruşurken kafamı ovaladım. Elleri küçüktü ama acıtıyordu yahu!

"Kes sesini velet! Hadi yiyelim artık, açlıktan ölüyorum!" dedi ve dört kişilik masanın pencere tarafındaki sandalyesini çekip oturdu. Salyaları akarken ve gözleri açlıkla parlarken, ellerini ovuşturup önüne bir kutu bira aldı. Mutfağı dolduran bir  _tıss_  sesi ile birasını açtı. Bu ses ağzımdaki tükürük salgısının artmasına sebep olmuştu. Önüne aldığı tavuktan koca bir ısırık aldığı sırada karşısına oturup:

"Diyettesin sanıyordum?" diye takıldım ben de önüme bir kutu bira alıp  açtığım sırada. Gazlı ve acı sıvıdan kocaman bir yudum aldım, hemen ardından da yüzümü buruşturdum.

"Ara verdim ara! Biraz daha yeşillik yersem boynuzlarım ve kulaklarım çıkacaktı yahu!" yanağının biri, ısırdığı koca parça tavukla şişmişken konuşması iğrenç gelmeliydi belki ama ben sadece dediği şeye güldüm. Konuyu burada kapatırken tavuklardan birini alıp kocaman bir ısırık aldım.

Peh, Do Kyungsoo kimdi de benim keyfimi kaçırıyordu? O nasıl beni umursamıyorsa ben de umursamazdım.

*******

Onuncu kutudan sonra ablam tavuk artıklarını üzerinde uyuya kalmışken bende elimi çeneme yaslamış önümdeki tavukla konuşuyordum. Onları bunca zaman neden yemiştim ki? Çok dost canlısı olmalarının yanında birde iyi dinleyiciydiler.

"Tavuk-shi, bir sorunum olduğunu hissediyorum ama sorunumu hatırlayamıyorum. Bana yardım edemez misin?" tavuk dostumdan olumsuz cevap alınca üzgün bir iç çektim ve dudak büzdüm. Tavuk dostum bana, yatağa gitmemi söylediğinde ona kaşlarımı çatarak baktım.

"Ama çok erken!" diye homurdandım. Daha içmeye başlayalı yarım saat bile olmamıştı ki! Tavuk dostum bana dolabın üzerindeki dijital saati gösterdi. Görmek için gözlerimi biraz kısmıştım çünkü çok bulanıktı yahu! Bir göz doktoruna gitmem falan gerekecekti sanırım. Saati fark etmemle gözlerim büyüdü.

"Huh? On iki buçuk olmuş! Uyumalıyım artık~ İyi geceler Tavuk-shi! noonam sana emanet!" diye bağırdım. Tavuk dostum masanın üzerinde oturuyor olmasına rağmen bağırmak istemiştim. 

Yalpalayan adımlarla odama çıkan merdivenlere yürüdüm. Ayağımın altındaki zemin titriyor ve sallanıyordu. Tıpkı dalgalı bir denizde yürümeye çalışmaya benziyordu ve ölümüne zordu! Ayaklarımı koca koca açarak, sonunda merdivenlerin başlangıcına vardığımda derin bir nefes verdim ve alnımdaki teri sildim.

"Huh! Merdiven-shi, aramızda kalsın ama bu zemin sence de çok oynak değil mi?" dedim ve iki büklüm olup karnımı tutarak güldüm. Tanrım, bu kadar komik olmayı nasıl başarabiliyorum?

Merdivenleri dikkatle tek tek çıktıktan sonra sonunda odama uzanan koridora çıktım. Koridorun sonunda, tam karşımda duran siyah kapılı odama yerin sallanmasından dolayı titrek olan adımlarımla ilerledim. Sonunda kapıma ulaştığımda, yanağımı kapıya dayadım ve kapımı sevip yanağımı ona sürttüm.

"Kapı-ya, beni özledin değil mi? Ben de seni özledim." Kapıyı açınca kendimi geri çekmeyi unutmuş olmalıyım ki içeri düştüm. Burnum yere serçe çarparken burnumun ucunu ovaladım.

"Ah, gerçekten. Zemini hiç sevmiyorum." diye homurdanıp zar zor yerden kalktım. Bir kaç kere kollarımdan güç çekilince yeri düşmüş olsam bile kalktım.

"Tüm bu zeminin sorunu ne? Ya ayağımın altından kayacak yada ayağımın altında titreyecek! Ah, gerçekten!" dedim odamda ilerleyip sevgili yatağıma ilerlerken. Yatağıma yatmak üzereyken, pijamamı giymemiş olduğumu fark ettim ve altını çiziyorum, yatağıma kesinlikle pijama giymeden girmezdim. Ne kadar sarhoş olursam olayım! Ki ben kesinlikle sarhoş değilim! Sarhoş olacak kadar içmedim bile! İnanmıyorsanız, mutfakta ablama göz kulak olan tavuk dostuma sorun!

Sarsak adımlarla, kıyafet dolabımın önüne geldiğimde pijamalarımı almak için kapakları zorla açtım. Cidden etrafın bu kadar dönmesi normal mi ya? O kadar içmedim bile ben! Dolabım, iki kanadını sonuna kadar açıp o şekilde bırakınca darmadağınık dolabın içinde, tam karşımda duran siyah deliği gördüm.

"Oo, kimler de buradaymış! Delik-shi, nasılsın? Hayatımı mahvetmen nasıl gidiyor?" diye sordum deliğe. Keyfi yerinde olmalıydı ki konuşmuyordu. Tabi ki yerinde olurdu. Hayatı mahvolan bendim burada! Parmağımı kaldırıp ona doğru salladım.

"Keyfin yerinde gördüğüm kadarıyla! Ama bekle sen, kurtulacağım senden! Kim Jongin'im ben, Kim Jongin!  Bir günde otuz cilt manga okudum ben! Yah, delik-shi, duymuyor musun?! Konuşsana!" diye bağırdım. Deliğin bana kötü bir şey yaptığını biliyordum işte! Keşke o şeyin ne olduğunu da hatırlayabilseydim. Sonra birden beklemediğim bir şey oldu. Delik konuştu! Üstelik oldukça tanıdık olan bir sesle.

"Yah, Ecchi-chan, kes sesini! Uyumaya çalışıyorum!" diye bağırdı. Bir delik nasıl uyuyabilirdi ki? Muhtemelen beni kandırmak için yapıyordu. Aklı sıra ondan hesap sormamı geciktirecekti! Beni kandıramazsın delik-shi! Ama bu delik Ecchi-chan lakabını nereden biliyor ki? Medyum mu yoksa?

"Ama Delik-shi, bir delik uyuyamaz ki. Hem sen Ecchi-chan lakabını nereden biliyorsun? Bilsen bile kullanma lütfen! Bu kalp kırıcı, Tanrım ecchi okumam bile ben!" dedim dudak bükerek bilmiş sesim ile.

"Kafayı mı sıyırdın sonunda? Kafanın üzerine mi düştün?" dedi dalga geçen ses. Kimle dalga geçiyor bu delik bozuntusu! Şimdi ben ona haddini bildireceğim! Öne doğru bir adım attığımda, ayağım dolaba takıldı ve kendimi delikten düşerken buldum. Kafam, sertçe bir yere çarptığında karanlık bir ortama gözlerimi açtım. Huh? ölmüş olamam değil mi? Tanrım, daha Assassin's Creed'i bitirmemiştim oysa...

İlk başta kafamı çarptığım ve kafamın hâlâ dayalı olduğu yer hızla kaybolduğunda kayarak yere, beyaz terliklerin dibine düştüm. Burnum yere sürterken, bu olayı aynı saat içinde neden ikinci kere yaşadığımı sorguladım.

"Kim Jongin!" kulağımı delen sesle kafamı kaldırdığımda, saçını elma sapı gibi toplamış ve gözlükleriyle duran okulumuzun ineği Do Kyungsoo'yu gördüm. Nasıl olmuşta bu kibirli inekle aynı yere düşmüştüm ben?

"Huh, sen ne arıyorsun burada?" dedim kelimeleri bulmak çok zordu. Midemdeki tavuk dostlarım kanatlanıp uçmaya ve bira dünya kadar hızlı dönerek sanki dünyaya bir şeyler kanıtlamaya çalışırken konuşmak cidden zordu. Ayaklarının dibinde durmak istemediğimden kalkmaya çalıştım ama aynı hızla yere geri düştüm. Derin bir nefes bıraktıktan sonra yeniden denedim ve bu kez dizlerimin üzerinde durmayı başladım!

"Aptal! Burada derken? Burası benim odam!" kafasını bana doğru eğdi ve kokladı. Bunu neden yapmıştı şimdi bu sapık? Kollarımı kendimi korumak için etrafıma sardım. Yüzü buruştu ve hızla benden uzaklaşıp burnunu tıkadı.

"Yah! Burun deliklerimi kırdın be adam! Sarhoş musun sen?! Bu ne koku? Birayla mı yıkandın? Sarhoş oluyorsun ve sonra gelip delikten mi düşüyorsun? Cidden aptalın tekisin!" dedi kafamı biraz kaldırıp sinirden kızarmış yüzüne baktım. Bu inek, delik her ne kadar benim hayatımı mahvediyor olsa bile, sevgili deliğimi nereden biliyordu?

"Sen benim değilimi nereden biliyorsun?" dedim dudak büzerek. Burada benim bilmediğim şeyler dönüyordu yahu! Ama zihnim bu şeyleri bulup çıkarmak için fazla duman altıydı. Ayrıca dönen tek şey kafam da değildi oda ve midem de başımla bir dönüyordu.

"Aptallar sarhoş olunca böyle mi oluyor yani? Nasıl unutabilirsin ki?! Tanrım, cidden!" cümlesi biter bitmez, midemde tavuk dostlarım ve biradan gelen derin bir baskı hissettim. Hemen ardından bir öğürme gelmişti bile. Öğürmem ile hemen kolumu yakalayıp beni kaldırmaya çalışmıştı. Tabi ki beni kaldırmak için gücü yeterli değildi tek yapabildiği kolumu azıcık havalandırabilmek olmuştu.

"Yah, Kim Jongin! Evime kusarsan-"

Hemen ardından başımı öne eğdim ve boğazımda acı bir tat bırakan sıvıyı çıkardım. İçimde ne varsa kustuktan sonra yanımdan iğrenen sesler yükseliyordu ama ben tabi ki duyup anlayamıyordum. Kanıma karışan alkol, benim daha fazla ayakta kalmama izin vermezken kulaklarım uğuldayarak kafam yere düştü. En son hatırladığım, yanağımda hissettiğim gerçekten kötü kokulu ve ıslak olan, yapış yapış bir şeydi.


	4. Chapter 4

Burnuma dolan sert kahve kokusu ile, gözlerimi açmamış olmama rağmen kaşlarımı çattım. Kaşlarımı çatmamla, başıma başımı bir balta ile ortadan ikiye ayırmaya çalışıyorlarmış gibi bir ağrı saplandı. Ağrının etkisi ile yutkunmaya çalışsam bile, boğazım kafamdan daha kötü bir haldeydi. Yutkununca, zımpara kadar kuru boğazım yüzünden çığlık atmak istemiştim.

Birbirine yapışmış göz kapaklarımı, büyük bir güçle birbirinden ayırdığımda, beni çatlaklarla dolu ve yer yer üzerindeki beyaz boyanın akıp altındaki gri beton yüzeyin ortaya çıkmaya başlamış olduğu  tavan karşıladı. Kendi odamdaki mavi boyalı tavanı düşününce kaşlarım, ağrıyan başıma rağmen iyice çatıldı.

Kendi evimde olmadığıma dair keskin kanıtlar vardı. Birincisi, benim odam üst katta, mutfağa en uzak olan odaydı ve kesinlikle odamda açık mutfak çeşmesinden gelen sesi duyulmuyordu ve kesinlikle ama kesinlikle kahve kokusu burnuma gelmezdi. İkincisi, tavanım mavi boyalı ve oldukça çatlaksızdı. Su sesi kesilince, başımı kaldırıp ardından dirseklerimin üzerinde durarak odaya baktım.

Kesinlikle benim odam değil.

Bulunduğum yerin tek gözlü bir ev olduğunu anlamak zor değildi çünkü oldukça küçüktü ve odada giriş kapısı haricinde bir tane daha -büyük olasılıkla banyo kapısı- kapıdan başka kapı yoktu.

Kutu kadar küçük olmasına rağmen içinde o kadar az eşya vardı ki ev boş ve yaşanmışlıktan uzak görünüyordu. Yattığım yatak, sol tarafından perdeleri sıkı sıkıya çekilmiş pencerenin dibindeki duvara dayanmıştı. Yatağın karşısında üst üste yığılmış ders kitapları kocaman bir dağ oluşturmuştu. Yığının yanında kalan kıyafet dolabını es geçtim çünkü hepimizin bildiği bir sebepten oraya bakmaya korkuyordum. Yatağın sağında kalan yerde komodin yerine bir yer masası vardı. Masanın üzerinde bir sürü kağıt ve kalem inanılmaz bir düzen içinde duruyordu. Masanın üzerindeki metal bir sepeti andıran kalem kutusunun dışında kalan kalemler, masa üzerinde yatay bir şekilde boy ve renklerine göre ayrılmıştı. Masanın üzerindeki ve kalem kutusundakilerle birlikte elliye yakın farklı renk vardı. Burasının benim odam olmasının imkanı yoktu çünkü benim sadece iki tane kalemim vardı. Birisi uçlu kalemim diğeri siyah kalemim.

Yer masasının dibine sadece yüksekçe siyah bir minder konmuştu. Masanın diğer tarafında, büyük ihtimalle mutfak dolabı ve tezgahın bulunduğu kısmı ayıran kitaplarla dolu yüksek bir kitaplık vardı. Kitaplığın arkasından gelen, metal kaşığın seramik üzerinde çıkardığı tiz sesini duyabiliyordum. Zorlukla yutkundum.

Aslında  _Burası neresi?!_ gibi hallere girmek istiyor olsam bile, neresi olduğunu daha ilk anda odadaki düzenden anlamamak için aptal olmak gerekirdi. Burada olmaktansa aptal olmayı tercih ederdim. Her ne kadar zihnim  _Tüm bu olanlardan sonra aptal değil misin sence?_ diyor olsa bile, onu kulak ardı etmek şimdilik daha güzel görünmüştü gözüme.

Burasının, benim deliğimin diğer tarafının olamaması için her şeyi yapardım.

Bakın, gerçekten her şeyi yapardım. Burada olmaktansa, kafamı bile verirdim. Tanrım, beni azıcık seviyorsan burası, o düşündüğüm lanet olasıca yer olmasın.

Tamam, belki hareketlerimden dolayı beni sevmiyor olabilirsin ve ben de son zamanlarda sürekli seni sorgulamış olabilirim ama kesinlikle kendimi o tahmin ettiğim yerde bulmak istemiyorum . Gözlerimi odada çevirince, az önce bilerek es geçtiğim, yer masasının tam karşısında duran kıyafet dolabına çevirdim gözlerimi. Yatağın karşısında kalan kitap yığını ve büyük ihtimale banyo olan, oda içinde görünen tek kapının arasında duran eskimiş kahve renkli kıyafet dolabının kapakları sonuna kadar açıktı.

Sanki uyandığımda nerede olduğumu iyice yüzüme yüzüme vurup sonunda beni öldürsün diye yapılmış bir hareket gibiydi. Aslında gibiydi değil direk öyle olduğu aşikardı. Eh, söz konusu Do Kyungsoo ise ve dün gece neler yapmış olabileceğimi düşününce büyük ihtimalle beni öldürmek istemesi kaçınılmaz olurdu. Açıkçası ben temiz bir içici değildim. Hiçbir zaman olmamıştım. Dün burada neler olduğunu düşünmek bile midemdeki ekşi tadın artmasına sebep oluyordu.

Ancak belki, burası bir ihtimal başka bir odadır? Belki gece o kadar içtikten sonra sokaklara çıkmışımdır ve bir katil beni evine almıştır. Tanrım biraz şanslıysam evinde olduğum kişi bir katil olsun. Do Kyungsoo olmasın ama bir katil olsun.

Ancak düzenli dolabın içinde bulunan koca siyah delik, bana tüm şansımı bundan önceki hayatımda harcadığımı gösteriyordu.

Küçükken, en sevdiğim şeylerden birisi, sokaktaki kedileri ölümüne korkutup ardından onları kıçları çıkana kadar kaçmak zorunda bırakmaktı. Sonra asla sürekli dua eden bir kul olmamıştım ve şimdi görüldüğü gibi Tanrı bile bana kıymetlisini dönüyordu. Büyük ihtimalle o kedilerin ruhları ve Tanrı benden intikam almak istiyordu ki, ben şu anda Lanet olası Do Kyungsoo'nun odasındaydım. Ölü olsam bundan çok daha iyi olurdu. Keşke sarhoş kafa ile kafamı bir yerlere çarpıp parçalanmasına sebep olsaydım.

Ayrıca altını çiziyorum, bu Do Kyungsoo denilen ineklerin efendisi ile bizim bir anlaşmamız vardı ki bu anlaşmanın ikinci maddesi, odalara geçmeyi kesinlikle ama kesinlikle yasaklıyordu. Biraz daha doğrulup kumaş hışırtıları eşliğinde yatakta oturur pozisyona geçtim ve ayaklarımı yataktan sarkıtıp karamel rengindeki parkelerle çıplak ayaklarımın buluşmasına sebep oldum. Yerde halı veya halıfleks olmadığından soğuktu ama ayaklarımdan üşütmeyi umursamadım. Hem belki soğuk algınlığından ölürdüm. Ellerimi, saçlarımı yolmayı hedefleyen bir sertlikle  saçlarımın arasından geçirdim. Saçlarımı gerçekten de yolmak istiyordum.

Kötü olan kısım bu kadar değildi tabi ki. Dün gece ile ilgili hatırladığım tek şey, ablamın masa üzerinde uyumaya başlamasıydı. Ondan sonra ne kadar daha içmiştim? Düşündükçe beynimdeki balta daha derine iniyormuş gibi hissedince sol elimin avuç içini gözüme bastırdım ve biraz ovaladım. Yataktan sarkmış bacaklarımı saran ve paçası kaval kemiğimin ortasında duran, darlığından dolayı hareketlerimi kısıtlayan siyah eşofman hareketimi yarım bırakmama sebep oldu. Elimi gözümden yavaşça çekince gözlerimi birkaç kez kırpıştırdım. Dün kesinlikle en sevdiğim olan, gri eşofman altı giyiyordum. Üzerimde bana bir benden dar gelen pembe tişörtü de es geçiyorum. Ondan bahsedip zaten dün geceden sonra ayaklar altında kalmış gururumun biraz daha ufalanmasına izin veremem kesinlikle.

Yine de ortalıklarda olmadığına göre, hemen buradan kaçabilirdim. Delik ilk kez işime yaramış olurdu. Sonrası... Sonrasını kaçtıktan sonra planlayabilirdim tabi ki.

Yataktan hızla kalkıp dolaba gitmek için bir adım attığım sırada, kitaplığın yanında gözlüklerine rağmen uykusuz olduğu belli olan şiş gözleri, üzerinde pijamaları olduğunu tahmin ettiğim beyaz bir tişört ve mavi, pembe, beyaz çizgilerden oluşan bir alt vardı.

Yutkundum yataktan biraz önce ayırdığım kıymetlimi uysal bir şekilde geri koydum. Bana attığı bakışlar, nedense uyandığımdan beri kafamda hissettiğim baltayı soyutluktan somutluğa geçirecekmiş gibiydi. Yeniden yutkundum. Her yutkunmam da boğazım cehennem gibi acıtıyordu.

Elinde tuttuğu mavi kupayı yeni fark etmiştim. Dumanı tüten kupayı dudaklarına yaklaştırdı ve bir yudum aldı. Tüm bunlar normal hareketlerdi elbette ama bir saniye olsun gözlerini gözlerimden ayırmaması en yakın binanın tepesinden kendimi atsam, daha az acı çekerim mesajını beynime gönderiyordu. Korkuyla yine yutkununca, bu kez boğazımın kuruluğu biraz daha artmış gibi canım daha çok yandı ve yüzüm buruştu. Elinde tuttuğu, kupaya salyalarımı akıtarak bakmaya başladım.

Kahveyi normalde çok sevmiyor olmama rağmen şu anda, akşamdan kalma kafama ve çöl kadar kuru boğazıma, sıvı herhangi bir şeyin çok iyi geleceğinden gözlerim kupaya acılı bakışlar attı. Kyungsoo, bu hareketimi yakalamış olaca ki -açıkçası zaten hareketlerimi avına saldırmak üzere olan bir aslan gibi izliyordu- yamukça güldü ve dumanı tütüyor olmasına aldırmadan yeniden büyük bir yudum daha aldı. Onun kahveyi yutmak için yutkunması ile ben de yutkundum. Tabii onun boğazından kayan yumuşak sıvı benden kaymadığı için benim canım yandı.

"Ah, tanrım sabah sabah kahve gibisi yok." dedi bana inat. "Nasılsın Kim Jongin?" dedi adımı ilk kez kullanıyor olmasına şaşırsam bile kendimi hemen toparladım.

"Ah iy-"

"İyi olursun tabi ki." dedi iğneleyen bir sesle ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Hemen ardından kaşlarımı yukarı kaldırıp kahvesinden bir yudum daha aldı. Tanrım! Boğazım artık sıvısızlıktan, kendi bağımsızlığını ilan edip vücudumu terk edecekti! Acilen sıvı bir şeye ihtiyacım var!

"Kahve mi çekti canın?" dedi kupayı bana doğru kaldırırken. Hiçbir duyguyu okuyamadığım gözlerine bakıp ağır ağır başımı salladım.

"Daha çok çeksin Kim Jongin. Dün, senin yüzünden evimden kusmuk temizledim. Senin kusmuğunu. Bana nasıl ödeme yapmayı planlıyorsun?" dedi küçük adımlarla odada ilerleyip elindeki kupayı sertçe yer manasının üzerine bıraktı. Aramızda kalan iki adımlık mesafe ve odada yankılanan, masa ile buluşan kupanın yüksek sesi istemsiz olarak yutkunmama sebep oldu.

Tanrı beni bu küçük böceğin gazabından korusun. Konuşup durumu düzeltmem gerektiğinin farkındaydım ama bilin bakalım kim korkudan altına etmek üzereydi. Hayır, bunu kesinlikle kabul etmiyorum kesinlikle ve kesinlikle.

"Dün neler oldu bilmiyorum... Ben- Ben... Ben nasıl ödeyebilirim bilmiyorum, Kyungsoo yani-" bana öyle bir baktı ki değil cümlemin devamını getirmek, o anda orada ölü olmak daha kolay gibi göründü gözüme. Yutkundum. Bu herife bunca zaman alttan alttan laf sokup durmuştum ama şimdi bundan pişman olmak için çok doğru bir zamanmış gibi gelmişti gözüme.

"Sen ne biçim bir sarhoşsun?! Ayıkken sarhoşluğunu, sarhoşken de ayık olduğun zamanı mı hatırlamıyorsun? Tanrım! Nasıl ödeyeceğini bilmiyorsun demek? Ah, sevgili arkadaşım. Ben nasıl ödeyeceğini çok iyi biliyorum." dedi ve bana kıymetlisini dönüp son hızla dolabına yürüdü. Dolaba büyük bir adım attıktan sonra dar omuzları siyah delikte kayboldu. Bir süre arkasından, deliğe aptal aptal baktım.

Ne yapıyordu bu? Dün kusmuk temizlemek onu delirtmiş olmalı, diye düşündüğüm sırada aklıma adeta bir gök taşı gibi yaptığımız anlaşma düştü. İnanın bana yerimden öyle bir kalkıp deliğe koştum ki, biraz daha hızlı koşsam zamanlar arasında geçiş yapabilirdim sanırım. Bu olsa hoş olurdu aslında. Yani, bir gece öncesine gidip deliler gibi bayılana kadar içmezdim mesela. Kafamdaki ağrı ve boğazımdaki kuruluğu es geçip kalbim ağzımda atarken deliğe daldım.

Aslında beklediğim kadar numarası yoktu. Şu bilim kurgu filmlerinde olduğu gibi delikten geçerken etrafımda ışık parlamaları falan görmek isterdim ama bir kapıyı açık diğer odaya geçmek gibiydi. Çok büyütülecek bir şey değildi yani.

Asıl büyütülecek şey, odama girdiğimde manga kitaplığımın dibinde parmakları ucunda yükselmiş ve kitaplığın en üstüne konmuş siyah kutuyu almaya çalışan Do Kyungsoo idi. Gözlerimi sımsıkı kapattım ve ona kadar saydım. Şu anda odamda, benim sevgili hazineme ulaşmaya çalışsan bir Do Kyungsoo yoktu ve ben birazdan kendi yatağımda kendi kusmuğumun içinde uyanacaktım. Gözlerimi açtığımda hâlâ siyah çoraplı parmakları üzerinde durmaya çalışan pijamalı bir Do Kyungsoo odamdaydı.

Bu güne kadar ablam hariç kimseyi pijaması görmemiştim ben ve pijama bana göre aşırı mahrem ve kutsal bir şeydi. Yani nasıl benim odamda böylece bulunmaktan çekinmiyordu? Çünkü biz birbirini hiç tanımayan, delikler yüzünden birbiri ile ilk kez konuşmuş iki insandık. Çekinmesi gerekirdi. Gözü oldukça dönmüş olmalı ki şu anda tam olarak nasıl göründüğü ile umursamıyordu. Çünkü alnına hep aynı hizada düşen perçemleri karmakarışıktı ve tişörtünün bir omzu düşmek üzereydi beyaz om-

Tüm bunları düşünmek için en doğru zaman olmadığına sonunda karar veren sevgili beynim, bir hamlede bulunup bacaklarıma ileri atılmasını emretti. Büyük adımlarla Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşmaya başladım. İki adım kalmışken bana öyle bir bakış attı ki, tüm kaslarım kitlenmiş gibi öylece kaldım. Odamın içine giren güneş ışığı açısına bakılırsa saat ona yaklaşmış olmalıydı. Daha güne yeni başlamış olmama rağmen kendimi şimdiden bir kamyonun altında kalmış gibi hissediyordum. Tek farkım, kamyon altında kalmış olsam en azından cehennemde huzur içinde yanıyor olurdum.

Kyungsoo bir kez daha uzandı ama hiçbir şey elde edemeyip geri topukları üzerine düşünce bir küfür mırıldandı. Kolu yukarı uzanmaktan ağrımış olacak ki kolunu birkaç kere ekseni etrafında çevirdi.

"Kyungsoo..." diye seslendim ve bir polisin rehineyi öldürmek üzere olan katile seslenmesi gibi bir ses tonum olmasını umursamadım. Hem sanırım en azından şimdilik ona karşı iyi polisi oynayabilirdim.

Tanrım, şu anda ayaklarına bile kapanırım ama o kutu olmaz. Gintama ver- yok Gintama'yı veremem. Onu toplaması çok zor olmuştu. Ne verebilirim ki acaba ben buna? Hangi mangamı gözden çıkarabilirim? Ah bir saniye bir ara aldığım, sonra hepsim midemi bulandıracak kadar romantik olduğu için bir kutu içinde yatağımın altına tıktığım, shoujo mangaları ona verebilirim bence. Ben böyle düşünürken karşımdaki kişiden bir tıslama ve hemen ardından,

"Ne var aptal sarhoş?!" diye bağırma yükseldi. Benle konuşuyor olmasına rağmen bıkmadan usanmadan kendi boyundan bir metre daha yüksekte olan o yere ulaşmaya çalışması başka bir durumda komik olurdu cidden çok ama çok komik olurdu. Ancak karşımda kuduz köpek gibi bir Kyungsoo varken bırakın gülmeyi, nefesin nereden alındığını bile unuttum.

"Şey, Kyungsoo... Öhöm, yani o kutuya dokunmasan? Yatağımın altında başka bir kutu olacaktı ben sana-"

"Hayatta olmaz! Ben o kutuyu istiyorum. Dün sen bana seçme şansı verdin mi be?! Tüm gece kusmuk kokusundan uyuyamama mı geçtim, bir de seni temizledim!" diye bağırdı bu kez yukarı doğru zıpladı ve parmak uçları kutuyu sıyırdı. İçimden sağlam bir küfür savurduktan sonra küçük bir adım ileri gittim.

"Bak Kyungsoo, dün... Bak dün olanlar için üzgünüm tamam mı ben nasıl düzeltebil-"

"Düzeltemezsin ahmak! Senin yüzünden bir daha asla tavuk yiyemeyeceğim! Asla!" diye bağırdı yüzüme alev saçan gözlerle bakmış ve yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Eh bunun oldukça kötü olduğu bir gerçekti ama ben ne yapayım? Sanki o delikleri ben koydum odalar arasına. Sarhoş olup düşmem de benim suçum mu? Tanrı yazmış yaşıyoruz işte...

Hem böyle saçma bir olay mümkün bile olmamalı. Boyutlar arası bir delik bile var olabilir ama odalar arası bir delik nasıl var olsun ki?!

Kyungsoo bir kez daha deneyince artık iyi polisi oynamaktan vazgeçtim çünkü anlamıyor ki koca kafa! Hem son denemesinde kutu biraz öne kaymıştı. Tanrım, sen beni koru!

"Kyungsoo! O kutu olmaz. Bak ona yetişemiyorsun bile. Tanrının belası bırak şu kutuyu!" dedim ellerimi temkinlice ileri uzatırken. Lanet olasıca cüce gide gide o kutuyu bulmuştu! Tanrım!

"Yah, sarhoş serseri! Benim istediğim bir tane mangan yanacak o kadar! Ve ben, bu aşırı özel görünen siyah kutunun içinden yanmasını istiyorum!" dedi inanılmaz bir şekilde psikopat görünüyordu. Ona itiraz etme şansım olmadığını bilsem bile, Tanrım bu kadar kolay vazgeçemezdim o kutudan!

Hem istesem onu gayette boy farkından yararlanarak durdururdum ama yavrusu bizzat benim tarafımdan ellenmiş bir anne kaz gibi saldırgandı ve yaklaşmaya kesinlikle korkuyordum. Aramızda kalan iki adımlık mesafeyi küçük bir adımla azalttım. Ellerim hâlâ suçluya yaklaşan bir polis gibi temkinlice ileri uzanıyordu.

"Yah o olmaz! Söz veriyorum yine sen seçeceksin, aptal! Beynin yerinde ne var senin yarım saattir sana bunu anlatmaya çalışıyorum!" diye bağırdım kendime hakim olamayarak. Tanrım, sabırlı olmayı sonuna kadar deniyordum ama o kutu olmazdı işte! Başka bir tane manga seçse olmuyor muydu?

Ben, inanılmaz bir cesaret gösterip  ona ulaştığım sırada Kyungsoo elinin ucu ile kutuya bir kez daha değdi ve dengesini kaybedip geriye sendeledi. Son anda raflara tutunup dengesini sağlasa bile benim sevgili hazine kutum o kadar şanslı değildi. Olduğu yerde sallanan kitaplıktan dolayı, kutu kaydı, kaydı ve sonunda gözlerimin önünde yere düştü. Ağzına kadar dolu olan kutunun düşüp açılması ile içindeki sır gibi sakladığım hazinelerim yere saçıldı. Sert karton kutunun çıkardığı ses odadaki sessizlikte yankılandı ve kapak uzak bir köşeye fırladı. Daha kötüsü, bazı mangaların, sayfaları açık  bir şekilde kalmıştı.

Şu anda, bakın tam şu anda bir ölü olmayı yeğlerdim.

Do Kyungsoo, kendini toparladıktan sonra yere saçılmış mangalarıma baktı. Mangaları gördükçe normal boyutundan daha büyük olan gözleri, kendimi odamdaki açık pencereden atma isteğimi arttırdı. Gözlüklerini çıkardı ve kafasının üzerine taktıktan sonra eğilip yerden bir tanesini aldı. Ağzı açık kalmış olarak bana baktı. Yanaklarımın alev aldığını hissederken bakışlarımı kaçırıp ensemi kaşıdım.

"Sen..." dedi bir elindeki  _Junjou Romantica_ 'nın üçüncü cildine bir de bana bakarken. Tanrım, beni çok uğraştırmadan al canımı ya şu karşımdaki herifin canını al ya da bu olay hiç yaşanmış gibi ikimizinde hafızasından sil. Ama yeter ki bu şekilde yaşamama izin verme. Bu leke ile yaşamama...

Deliğe, deliğin ses geçirmesine katlanmış olabilirim ama Kyungsoo'nun  _yaoi_  mangalarımı bulmasına katlanamam.

Zaman, odadaki sessizlik içinde hızla akıp giderken bunun korkunç bir rüya olmasını diledim ancak bu güne kadar yaşadığım her şeyin gerçek olduğu gibi bu da gerçekti ve inanın katlanılması imkansızdı. Odadaki sessizliği bölüp benim de sıçramama sebep olan şey, Do Kyungsoo'nun bu güne kadar duymadığım kahkahası olmuştu.

Kyungsoo, bu güne kadar duymadığım kadar derin bir kahkahasını koyverdiğinde afalladım. Büyük gözleri küçücük olmuş ve kaybolmuştu. Yüzünde sürekli yapışık olan kibirli ifade yere düşüp kırılırken, gülmekten yanakları kızarmış bir Do Kyungsoo ortaya çıktı. Daha önce hiç kimsenin görmediğini bildiğim bu yüz ifadesi ve bu gülüş kaşlarımın çatılmasına ve derince yutkunmama sebep oldu. Ben onun gülüşünü izlerken, birden kendini kıymetlisinin üzerine bırakıverdi. O dizlerini kendine çekip başını dizlerine yaslarken bile hâlâ gülüyordu.

Bundan daha kötü bir duruma düşebilir miyim diye kendimi sorgulamadım çünkü düşemezdim. Tanrım, yıllardır bebeğim gibi saklayıp büyüttüğüm sırrım, aptal bir herif yüzünden ortaya çıkmıştı. Evren kesinlikle benle dalga geçiyor olmalıydı. Ya erkenden utancımdan intihar etmemi ya da katil olmamı istiyordu sanırım. Yere serilmiş  _boyslove_ mangalarıma ne kılıf uyduracağımı bile düşünmüyordum. Bu lanet duruma nasıl bir kılıf uydurulur ki? Hem şu saatten sonra kılıf uydursam ne işe yarayacaktı? Herif karşımda, durumuma oturmuş katıla katıla gülüyordu ne dersem diyeyim artık bir öneminin olmadığını tahmin etmek dünyanın en zor şeyi değildi elbette.

Do Kyungsoo neden bu kadar güldü anlamamıştım. Gülmesi garip bir şekilde kanımın damarlarıma baskı yapmasına sebep olmuştu ve bunu sevmemiştim. Kesinlikle sevmemiştim.

"Yah! Do Kyungsoo, kes artık şunu! Ablamı uyandıracaksın!" diye bağırdım oda kapısını kontrol ederken. Çöktüğü yerden kalktı ve gözlerinin kenarını silip:

"Kusura bakma, evde birileri ile olmayı unutmuşum ama Kim Jongin bir  _fujoshi_..." dedi ve gülmeye başladı. Tanrının belası.

Beni neden böyle bir bela ile karşı karşıya bırakıyorsun Tanrım? Hım? Düzenli olarak sana dua etmediğim için mi? Eğer bu adam şimdi kaybolursa söz veriyorum her gün sana dua edeceğim. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra işaret ve baş parmağımı gözlerime bastırdım. Başımdaki balta hâlâ orada duruyordu ve akşamdan kalma olmamadan midemde tuhaf bir yanma ve ağzımda lanet bir kuruluğun yanında acı bir tat vardı.

"Kim Jongin, ne tuhaf herifsin." dedi ve ciddiyetle yüzüme baktı. Gülmekten sulanan koca gözleri neden bu kadar güzel  gelmişti ki şimdi?

"Sen kendine bak. Bundan kimseye bahsedemezsin." diye uyardım onu işaret parmağım ona doğrulurken.

"Söyleyecek kimsem yok ama..." dedi ve eğilip dağılımış mangaları toplayıp kutuya bıraktı, kutunun bir tarafa gitmiş kapağını bulup kapattı. Onu merakla izlerken kutuyu kolu ve beli arasında tutup karşımda durdu. Gözlüklerini geri yerine takıp işaret parmağı ile yerine ittikten sonra

"Bunları seçiyorum."

Ağzımı açıp itiraz edeceğim sırada: "İtiraz kabul etmiyorum. Dün kusmuğunu temizledim ve bana borçlusun." dedi. Tanrım, haklıyı ama bebeklerim... Benim sevgili sırrım...

Kyungsoo üzerime bakıp tuhaf bir şekilde gülünce ben de refleks olarak üzerime baktım. Bana kısa gelen eşofman altı ve dar pembe tişört üzerimdeydi hâlâ... Kaşlarımı çattım. Bu kadar önemli bir ayrıntıyı nasıl atlamıştım ben? Benim sevgili bordo tişörtüm ve gri eşofman altım neredeydi ki? O ikili benim en sevdiğim en kıyafetlerimdi! Onları kaybetme gibi bir seçeneğim olmazdı asla!

"Kıyafetlerim nerede?" dedim merakla yüzüne bakarken. Sırıtması kahkahaya dönüşünce ona deliymiş gibi baktım. Ama gerçekten bu herifin sorunları vardı.

"Kusmuk bulaştırmıştın. Ben de çöpe attım." dedi ve omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi. Yüzündeki ifadeye sağlam bir tane yumruk geçirmek istemiştim. Ne olurdu sanki az önce gülerken ki yüz ifadesini yapsa yeniden? Bu deli kibirli olmak zorunda mıydı?

"Ne demek _attım_?! Onlar benim en sevdiklerimdi! Yıkayıp versen ölür müydün?" diye sordum sesim öfkeli ve yüksekti. Ama kendime hakim olamıyordum işte! En sevdiklerimdi diyorum! Yeniden omuz silkti.

"Dün sen de benim sevgili evime kustun. Ayrıca su ve elektrik ne kadar pahalı haberin var mı? Senin kusmuğun için onları asla harcamam."  dediğinde diyecek bir şeyim yoktu. Haklıydı tabi ki. Onun hiçbir şeyi olmamama rağmen evine kusmuştum. Bir de çamaşırlarımı yıkamasını istiyordum. Saçmaydı, gerçekten saçmaydı. Elinde hazine kutum ve dudaklarında tuhaf bir gülümseme ile deliğin içinden kaybolup giden dar omuzlarını izledim. O gittikten sonra derin bir nefes bıraktım ve kendimi yatağa yüz üstü bıraktım. Ayaklarım ile hırsla yatağı döverken diğer taraftan bağırmayı da ihmal etmedim tabi ki.

"Yah, Kim Jongin, kes sesini!"  az önce odamın içinde olan ve sevgili sırrımı öğrenen herifin sesini duymam ile dolabımın yarı açık kapağına yastığımı fırlattım ve kapanmasına sebep oldum.

*******

Pazartesi günü, hafta sonunun aksine oldukça sıradandı ve bu bana iki günün ardından iyi gelmiş olsa bile dün yaşadığım olaydan sonra bin yıllık ömrüm boyunca yetecek utanca sahiptim artık. Dün yaşadığımız inanılmaz kötü olaydan sonra, bırakın odama gitmeyi evime gitmek bile istemiyordum. Hamamın birine gidip uyumayı düşünmüş olsam bile ablamın üzerimde deneyeceği işkence yöntemlerinden dolayı bu fikri aklımdan çıkarmıştım.

Sıramda kös kös oturup manga okurken aklım bir türlü önümdeki resimlere odaklanamıyordu. Kara kara ne yapacağımı düşünüyordum ve bir de... Bir de Kyungsoo'yu düşünüyordum. Dün yaşadığım stres ve can havli ile Kyungsoo'nun evi üzerine düşünme fırsatım olmamıştı ama evi çok ruhsuzdu. En az bizim evimiz kadar ruhsuzdu ve bu bana ister istemez onun da bir aileye sahip olmadığı izlenimini bırakmıştı.

Kyungsoo ile ilgili en küçük bir duygu kırıntısı beslemek istemiyor olsam bile, Kyungsoo ile bir tane daha ortak noktamızın olması fikri bir tülü aklımdan çıkmıyordu. Kafamı koparmak istediğim bir boyuta gelmişken, elimdeki mangayı kapatıp sıraya koydum. Kafamı da sınıfta yankılanan bir tak sesi ile sırama bıraktım. Dersin ne olduğu ile ilgili bir fikrim yoktu doğrusu. Çok da umurumda olduğunu söyleyemezdim. Sonuçta ben baba parası yiyerek ömrümün sonuna kadar yaşamayı planlayan herifin tekiydim. Hem bu delik varlığını sürdürmeye devam ederse, sanırım önümde o kadar uzun yıllar falan bulunmuyordu. Ya Kyungsoo beni aptallığımdan kesecek ya da ben Kyungsoo'nun kibrine katlanamayıp kendimi en yakın çatıdan atacaktım. Tahminen bu çatı, Kyungsoo'nun evinin çatısı olacaktı. Umarım evi yüksektir.

Kapının çalınıp açılmasını umursamadan alnım sırada öylece durmaya devam ederken adımı duygum.

"Kim Jongin?" başımı kaldırıp girişte dikilen okul öğrencilerimizinden birini gördüm. Kaşlarımı çatarak ona baktığımda yakasında nöbetçi olduğuna dair bir kart asılı olduğunu gördüm.

Günüm iyi mi sıradan mı geçiyor demiştim ben? Hıh, bu işte hiç de sıradan değildi.

"Evet?" dedim tüm sınıfın gözlerim üzerime dikilmişken. Bu sınıftaki ve bu okuldaki her öğrenci çok iyi bilirdi ki, dersten bir öğrenci çağırılıyorsa bu kesinlikle iyi bir şey değildir. Ve sınıftan bir sürü serseriye ek olarak bir sürü de sorunlu tip varken benim çağrılıyor olmam insanların bu olayı bir pembe dizi gibi izlemesine sebep oluyordu. Göz devirmeden edemedim.

"Müdür Lee, seni çağırıyor, önemliymiş." dedi sıkılmış bir tavırla. Sabahtan beri oradan oraya koşuşturup durduğunu anlamak zor değildi. Bizim okulda, öğretmenler nöbetçi öğrencilere karşı oldukça sadistik bir yaklaşım içindelerdi zaten. Okul öğrencilerinin hepsi, nöbet günlerini lanetli günler olarak adlandırırdı.

"Hadisene, tüm gün seni bekleyemem daha bir kişiyi daha çağıracağım ." dedi ve sınıfın kapısının pervazında durmaktan vazgeçip gitti. Tüm bu süre boyunca hâlâ kıymetlim üzerinde oturuyor olduğumu yeni fark ediyor olduğumdan acele ile yerimden kalktım ve meraklı bakışlar sırtımda koca bir oyuk açarken sınıftan çıktım. Sınıfın koridora bakan tarafında kalan camlı duvardan beni kayboluncaya kadar takip ettiler.

Sonunda meraklı bakışları ardımda bıraktığımda gerildiğimi bile fark etmediğim omuzlarımı gevşettim. Tanrı biliyor ya, bu gerçekten stresliydi.

Müdürün adeta bir CEO havası ile en üst katta olan odasına gitmek için köşeyi döndüm ve merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladım. Çok acelem varmış gibi nedense birkaç basamağı aynı anda çıkmıştım üstelik. İki kat çıktıktan sonra sonunda son basamağı da çıktım ve karşımda duran iki kanatlı kahve rengi kapıya baktım. Müdürümüz gerçekten kendini bir CEO zannediyor olmalıydı ki kendi odası ile ilgili en küçük bir masraftan kaçınmamıştı.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim. Kapı ile aramdaki kısa mesafeyi kapattıktan sonra, elimi yumruk haline getirip birkaç kere art arda tuhaf bir ritm de kapıyı çaldım. İçeriden gelen  _gel_ komutu ile kapının altın renkli pirinç kollunu kavrayıp aşağı indirdim. Masasının arkasında kalan siyah koltuğa oturmuş önündeki ders programına sanki, çok önemli bir anlaşmaymış gibi bakan müdürümüzü gördüm.

Bana bakmamasını fırsat bilip ona göz devirdikten sonra kapıyı usulca çekip kapattım ve dikkatini çekmek için boğazımı temizledim. Başını kaldırıp bana baktığında, kel alnına birikmiş terleri gördüm. Üstelik odasında klima vardı bu adamın. Biz sınıflarda sıcaktan sıralara yapışıyorduk haklı olarak ama adam son derece modern döşenmiş klimalı odasında terliyordu. Vay anasını.

"Bay Kim, oturun lütfen." dedi eli ile koyu kahve masanın önündeki koltukları işaret ederek. Bakışları üzerimdeyken başım ile kısaca onayladım ve çekingen adımlarla siyah deri koltuğa çöktüm. Koltuğun içine görülmemden mi bilmiyorum ama kendimi küçülmüş hissetmiştim. Gergince gerimde kıpırdandım. Sırtımı, koltuğun arka tarafı kaktüsten yapılmaymış gibi geriye yaslayamadım. Dimdik kazık yutmuş gibi otururken:

"Seni buraya neden çağırdığımı merak ediyorsun değil mi, Kim Jongin?" dedi sesinde gerilmemi gerektiren bir şey yoktu ama ben yinede sertçe yutkundum. Terden parlayan büyük şişman suratında küçücük kalan gözlerine baktım ve başımı ağır ağır sallayarak onu onayladım. Bay Lee kısaca güldü.

"Gerilme Jongin. Başına dert açtığın için burada değilsin. Sana yardım edebilmem için buradasın." demesi ile kaşlarım çatıldı. Benim ne gibi bir yardıma ihtiyacım vardı ki? Ağzımı açıp sormak üzereyken kapı çalındı ve adamın gözleri benden uzaklaşıp kapıya kaydı.

"Gel!" diye seslendi yüksek bir sesle. Adamın tuhaf bir ses tonu vardı. Gerçekten ince mi kalın mı anlayamıyordunuz. Bu sırada az önce benim gitmiş olduğum iki kanatlı kapı açıldı ve içeri bir adet Do Kyungsoo girdi. Gözleri önce müdüre, ardından koltukta kazık yutmuş gibi oturan bana kayınca kocaman oldu. İkimizde büyük gözlerle birbirimize bakarken müdür gür bir kahkaha attı ve

"Ah, diğer eleman da geldiğine göre, artık başlayalım. Projenin adı: _Daha iyi bir Kore için daha sosyal vatandaşlar._ " dedi ve bu bile beni korkuttu. Kyungsoo ile eş zamanlı olarak derince yutkunduk ve  o, koca gözlerini benden çekip müdüre dikti. Ben hâlâ mal gibi kapıya bakıp hayatımın neresinde yanlış yaptığımı sorguladım.

Son günlerde, sağdan soldan gelen yumruklar sayesinde ölü gibiydim ama hayatın hâlâ benim için birkaç tane daha yumruğu varmış gibi duruyordu.


	5. Chapter 5

Evren bana uzun zamandır küs olmalıydı ki, bir haftadır hayatım ipi kopmuş bir boğa gibi oradan oraya savruluyor ve etrafındaki saçma sapan yerlere çarpıp duruyordu. Hayatıma karşı matador misali durmaya çalışsam da en sonunda yine kendimi hayatımın koca kıçı altında eziliyor halde buluyordum.

Bu okul öğrencilerinin çok iyi bildiği bir şey vardı ki, o da Bay Lee'nin gözüne kestirdiği kişi, tek kelimeyle boku yemiş kişiydi ve odada birbirini hiç sevmeyen iki insan olan Do Kyungsoo ve ben bulunuyorduk. Kesin olarak söyleyebilirdim ki, başımız büyük beladaydı. Şu aptal projesinin adından bile hoşlanmamıştım.  _Daha iyi bir Kore için daha sosyal vatandaşlar_ mı? İsminden bile sosyallik akıyordu ve ben ölümüne korkuyordum. Evimden dışarı çıkma taraftarı olan bir insan değildim. Özellikle Do Kyungsoo ile dışarı çıkma türünden olandan tarafta hiç değildim.

Oturduğum deri kaplı sünger koltuk, rahat olması gereken yerde kıymetlim altında giderek daha rahatsız edici bir hal alıyordu. Kaktüsten yapılma bir koltukta otuyormuşum hissi, parmak uçlarımı dondurmaya ve boğazımdan aşağı avuç avuç kum atmaya yetiyordu. Kulağımın ardında atan şah damarım, beynimi uyuşturuyordu. Bu durum katlanılmaz bir hal alırken odada üçümüz arasında asılı kalan garip sessizlik son sürat devam ediyordu. Gerginlik ağzımda iğrenç bir tat bırakırken içinde bulunduğum durum daha katlanılmaz bir hal alıyordu ve ben bu odadan son hızla kaçıp gitmek istiyordum.

Gerginliğimin oldukça çok sebebi vardı tabi ki. Ama ilk ikiyi seçseydim eğer; birincisi, Bay Lee'nin şişko kafasında dönen tilkiler bir diğeri işe geldiğinden beri bir bana bir Bay Lee'ye, kocaman gözlerle bakan bu tuhaf herifin, benim biricik sırrımı biliyor olması, olurdu. Küçük sırrımın ifşa edilmiş olduğu gerçeği mideme bir kazık gibi batarken beynim bana odalarımız arasında bulunan lanet bir delik varlığını da hatırlatmadan geri durmuyor.

Şuna değinmeden geçmek istemiyorum; ayrıca, benim biricik sırrımı bildiği yetmezmiş gibi bir de ablamdan kaça kaça biriktirdiğim bir kutu yaoi mangama, yok etmek için el koymuş olan biri ile aynı oda içerisindeydim. Boğazına sarılıp onu oradan oraya fırlatmadan durabiliyor olmam benim gibi manyak bir otaku için çok çok büyük bir başarıydı.

Yanaklarım utanç ve öfke ile yanmaya başladı. Tabi tek yanan yanaklarım değildi. Öfke, içimde üzerine benzin dökülmüş bir alev gibi kabarıyordu. İçimde harlayan öfke alevi, ortaya çıksa odada infilak etmedik hiçbir şey kalmayacak gibiydi. Bu durum her ne kadar işime gelecek olsa bile, küçük sırrımın okula yayılma düşüncesi beni çivi ile çakılmış gibi yerime tutmaya yetiyordu. Kyungsoo'yu tanıdığımı söyleyemezdim. Onun, ona karşı yapacağım herhangi bir hamlede vereceği tepkiyi tahmin etmek zordu. Bu yüzden oturduğum yerde oturmaya devam ettim.

Ama inanın bana, ablam tuhaf bir insandı ve anlayamadığım bir şekilde eş cinsel erkeklere aşırı ilgi duyuyordu. Ondan bu küçük sırrı saklamak bu denli zor olmasına rağmen başarabilmiştim ama Do Kyungsoo'nun öğrenmesinin önüne geçememiştim. Bu bile sinirimin üzerine bir bidon benzin dökmeye yetiyordu. Do Kyungsoo'yu hiçbir şekilde önleyemiyordum. Tuhaf bir şekilde hayatıma bile giriyordu ve ben dur diyemiyordum. Aramızdaki tuhaf ilişki beni yoruyordu.

İlişki?

Kendi düşüncelerime zihinsel bir yumruk attım. Kesinlikle aramızda bir ilişki falan yoktu. O beni deli ediyor, ben onu geri deli ediyordum. Karşılıklı laf atma içinde yürümeyen bir şey yaşıyorduk. Bakın, şey diyorum adı bile yok bu aramızdaki şeyin.

Tüm bu düşünceler, klima uğultusu, sürekli terlemeye devam eden müdür ve baykuş gözleri kocaman olmuş Do Kyungsoo, kafamı patlatma isteğimi artıyordu. Ağaç kakanın, bir ağaca acımasızca gagasını geçirmesi gibi tüm bunlar beynime gagasını geçirmeye devam ediyordu. Yaşamıma devam etmemek için zibilyon tane sebep sayabilirdim ama lanet olsun ki, lanet olası kıçımı bu koltuktan ayırıp bir harekette bulunabileceğimi zannetmiyordum. Dikenlerle birleşmiş ve sanki koltuğun bir diğer parçası olmuş gibi oraya yapışmıştı.

Burada bu halde bulunmak için ne günah işlediğimi düşünüyordum ama  _asla,_ bu kadar büyük cezayı hak edecek herhangi bir günahkarın var olabileceğini zannetmiyordum.

Bay Lee'nin tuhaf sesi, düşüncelerimi ve sessizliği bıçak gibi bölünce yerimden sıçramadan edemedim. Tanrının cezası, en az bir keman teli kadar gergindim. Ve bu kemanın akordunun bozulalı çok olmuş gibi duruyordu.

"Kyungsoo, evladım ayakta dikilme geç Jongin'in karşısına otur." Bay Lee benim karşımdaki koltuğu eli ile işaret etmişti.  _Ah, sakın çekinmeyin Bay Lee, sokun burnumun dibine. Hatta kucağıma otursun?_ Aramızdaki mesafe azalırsa, kendimi kontrol etme eşiğim de azalacaktı. Tanrım, bu beni korkutuyordu. Olacaklar, Bay Lee ve Do Kyungsoo beni korkutuyordu.

Bay Lee'nin teklifi üzerine, Kyungsoo kaçmak ister gibi arkasındaki kapıya kısa ama çaresizlik akan bir bakış attı. Sanırım ilk kez Do Kyungsoo ile aynı ruh halinde ve aynı düşünceler içerisindeydik. Ben de buradan kalkıp gitmek istiyordum. Ve emin olun, gitme şansım olsaydı, koltuğu arkamda yapışık bir şekilde taşırken buradan kaçmayı sorun falan etmezdim. Bay Lee, kesinlikle kaçığın tekiydi. Okulu her zaman en iyisi olsun isterdi ve bu durumdan nasibini almış çok fazla örgencisi vardı.

Garip olan, bunlardan birinin asla ben olacağımı düşünmezdim çünkü ben asosyal ve sıradan hayat süren bir heriftim. Ucu dönüp dolaşıp nasıl bana gelmişti? Daha doğrusu, ucu dönüp dolaşıp nasıl beni ve Do Kyungsoo'yu aynı ortama koyacak hale gelmişti?

Kyungsoo sertçe yutkunup, dar ağacına giden bir idam mahkumu gibi küçük adımlarla karşımdaki koltuğa oturdu ve benim oturuşumun yansımasına benzeyen rahatsız bir şekil aldı. Elleri birbirine yapışmış dizleri üzerinde dururken bana ölümcül bir bakış attı. Kaşlarımı kaldırıp onu sorgulamam üzerine göz devirdi ve başını Bay Lee'ye dönüp göz kontağımızı kesti. Tanrım, sanki ben sana merakımdan ölüyorum. Üstelik yaoi manga kutumu elimden almışken, senle zaman geçirmek, en çok istediğim şey.

Bay Lee boğazını temizleyince bakışlarım karşımdaki kısa veletten Bay Lee'ye döndü.

"Çocuklar, neden burada olduğunuzu merak ediyor olmalısınız. Size kısaca açıklamama izin verin." küçük gözleri önce bana, ardından karşımdaki baykuşa baktı. Gözlerim onu takip ettiğinden, bu davranışım Kyungsoo ile anlamsız bir bakışmaya sebep oldu. Gözlerimi bu kez ben devirerek bağlantıyı kestim. Bay Lee'nin terle parlayan ve kaybettiği saçlardan boşalmış geniş alnıma diktim gözlerimi. Tanrım buna bakmayı istiyor falan değildim ama kibir kusan bir herifle bakışmak canımı sıkıyordu. Gözleri nasıl o kadar büyük ve cam gibi olabilirdi ki?

Bay Lee'nin bu iş adamı tavırlarındaki artış ve ikimiz arasında dolaşan bakışlarının bende durması, altından iyi şeyler çıkmayacağını sezen tarafımı bangır bangır bağırtıyordu. Derince yutkundum ve Bay Lee'nin ağzından çıkıp beynime ok gibi saplanan kelimeleri dinledim.

"Jongin, diğer meslektaşlarım ve benim gözlemlerime göre, aşırı asosyal eğilim gösteren bir yapın var. Bu biz Kore'nin geleceği için olmaması gereken bir tutum. İnsanlarla iletişime geçebilmen gerekli. Ayrıca derslerinin inanılmaz düşük olmasının da burada olmada faydası var." dedi ve benim ağzımı açmama izin vermeden Kyungsoo'ya döndü. Görmezden gelinmek sinirimi bozsa bile, ardından diyecekleri daha çok sinirimi bozacaktı.

"Kyungsoo, sana gelince senin de insanlarla iletişiminin sıfır olduğunu gözlemledim ancak senin tuhaf bir şekilde düşük dersin yok. Aynı Jongin'de olduğu gibi seninde sosyal bir hayata ihtiyacın var." dedi ve ellerini masanın üzerine birleştirip tam bir CEO havasına girdi. Başka bir durumda olsak kesinlikle göz devirirdim fakat şu anda oturduğum, kaktüsten yapılma koltuk gerginliğimi arşa çıkarırken, kesinlikle bu tarz şeyler yapabilecek havada değildim işte.

Şu son olaylar, mizahi yanımı söküp almıştı.

"Bu durum, beni çok endişelendirdiği için bir çözüm yolu buldum. Beraber, toplum hizmeti vereceksiniz ve ders çalışacaksınız." dedi sesi kulaklarımdan beynime ulaşmasın isterdim ama ulaşmıştı işte ve ben kesinlikle bu kelimeleri kabul etmeyi ret ediyordum. Uzaya gönderilmiş uzay aracım aniden bozulmuş ve ben uzayda bir yerlerde asılı kalmışım gibi hissediyordum. Öyle çaresizce burada oturmaktan başka seçeneğim yoktu ama bu kadar kolay kabul edemezdim işte. Ben ağzımı açmaya fırsat bulamadan benim yok sayıldığım bir konuşma başlamıştı bile odada.

"Ne? Bay Lee-"

"Kyungsoo, kesinlikle tartışmaya açık bir konu değil." demesiyle Kyungsoo, öne uzamış boynunu geri çekti ve oturduğu yerde iyice küçüldü. Bu tavrı nedense titrememe sebep olmuştu. İçerinin soğukluğundan olduğunu düşünüp bu konuyu irdelemeden çöpe attığım sırada Kyungsoo küçük bir çocuk gibi alt dudağını ısırdı ve koca gözlerini dizlerini sıkıca kavramaktan bembeyaz kesilmiş parmak boğumlarına çevirip başını salladı.

Keşke bu hareketi yapmasaydı ve keşke düşüncelerime yaptığım gibi kalbimi de çöpe atabilseydim. Tanrın belası küçük böcek, o kadar sevimli ve savunmasız görünmüştü ki, onu koruma isteği ile kalbim sıkışmıştı.

Tanrım, tüm bu olanlar kimyamı yerle bir etmişti yahu! Saçma sapan şeyler oluyordu hayatımda ve bunlara saçma sapan tepkiler veriyordum.

"Yapacağınız işler o kadar karmaşık işler değil. Sizin için bir liste hazırladım." dedi ve masasının üzerindeki kağıtları kaşlarını çatarak karıştırmaya başladı. Şu anda, adamın kel kafasını bir balta yardımı ile ikiye bölüp  _Al sana toplum hizmeti!_ diye bağırıp onu aleve vermek istiyordum. Damarlarımdan adeta öfke akıyordu ve bu öfke şu anda bu odada bulunan herkese karşıydı. Bu listeye, kendim ve kendi aptal kalbim de dahildi.

"Ah buldum işte." elinde tuttuğu iki zımbalanmış ve oldukça kalın görünen kağıtlardan birini bana, öbürünü Kyungsoo'ya uzattı. Titreyen elim ile kağıdı aldığımda, bir an kafam patlayacak ve öleceğim zannettim çünkü, lanet liste çok, çok uzundu. Tereddütle diğer sayfaya geçince dört ayı kapsayan takvimi gördüm. Takvimde, günlerin çoğu  _pembe_  fosforlu kalem ile taranmıştı. Taranmamış günler sadece iki haftada bir pazar günlerine denk geliyordu.

Elimde tuttuğum bilgisayar çıktısı kağıtlara bakıp ardından şoka uğramış gözlerimi yüzü hoşnutluk ile bükülmüş Bay Lee'ye çevirdim. Yüzündeki deriyi kazımak istiyordum ve sağ gözüm kalp gibi atıyordu. Tanrım, sadece lanet bir rüyada olmak istiyordum ama içerisi serin olmasına rağmen sırtımdan akan ter, bana bunun gayet gerçek olduğunu söylüyordu.

Göz ucu ile Kyungsoo'ya bakınca onun da büyümüş gözlerle sayfaları karıştırdığını gördüm.

"Dört ay boyunca beraber çalışacaksınız. Bunun sizin için çok iyi olacağına eminim. Seneye gireceğin sınav için de oldukça iyi olacak, Jongin." dediklerini duymuyordum çünkü beynim tuhaf bir şekilde küçük bir noktada takılı kalmıştı. Bu küçük bir nokta, kesinlikle dört ayın iki ayının yaza denk geliyor olmasıydı.

Tanrı şahidim ya, buna katlanamazdım. Lanet bir delik ile odalarımızın bağlı olması umurumda değildi ama bu herifle, güzelim yaz tatilimin iki ayını harcayamazdım. Böyle bir durumda, kendimi ya rehabilitasyon merkezinde ya da hapishanede bulmam muhtemeldi.

"Bay Lee..." boğazımı temizledikten sonra kaşlarımı çatarak, bana beklentiyle bakan büyük surata baktım.

"İki ay yaz tatiline geliyor ve-"

"Ah, onu sizin için ayarladım. Hem istediğiniz kadar ders çalışabilecek hem de toplum hizmetine devam edebileceksiniz. Harika değil mi?" kendisi ile övünmesi ve dudaklarından dökülüp kulaklarımı zehir misali yakan kelimeler üzerine masada duran zımbayı alıp dudaklarını zımbalamak istedim. Harika falan değildi. Tanrım, kusmak istiyordum, kendimi oradan oraya atmak istiyordum ama en önemlisi şu anda burada bulunuyor olmak istemiyordum.

Yakamı paçamı parçalayıp bu odada önüme çıkan her şeyi kırıp dökmek isteyen tarafımı bastıran mantıklı tarafım oldu.

Tüm bu şeyleri gerçekten yapmamıza gerek yoktu sonuçta. Yapıyoruz, desek bizi nasıl yalanlayacaktı ki? Yapamazdı. Tek yapmam gereken Kyungsoo ile başka bir anlaşma yapmaktı. Sonra çözülmemiş sorun kalmayacak ve biz de sıradan(?) hayatımıza geri dönecektik. Deliğin varlığı bir şeyi değiştirmezdi-sarhoş olup düşmediğim sürece- birbirimizi görmezden gelmeye devam edebilirdik.

Ama yine tekrar ediyorum bu evrenin benle fena sorunları vardı ki, ben bunları düşünürken Bay Lee beni duymuş gibi aklına gelen bir şeyi ekledi. 

"Ah unutmadan, etkinliklerin videosunu çekmeniz gerek. Hem yaptığınızdan emin olmak için hem de okulun tanıtım videosu için." parlayan koca suratını, masasına sürterek yok etmek istiyordum.

Tanrım, benden neden bu denli nefret ediyorsun ki? Hayır erken yaşta intihar etmemi istiyorsan, bana direk ölüm meleğini göndersen daha boş olmaz mıydı? Ellerim ile yüzümü kapatıp sıvazladıktan sonra karşı koltukta boşluğa öylece bakan Kyungsoo'ya çevirdim gözlerimi. Gözlerimin ona döndüğünü fark edince gözlerini boşluktan çekip benim gözlerime dikti. Ölümcül bakışmamız, Bay Lee'nin gür kahkahası ile bölündü. Merakla ona baktım ve tüm bu şeylerin bir şaka olduğunu söylemesini umdum ancak tabi ki öyle bir şey olmadı.

"Şimdi ilk göreviniz için, kütüphaneye gidebilirsiniz. Kitaplar düzenlenecek ve silinecek." ben sessiz kalmayı seçerken Kyungsoo bir hayret nidası çıkarıp,

"Bay Lee, kütüphanede on bine yakın kitap var! Nasıl bitirebiliriz?! Hem dersler ne olacak?" çıkılması üzerine Bay Lee kısa bir an düşündü ve,

"Haklısın. Bugün ansiklopedileri halledin. Yarın romanlara geçersiniz. Dersleri dert etmeni gerektirecek bir durumun yok senin. Şimdilik sadece yeni öğrencin Jongin'e odaklan." gözleri bizim aramızda gidip geldikten sonra derin bir nefes bıraktı ve arkasına yaslanıp,

"Eh, bunu hallettiğimize göre gidebilirsiniz artık. Yarın kamerayı almak için uğrayın."

*******

Kyungsoo önde ben arkada kuzu kuzu, en alt katta bulunan kütüphaneye ulaşmak için merdivenleri iniyorduk. Kyungsoo, kısa bacaklarına rağmen sinirden sert ve hızlı adımlar atmaya çalışırken komik duruyordu ama buna bile gülemiyorum. Hayatımın yarısını sanki az önce Müdür Lee'nin elimize tutuşturduğu Namsan Kulesi uzunluğunda olan liste ile geride kalmıştı.

Hayattan bir beklentim olmadığını her seferinde zaten belirtiyor olmama rağmen, bana iyice ikinci sınıf insan muamelesi yapan evrene aşırı kafa tutasım vardı şu anda. Şu lanet inek herif ile bir saat aynı ortamda kavga etmeden duramazken bizden dört ay boyunca beraber toplum hizmeti vermemizi istemesini neye yorsam bilemiyordum.

Üstelik bu dört ayın iki ayı, kıymetli yaz tatilime acımadan müdahale edecek olan iki aydı. Sıkıntılı bir nefes bıraktım. Sanki bir güç, önümden yürüyen, sinirli hali midemde kramplara neden olabilecek kadar komik olan bu herif ile sürekli aynı ortama koymaya çalışıyordu. Bir zamanlar benim için güvenliğin baş kenti olan odam ile onun odası arasında bulunan delikten sonra, şimdi de Bay Lee adında geniş yüz ölçümlü bir adam yüzünden yeni güvenli sığınağım olan okul binası elimden alınmıştı. Gidip kendimi evdeki eskimiş mor koltuğa yapıştırasım var.

Kafamdan dumanlar çıkmaya başlayacaktı yakında çünkü kel kafalı müdürümüz Bay Lee'nin bize güzel(!) haberi vermesinden bu yana durmaksızın nasıl sıyrılsam diye bin bir türlü yol düşünmüştüm ama önüme Bay Lee tarafından yığılmış koca kayalar aşılacak gibi durmuyordu. Odadan çıktığımızdan beri sürekli yaptığım gibi derin bir nefes bıraktıktan sonra ellerim ceplerinde, önümdeki sinirli küçük adamı takip etmeye devam ettim.

Bir erkeğin nasıl bu kadar dar omuzları olabilirdi? Nedense kafamı olan olaylardan uzaklaştırmak için onu eleştirme fikri iyi gelmişti. Dışarıdan yapamıyor olabilirdim ama içimden onu istediğim kadar yerip kendimi yüceltebilirdim işte. Bunu değerlendirmekten geri duracak değildim ya?

Minik olduğunun hep farkındaydım ama önümde sinirli olmaya çalışırken daha bir minik ve alay edilesi geliyordu gözüme. Sert adımları ve sıkılı yumrukları şu anda, bırakın gülmeyi en küçük bir ses çıkarsam bile beni öldüreceğini gösterse bile kendimi daha fazla tutamadım ve dudaklarımdan, sesiz merdivenlerden yankılanan bir kıkırtı dökülmesine engel olamadım. Sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibi merdivenlerin ortasında, benden iki basamak aşağıda durdu.

Durması ile bende olduğum yerde kaldım. Pekala, şu anda yapılması gereken en mantıklı hamle bu değildi ama o kadar komik duruyordu ki kendime hakim olamamıştım. Büyük ihtimalle bunun bir diğer sebebi keman yayı kadar gergin sinirlerimi ama Do Kyungsoo'nun kasılmış sırtı, bunu dinlemeye pek gönüllü olmadığını fısıldıyordu kulağıma. Derin bir kaç nefes alıp, alevler saçan gözlerini benim gözlerime çevirdi.

Ondan zaten uzun olan boyum, birde iki basamak yukarıda olmamdan daha da uzamış olmasına rağmen bunu umursamadan bana seri katil bakışları atmaya devam ediyordu. Ciddi durumlarda gülme olayı mı yoksa sadece sinirli olan minik Do Kyungsoo'ya gülme olayı mı tam karar veremesem de içimden gözlerimden yaşlar boşalana kadar gülme isteği geliyordu.

Harika, sanırım tam anlamıyla kafayı yemiştim. Tebrikler evren ve onun biricik çırağı Do Kyungsoo.

"Senin derdin ne?" bu güne kadar duyduğum en tehditkar ses tonunu duymam ile istemsiz olarak yutkundum ama içimdeki gülme isteği yok olmadı. Tanrım, gözüme o kadar mink geliyordu ki onun bakışlarından korkup pustuğum seviyeye geçemiyordum.

"Asıl senin derdin ne?" dedim ona iyice tepeden bakmak için çenemi kaldırırken. Yutkunması gözümden kaçmamıştı tabi ki. Yine de sert olduğunu düşündüğü görüntüsünden ödün vermedi.

"Derdim mi? Benim derdim olamak için fazla değersizsin Kim Jongin. Ben sadece neden, senin gibi bir herifin hayatıma girmeye çalıştığını anlamıyorum. Bu tıpkı dört kenarında çıkıntı olan bir yap-boz parçasını en köşeye koymaya çalışmak gibi. Saçma." sözleri her ne kadar dokunmuş olsa bile belli etmedim. Bunu yapmaya hakkım yoktu çünkü. Kırılgan bir kalbim olduğunu ona söyleyip iyice ayakları altında yatacak değildim ancak bu bir gerçekti ki kırılgan bir kalbim vardı. Değersiz olma düşüncesi, bir avuç bok ve çöpten daha berbattı.

" _Senin_ hayatına girmeye çalışmak? Kendine gel Do Kyungsoo. Kimsin ki sen? Senin hayatına girmek gibi bir amacım yok ve sürpriz asla da olmayacak. Kendi kibrinle oluşturduğun yalan dünyaya inanmayı bırak. Acı çekersin." pekala acımasız olabilirdi sözlerim ama o da benim canımı yakmıştı ve ben de aynısını hissetsin istemiştim. Onun yaptığı gibi zehir saçarak konuşmanın nedeni buydu. Anlamadığım bir sebepten gözleri titredi ve kırık bir gülüş yer edindi kalp şeklini alan dudaklarında.

"Kendi kibrim ile oluşturmadığım gerçek dünya, benim tek bir zerremi dahi kırmadan, acıtmadan bırakmadı, Kim Jongin. Gerçek dünya, kırılmadık kemiğimi bırakmadı." demesi ile geri sırtını bana döndü ve basamakları inmeye devam etti.

Merdivenin kenarındaki metal korkuluğu kavrayıp sıktım. Nedensiz yere bir sinir kaplamıştı içimi.

Kyungsoo'ya karşı değil, kendime karşı. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo'nun etrafına yaydığı hava, her zaman belirli olmuştu. Yani, asla altından kalkamayacağım kadar yoğun bir duygu görmemiştim gözlerinde. Kibirli ya da tepeden bakan gözleri olurdu hep... Sıradan boş gözler... Ancak az önce, kanayan yarasına bir avuç çamur attığım için titreyen gözleri, daha fazla dayanamamış gibiydi. Kendimi bir çuval bokta bile daha iğrenç hissettiğim şu anda, bir adım atacak halim olmadığı için, kendimi merdiven basamaklarından birine bırakıvermiştim.

Bakın, insanlar genelde belli etmemeye çalışsalar bile oldukça kırılgan varlıklardır.

Kyungsoo'yu okul içinde herkese kibirli ve tepeden bakan bakışlar atarken görürdüm. Yenilmez gibi dururdu. Not listesi aslınca asla listeye bakmazdı çünkü biliyordu işte hep birinci olurdu o. Mükemmel çizilmiş imajı altında, yaraları olan bir çocuk olabileceğini düşünmemiştim ancak vardı işte. Saklıyordu ama birisi inatla yaranı kaşımaya ve üzerine çamur yığmaya çalışırken nasıl saklardın?

Saklayamazdı. Saklayamamıştı.

Benimde çok iyi bildiğim bir gerçek olan, insanlar kırılgan varlıklar olduğu, nasıl aklımdan çıkmıştı? Kyungsoo da kırılmıştı. Bizzat ben tarafından. Ben nasıl bir aptaldım ki, onun bir insan olabileceğini, kanayan yaraları olabileceğini unutup acımasızca ağzıma geleni söylemiştim. Bu güne kadar kırılma konusunda doktora yapmış ben, insanları kırmamak için hayatına bile almayan ben, söz konusu Kyungsoo olunca ağzıma geleni söylemiştim.

Ben, bir kere kırılmıştım ama tam kırılmıştım annem sağ olsun. Annem gittiğinde öyle bir kırılmıştım ki, parçalarımı bir araya toplayamıyordum. İnsan annem dediği kişiden sağlam bir kazık yediğinde, dikenleri olan kırılmış bir herif haline geliyordu. Kendi seçimimden daha çok, ortama verilen bir tepki gibiydi bu. Koruma alanı gibi.

Kyungsoo belki- tamam gerçekten de bana bok gibi davranıyordu ama dikenlerimi ona batırmaya hakkım yoktu benim. Arkadaşım bile değildi ve ben onu yaralıyordum. İşte benim insanları yanımda istememe sebeplerimden birisiydi bu. Uçarı ve patavatsız manyak herifin tekiydim ben. Benim gibi kalbi zehirli dikenlerle çevrili birisinden uzak durulması gerekir çünkü kaba ve uçarı tavırlarımız etrafımızdaki her şeyi parçalamak için yeterli olacaktır. Hayatıma giren ilk kişiye, her seferinde acımasızca saldırıyordum.

Belki de, artık savaş baltalarını gömüp arkadaş olmaya çalışmalıydık? Bir şekilde hayatlarımız birbirine karışmış bulunuyordu sonuçta. Sonsuza kadar birbirimizden sebepsiz yere nefret ederek geçiremezdik. Hoş, benim küçücük hakkım olabilirdi nefret konusunda mangalarıma el koymuştu ama evine kustuğum gerçeğini düşünürsek, bu durumu görmezden gelebilirdim sanırım.

Hem, ne kadar Kyungsoo beni incitti kelimesinin arkasına saklansam bile, ben onu kırmıştım. Gerçek anlamda kırmıştım. Ancak annesi ve diğer tüm insanlar -ablam hariç-  tarafından yüz üstü bırakılmış her insan, değersiz olmayı kaldıramazdı. Benim de ona olan tepkim, değersiz olmamın yüzüme vurulmasındandı işte.

Değerliyim edebiyatı yapacak değildim. Çünkü değerli olmadığımın zaten farkındaydım. Bana annelik yapacak kadın bile, bana yanımda kalacak kadar değer vermemişti.

*******

Kyungsoo'nun titreyen omuzlarının görüş alanımdan çıkmasının ve merdivenlere çökmemin üzerinden oldukça uzun zaman geçmişti. Düşünmekten beynimden alevler çıkmaya başladığını hissetmeme rağmen duramıyordum.

Ellerim ile yüzümü kapattım. Geçen zaman boyunca içimde hissettiğim garip sinir, yerini başka duygulara bırakıyordu. Tuhaf duygulara. Arkasından gidip gitmemek konusunda çelişkideydim. Gitsem, onla yüzleşecek cesaretim yoktu çünkü ağlayan bir Kyungsoo beni korkutuyordu. Nasıl davranacağı ile ilgili bir korku değildi bu. Korkum, daha çok nasıl görüneceği ve bu görüntünün kalbimi ne hale getireceği ile ilgiliydi.

Ayrıca öbür taraftan vicdanım beni yerden yere vuruyordu. Etrafımda hiç insan olmadığı için insanları kıran birisi falan değildim ben. Yani onlar genelde beni kırardı veya terk ederdi. Bu durumla çok küçük yaşta tanışmıştım ama şimdi on sekiz yıllık hayatımda ilk kez birinin ağlamasına sebep olmuş olmam beni insafsızca vicdanımın eline atıyor ve vicdanım beni eskitmekten bir an olsun çekinmiyordu. Uzun süredir kıymetlimi rahat bırakmayan kaktüsler, bu kez el olarak kalbime ve ruhuma da batıyordu.

Yaptıklarımı düşününce, gerçekten yanında kalınmaya değmeyen katlanılmaz bir adamdım ben.

Hayatım boyunca bana bir tek ablam katlanabilmişti. Ablamın da bana katlanıyor olması, benim mükemmel bir kardeş olmamadan değildi. Bizim birbirimizden başka kimseye olmamamızdan dolayıydı. Evde üç kişilik yemek pişerken, masada iki tane tabak olmasının nasıl her seferinde yaraladığını anlatamazdım herhalde. Annesi terk etmiş gitmiş ve babası annesi gittikten sonra yok olmuş bir aileydik biz. Artık aile olmayan, yarım bir aile. Bir anne bile öz oğlunu kandırıp gitmesi için kayda değer bir sebep var mı? Yok, yok işte.

Peki bir babanın, sevdiği kadının gitmesinden sonra kendi çocuklarını hiçe saymasını açıklayacak bir sebep var mı? Yok, buna da yok işte. Bizi yüz üstü bırakmış olmalarının hiçbir açıklaması yok.

Bu düşünceler yüzünden gözlerime iğneler batmaya başlayınca derin bir nefes aldım ve kaçmasının bir yere varamayacağına karar vererek onun dakikalar önce inmiş olduğu merdivenlerden inmeye başladım.

Her basamakta, içimdeki duygu ağırlaşıyor ve demir gibi daha derine çöküyordu. Bundan hoşlanmamıştım. Bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştım ve sonunun nereye gideceğini bilmediğim bir yola ilk adımı atıyor gibi tuhaf bir his, demir gibi içime çökmüşken neden özür dileme planı yaptığımı bilmiyordum. Kendimi ona deli gibi affettirmek ve bir şeylere -yapabilirsek- yeniden başlamak istiyordum.

Sürekli çalışmaktan ısınmaya başlamış zihnimin, fişini çekip kapatmak isterken çoktan ilk kata inmiş ve köşeyi dönüp kütüphanenin iki kanatlı gri kapısını görmüştüm. Kapının önünde durup bir kaç derin nefesi içime çektikten sonra omuzlarımı kaldırdım ve kararlı ifademi benimsemeye çalıştım ama zordu. Omuzlarım, mıknatısın demiri çektiği gibi yere çekeliyordu sanki. Kapının beyaza boyanmış soğuk kolunu kavrayıp aşağıya çektikten sonra koridorda yankılanan bir gıcırdama ile içeri girdim. Kapı uzun süredir açılmadığından, çığlığı gerçek anlamda iç gıcıklayıcıydı. Yüzümü buruşturarak, yine yüksek sesli bir gıcırdama ile kapıyı geri kapattığımda, kütüphane olması gerekenden boştu. Yani, açık olmak gerekirse ben hırsla etrafı silen ve ağlayan bir Kyungsoo beklemiştim. İçerinin boşluğundan rahatsız olunca kaşlarımı çatarak içeri birkaç adım atıp etrafıma bakındım.

İçeri doğru attığım birkaç adımının devamı getiremedim çünkü gördüğüm görüntü beni olduğum yere çiviledi. Kütüphanenin okuma köşesi olarak düzenlenmiş kısımda bulunan siyah deri koltuklarda kıvrılmış küçük bedeni görünce, kalbim bir el tarafından sıkıca kavranarak sıkıştırıldı. Sırtı bana dökük bir şekilde uyuyan çocuk... Tanrım, o kadar küçük görünüyordu ki... Kollarım ona sarılmak için sızlamaya başlamıştı. Ben daha farkına bile varamadan adımlarım beni onun yanına sürükleyince derince yutkundum. Düzenli nefeslerinden dolayı inip kalkan sırtını bir süre izledikten sonra aramızdaki bir adımı da kapattım ve eğilip yüzüne baktım.

Tanrı şahidim, ömrüm boyunca bu denli güzel bir şey daha görmemiştim ben. Görebileceğimi de zannetmiyordum.  _Güzelliği... Kutsaldı._

Ağlamaktan kızarmış burnu ve dudakları, gözlükleri olmadığı için daha uzunluğu Ay gibi ortaya çıkmış, hala ıslak olduğu için birbirine yapışmış güzel kirpikleri... Yetenekli bir sanatçının yıllarını vererek yaptığı bir baş yapıt gibi duruyordu. Derince yutkundundum. Kalbimin ortasında hissettiğim kayayı alıp Kyungsoo'nun güzel kafasında kırmak istemiştim. Tanrı, bu kadar güzel bir yüze, böyle bir kişiye dönüşmesine sebep olmuş ne yaşatmıştı ki? Neden kibirli ve kırılmaz görünen bir zırhın arkasına saklanmıştı bu minik adam? Korunması gerekirken kimler onu yerden yere vurmuştu?

Kyungsoo titrek bir nefes bırakınca ona ne kadar yakınlaşmış ve yüzüne eğilmiş olduğumu fark ederek geri kaçtım. Kalbim göğüs kafesimden kaçmak istermiş gibi atarken kimse olmadığını bilmeme rağmen içeriyi kontrol ettim. Kuruyan boğazımı rahatlatmak için yutkunduktan sonra yeniden deri koltukta uyuyan minik şeye baktım.

Tanrım, sen beni nasıl bir şey ile sınıyorsun bilmiyorum ama kalbimin bu denli tuhaf olmasının iyi bir şey olduğunu ve iyi bir yere gittiğini hiç zannetmiyorum. Acı vermesi gereken sıkışma midemi kıpır kıpır yapıyor ve ben bu kibirli herifi uyanana kadar izlemek istiyorum... Küçük bedeni ürperince kaşlarımı çattım. Teni üşümesinden dolayı gözenek gözenek olmuştu.

Üzerimdeki baharlık siyah ceketi, kendime ikinci bir kez düşünme şansı vermeden çıkarıp üzerini örttüm. Bunu neden yaptığımı falan sorgulayacak değildim. O bugüne bugün benim delik arkadaşımdı. Kime iyilik yapacaktım başka canım? Hem içerisi zaten çok sıcaktı ve ben ceketim ile duramıyordum. Tabi güzelim ceketimi her hangi bir yere koyup pislenmesine göz yumacak değildim ya! Kyungsoo'nun üzerine, koyup pislenmesini önlemek varken kütüphanenin, üzerindeki tozların artık nefes almaya başlamış  olduğu koltuklarına bırakacak değildim! Aşırı titiz bir insan olarak, Kyungsoo'nun bu durumundan azıcık faydalansam, sevgili evrenin bana bir şey diyeceğini falan da düşünmüyordum. Bundan daha karlı başka bir şey olabilir mi? Olamaz tabi ki! Hem, ceketim tozlanmayacak hem de sıcaktan bayılmayacaktım işte!

Kalbimin bu şekilde olmasının tek sebebi ise, ilk kez birini kırıyor olmamdan, vicdanımın verdiği garip tepkiden kaynaklanıyor. Yani diğer türlü başka bir sebebi olamaz. Ceketimi orada bırakıp, kendime bu konuyu daha fazla düşünmeyi yasaklayarak, uçarcasına kütüphaneyi terk ettim. Biraz daha kalsam daha saçma şeyler yapacakmışım gibi bir his birikmişti içime.

Tanrı sizi inandırsın, bu birikme hiç iyi değildi. Bir an önce kökünü kazımam gerektiğini fısıldayan bir tarafım vardı.

Hızlı adımlarla, okulun beyaz binasını arkamda bırakıp, çıkış kapısına ulaştığımda gök yarılırcasına gürledi ve kova kova su döküyorlarmış gibi hissettiren bir yağmur başladı. Sabahtan beri havanın boğucu sıcağını ve evrenin Kim Jongin ile yeterince uğraşmadım, düşüncelerini hesaba katarsak bu o kadar da beklenmedik bir şey değildi.

Derin bir nefes bırakıp, üzerimdeki ince okul gömleğine ve evrene hiç iyi olmayan düşünceler gönderdim. Belki bu düşüncelerim yüzünden başıma gelen her şeyin sebebi karmaydı. Bir nefes daha bıraktıran sonra, omzumun üzerinden arkama bir bakış attım. Gidip ceketimi almak konusunda bir an tereddütte düşsem bile, kafamı hızla sallayarak bundan vazgeçtim. Kafamı delecek kadar güçlü yağan yağmurun altına atlayıp koşarak evimin yolunu tuttum.

Hem, bu ceket onun kalbini kırdığım için, ona küçük bir hediye bana ise afilli bir ceza olurdu.

*******

Eve geldiğimde, üzerimdeki kıyafetler, emdiği su yüzünden yüz kiloya yaklaşmış, saçlarım alnıma, alnımın gıdıklanmasana sebep olacak şekilde yapışmıştı. Onları itecek kadar bile gücüm kalmadığı için umursamadan, etrafa sular saça saça üst kata ilerledim. Arkamda küçük göletler oluşturuyor ve vıcık vıcık sesler çıkarıyordum.  Evde birisinin olup olmadığını bile anlayamayacak kadar bitkin hissediyordum. Kulaklarım uğuldarken ve vücudum dökülüyormuş gibi hissederek sonunda odama ulaştığımda, çantamı yanıma almadığımı fark ettim. Elimi, az önce üşendiğim için çekmediğim perçemlerine dolanırken yolmak ister gibi çekiştirdim.

"Eh ebesinin gözü ama! Yeter be, bir kere de bana kıçını dönüp gülmesene sen!"  diye bağırdım tavana bakarken. Canım burnumda olduğundan, her ne kadar çantamın içinde sevgili mangalarım olsa bile geri dönüp onları alacak değildim tabi ki. Islaklıktan vücuduma yapışmış kıyafetleri yolmak ister gibi hırsla çıkarıyordum ama bu hırsım çok uzun sürmemişti. Sadece gömleğimi çıkabilmiştim ki vücudumdaki yorgunluk ağır basmış ve geri kalan kısımları ağır ağır çıkarmayı sürdürmüştüm. Üzerimdeki sırılsıklam parçalardan kurtulup anadan doğma çıplak halde odamda ilerleyip, dolabımdan bir iç çamaşırı ve elime gelen iki parça kıyafeti üzerime geçirdim. Yağmurdan buz kesmiş vücudum kıyafetlerin sıcaklığını hissedince, gevşemişti. Her ne kadar banyo yapmam gerektiğinin farkında olsam bile, vücudum o kadar dökülüyordu ki, kendimde banyo yapacak kadar gücü bulamıyordum.

Yerde öylece duran ve odamda iğrenç bir gölet oluşturan kıyafetlere yüzümü buruşturarak baktıktan sonra onları elimin ucu ile tutup, sürükleye sürükleye -böylece her yer batmış olmuştu ama pek umursamadım- banyoya getirip makineye attım. Makineyi, çalıştırdığım sırada kafama dank eden şeyle kaşlarım çatıldı ve deterjan konulan kısmı açıp baktım. Bomboş kısım, stresli ve delirmiş bir gülme bırakmama neden olurken kapağı hırsla geri kapatıp, ayaklarımı sürükleyerek odama döndüm. Uyuyup uyanana kadar hiçbir şeyi umursamayı planlamıyordum tabi ki.

Yatağıma dönüp yorganların arasına gömüldüğüm sırada saat, altıyı gösteriyordu.

*******

Vücudundaki yüksek sıcaktan gözlerimi açtığımda, gördüğüm ilk şey komodinin üzerinde duran saatin, kırmızı parlak rakamlarının on biri gösteriyor olduğuydu. Terden sırılsıklam olmuş halde ve boğazımda berbat bir karıncalanma ile yatağımdan doğruldum. Terden nemlenmiş ve üzerime yapışımı kıyafetlere iğrenerek baktıktan sonra yataktan yalpalayarak çıktım. Uykum vardı, vücudum dökülüyordu ama bu kıyafetlerle geri uyumamın imkanı yoktu işte.

Ciğerlerimden gelen bir öksürük krizi, sarsılmama ve yüksek seli öksürüklerin odamın içinde yankılanmasına neden olmuştu. Öksürük yüzünden duraksayan cansız adımlarımı devam ettirip dolabıma gittim ve deliği görmezden gelerek içinde pijamalarımı aramaya başladım. Fakat, ağrıyan başım ve hiçbir enerji kırıntısı bulundurmayan bedenim bana hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Bıraksalar, dolabın içine düşüp uyuyacak gibi hissediyordum kendimi. Yeniden ciğerlerimin sızlamasına sebep olacak şiddetle gelen öksürük krizinden sonra vazgeçeceğim sırada, delikten gelen bir kutu kafama çarptı. Zaten kırgın olan vücudum bu küçücük şeyin kafama çarpması ile kafam dahil her yerim sızım sızım sızlarken kafamı ovuşturdum.

"Yah! Ne yapıyorsun sen?!" deliğe doğru bağırmaya çalışsam bile sesim kısıldığı için, daha çok bir fısıldama gibi çıkmıştı.

Deliğin diğer tarafından gelen kıkırdama ile bir süre duraksadım. Beynim normalden daha yavaş çalışıyordu ve zayıf vücuduma kıkırtısı olması gerekenden daha fazla etki ediyordu. Kıyafetlerimin üzerine düşmüş beyaz kutuya gözlerimi kısarak baktığımda kalbimi sızlatacak bir ayrıntıyı fark ettim. Sıradan bir kutu değildi, ilaç kutusuydu. Deliğe soran bakışlar attığım sırada Kyungsoo yavaşça konuşmaya başladı. Yumuşak, kulak okşayan sesinde kibir yoktu ama bol miktarda yorgunluk vardı. Sesinin oldukça yorgun gelmesi garibime gitmişti ve aynı zamanda sebebini merak etmiştim.

"Senin öksürüklerin yüzünden uyuyamayacağım. Hem... Ceketi sen bıraktın değil mi? Biraz benim yüzümden olmuş gibi-"

"Senin yüzünden falan olmadı. Çok sıcaklamıştım o yüzden bıraktım. Canım ceketimi, tozlu yere koyamayacağım için en iyi seçenek senin üzerindi ben de senin üzerine koydum." dedim ilaç kutusunu elime alıp incelerken. Kırgınlığıma ve boğazıma iyi gelecek bir ilaçtı.

Kyungsoo'nun yumuşak kıkırtısını yeniden duyunca derince yutkundum ve sanki onu görebilirmişm gibi deliğe dikkatle  baktım ama sadece siyahlık vardı. İçimde bir yer, deli gibi kıkırdayan yüzünü görmek istiyordu. Acaba, mangalarımı gördüğü gün, güldüğü zamanki gibi mi olmuştu yoksa daha mı utangaç bir tavır vardı gülüşünde? Merak ediyordum, hem de deli gibi. Gülüşlerini, yorgunluğunun sebebini, hayatını ama en önemlisi yaralarını...

"İlaç için... Teşekkür ederim, vicdan azabından kalbin yumuşamış gibi ama-"

"Yumuşama falan yok, yanlış anlama. Sesin o kadar rahatsız ediciydi ki, uyuyamadım. Hem o ilaç zaten evdeydi ve ben içemiyorum, midemi ağrıtıyor diye atacaktım zaten. O yüzden sende kalsa bile sorun değil." demesi üzerine kıkırdadım ve açılmamış olduğu açıkça belli olan kutuyu elimde çevirdikten sonra genişçe sırıttım. Yaptığı şey... Kabul etmesi zor ama oldukça sevimliydi.

"Hey?" diye sordum bir süre sessizlikten sonra. Gitmemiş olmasını umuyordum. Ona düşündüklerimi söyleyebileceğim en iyi zaman buydu. Yüzüne bakarak özür dileyemezdim. Hem, okulda birbirimizin yaralarına parmak atıp kanatan biz değilmişiz gibi kıkırdarken, bundan daha iyi bir zaman olmazdı herhalde.

"Evine kustuğum için özür dilerim." çıplak ayaklarım bakarak konuşmuştum. Beni göremese bile bu utanç vericiydi işte. Karşı taraftan ilk iğrenen bir ses çıksa bile ardından güzel bir gülüş kulaklarıma dolunca gülümsedim. Gülünce sesi dinlendiriciydi. Yani... Demek istediğim, hasta kulaklarımı rahatsız etmiyordu.

"Dilemelisin." dedi alaycı bir sesle. Onu hiç tanımıyordum ama sesinde duyduğum ton, gerçekten güzel olan gülümsemelerinden birini yaptığını düşünmeme sebep olmuştu.

"Ayrıca, bugün sana dediğim şey için de, özür dilerim." bir süre sessizlik sürerken merakla deliğe baktım ve dudaklarımı ısırdım. Kendimi, beni affetmeme düşüncesinden bile canım yanarken bulmuştum. Bu garipti. Kyungsoo'nun verdiği derin nefesi duyunca kalbimin ritmi değişti. Vereceği cevap, hasta bedenime ağır gelmezdi umarım.

"Sorun değil. Ben de... Ceket için teşekkür ederim ve sana öyle dediğim için özür dilerim. Değersiz falan değilsin." sesindeki mahcup ton hoşuma giderken, değersiz olduğumu bildiğimi söylemedim ona. Bu aptal yalana biraz olsun inanmak istemiştim çünkü.

"O halde... Geçici bir süreliğine barış yapmaya ne dersin? Arkadaş olmaya çalışalım. Bu iş bitene kadar en azından?" diye sordum ensemi kaşırken. Kyungsoo, bir süre aramızda tuhaf bir sessizliğin asılı kalmasına sebep olurken acıyan boğazıma rağmen üst üste birkaç kere yutkundum. Koca bir kayayı yutmaya çalışmak gibiydi; zor ve acı verici.

Sessizlik, uzadıkça endişem artarken sonunda Kyungsoo'dan gelen derin bir nefes bırakma sesi duydum. Ben de onla eş zamanlı olarak ne zamandır tuttuğumu bilmediğim nefesimi bıraktım.

"Peki, bu iş bitene kadar, arkadaş olalım."


	7. Chapter 7

Hayat, kendi içinde zaten tuhaftı ama benim hayatım, diğer hayatlara göre çok, çok daha tuhaftı. Belki, kafamın içinde taşıdığım tuhaflıktan ve odamda barındırdığım tuhaf delikten bu haldeydi, bilmiyorum.

Yıllardır kendime kale niyetine benimsediğim odanın işgal edilmiş olması, düne kadar berbat bir şey olmasına rağmen şu anda elimdeki ilaç kutusu ile bakışırken o kadar da kötü bir şeymiş gibi gelmiyordu. Hasta olduğumda, ablam benle ilgilenirdi elbette ama odasına gidip uyuduğunda, ağrılarımdan uyuyamadığım geceler o kadar yalnız hissederdim ki kendimi... Ancak bugün öyle değildi, bugün onca yıldan sonra ilk kez yalnız hissetmiyordum.

Kyungsoo'ya arkadaş olmayı teklif etmiş olmam, bu dünya üzerinde olması muhtemel en son şeydi ancak olmuştu. İkimizin hayatında bu olması muhtemel olmayan şeyler oldukça sık oluyordu zaten. Bu durum -arkadaş olma durumu- çok, çok garipti, o kadar garipti ki gariplikte deliğin ortaya çıkması ile yarışırdı. Ancak asıl tüm bundan daha garip olan Kyungsoo'nun bunu kabul etmiş olmasıydı. Bahsettiğimiz, kibirli Do Kyungsoo.

Delikten deliğe olan konuşmamızın üzerinden yarım saat geçmiş olmasına rağmen hâlâ aptal gibi yatağın üzerinde oturmuş beynimi yakarak düşünüyordum. Bu geçen yarım saat boyunca, aramızda başka hiç bir konuşma geçmemişti. Sessizliğimizi, alışılmışın dışında olan durumun tuhaflığından ne diyeceğimizi bilmememize yormuştum çünkü Kyungsoo da, ben de insanlarla bir arada olmayı bilmeyen iki kişiydik. Normal bir insanla bile anlaşıp arkadaş olmamız bu denli zorken, biz iki tuhaf herifin arkadaş olması, imkansızdan da öte bir durumdu. Eh, doğal olarak bu durumu garipseyecektik.

Üzerimde, rahat pijama takımım olmasına rağmen, elimde açılmamış ilaç kutusunu tutarak oturduğum yatağım üzerinde rahatsız hissediyordum. Bu rahatsızlığı hasta olmama bağlayabilirim elbette ama kalbimin kendi kendine sıkışıp gevşemesine bulabileceğim geçerli bir bahanem yoktu.

İnsanlar hakkında ilk görüşüm her zaman doğru olmuştu. Şu şöyledir, bu böyledir diye düşündüğüm herkes kesinlikle öyle çıkmıştı ama bugün, bu ilaç kutusu kafama çarptığında sanki kafam bir de ek olarak koca bir duvara çarpmıştı.

Bunca zaman Kyungsoo'yu anlamak istemediğimi, kendime ezberletecek kadar çok söyleme sebebim oldukça basitti. Kyungsoo, bana göre basit herifin tekiydi. Öyle kalmış olmasını umuyordum şu anda ama kalmamıştı işte. Kyungsoo, düşündüğümden daha karmaşıktı. Ona olan merakım, birden tavana vururken içimden bir ses, Kyungsoo'nun anlatmak için o kadar da gönüllü olmadığını fısıldıyordu. Etrafına ördüğü çelik surlar, ne tırmanmak için elverişli, ne de içeri sızabileceğim gözden kaçırılmış zayıf bir noktaya sahipti.

Derin bir nefes verip kendime düşüncelerimden dolayı kızdım. Neden Kyungsoo'nun önüme ördüğü surları aşmaya bu kadar meraklıydım ki? Arkadaş olmamız demek, onun sırlarını öğrenmemi gerektirmezdi ya. Hem bu iş bitene kadar demiştik. Dört ay sonra eskisi gibi olacaktı her şey.

Nefesimi sıkıntı ile üflediğimde, ağzımdan alev çıkmasını beklemiştim çünkü ağzımın içi ve geri kalan her yerim cayır cayır yanıyordu. Mecazi değil, gerçek anlamda. İlacı içmeyi biraz daha geciktirip düşünmeye devam edersem, yarın beni ölü olarak bulama ihtimalleri çok yüksekti.

Ayak ucunda yarım saattir tünediğim yataktan kalktım ve pijamalarımla, odamdan usulca ayrılıp alt kata indim. Aslında pek usulca falan olmamıştı çünkü, o kadar güçsüz düşmüştüm ki, ayaklarımı adım atmak için bile kaldıramadığımdan dolayı ayaklarımı sürükleyerek ilerliyordum. Ayağımdaki terliklerin ve parke döşemenin, bu durumdan hiç memnun olmadığına emindim.

Saatin, gecenin bir vakti olduğunu ya da bu sese uyanan ablamın beni kıtır kıtır keseceğini bilmeme rağmen ayaklarımı yere sürterek yürümeyi kesmedim. Ablam uyanmadan ya da yerden çıkan tuhaf iç gıcıklayıcı, sürtünme sesi beni delirtmeden sonunda mutfağa ulaştığımda derin bir nefes verdim. Ayakta durmak ve hareket etmek inanılmaz zordu çünkü her hareketimde veya öylece ayakta dikiliyor olduğumda, vücudum çürüklerle dolu gibi sızlıyordu. Sağlam bir dayak yemişim gibi hissetmemin yanında bir de, vücudumdaki kas kitlesi yer çekimine karşı koymayı bırakmış gibi yere çekiliyordum.

Gri buz dolabının önüne dökülen vücudumu sürüklediğimde uzanıp dolabı açtım. Açık kapağa gövdemi yaslarken içinde yiyebileceğim bir şey aramaya başladım.

Tabi ki, yoktu.

Derin bir nefes bıraktıktan sonra, buz dolabını kapattım ve üstteki mutfak dolaplarından birini açıp bir kutu hazır ramen çıkardım. Isıtıcıya suyu koyduktan sonra güç düğmesine basıp çıkardığı tuhaf sesler içinde mutfak masasına sürükledim kendimi. Kıymetlimi sonunda sandalyeye koyduğumda, tüm vücudum rahatladı. Hastayken ramen yemek saçma olabilirdi ama kendimi yemek yapacak kadar dinç hissetmiyordum. Ölüyordum be, bildiğin arkadan vücut parçalarımı bıraktık ilerliyordum. Nasıl yemek yapabilirdim ki?

"Tanrım, hasta olmak kadar berbat başka ne olabilir ki?" kendi kendime homurdandım. Evren ve Tanrının ortak attıkları kahkahaları duymuyorsam kulaklarım uğuldamaya başlamıştı.

Ben bunları düşünürken ve koyduğum su tuhaf sesler çıkararak kaynarken dış kapının açılma sesini duydum. Kaşlarımı çatarak dolabın üzerindeki dijital saate baktım. Saatin, mavi renkli rakamlarının gösterdiğine göre, saat on ikiyi geçmişti. Kaşlarımı çatmaya devam ederken, terlikleri koyduğumuz dolabın açılıp kapanma sesi geldi ve hemen ardından, tanıdık olmayan adım sesleri gelmeye başladı.

Pekala, bunca zaman Kyungsoo yerine bir katili istediğim için belki bir katil gelmişti ama katil neden ev terliklerinden giysin ki? Bize saygısı olduğu için mi? Adımlar mutfağa yaklaşırken nefesimi tuttuğumu fark ettim ama yerimden kımıldamadım. Hem fazla yorgun hem de fazla bıkmış bir haldeydim. Ölürsem de ölürüm işte! Ne olacaktı ki?

Açık bıraktığım mutfak kapısında, uzun zamandır görmediğim beden belirdi. Keşke, elinden kanlar damlayan babamın ev terliklerini giymiş bir katil olsaydı. Bunun terliklerin gerçek sahibini görüyor olmaktan daha az şaşırtacağından emindim.

Babam, üzerinde jilet gibi siyah takım elbisesi ve yaşına rağmen sıklığından ve renginden bir şey kaybetmemiş, özenle şekillendirilmiş saçları ile karşımda duruyordu. Bitap bir halde, kendini mutfaktaki sandalyeye atmış beni görmesi ile gözleri büyüdü ve merakla kolundaki saate baktı. Sonra, annem gittiğinden beri yapmadığı o şeyi yaptı; benle konuştu. Daha doğrusu bir soru sordu.

"Jongin, neden hâlâ uyumadın?" adımı hâlâ hatırlıyor olmasına mı şaşırmalıydım yoksa gecenin bir vakti son derece şık bir şekilde, evden çıkmayalı yıllar olmuş babamın, dışarıdan gelmiş bir şekilde karşımda duruyor olmasına mı kararsız kalmıştım.

Sorusuna cevap vermeden, belkide onuncu kere baştan sona onu süzmeye devam ediyordum çünkü aklım karşımdaki görüntünün gerçekliğine inanmıyordu bir türlü. Isıtıcıdan çıkan tuhaf sesler şiddetlenmiş ve yerini şiddetli fokurtulara bırakmıştı. Bir süre sonra, tok bir tık sesi ile ısıtıcı kendisini kapattığında sessizlik hâlâ sürüyordu. Babam, birkaç kere yutkunduktan sonra ellerini, jilet gibi ütülü siyah takımının pantolonun cebine soktu. Bakışlarım hareketlerini takip ederken, fark etmek istemediğim bir ayrıntıyı fark ettim. Bunu hâlâ hatırlıyor olmamdan nefret etsem bile hatırlıyordum işte. Diğer tüm anılarım gibi.

Annemin ona, on yıl önce bizle geçirdiği son doğum gününde hediye ettiği saati takıyordu. Onu atmamış olması, beynimin orta yerine bir şimşek çakarken, burada bulunmuyor olmayı diledim. O lanet saati, on yıl önce çöpe atmalı ve o kadını geçmişin tozlu yaprakları arasında çürümeye bırakmalıydı ama yapmamıştı. Her zaman aşkını çocuklarına tercih edeceğini biliyordum ama bu kadar gözümüze sokmasa olmuyor muydu?

"Sen.." geçen sessizlikten dolayı tuhaf çıkan sesini düzeltmek için boğazını temizlediğinde, yutkundum. Burnumun hastalıktan mı yoksa içimde biriken öfke-acı karışımı duygudan mı bu denli yandığını anlayamamıştım. "Pek iyi görünmüyorsun? Hasta mısın?"

Cevap vermedim, yüzüne boş boş bakmaya devam ettim. Ne dememi bekliyordu? Ne dememi istiyordu? Bunca zaman sonra, gelip benle konuşuyor diye ona sarılmamı mı bekliyordu? Yeniden ona  _baba_  dememi mi bekliyordu? Beklediği her neyse onu yapmak yerine; on yıl, annesiz kalmasının yanında babasız da kalmış birinin yapacağı şeyi yaparak oturduğum sandalyeden kalktım ve onu görmezden gelerek mutfaktan ayrıldım. İnmesi ölüm kadar zor olan basamakları, bu kez hızla çıkarken, mutfakta bıraktığım ilaç kutumu hatırlasam bile durmadan odama ilerledim. İlacımı biraz daha sonra içsem ölmezdim elbette ama o adamın, bana ilgi göstermesine ölebilirdim.

On yıl geçmişti be, tam on yıl.

On yıldır bize, parasal destek sağlamanın dışında tek bir an bile baba gibi davranmamıştı. Şimdi, gecenin bir vakti parlayan siyah takımın içinde eve geri dönüyor ve on yıldır unuttuğu oğlunun iyi olup olmadığını soruyordu. Basit bir gripten çok daha zor atlatılan şeyleri atlatmışken üstelik.

Bu soru için, fazla geç kalmıştı. Çok, çok fazla hem de. Kapıyı sert bir şekilde açıp kendimi içeri attıktan sonra aynı şekilde geri kapatacağım sırada, aklıma gelen şeyle yapacağım şeyden vazgeçip usulca kapattım kapıyı. Enerjisi iyice tükenmiş hem ruhsal hem de fiziksel açıdan yorgun vücudumu yatağıma sürükledim ve yorganımın altına gömülüp gözlerimi sımsıkı kapattım.

*******

Etrafı yumuşak bir  mavilik kaplamışken uyandığımda, vücudum resmen yatağa yapışmış gibiydi. Kalkamıyordum. Yeni yeni doğmaya başlayan güneşin ışıkları içeri girmeye başladığında, uyanmam üzerinden birkaç saat geçmişti ve ben zorla vücudumu sonunda yataktan ayırabilmiştim. O kadar uyuyup uyanmama rağmen hâlâ yorgun hissediyordum ve hastalığın kırgınlığı üzerime hava gibi yapışmıştı.

Yatakta oturup ayaklarımı yere sarkıttığım süre boyunca çıplak ayaklarımı izledim boş boş. Yaptığım anlamsız şeyden sıkıldıktan sonra terliklerimi giyip alt kata indim. Daha kimsenin kalkmamış olmasının verdiği rahatlık ile dünden masanın üzerinde kalmış rameni hazırlayıp yedim. Sabah sabah pek iyi bir fikir olmasa bile, diğer tüm yemek türleri için fazlasıyla hasta hissediyordum. Kyungsoo'nun dün bana fırlattığı ve beklenmedik bir takım olaylar yüzünden içemediğim ilacı bir bardak su ile içtikten sonra geri odama çıktım.

Yatağın kenarında bulunan siyah komodinin üzerindeki saatin kırmızı rakamları, okula gitmek için daha çok vaktim olduğunu gösteriyor olsa bile geri yatmadım. Çünkü eğer şimdi yatarsam, yeniden uyanmam imkansızdı. İlaç etki edene kadar ayakta olmayı başarabilmem ve okula gitmem gerekiyordu.

Okula bayılıyor falan değildim tabi. Aksine, bir avuç ergenin hormon solunumu yaptığı bir binada olmak oldukça can sıkıcıydı ama ev, bugün içinde olmak istediğim en son yer bile değildi. İçimden bir ses, dün gece yaşanmış o saçma olayın, bunla sınırlı olmadığını söylüyordu. Altıncı hissim, resmen iyi şeylerin olmayacağını söyleyerek ötüyordu ve ben bu iyi olmayan şeyler ile yüzleşmeye asla hazır olmayacaktım.

Derin bir nefes verip bozulmuş yatağımı izlemeyi kestim ve büyük adımlarla yatağa ulaşıp yatağın darmadağınık yorganını düzelttim.

Yatağım ile işim bittikten sonra, hantal adımlarla dolabıma ilerledim. Dolap kapaklarını araladığımda gördüğüm siyah delik bana bu kez beyin felci geçirmişim gibi hissettirmedi ama bunun yanında iyi herhangi bir duygu da hissettirmedi. Son bir haftadır, deliğe karşı kustuğum nefreti düşününce bu o kadar da kötü bir adım sayılmazdı bence.

Dağınık dolabımda, düzgün ve asılı olan tek şeyi, yedek okul üniformamı alıp yatağın üzerine koydum. Diğer üniformalarım, dün yağmur altında oldukça kötü anlar geçirdiğim sırada benle oldukları için şu anda bana eşik etmeleri imkansızdı tabi. Üzerimdekileri çıkarıp dolabın içine rastgele attıktan sonra okul üniformalarını giydim ağır ağır. Dolabımın kapağını kapatmak için önünde durduğumda, delikten uçarak gelen ve yüzüme çarpan kumaş parçaları ile bir adım gerilemek zorunda kaldım. Gerilemem ile, kumaş parçalarından biri ayaklarımın dibine düştü.

"Yah, arkadaş olduk tamam ama kokuşmuş pijamalarını buraya atamazsın!" Kyungsoo'nun sabahın körü olmasını dinlemeden dinç ve kulak delici sesi ile yüzümü buruşturdum. Kafamın üzerinden yüzüme sarkan pijama altımı alıp dolabın içine koydum. Ayaklarımın dibinde olan pijama üstümü alıp takımının yanına öylece koyarken:

"Sana da günaydın yeni arkadaşım. Kusura bakma bazen bu deliğin varlığını unutup eski alışkanlıklarımı devam ettiriyorum. Ah ama tabi sen anlayış gösterirsin zaten, sonuçta arkadaşız?" iğneleyen sesim üzerine derin bir soluk bıraktığında, göz devirmiş olduğunu düşündüm.

"Günaydın. Bazı şeylere hoşgörü gösteriyor olmam, odama kirli donlarını atmana da aynısını yapacağım anlamına gelmez. Kıyafetlerine sahip çık,  _arkadaşım_." benimki ile aynı ses tonunda konuştuğunda istemeden yüzüme yamuk bir gülüş yerleşti.

Pekala, bizim arkadaşlığımız bu kadar olurdu işte. Açık olmak gerekirse, birbirimize sarılıp,  _canım arkadaşım_  diyecek insanlar değildik. Tanrıya şükür ki değildik. Eğer öyle olsaydı, Tanrı biliyor ya asla katlanamazdım. Aramızda başka konuşma geçmezken usulca dolap kapaklarını kapattım. Çantamı bulmak için odamda attığım bir turun sonunda, çantamın dün okulda kaldığını hatırlayarak avuç içimi alnıma vurdum.

Tanrı sizi inandırsın, giderek Kyungsoo'ya benziyordum. Bu işin sonunda, tam bir aptala dönüşmemiş olmak, şu anlık en büyük dileğimdi sanırım. Arkadaş olduk diye, Kyungsoo'yu yerip kendimi överek zevk aldığım seviyeyi atlayacak değildim elbette! Hem, bunu o bilmediği sürece sorun olmazdı.

*******

Sekiz dersin ardından, en alt katta bulunan kütüphanenin yolunu tutmuş basamakları ölü adımlarla iniyordum. Bu durumda, ölü gibi hissediyor olmamın çok büyük artısı vardı doğrusu. Üstelik sabah aldığım ilacın etkisi artık bitmiş olduğu için, kendimi merdivenlere bırakıp burada uyumaya oldukça hevesliydim.

Pili bitmiş bir insan olmak zordu elbette ama pili bitmiş ve hasta bir insan olmak, kendimi sınıfın penceresinden atma isteğimi çok kere dürtüklemişti. Kafamı, dik tutamamıştım tüm gün. Sanki kafam, boynuma kemiklerle değilde basit bir ip parçası ile bağlıymış gibi her seferinde ya öne ya arkaya düşmüştü.

Okula gelmek sıkıntı değildi, evde kalmamış olmak ve evin içindeki tuhaf havadan uzaklaşmış olmak sıkıntı değildi ama okuldaki dersler... Ciddi anlamda, kafamı patlamıştı bugün. Basamakların ortasına geldiğim sırada, önümden koşarak gelen bir Kyungsoo ile karşılaştım. Sabah, delik muhabbetimizi -bu konuşmalara bundan sonra böyle demeye karar verdim- yaptıktan sonra, bir daha birbirimize rast gelmemiştik. Bu rast gelmemenin temel sebebi; benim tüm gün sınıfta uyuklamam ve kalkmaya kesinlikle gönüllü olmayan kıymetlimden başka bir şey değildi.

Karşımdan koşarak gelen Kyungsoo, nedense bu durumdan çok, çok rahatsız olmuş gibi duruyordu. Eh, bu konuda biraz haklı sayılabilirdi. İlk teneffüste gidip Bay Lee'den kamerayı almamız gerekiyordu. Tahmin edilmesi oldukça kolay olan bir soru; kim hasta olduğu için yerinden bile kalkmaya üşenerek tüm gün sınıfta pineklemişti? Doğru, Kim Jongin. Peki şimdi kimin sayılı dakikalar- hatta saniyeleri kalmıştı? Yine doğru, Kim Jongin!

"Yah, Kim Jongin! Neredesin sen? Bay Lee'nin odasına gitmemiz gereken bir durum yok muydu?" basamakları döverek çıkmasını sonlandırıp hemen önümdeki basamakta durduğunda ben burada durmaya başlayalı epey olmuştu. Ölü bakışlarımla ona bakıp anlamasını beklesem bile anlamadı. Derin bir nefes verdim; merhaba, kibirli Do Kyungsoo, hoşça kal bana ilaç fırlatan koca yürekli Do Kyungsoo.

"Buradayım işte, Kyungsoo, varsa ne olmuş?" dedim tek kaşımı kaldırtarak. Hastaydım ben yahu! Bunu biliyor olmasına rağmen beni sorguya çekiyordu. Ne deseydim başka? Sabır ister gibi derin bir nefes çekip gözlerini kapattı. Gözlerini yeniden açtığında az öncekine göre tükenmiş sabrının net bir şekilde okuyabilmiştim. Pekala;  _hastayım, ölüyorum_  serzenişlerini şimdilik rafa kaldırmak oldukça mantıklı geliyor gözüme.

"Bay Lee'nin yanına gitmemiz ve kamerayı almamız gerek. Ayrıca sanırım bugün kütüphane işini es geçecekmişiz. Duyduğum kadarı ile, planda olmayan çok önemli bir faaliyete gidecekmişiz." cümlesi biter bitmez koluma yapışarak indiğim basamaklardan beni, hasta olmamı falan umursamadan adeta sürükleyerek geri çıkardı. Mızıldanıp kolumu ondan kurtarmaya bile çalışmadım çünkü işe yaramayacaktı. Bu herif bir keçi kadar inatçıydı ve ben ciddi anlamda tüm enerjimi tüketmiştim.

Müdürün odasını alacaklı gibi çalıp içeri adeta daldığımızda Bay Lee yine iş adamı havasında, elleri masanın üzerinde birbirine geçmiş ve yüzünde mükemmel yapılmaya çalışılmış bir gülümseme ile bize bakıyordu. Cidden bu ülkedeki iş adamı konulu tüm dizi-filmlerin kaldırılması gerekiyordu çünkü şu adamı gördükçe kafamı duvarlara sürtmek istiyordum.

"Ah, çocuklar sonunda gelebildiniz! Kyungsoo, şu dolapta kamera, al oradan. Jongin sende istersen geç karşıma otur. Pek bir solgun görünüyorsun. Hasta mısın?" Kyungsoo yanımdan ayrılıp Bay Lee'nin işaret ettiği siyah dolaba doğru ilerlerken gözlerim nedense onu takip etti. Bay Lee'nin cevap bekleyen sorusunu anımsayınca bakışlarımı ondan ayırıp Bay Lee'nin küçük gözleri ile buluşturdum.

"İyiyim, Bay Lee. Teşekkürler, efendim." zayıf bir gülümseme için dudaklarımı gerdiğim de Kyungsoo yanıma geri dönmüştü bile.

"Ah, şimdi yapmanız gereken şeye gelelim; şehir tiyatrosuna gidip bu gün gösterilecek Hamlet'i izlemeniz gerek. Oyunun bugün sergileneceğini bir iki gün önce öğrendim bu yüzden elinizdeki programa ekleme şansım olmadı." konuşması bittiğinde derin bir nefes verdi. İkimizde bir şey demeden kısaca başımızla onu onayladık. Kazanamayacağımız bir savaşa girmektense, boynumuzu büküp bir şeyleri oluruna bırakmak sanırım daha kolaydı.

"Artık çıkabilirsiniz, kendine dikkat et Jongin. Ayrıca, bu oldukça önemli çocuklar, okulumuzun daha entelektüel görünmesi için çok, çok önemli."

*******

Şehir tiyatrosuna en yakın durakta otobüsten indiğimizden bu yana -yaklaşık on beş dakikadır-, Kyungsoo sürekli otobüs ve otobüsün içindeki insanlarla ilgili söylenip duruyordu. Yaşlı bir amca gibi olmasını geçtim hasta zihnim gerçek anlamda bunu kaldıramıyordu.

Pekala, beynimi onun kelimelerini algılamaya kapatmış olsam bile sesi beynimi tırnakları ile çiziyordu resmen.

Kafamı koparmak istediğim duruma gelmişken, şehir tiyatrosunun oldukça eski olan üç katlı beyaz binasını gördüm. Adımlarımı büyütüp hızlanırken arkamdan bana yetişmeye çalışan kısa bacaklı herif nefes nefese kalmıştı. En sonunda, çenesini kapattığı için sevindiğim sırada binanın girişine ulaşmıştık bile. On beş tane basamak çıktıktan sonra beyaz binanın camlı, döner kapısından geçip ferah binayla buluştuk. Derin bir nefes vererek omuzlarımı düşürdüm. Son anda yaptığım depardan dolayı, zaten tükenmiş enerjim eksiyi bulmuştu.

"Hangi salonda gösteriliyor ki bu oyun?" yanımda nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken konuşuyordu. Göz ucu ile ona baktığımda, meraklı gözlerle ile etraftaki oyun afişlerine baktığını gördüm. Sormamış mıydı yani? Lanet olası buraya gelmek bir saatimizi almıştı ve o, lanet olası oyunun hangi salonda olduğunu sormamış mıydı? Sabır göstermek bir yere kadardı ama! Hastaydım ben yahu! Dökülüyordum ama Do Kyungsoo-shi, salon numarasını sormayı unutuyordu!

"Bay Lee'ye sorman gerekmiyor muydu?" dedim tek kaşımı kaldırarak. Öfkemi bastırmak oldukça zordu çünkü gerçekten buraya gelene kadar bitmiş tükenmiştim. Ve en büyük sürpriz, etrafta hangi oyunun hangi salonda gösterildiğini söyleyen bir afiş falan görmemiştim. Yüzü bana dönünce kaşları havalandı. Eli ile kendin işaret ederken,

"Ben mi sormalıydım yani? Kısa bir hatırlatma; sen de oradaydın." konuşmasının ikinci kısmında işaret parmağı bu kez beni işaret etmişti. Derin bir nefes verip sağ elimle yüzümü sıvazladım.

"Nereden bileceğiz şimdi? Etrafta bilgilendirici afiş falan görmüyorum ben! Bu kadar salon içinden doğru olanı bulmamız da saatler alır." konuşurken diğer taraftan kaşımızda duran yaklaşık yirmi kapıyı göstermiştim. Bir de bunun iki üst katı olduğunu düşünürsek Hamlet'i izlemeye fırsatımız kalmadan gece olurdu. Böyle büyük bir binada, nasıl gösterilen oyunların hangi salonda olduğunu belirten bir afiş olmazdı ki? Belki vardı ama kim bilir hangi kuytuda kalmıştı. Tiyatro, artık eski ilgisini görmediği için insanlar o kadar üzerine titremiyordu şehir tiyatrolarının.

"Birilerine soralım o halde." aklıma gelen ilk çözümü ortaya attım ve etrafıma bakındım. Hoş, yapabileceğimiz başka bir şey de yokmuş gibi duruyordu zaten.

"Peki." o da etrafına bakınmaya başlayınca, az ilerde hararetli hararetli konuşan ikiliyi gördüm. Birisi upuzun boylu ve kaslı kollarını açıkta bırakacak kolsuz gri bir tişört giymişken diğeri kısacık, çelimsiz vücuduna iki beden büyük gelen beyaz kısa kolu bir tişört giymişti. Tartışmanın ortasında gibi dursalar bile, burada bizim yaşımıza en yakın kişiler bu tuhaf ikiliydi. Başka şansımız olmadığından ve ayakta dikilmekten feleğim döndüğünden bu ikilide karar kıldım. Kyungsoo'nun kolunu dürtükledikten sonra parmağım ile ikiliyi işaret ettim.

"Onlara sorabiliriz, bizle aynı yaşta gibi duruyorlar. Yardımcı olabilirler." başıyla beni onayladıktan sonra beni bekleme zahmetine girmeden ikiliye doğru ilerledi. Bu hareketini umursamadan arkasından ilerlemeye başladım. İkiliye yaklaştıkça tartışma sesleri artmıştı. Pekala, bu küçük şeyin sesi nasıl bu kadar çok çıkıyordu ve uzun olanın sesi nasıl bu kadar kalın olabilirdi?

"Pardon?" Kyungsoo dikkati üzerine çekmek için seslendiğinde ikisininde bakışları Kyungsoo'ya döndü.  Bu hareketi bu kadar uyumlu yapmaları beni biraz ürkütmüştü ama sadece biraz. Kısa olanın, mutsuz bakan gözleri, Kyungsoo'yu görmesi ile aniden parlarken, ışıltılı gözleri ile uzun olana döndü.

"Benim düşündüğümü mü düşünüyorsun, Chanyeol?" uzun olan çocuk, suratı bir köpeği andıran çocuğu onaylayınca dudaklarını ısırarak birbirlerine güldüler.

"Ne düşündüğünüzü bilmem ama yar-" kısa olan çocuk, Kyungsoo'yu kolunda tutup sürüklemeye başlayınca öylece kalakaldım. Gerçekten beklediğim bir şey değildi. Ne tepki vereceğimi bilemediğim süre boyunca, Kyungsoo'nun bağırmaları neredeyse boş olan girişte yankılanmıştı.

"Yah, bırak beni! İşimiz var! Ne yaptığını zannediyorsun sen?!" Kyungsoo kurtulmaya çalışsa bile kurtulamayınca  omzunun üzerinden bana yalvaran bir bakış attı.

"Kim Jongin! Arkadaşın kaçırılıyor ve sen izliyor musun? Bana yardım et!" bağırması ile ileri atılıp aradaki mesafeyi kapatmaya çalıştım ama pek başarılı olduğum söylenemez. Kısa bacaklı velet, hem Kyungsoo'yu sürüklüyor hem de hızlı yürüyordu. Gerçekten bu kadarcık bir adamdan beklenmeyecek bir potansiyeldi bu.

"Sus azıcık yahu! Seni kaçırdığımız falan yok! Sadece Pamuk Prenses rolüne ihtiyacımız var ve sen bulabildiğimiz en uygun kişisin!" suratı köpeğe benzeyen bağırdığında, herkes olduğu yerde durdu. Kyungsoo bile olayın şaşkınlığı ile kurtulmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçti.

_Pamuk Prenses?_

_Kyungsoo?_

_Pamuk Prenses Kyungsoo?_


	8. Chapter 8

Herkesin donup kaldığı o süre boyunca, hareket eden tek şey köpek surat ve onun sürüklediği Kyungsoo olmuştu. Arkalarından ne olduğunu anlamayan gözlerle bakmaya son veremeden, gözden kaybolmuşlardı bile. Tam bir aptal gibi bakarken yanımdaki hareketlilik ile gözlerimi, çoktan boşalmış istikametten çekip bana kocaman gülümseyen az önceki uzun çocuğa baktım. Gülümsemesi.... Nasıl denir fazlasıyla sinirimi bozmuştu. Bir haftadır tam bir sürüngene dönmüştüm ama o gülümsüyordu?

"Dostum, sevgilinin başı fena dertte." duyduklarım üzerine, alt çenem yer çekimine karşı koymayı bıraktı ve göz kürelerim bulundukları alanı terk etmek ister gibi büyüdü. Sevgili? Kyungsoo? Kurduğu cümlelerin gülümsemesinden daha sinir bozucu olduğuna karar verdiğim sırada,

"Sevgilim falan değil benim o!" ışık hızına yakın bir hızla itiraz ettim. Dışarıdan birbirinin etini yemek isteyen iki kedi ve köpek gibi durduğumuza emindim ama bu ahmak gülen surat, kendi kendine tuhaf fikirler üretiyordu. Ben ve Kyungsoo? Sevgili? Hah, Tanrım düşüncesi bile mideme koca bir yumruk yemişim gibi nefesimi kesmişti. Yanımdaki uzun, halime kısaca kısaca güldü. Nasıl göründüğümü bilmiyordum ama gayet iğrenmiş göründüğümü düşünüyordum, yani gülünecek ne vardı ki? Ona merakla baktığım sırada gözlerini çoktan görüş alanımızdan çıkmış ikilinin kaybolduğu noktadan çekip muzip bir tavırla yüzüme baktı.

"Bana şimdilik öyleymiş gibi geldi. Bu arada ben, Chanyeol." elini sıkmam için uzattığında, ilk cümlesini duymazlıktan geldim. Kyungsoo ve ben mi? Tanrım bu o kadar imkansızdı ki, güneşin bir gün mavi renkle doğmasına eş değerdi. Doğa ve evren kurallarına aykırıydı. Aşırı radyoaktif iki elementi bir araya getirmek gibi olurdu bizim bir araya gelmemiz, yeryüzünü silip süpürecek kadar büyük bir patlamaya sebep olurduk.

"Az önceki sert çocuk, erkek arkadaşım Baekhyun." kendi düşüncelerim arasında gömüldüğüm sırada kalın sesini duymam ile sıçradım ve bu onun kıkırdamasına sebep oldu, yine. Şurada beş dakikadır dikiliyorduk ama ömrüm boyunca yetecek kadar gülmüştü bana sanırım. Göz devirdikten sonra hala sıkmam için havada bekleyen sağ eline baktım. Koredeydik yahu, ne el sıkışması? Yine de kabalık yapmamak adına havadaki kocaman elini kavradım ve sıktım.

"Jongin." ellerimizi ayırırken adımı mırıldandığım da gülümsemesi büyüdü. Hayır, ortada gülünecek bir şey yoktu ama karşılaştığımızdan beri suratıma suratıma gülüyordu. Son bir haftadır yeterince gergin olan sinirlerime tuz biber oluyordu doğrusu. Kendimi, ellerimle yüzümde bir şey var mı diye kontrol etmekten zor alıkoyuyorum. Ona elimde olmadan tuhaf bakan gözlerimle bakmaya devam ettim. Ama bakışlarıma aldırmadan ellerini koyu renk dar kotunun cebine zar zor sokup olduğu yerde parmak uçlarında yaylandı. Bu kadar uzun bir adamın bu hareketi yapması tuhaf kaçmalıydı ama onda emanet gibi durmuyordu. Sanki, en basit hareketleri bile kendine uyarlıyor ve öyle yapıyordu, kendine has bir hava katıyordu hareketlere.

"Sen en iyisi üçüncü salona geç, sevgilinin oyunu orada oynayacak. Üçüncü salon, şu köşeyi dönünce tam karşıda." eli ile Pamuk Prensesin afişinin asılı olduğu köşeyi gösterip kısaca yolu tarif ederken. Hemen ardından bana ağzımı açma fırsatı vermeden, az önce ikilinin kaybolduğu istikamette ilerlemeye başladı. Aklım dediği tek bir şeyde takılı kalırken ağzım aralık ve kaşlarım hayretle bükülmüş bir halde ardından bağırdım;

"O benim sevgilim değil!" sırtı hâlâ bana dönükken elini kaldırıp veda eder gibi  yada 'Kesin öyledir(!)' tarzı bir sallama verdi. Hangisini kast ettiğini tam çözemeyerek kaşlarımı çattım. Omzumdan kaymış çantamın kolunu geri çıkardıktan sonra derin bir nefes verip, binanın beyaz işlemeli yapay tavanına baktım.

"Umarım izlemesi zevklidir çünkü yaşaması çok boktan." Tanrı ile konuşmamdan sonra, kuzu kuzu üçüncü salonun yolunu tuttum. Bizim Hamlet olayı, tarihe karışmış gibi görünüyordu ve Bay Lee bizi çiğ çiğ yemezse oldukça şanslı sayılırdık.

Tanrım, neden sürekli aptal ve saçma sapan yanlış anlamaların, olay zincirinin arasına düşüyorum ki ben? Sırf entelektüel görünmek için kalkıp geldiğimiz oyunu izleyemiyor bir de bunun yanında Kyungsoo ile sevgili olduğunu düşünen bir gülen suratla karşılaşıyordum. Üstelik bu gülen surat, şu internet ortamında kullanılan D harfi ile yapılan gülücüğe beziyordu ve lanet, oldukça sinir bozucuydu. Hem bizi sevgili sanmıştı! Kyungsoo ve beni! Kyungsoo ve benden bahsediyoruz, nasıl ikimiz arasında sürtüşmeden başka bir şey olacağını düşünmüş olabilir ki? Biz dışarıya kesinlikle çift aurası falan yaymıyorduk üstelik! Ayrıca küçük bir ayrıntı; Güney Kore ve Kuzey Kore'nin birleşmesi bile bizim birleşmemizden daha olağandı.

Köşeyi döndüğüm sırada parmaklarımı saçlarımdan geçirdik ve sinirle soludum. Bu  _biz_ düşüncesi bile tuhaf hissetmeme sebep olmuştu. Bunu sevmemiştim, neden durduk yere zihnimin en kuytu odasında biz olmanın nasıl olacağını sorgulayan bir taraf vardı ki? Yada neden köpek surat ile giden Kyungsoo'yu merak ediyordum? Bana neydi?

Daha doğrusu, bana neler oluyordu?

Hastalığı tam olarak bünyemden atamadığım için miydi, yoksa bu yeni ve tanıdık olmayan bir şey miydi?

Yine de emin olduğum bir şey; Kim Jongin'in hayatı, yatağın altında aylardır unutulmuş olan bir parça pizzadan bile daha iğrenç bir hal alıyordu.

*******

Hayatımdan sürekli şikayet edip durmaktan en kısa zamanda vazgeçmeye karar vermem, tam olarak Kyungsoo'yu sahnede üzerine Pamuk Prensesin elbisesi geçirilmiş ve kafasına siyah kısa bir peruk takılmış halde gördüğüm zamana denk geliyor. Elimde Bay Lee'nin çok farklı bir amaçla vermiş olduğu kamera, bir taraftan olayı ölümsüzleştirmeye çalışıyordum ve diğer tarafta gülerek can vermemeye çalışıyordum. Ama ikisini aynı anda yapmak, çok zordu. Net görüntü için gülmeyi kesmem gerektiğini biliyordum ama gülmemi durduramıyorum işte!

Bu kadar gülme sebebimi kısaca; sahnede etrafında bir sürü çocukla aval aval dönüp duran bir Kyungsoo olarak tanımlaya bilirdim. Kyungsoo'nun başına gelen bu talihsiz(?) olay, dünya üzerinde tek şansız insanın ben olmadığını bana hatırlatıyor ve içime kova kova soğuk suyu döküyordu. İnsanın, evrenin sadece kendisi ile uğraşmadığını bilmesinden daha güzel başka bir şey olabilir miydi ki?

Ben gülmekten bayılacak seviyeye gelmişken, Kyungsoo siyah Pamuk Prenses peruğu ve allık sürülmüş yanakları ile ölümüne sinirliydi. Sahnede olmasına rağmen, içeridekileri kesmek isteyen bakışları çekinmeden atıyordu ve etrafındaki cüce kıyafetleri içindeki çocukları boğmak istiyor gibi duruyordu. Ayrıca arada bana, -salonda yirmi kadar çocuğun ve beş altı ebeveynin içinde, bir kavanoz yeşil top arasındaki siyah top gibi kendini belli eden bana-  _'Sen bittin kıçı kırık otaku!'_  bakışları atıyordu. Bakışların hedefinde olma sebebim, sessiz salonda böğürerek gülmemdi tabi ki. Bunları dediğini nereden çıkardığıma gelince, gözlerinden çıkan alevler beni ve tüm salonu yakmak istiyor gibi olduğundan anlamak zor değildi. Tüm bu seni öldüreceğim bakışlarını, benim kesinlikle ciddiye aldığım falan yoktu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, şu anda Kyungsoo'nun kendisini bile ciddiye aldığım yoktu. Çünkü lanet olası bir peruk ve en az Noel Baba kıyafeti kadar kırmızı olan, allığa boğulmuş yanakları vardı. Klasik Pamuk Prenses tiplemesiydi ama tüm bunlar bir elli boyunda gibi duran sinirli bir Kyungsoo ile birleşince öyle komik oluyordu ki, etrafın ve onun bana attığı ters bakışlar bile gülmemi kapatmaya yetmiyordu. 

Yüksek sesli kahkahalarım devam ederken, sahne kurallarını hiçe sahip bana -yeniden- öyle bir baktı ki... Hayır, gülmem durmadı aksine daha da çok arttı çünkü diğer taraftan eli ile kaymış siyah kısa peruğunu düzelmişti. Salonda yankılanan gülmemin sonu gelmeyince, bu kez daha çok kafa bana dönmüştü. Ölümcül bakışlardan kurtulmak için,

"Özür dilerim." diye mırıldanıp başımı öne eğdim. Ama gülmem bir türlü bitmiyordu işte. Ses çıkmasın diye alt dudağımı sertçe ısırdım. Ama yinede olduğum yerde bozuk bir çamaşır makinesi gibi titreyerek gülmeye devam etmiştim. Arka fonda, Kyungsoo'nun kız sesine benzetmek için incelttiği sesi geldikçe, tıkanıp ölecekmişim gibi geliyordu. Gülmem içime hapsolduğundan kıpkırmızı olduğuma da emindim.

Tanrım, bu oyun bitmeden ruhumu teslim etmemiş olursam, gerçekten çok mutlu olacağım. Ama, Kyungsoo'nun bana yapacaklarını düşününce gülerek ölmek daha güzel duruyor. Yani demek istediğim Pamuk Prenses kostümü içindeki Kyungsoo'nun yapacakları.

*******

Oyun bittikten sonra, kasılmış yüzümün bir daha asla eski haline dönemeyeceğini düşünerek Kyungsoo'nun yanına kulise gittiğimde onun köpek suratlı çocuğa bağırdığını görmüştüm. Pekala, bu azıcık korkmama ve zorla yutkunmama sebep olmuş olabilirdi. Ama azıcık.

"Yah, senin yüzünden ne hallere düştüm! Bana ödeme yapmak zorundasın!" Kyungsoo, sadece peruğunu çıkarmıştı, üzerindeki satenden yapılma parlak elbise hala dururken gözlüklerini bile takmamıştı. Elimde olmadan kıkırdadığımda, sessizleşen ortam yüzünden Kyungsoo'nun bakışları bana döndü. Alev almış bakışları beni yakıp kül etmek istediğini açıkça söylese bile yüzümdeki yayvan gülüşü silmedim. Çünkü lanet olası onu sinirli görmek çok eğlenceliydi. Çatılmış kaşları birbirine iyice yaklaşırken, kalın dudakları düz bir çizgi halini almak yerine büzüşüyordu. Bunu isteyerek, yoksa isteği dışında mı yaptığına tam olarak karar veremiyordum. Azarladığı çocuğu unutup sert adımlarla -yürürken elbisenin yere sürünen eteklerini toplamıştı- yanıma gelince, karşımdaki görüntüye gülmemek için alt dudağımı ısırdım. Sanki, sırf ben güleyim diye yapıyordu. Neydi şimdi etek toplayarak yürüme falan? Ayrıca toplanmış etekleri altında giydiği yumurta topuk siyah ayakkabıların da görmüştüm. Ölecektim yahu, Kyungsoo biraz daha bu şekilde karşımda durursa gülmekten ölecektim.

"Çok mu komik? Bu kadar komikse ben neden gülemiyorum buna?" dibime girmiş olmasından dolayı daha net gördüğüm, yanaklarından hala silinmemiş allığa ve kirpiklerini iyice uzatmış koyu rimelle bakarken gülmemi daha fazla bastıramadım. Dudaklarımdan tuhaf hava üflemeye benzeyen bir ses çıktı. Bunun üzerine kaşları daha derin çatılırken dudakları biraz daha öne çıkmıştı, kendimi daha fazla tutamayıp başımı arkaya atarak güldüm.

"Kyungsoo, kusura bakma ama sana çok yakışmış." gülmem arasında fırsat bulduğum ilk anda söylediğim şey üzerine ayağıma, ayağındaki yumurta topuklu ayakkabının topuğu ile bastı. Ayağını bir tur çevirince acı ile inledim ve iki büklüm oldum. Acımasız! İnsan delik arkadaşına bunu yapar mı?

"Baekhyun, üzerimi nerede değiştireceğim?" acı içinde kalmış bana arkasını dönerek köpek suratlı çocuğa ilerledi. Uzun olanla olan romantik bakışmalarını kesip, ikisi arasındaki haddi sayılır boşluğa yerleşti. Köpek surat -adı neydi bunun ki? Daehyun falan mıydı? Baekbom? Tanrım, imkanı yok hatırlayamıyorum. O kadar güldüm ki, büyük ihtimalle haddi sayılır oranda beyin hücrem yandı- gözündeki yuvarlak gözlükleri biraz daha gözüne doğru iteledi. Kyungsoo'nun hemen burnun dibinde olan yüzüne bir süre boş boş baktıktan sonra gülümsedi.

"Oradaki beyaz giyinme paravanı arkasında giyinebilirsin." eli ile, üçlünün biraz uzağında kalan paravanı gösterdi. Kyungsoo, başı ile onu onaylayıp yan tarafında duran koltuğun üzerinden okul üniformalarını aldı ve bana ters bir bakış atmayı ihmal etmeyerek beyaz paravanın arkasına geçti. Birkaç dakika sonra sessizlikte yankılanan fermuar sesini ve kumaşın yere kayma sesini duydum. Yutkunurken, ayaklarının dibinde yığın oluşturmuş elbiseyi aldı ve paravanın üzerinden sarkacak şekilde bıraktı.

Paravan; beyaz, sert plastikten yapılma olduğu için iç göstermiyor olsa bile, siyah demirden ayakları, çıplak beyaz ayakları, kaval kemiğinin ortasına gelen kısma kadar saklamaya yetmiyordu.

İnce bileği, minik ayakları ve süt kadar beyaz tenden, gözlerimi çekememiştim. Dünyanın, yörüngesine girmiş aciz bir gök taşı gibi fena halde süt beyaz bacaklara çarpmıştım. Boğazımda hissettiğim şeyi geçirmek için yutkunduğumu sırada pantolonunu tek ayağından geçirmişti. Belki bininci kez yutkunduktan sonra bakışlarımı yukarı çıkardım. Bununla beraber, beyaz, saten kadar pürüzsüz ve cennetten gelme kadar beyaz sırtı gördüm.

O an, ölümlü gözlerimin görebileceği en güzel şeyin bu olduğunu anlamam çok sürmemişti. Hatta, belki öldükten sonra olurda cennete gidersem bile bu denli güzel bir şey daha göremezdim. Bakışlarımı çekmek istesem bile yapamadım. Sırtında bulunan birkaç beni bile görebiliyordum ve tanrım, sen aklımı koru çünkü çok güzeldi. Dar beyaz omuzlar ve pürüzsüz benlerle dolu sırt, o kadar sarılmaya muhtaç duruyordu ki kollarım kavruluyordu adeta.

Çıplak sırta ve dar omuzlara örtülen beyaz pamuklu kumaşla beraber bir kere daha yutkunup bakışlarımı rast gele bir yere çevirdim. Çevirdiğim yer, gülen surat Chanyeol olmak zorundaydı, evet. Bana manidar bir gülüş atarken uzanıp köpek suratın beline kokunu doladı ve onu kendisine çekip vücutlarını birbirine yasladı. Köpek surat, kedi gibi ona sokulurken kolunu karnının üzerinden iri bedene sardı. Hala yüzüme bakan Chanyeol'e göz devirdikten sonra, gözlerim az önce dikizleme yaptığım açıya geri döndü. Çok şükür artık tam olarak giyinmişti. Derin bir nefes verdim ve az önce hissettiğim şeyin vücudumdan akıp gitmesini bekledim. Kötü haber, akıp gitmedi. Hala Kyungsoo'ya sarılmak istiyordum.

Kyungsoo, paravanın arkasından çıkıp sert adımlarla makyaj masasına yaklaştı. Masa üzerindeki tek kullanımlık makyaj temizleme mendillerinden alıp hırsla karton paketi yırttı ve aynaya bakarak gözlerini silmeye başladı. Hırslı hırslı silerken diğer taraftan köpek surata laf yetiştiriyordu.

"Baekhyun, bana ödeme yapmak zorundasın. Numaramı telefonuna çoktan kaydettim ve kendimi arayıp seni de kaydettim. Kaçamazsın, şimdiden söyleyeyim. Ayrıca, peşin istiyorum." gözlerini silmeyi bitirip yanaklarına geçtiğinde cümlesi bitmişti. O söyleyince gerçek adını da hatırlamıştım. Chanyeol'ün sevgilisi sert çocuk Baekhyun.

"Evv, tamam dedim ya! Üstelik hayatımızı kurtardın bugün, mutlaka ödeyeceğim." Baekhyun, azıcık cırlayınca Chanyeol onu şakağından öptü ve biraz eğilip kulağına bir şey fısıldadı. Baekhyun koyu bir şekilde kızarınca ne olduğunu kurcalamaktan vazgeçtim.

"Evet süper kahramanım ben." Kyungsoo, homurdandıktan sonra Chanyeol ve Baekhyun gülerek kulisi terk etti. Kyungsoo'nun işi bitene kadar ve bittikten sonra da hiç konuşmadık. Binanın dışına çıkıp kapkara olmuş havayı görüp ağzımı açacağım sırada önden giden Kyungsoo benden önce davranıp tüm kelimeleri yutmama sebep oldu.

"Tek kelime edersen, seni öldürürüm ve bu binanın bahçesine gömerim."

Pekala, konuşmasam daha iyiydi sanırım.

*******

Dünkü, fiyasko Hamlet girişiminden sonra, küplere binen Bay Lee'nin bize getirdiği, okuldan sonra üç saatliğine cezaya kalmak olmuştu. Ömrüm boyunca, bir kere bile cezaya kalmamıştım ama şimdi buradaydım işte. Üstelik, çok sevgili delik arkadaşım Do Kyungsoo ile beraber kalıyordum bu cezaya. İçimi rahatlatan bir şey varsı ki, ömrü boyunca mükemmel öğrenci Do Kyungsoo'nun da cezaya kalmadığına emin olmamdı. Benim şerefim lekelenmiş ise, onun da şerefi lekelenmeliydi.

Bay Lee'ye dönecek olursak, bize gerçekten çok sağlam bir azar çekmişti. Yerde bir delik bulsam düşünmeden kafamı gömerdim o anda. Bay Lee'nin tepkisi normaldi, yani çatlağın teki olduğunu düşünecek olursak ve okulun adı için yapılan bir hareketi elimize yüzümüze bulaştırdığımızı düşünürsek olabildiği kadar normaldi işte. Asıl garip olan, Kyungsoo sabahtan beri tek kelime etmemesiydi. Bay Lee bizi azarlarken göz ucu ile ona baktığımda, yere eğik başına rağmen kapalı gözlerini görmüştüm. Bildiğin, ayakta uyumuştu Bay Lee bizi azarlarken. Sessizliği sadece Bay Lee'nin odasındaki zamanla da sınırlı değildi üstelik. Üç saatlik cezanın bir buçuk saati bitmişti ama Kyungsoo bana tek bir laf dahi atmamıştı. Onu özlüyor falan değildim ama garipti işte. Fırtına öncesi sessizlik gibi de değildi, yorgun bir sessizlikti ve ben nedenini merak ediyordum ama sorsam bile söylemeyeceğine adım kadar emindim.

Normalde beyaz, parlak ten rengi, bugün ölü teni gibi mat ve solgundu ayrıca. Bu bana onun benden çoktan gitmiş hastalığın mikroplarını taşıdığını düşündürse bile, gün içinde bir kaç kere kaldırdığı yüzünde gördüğüm göz altı çukurları, bana onun dün gece fazladan  _inek olma_  mesaisi yaptığını söylüyordu. Üzerine çok düşmemeye çalışıyordum ama aptal zihnim, illa kurcalamak istiyordu. Bana neydi ki? Yani geçici arkadaşı oldum diye her derdine koşacak değildim ya?

_O sana ilaç kutusu verdi_ ,  _nankör olma_. Zihnimde duyduğum ses ile göz devirmek istesem bile yapmadım. Niye bana Kyungsoo'yu savunan bir tarafım vardı ki? Dıştan bir tepki vermemek için kendimi sıktım ve içsel olarak zihnimdeki sesi düzeltim,

_Fırlattı, tam kafama._

Kafamda başka konuşma olmazken kendimi sessizliğin çok daha güzel olduğuna ikna etmeye çalışıyordum. Aslında ikna etmeme gerek yoktu çünkü gerçekten çok, çok daha güzeldi çünkü Kyungsoo'nun aptal kibri kazık gibi sivrilmiyor ve bana batarak beni rahatsız etmiyordu. Susunca daha az kibirliydi ve daha az kibirliyken, daha güzeldi.

Düşüncelerim arasında göz ucu ile onu kontrol ettiğimde, dirseği masaya dayalı ve sol yanağı da avucunda yer edinmiş bir şekilde uyuduğunu gördüm. Yavaşça daha net görebilmek için başımı ona çevirirken, öne fırlamış dudakları ve yüzüne düşmüş kirpiğinin gölgesi yutkunmama sebep oldu. İnsafsız, ne güzeldi öyle? Neden bu herif uyurken bu kadar güzeldi ve ben ne Tanrının işiyse neden sürekli bu adamı uyurken görüyordum ki? Tanrı bana ne demeye çalışıyordu böyle?  _Diğer yarın Kyungsoo_  falan mı? Aklıma düşen bir fikirle kaşlarımı çatıldığında birkaç kere yutkundum. Bu. Dünyada. Mümkün. Olamazdı. Kyungsoo ve ben, başlı başına farklıydık, nasıl onun diğer yarısı olabilirdim ki?

Diğer yarısı düşüncelerinden dolayı sinirlerim bozulurken, intikam kanımda kaynadı ve bunun için çoktan aklıma kurnaz bir yol düşmüştü bile. Hınzır bir gülümseme yüzüme yayılırken uzanıp yaslandığı dirseği kendime doğru çektim ve kafasını kolu üzerine düşmesine sebep oldum. Sıçrayarak uyanıp aptal gözlerle bir süre etrafına bakındı ve nerede olduğunu anlayamadı. Gülmemek için dudaklarımı kanatacak kadar sert dişlerken, sonunda geçen sürenin ardından nerede olduğunu yeni idrak etmiş gibi gözleri bana döndü.

Tanrım, kendi kuyumu kazdığımı şu anda fark etmiştim. Yeni uyanmış Kyungsoo, öldürücü derecede güzeldi. Yüzüme uykulu ifadesiyle bakması yetmezmiş gibi kalbimi sıkıştıracak kadar güzel olan uykulu sesi ile konuştu,

"Tebrikler, ilk okulda mısın sen? Tam bir aptalsın." uymaya geri dönmek yerine, sıranın kenarındaki çantasından birkaç kitap çıkarıp not tutmaya başladı.

O normal hayatına döndü, normal şeyler yaptı ama ben, güzelliğini ve uykulu sesini atlatamadım. Tam orada, bir aptal gibi kaldım.

Do Kyungsoo'nun uykulu şiş gözlerinde ve boğuk çıkan hoş tınılı sesinde.

*******

Eve gelip soğuk bir duş aldıktan sonra daha iyi olmuştum. En azından zihnim Kyungsoo diye sayıklaması kesmişti ve huzura ermiştim. Kafamın içindeki sessizliği dinlerken, canımın feci şekilde kola çekmesi ile yayıldığım yatağımdan kalkıp temkinli adımlarla mutfağa indim. Bir kez daha babamla karşılaşmak istemiyordum. Bu kesinlikle bugün katlanabileceğim bir şey olmazdı çünkü. Ciddi anlamda dayanamaz ve kendimi bir tren rayına bağlardım.

Kola bardağım elimde olabildiğim kadar huzurlu bir şekilde odama geri dönerken şans bu ya, gereksiz kimse ile de karşılaşmamıştım. Bugün, kötü başlamıştı ama kötü bitmeyecek gibiydi. Bilgisayarımı açıp, Plup Fiction'ı belki ellinci kere izleme hayalleri kurarken Tanrı bana gülmüştü. Bildiğiniz götü ile üstelik.

Kapıyı açtığımda odamın içine girmeme engel olacak ve tüm planlarımı üzerime yıkacak şeyi gördüm. Pekala bu delik, çok tuhaftı gerçek dışıydı ama vardı bir şekilde. Biz de bunla yaşamak zorundaydık, Tanrı bize bunu neden göndermişti bilmiyor olmamıza rağmen. Tanrıyı ve lanet deliği çok sorgulamıştım ama yine de tüm bunları hak ediyor muydum ben?Yani neden Do Kyungsoo ile en uzak kalmam gereken zamanda, kendimi ona öncekinden daha yakın bir halde buluyordum? Peki, asıl soru; neden Do Kyungsoo her seferinde benim odama lanet delikten geçerek pembe bornozu ile dikliyordu? Neden bu senaryoyu her seferinde tekrarlıyorduk? Üstelik bu kez elinde yemek çubukları vardı ve saçlarından damlayan sular parke üzerinde iz bırakıyordu. Tek kulanımlık tahta yemek çubukları ile bornoz arasındaki alakayı çözemezken, sırtı bana dönük çocuğa biraz fazla yüksek sesle seslendim;

"Kyungsoo?!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Odanızda pembe bornozlu bir Do Kyungsoo bulursanız ne yapmalısınız?_

İsimli kitabımın ikinci kısmını yazmaktan kesinlikle mutlu falan değildim. Neden kafamdan onun görüntüsünü silmeyi başardığı sırada evren, tek işi buymuş gibi bizi karşı karşıya getiriyordu? Midemde oluşan koca düğüm ve gözlüklerini bile takmadan acele ile gelmiş olduğu belli olan titrek bakışlı Do Kyungsoo bana iyi gelmiyordu. O, aramızdaki mesafeyi aceleci adımlarla kapatırken ben hala kapı pervazında ayaklarım, görünmez çiviler ile yere sabitlenmiş gibi dikiliyordum. Gereğinden fazla yakınıma gelmiş yüzü, damarlarımın daralmasına ve içime çektiğim havanın ağırlaşmasına sebep oldu. Soluduğum havaya karışmış olan ve oradan burnumdan geçip vücuduma yayılan sabununun kokusu, beni yerden yere çarpılmıştı ve kırılmadık kemiğim kalmamış gibi hissediyordum. Beynim, içinde bulunduğumuz durumu çözmeye çalışmak yerine, soluduğum kokuyu tanımlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama kesinlikle aklımda, onun kokusu ile en küçük bir benzerlik taşıyan başka bir koku gelmiyordu. O kadar eşsizdi ki, ölüyordum. Zehirli bir gaz soluyor gibi aldığım nefesler soluk borumu ve ciğerlerimi yakıyordu.

"Jongin, neredesin sen? Beş dakikadır buradayım, tek başıma çıldıracağım sandım!" titreyen sesi ve anlam veremediğim telaşına kaşlarımı çatarken, yüksek perdeden çıkmış sesi hala kapı pervazında dikildiğimi fark etmemi sağladı. Kyungsoo etrafımda olduğu zamanlar, tuhaf bir şekilde beni etkisi altın alıyor ve bulunduğumuz durumu unutmama sebep oluyordu.  Kendimi sorunlara odaklanmak yerine, kirpiklerini saymak isterken buluyordum.

Konuşurken, normalde monoton bir tınıya sahip olan sesi, bu kez telaşlı ve koridorda yayılacak kadar yüksek çıkmıştı. Bu katta bulunan her odaya, sinsi bir virüs gibi sızdığını emindim sesinin. Neden bu kadar yüksek sesle konuştuğunu sorguladığım sırada, sırtımdan kayan soğuk ter damlasını hissederek omzumun üzerinden lambaları kapatılı olduğu için karanlık olan koridora baktım. Odamın karşısında bulunan ve ablama ait odanın kapı altını, endişe ile kontrol ettim. Işıkların yandığını dair herhangi bir işaret olmadığını görünce, derin bir soluk bırakıp bir adım daha içeri geçerek kapıyı çekip kapattım. Attığım bir adım ile, aramızda iyice azalan mesafe yüzünden daha yakından ve daha net bir şekilde gördüğüm endişeli gözlerle dibimde dikilen pembe bornozlu çocuğa baktım. Evren, kesinlikle bana yardımcı olma taraftarı değildi. Beni oradan oraya çarpıp al sana hayat deme sebebini henüz bilmiyordum. Ama bildiğim bir şey varsa o da; şakağındaki saçlardan kayarak boynuna inmiş ve oradan, ağır ağır süzülerek pembe bornozun gizlemeye yetmediği beyaz göğüsten kayarak pembe bornozun altında kaybolan su damlasının güzelliğiydi.

Zihnimi, üstünde durması gereken konuya geri çekebilmek adına yüzüne baktım. Elinde tuttuğu ve hala üzerindeki bornoz ile nasıl bir uyum yakalamış olduğunu çözemediğim tek kullanımlık tahta yemek çubuklarını sıkı sıkıya kavramış elinin, baş parmağını dudaklarına bastırmıştı. Endişe ile ağırlığını bir ayağından öbürüne verip duruyordu ve sürekli değişen konumu, odaklanmamı zorlaştırıyordu. Ortada, büyük bir sorun olduğu açıktı ama o, ben sormadan anlatmayacak gibiydi.

Günün verdiği yorgunluk ve kafamın içinde taşıdığım karmaşa yüzünden alt üst olmuş düşüncelerim, beni boğmaya başlamıştı. Beyin fonksiyonlarım durmuş olmasına rağmen diğer taraftan, sır perdesi arkasında kalan olayı, kendi yöntemlerim ile çözmeye çalışıyordum ama, tabi ki kendi yöntemlerimin işe yaradığı falan yoktu. Çünkü hikayede kocaman bir parça eksikti; Kyungsoo'yu bu kadar telaşlandıran şeyin ne olduğu ile ilgili tek bir fikrim bile yoktu.

Canımın kola çektiği sıradan bir akşam, elimde kolam ile odama geliyordum ve Do Kyungsoo'yu oldukça alışık(?) olduğum bir halde karşımda buluyorum. Mutluluk bir kola bardağı kadar kolay iken, mutsuz olmak, odamda bulunması çok düşük bir ihtimal olan Do Kyungsoo kadardı. Ayrıca Do Kyungsoo bana kendi odamda, kendi evimde nerede kaldığımla ilgili hesap soruyordu. Beynim bu, saçma ve en küçük bir mantık kırıntısı taşımayan olayı algılayamıyordu. İçinden çıkılmayan düşünceler yüzünden kaşlarımı çattığında, sanki bu bir işaret fişeğiymiş ve kafam bunu bekliyormuş gibi ağrımaya başladı. Kafam mengene ile sıkıştırılmış gibi ağrıdığı sırada, kafamın içinde oluşan basınçtan birazdan infilak edip hepimizi bu eziyetten kurtaracağını düşünsem bile, bu düşüncelerimin hiçbirisi gerçekleşmedi. Hala, sapasağlam bir şekilde Kyungsoo ile karşılıklı dikiliyorduk. 

Elimde tuttuğum soğuk kola yüzünden -veya içinde bulunduğum ruh halinden, emin değilim- buz kesmeye başlamış parmaklarım beni rahatsız etmeye başlayınca, ani bir karar ile geniş adımlarla odayı geçtim. Biraz da, Kyungsoo'nun yörüngesinden uzaklaşmak adına yapmıştım tabi. Elimdeki bardağı, bilgisayar masasının üzerine, farkında olmadan biraz fazlaca  çarparak bıraktım. Az önce karşılıklı dikildiğimiz konumunu bozmayan Kyungsoo, odada yankılanan ses ile zaten diken üzerinde olan hali yüzünden sıçradı. Cidden, neler olmuştu ki buna?

"Kyungsoo? Burasının benim tarafım olduğunun farkındasın değil mi?" sakin kalmaya çalışarak sorduğumda, çocuksu korkak gözleri gözlerimi buldu. Tanrım... Buna nasıl dayanabilirim ki? O kadar iradeli bir insan değilim ben. Çocuksu yüzünü bozmadan ağır ağır kafasını onaylarcasına sallayınca alnındaki ıslak ve birbirine yapışmış perçemleri sallandı. Aramızdaki mesafeye rağmen, hala yörüngesinde bulunuyordum. Hatta son hız alev alarak onun sert ve pürüzsüz sur yüzeyine doğru gidiyordum. Kötü haber, çarptığımda en çok benim canım acıyacaktı. Çelik surları, tek bir çizik bile almazdı çünkü.

"Peki... Neden benim tarafımda aşırı pembe ve aşırı... Bornozlu bir halde bulunuyorsun?" sağ elim ile, boydan boya bornozlu figürü işaret ettiğimde yutkundu ve kafasını suçlu küçük bir çocuk gibi eğdi. Elinde tuttuğu çubuklar ile oynarken, sessiz odaya rağmen neredeyse dayamayacağım bir sesle mırıldandı.

"Önemli olmasa buraya gelir miyim sanıyorsun sen?" sesi, bu güne kadar duymadığım kadar kibirden arındırılmış ve neredeyse korunmaya muhtaç çıkmıştı. Do Kyungsoo'nun böyle bir tarafı olduğunu bilmeyen ben, çuvallıyordum.

"Anlat o halde." diye mırıldandım yumuşak bir sesle. Duyduğundan emin olmak ister gibi yüzüme baktığında, ona yüreklendirici bir bakış attım. Desteklemekten veya arka çıkmaktan anlamayan, yozlaşmış bir herifin, böylesine bir hareketi yapması gülünçtü doğrusu. O etraftayken, ben gülünç haldeyim, her zaman. Nasıl yapıldığını hiç bilmediğim bu hareketi, doğru yapmış olmayı umarak sabırla bekledim. Bir süre yüzümü inceleyen gözler, bir süre sonra boş vermiş bir duydu ile dolduğunda nefesini üfleyerek verdi ve ağır ağır konuşmaya başladı.

"Dün gece, tüm mahalle halkını ayağa kaldıran bir şey oldu. İç çamaşırları çalan ve dikiz yapan bir sapık varmış. Yan komşum, Bayan Choi, orta yaşlı bir kadın olmasına rağmen onu dikizlediğini görmüş. Bu yüzden dün tüm gece uyanıktık ve Tanrım, berbattı. Yıllardır yaşadığın mahallenin artık o kadar da güvenli olmadığını bilmek, işkence edilmeye eş değerdi." bir süre susup gözlerini elinde tuttuğu yemek çubuklarına dikti. Anlatmak zor olmalıydı ki, çubukları sıkı sıkıya kavramış parmak boğumları beyaza dönmüştü. Derin bir nefes verdikten sonra, göz temasına girmeyerek devam etti, "Polisler, dün gece adamı bulamamıştı ve ben... Ben az önce, duştan çıktığımda üzerimi değiştirmek için dolabın önünde dikiliyordum ve onu gördüm. Pe-pencereden bakıyordu... Hızla bornozumu geri giydim ve buraya geldim." alt dudağı, nöbet geçiren bir hasta gibi titrerken bunu önlemek için dudağını ısırdı. Odada bulunan hava ağırlaşmış ve zaman yavaş akmaya başlamış gibi hissediyordum. Duyduklarım, göz kürelerimin dışarı kaçmak istemelerine sebep oluyordu ve hayret duygusu, yanında garip duygularla etrafımı sarmıştı. Diğer duygulara oldukça yabancı olsam bile, bir tanesini oldukça iyi tanıyordum, öfke. Öfkenin, içimde doğasına ters bir şekilde sakin sakin aktığını hissedebiliyordum. İçimi dolduruyor ve beni her an patlamaya hazır bir bomba haline getiriyordu.

Do Kyungsoo, kesinlikle bir insan karşısında zayıflık gösterecek birisi değildi ama şu an karşımda, ağlamamak adına sıktığı bedenine rağmen omuzları titriyordu. Ne yapacağımı bilemediğim için öylece dikilmeye devam ediyordum. Pekala, iyi bir dinleyici yada iyi bir sakinleştirici değildim ben. Yardım etmek için kavruluyor olmama rağmen, nasıl yapacağım hakkında en küçük bir fikrim yoktu.

Ayaklarım, ben daha zihnimde ölçüp biçmeden ona ulaştı. Beni iteceğini bilmeme rağmen, tek bir an bile tereddüt etmeden ona sarıldım. Kollarım, uzun zamandır onu sarmayı istiyordu ve şimdi kollarım arasında varlığını hissettiğim minik beden, tüm duyularımı silip götürüyor, evrenin merkezine onu koymama sebep oluyordu. Yanıyordum, kavruluyordum ve kötü tarafı, en küçük bir pişmanlık duymuyordum. Belki basit hayatımın ulaşabileceği en üst seviye buydu. Böylesine narin bir beden ve ruha sahip birisini kollarım arasında tutmak, benim nirvanamdı.

Kollarım arasında durmaya devam ederken duymaya başladığım hıçkırıklar ve titreyen vücut ile kendimi yüksek bir binadan itilmiş gibi hissetmiştim. Çaresizce ve istikrarlı bir şekilde hız kazanarak dibe yaklaşıyordum. Beni itseydi, belki bir pencerenin kenarına tutunup düşmeyi durduracaktım ama beni itmedi. Ellerini göğsüme koyup minik yumruklar atmaya başladı onun yerine. Ağzından tek bir kelime çıkmadan, sadece göz yaşı akıttı.

İlk kez bu kadar çok ten teması içinde bulunmamızdan ve onu ilk kez bu halde görmemden dolayı, zihnim bulandı. Sorgulanmadan yapılan hareketler ağına, bir tane daha şey ekledim böylelikle. İşaret parmağım ile, yatıştırıcı bir hava içerisinde sırtını okşadım.

Do Kyungsoo, aradan geçen zamana rağmen sarılmamızı kesmek için herhangi bir girişimde bulunmadı, ben de onu bırakmadım. Kollarım ona sarılıydı ama, o bana kollarını dolamamıştı. Yine de, bunun, onun için nasıl büyük bir adım olduğunu anlamak imkansız değildi. Bir süre sonra, ikimizde farkındalık ile kasılarak aynı anda birbirimizden usulca ayrıldık. Sıcaklığı uzaklaştığında hissettiğim üşüme hissi, başımdaki ağrıyı arttırıp kalbime birkaç tane kazığı aynı anda sapladı. Az önce, aramızda hiç var olmayan mesafenin şimdi bir kol boyundan daha fazla olması ve geri aramızda yükselmiş surlar yüzünden titredim. Aramıza, asılı kalmış garip sessizlik ne tepki vereceğimizi bilmememizden olmalıydı. En azından ben, ne tepki vereceğimi bilmiyordum. Ağlamış yüzünü gizlemek için eğilmiş başı yüzünden sadece tepesini görebiliyordum ama minik minik çektiği burnunu, bana bazı şeyler il ilgili ip ucu veriyordu.

Bir anlığına, çekingen bir tavır ile yerden ayırıp gözlerime değmiş gözlerinde, onun dünyasını gördüm. Çok kısa bir andı, belki üzerinden saniye bile geçmeden yeniden zırhını kuşansa bile, ben o gözleri görmüştüm. Küçük bir kedi gibi titrek ve korkak bakan gözlerinde, ona sarıldığım için bulunan o teşekkürü, görmüştüm.

Deliğin belirmesinden bu yana geçen bir buçuk haftadır, hiçbir şeyden emin değildim. Ne yapacağım, ne düşüneceğim yada neye inanacağını şaşırmış haldeydim. Ama şu an, zihnim bir buçuk haftadır sahip olduğu dağınıklık arasında kesin bir sonuca varabilmişti. Kyungsoo, düşündüğümden daha kırılgan ve daha fazla derinliğe sahip birisiydi. Zihninde, balçık gibi yapışkan türlü anıya sahip olduğunu görebiliyordum.

Do Kyungsoo, oldukça tuhaf biriydi. Onu çözmeyi ölümüne istiyor olsam bile, bir kere bana aralanmış kapılardan geçersem sonsuza kadar orada kilit altında katmaktan korkuyordum. Derinliği, korkunçtu. Gözlerinin önüne örmeyi başardığı duvar çöktüğünde, gördüğüm derinlik korkunçtu.

Do Kyungsoo ile ilgili söyleyebileceğim bir diğer şey, çözülmekten korkuyor olsa bile, çözülmeyi arzulayan bir tarafı da vardı.

"Peki Kyungsoo, neden buraya geldin? Polise gitmen gerekirdi... Tanrım, Kyungsoo polise gitmeliyiz!" sinirle soluyarak konuştuktan sonra saçlarımı yolmak ister gibi çekiştirdim. Olduğu yerde küçülürken başını hayır anlamında salladı. Ağzımı açıp bir şeyler söyleme fırsatım olmadan, titreyen sesi ile konuştu;

"Ben... O olayı yeniden anlatmaya hazır değilim Jongin. Gecemi, soğuk bir karakolda, iğrenç bir adamın robot resmini çizdirerek harcamaya hazır değilim..." söyleyecek şeyleri olmasın rağmen devam edecek gücü kalmadığı için sustuğunda derin bir nefes aldım. Haklıydı. Ama, tanrım tacize uğramıştı! Bunun öylece kapanmasına göz yummak istiyor olabilirdi belki ama ben bunu yapacak değildim.

"Kyungsoo. yine de-"

"Jongin, sadece bu gece olmasın, lütfen?" gözlerini gözlerime dikerek, kırılgan bir tavır ile konuşmasına nasıl dayanabilirdim ki? Gözlerim, hala onun gözlerine bağlı olduğu sırada başımla onayladım onu. Zar zor yutkundu ve gözlerinin kenarında kalmış ıslaklığı işaret parmağı ile iteledi. Elindeki yemek çubuklarına bakmaya başlayınca, yeni bir şeyin geleceğini anladım. Bir şey söylemeye çalışıyordu ve bu şey oldukça zor gibi duruyordu. İçimden bir ses, söyleyeceği şeyin hiç hoşuma gitmeyeceğini fısıldarsın Kyungsoo derin bir nefes bıraktı. Odadaki sessizlik, bu kez kuru bir sessizlik değil, beklenti dolu ve garip bir sessizlikti.

"Jongin, bu gece burada kalabilir miyim?" tek seferde söylediği kelimeler, kulaklarımdan geçip beynime saplanırken doğru duyup duymadığımı sorgulayamıyordum bile. Oda, o kadar sessizdi ki onu yanlış anlama gibi bir şansım yoktu. Keşke yanlış anlamış olsaydım ama bu, olmasaydı. Ben buna nasıl katlanabilirdim ki? Vücudum virüs gibi yayılan tuhaf bir karıncalanma tarafından ele geçirilmişti. Ağzım açık kalmış bir şekilde başı öne eğik küçük bedeni izlemeye devam ettim. Savunmasız görüntüsü, içime minik iğneler batırıyordu ve sanırım bu iğnelerin ucunda zehir vardı. Vücudum, normalden farklı tepkiler veriyordu. Avuç içlerim terliyor, boğazım bir zımba gibi kuruyor ve kalbim içimden çıkmak ister gibi hızlanıyordu.

Kafasını kaldırıp, şaka demesini falan istesem bile durum şaka olmayacak kadar ciddiydi. Nefesim ciğerimi yakmasına rağmen derin bir nefes aldım. Tanrım, nasıl katlanacaktım? Sonuçta o Do Kyungsoo'ydu. Çözemediğim, kafamın almadığı bir matematik problemi gibiydi ve onla geçirdiğim her an örümcek ağına daha fazla yapışıyormuşum gibi hissediyordum.

"S-sana yük olmak istemem ama... Tanrım, bunu yarına unut olur mu?" başını kaldırmadan sorduğu soru ile kaşlarımı çattım. Neden unutayım ki? Unutmasam ne olurdu?

"Jongin, yarına unut olur mu?" bu kez gözlerime bakarak söylediği kelimeler, istemsiz olarak yutkunmama sebep oldu. Gözleri böyle bakarken, elimden gelen tek bir şey yoktu. Dediğine bir aptal gibi itaat ederdim.

"Tam-tamam ama neden? Kyungsoo seni bu kadar korkutan ne? Ben miyim, yoksa kendin misin?"  sorduğumda derin bir nefes verdi ve gözlerini tavana dikip kırpıştırdı.

"Ben, zayıf olamam. Lütfen bu gece olan her şeyi yarına unut. Tek istediğim bu. Eğer, kalmamı istemiyorsan şimdi gider ve..." derince yutkunup çubukları tuttuğu eli ile deliği işaret etti "Ve sana rahatsızlık vermem ama-"

"Kyungsoo, sakin ol. Bana rahatsızlık vermiyorsun. Bir arkadaşıma yardım edeceğim işte. Hem bunu sarhoş olduğum gecenin bir geri ödemesi olarak kabul edebilirsin."  yumuşak bir gülümseme ile ona baktığımda yüzü aydınlandı. Gözlükleri olmadan Nasıl gördüğünü merak ettim. Çünkü tam gözlerime bakıyordu. Kyungsoo, bornozunun bağı ile oynayarak huzursuz bir şekilde kıpırdandı. İşte, yeni bir şey daha geliyordu.

"Kıyafete ihtiyacım var. Ben... Evime gitmeye korkuyorum. Senden bir geceliğine ödünç alsam sorun olur mu?" pembe bornozunun bağı ile oynarken yüzüme bakmıyor olmasına rağmen kızarmış yanaklarını görebilmiştim. Ama tüm bunları bir kenara bırakın, Do Kyungsoo benim kıyafetlerimden giyecekti. Benim. Mideme garip bir ağrı girerken yutkundum.

Tanrım, benle gerçekten kafa buluyor olma ihtimalin nedir acaba? Adı ve görüntüsü beynimin içinde dönüp duruyorken neden, şimdi bir de çift gibi kıyafetlerimi giyeceği bir duruma gelmiştik ki?

Çift düşüncesi midemin ters dönmesine sebep olurken zihnim sessizleşti. Bunu, bu açıdan düşünmemeliydim. En azından şu durumda, Kyungsoo bu kadar zor durumdayken aklıma böyle şeylerin gelmesi yanlıştı. Bunu bilmeme rağmen, çift olma düşüncesi aklımdan gitmedi.

"Ah, sorun olmaz. Ama iç çamaşırı... Yani açılmamış yok elimde." ensemi kaşırken utana sıkıla söyledim. Hadi ama, Do Kyungsoo ile bu tarz bir konuşma içerisinde olmaya hiç alışık değildim. Şu an tam anlamı ile alev almıştım ve bu can sıkıcıydı. Vücudumun ona verdiği tepkiler, can sıkıcıydı.

"Öyle mi? Kendi tarafımdan alabilirim. Ama..." bana kirpiklerinin altından baktığında kalbim, atmayı durdurdu. Hatta zaman bile durdu. Ben, son hız ona düştüm. Sert, kontrolsüz ve uyuşukluk hissine sebep olan bir düşüştü. Düştüğüm yerin neresi olduğunu söylemek zordu. Ama sanırım, hiç iyi bir yer değildi. "Benle gelmen gerek. Yalnız oraya geçebileceğimi zannetmiyorum." sonunda, sesi neredeyse yok olmuştu. Sesindeki bu kırıklık, bana son sürat çarptığında fena halde dağılmıştım ve bu çok büyük bir şeyi fark etmeme sebep olmuştu; _Do Kyungsoo'dan fena halde etkileniyordum_. Eğer şimdi durmazsam, ileride kötü bir yere gidecek gibiydi. Çünkü o Do Kyungsoo'ydu. Dikenli tellerle çevirili bir mayın döşeli bölge gibiydi ve ben neden, öleceğimi bilmeme rağmen bu alan girmeye bu kadar hevesliydim anlamıyordum. Bu şeyden en kısa zamanda kurtulmam gerekiyordu. Çünkü bu alana girdiğimde, zarar görecek ve terk edilecek olan sadece bendim. Terk edilmek, kesinlikle bir oda dolusu çöpten daha berbat ve kokuşmuştu.

Do Kyungsoo ile kalmayı seçersem, başlamadan terk edilmiş olurdum. Yine de, o böyle karşımda savunmasızken nasıl çekip gidebileceğim ile ilgili tek bir fikrim dahi yoktu.

"Benimle gelecek misin?"

Bu nasıl bir soruydu böyle? Tuhaftı. Altında bir sürü anlam aramıştı beynim. Sanki bana buralardan kalkıp gitmek için soruyordu bu soruyu. Neden bu şekilde anlıyordum ki?

"Seninle mi? Yani bildiğimiz kibirli Do Kyungsoo ile? Bilemiyorum..." alay ederek konuştuğumda yüzüne buraya geldiğinden bu yana ilk kez bir gülümseme yayıldı. Çarpık gülümsemesi beni benden alıp çok uzaklara fırlatırken, gülümsedim.

"Kim Jongin, geleceğini ikimiz de biliyoruz." Alayla söylediği şey, kanımın çekilmesine sebep oldu. Nasıl bilebilirdi? Nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirdi? Haklıydı. Onunla deliğin diğer tarafına geçtim. Belki oldukça basit bir hareketti ama, sanki taş üzerinde taş bırakmayacak bir deprem gibi etki etmişti beynime.

_Ben Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo ile beraber, gitmiştim._

Şimdilik bir odadan öbürüne gitmiş olsak bile, içimden bir ses yarın daha uzaklara gideceğimizi çoktan fısıldamıştı bile.


	10. Chapter 10

Pekala, Do Kyungsoo'ya odamda kalması için izini, kendi ağzım ile vermiştim. Altın tepsi içinde sunulan bu kibar teklifi, Do Kyungsoo oldukça kibar ve ürkek bir tavırla kabul etmiş olsa bile, şu an bu kibar ve ürkek halinin yerinde yeller esiyordu. Belki, ev sahibi olarak ne yaparsa yapsın katlanmam ve ona hoş görülü yaklaşmam gerekiyordu ama söz konusu; kibirli ve küçük dağları geçtim, büyük sağlarım bile onun elinden çıkmış olduğunu savunan Do Kyungsoo. Bildiğimiz Do Kyungsoo, beklediğimiz hareketler sergiliyordu yine. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, en azından bugünlük bu tam zamanlı pislik olma hallerini bir kenara bırakır diye düşünmüştüm ama tabi ki, üzerinden çok zaman geçmeden düşüncelerimi geldiği yere geri tıkmak zorunda kalmıştım. Çünkü, şu an güçlü görünmek için mi bu şekilde davranıyor bilmiyorum ama bildiğim şey, normalden bile daha yüzsüz olmaya çabaladığı ve bunu başarı ile gerçekleştirdiği idi.

Onun için böylesine zor geçmiş bir günün üzerine benle yatakta ben yatacağım kavgasına tutuşması, yapması gereken en son şeydi ama yapıyordu işte. Saat gece yarısını çoktan geçmişken ve üstelik onun buradan başka bir yerde kalmak gibi bir lüksü olmadığı için -tabi, bir tarafları alev alarak evinde kalabilirdi ama bu seçeneği çoktan silmiş olduğunu evine beraber gittiğimizde anlamıştım-, uysal davranması ve ben ne dersem onaylaması gerekiyordu ama gelin bunu Do  _her şeyi ben bilirim_ Kyungsoo'ya anlatın. Cidden, nöronları birbirine temas mı etmiyor bu çocuğun? Derdi ne? Kötü bir gün geçirdi biliyorum ama neden bunu daha da zorlaştırmak için çabalıyor?

Burada, ev sahibi benim. Ev sahibi, ev içinde yegane sözü geçen ve yetkili kişi olduğuna göre, Do Kyungsoo neden hala inatla ısrar ediyordu ki? Pembe dizilerde böyle olurdu; kötü durumda olan, ona yardım eden ev sahibi ne derse yapar -hatta fazlasını yapardı- ve ev sahibine karşı büyük ve içten bir minnet duyardı. Hatta bu iyiliğin karşılığını ödeyeceği zamanı kollar durdu.

Fakat, Kim Jongin'in hayatı, uyduruk bir pembe dizi değildi veya diğer karakter her şeyi sessizce kabullenen, zor durumda kalmış iyi çocuk değildi. Zor durumda olduğu gerçekti ama kesinlikle şu an takındığı tavır iyi bir çocuğa ait değildi. Bu durumda saçma sapan bir karmaşa içinde sürüklenmiş hayatımdan ve etrafımda olan garip insanlardan _-Do Kyungsoo'dan başkasından bahsetmiyorum-_   tam da beklendiği gibi, kendi odamda kendi yatağım ile ilgili yarım saattir Kyungsoo ile tartışıyordum. Yatağın benim hakkım olduğu su götürmez bir gerçekti çünkü ben ev sahibiydim. Yani lanet, burada benim sözüm geçmeliydi! Nerede bu evren kuralları?

Ah, ama doğru. Çünkü o,  _Do Kyungsoo_. Hayatı benim için olabildiğince çekilmez yapmak için elinden geleni ardına koymayan sevgili evrenin, beni çileden çıkarmak için bizzat göndermiş olduğu, kibirden önünü göremeyen bir kalıba girmiş  _Do Kyungsoo_. En azından bir süre kibirli tarafını köşeye koyar diye düşünmüştüm ama _al sana kibir,_  der gibi bir durumun içine sürüklemişti bizi.

"Jongin, ben misafirim. Elbette rahat yatağı ben alacağım! Görgü kurallarından haberin yok mu senin?!" böyle bir kural ne zamandır var ki? Eğer illa kurallardan bahsedeceksem,  _'benim evim, benim kurallarım'_  ilk sırda yer edinirdi ama Kyungsoo'nun yaptığına bakın bir de! Kendi kendine tuhaf kurallar uydurup, ortaya kötü hissedeyim diye görgüyü atıyordu! Üstelik ben kendi yatağımdan başka bir yerde uyuyamam bile! Bana yapmak istediği şey, ne kadar doğruydu ki?

Kuralın varlığı ile ilgili felsefecilere taş çıkaracak şekilde, derin düşüncelere doğu sonu olmayan yola koyulmak üzereyken, bunun bize yada bana bir faydası olmayacağına karar verdim. Ve tam da bu sebepten, daha az düşün daha çok uygula prensibine geçtim.

Bu bir savaşsa, savaştı. Benim kazanacağım bir savaş çünkü ben ev sahibiydim yahu! Kendi sahamda yenilecek değildim ya! Derin bir nefes bırakıp ellerini leğen kemiğinin üzerine koymuş Kyungsoo ya dik dik baktım. Gözlerimiz arasında uçuşan mavi şimşekleri görebiliyordum ve eminim ki, eğer aramızda benim değili yatağım olmasa birbirimize vahşi hayvanlar gibi saldıracaktık. Bir de ben kalkmış bu herife odamda kalmayı teklif etmiştim. Mıknatısın aynı kutbu gibi birbirimizi sürekli itmeye çalışırken benim küçük odam bize nasıl yetsin ki zaten? Kötü durumdaki haline kanıp, ona yardım etmiş olan bendeydi suç! Şimdi bildiğin beni yatağımdan atmaya çalışıyordu, bücür!

"Kyungsoo, kendi kendine kural uydurmayı keser misin? Cidden bu çok saçma! Benim yatağım, benim evim. Doğal olarak, kuralları ben koyuyorum ve yatağı ben alacağım, yer yatağında sen yatacaksın." Sağ elimin işaret parmağı ile, bir aramızda bulunan yatağı bir de az önce yere serdiğim, hemen arkasında bulunan yatağı göstererek konuşmam üzerine gülüp tek eli ile yüzünü sıvazladı. Eli, belindeki yerine geri düşerken derin bir nefes vererek konuştu;

"Kim Jongin, ben zor durumda kalmış bir misafirim ve sen gelmiş, bana yerde yatmamı söylüyorsun! Deli misin sen?!" bağırması üzerine sağ gözüm, kalp gibi atarken;  _Deliyim tabi! Delirttin beni!_ diye bağırmak istedim ona ama yapmak istediğim şey yerine, damarlarım içinde fokurdayarak gezen kanımın durulması ve sakinleşmek adına burun kemerimi sıktım. Derin bir nefesi, odanın gerginlik ile ağırlaşmış olan havasına karıştırdım. Derin nefesler alıp-vermenin sakinleştireceğini söyleyen insanlarla, Kyungsoo'yu tanıştırmak istiyordum. Kyungsoo sadece, karşılarına geçip kibirli Kyungsoo olacaktı ve onlar da sadece derin nefesler alarak sakin olmaya çalışacaklardı. Kesinlikle, bilinen bir yanlış düzelmiş olurdu. Sakin olmaya çalışarak, yavaş yavaş konuşmaya başladım;

"Kyungsoo, kusura bakma ama çirkefliğin oldukça yerinde. Üstelik, ben kendi yatağımdan başka bir yerde uyuyamam!"  yavaş başlayan konuşma, sesimin yükselmesi ile içerideki havanın daha da gergin olmasına sebep olarak bitmişti. Kyungsoo, gerginliği üzerinden atabilmek için yatağın kendi tarafı olan sağ tarafta elleri belinde, yatağın boyunca  git gel yapmaya başladı. Sağ elini, uzun süredir kendine yatak edinmiş olduğu belinden ayırıp, tırnak kenarındaki etleri kemirmeye başlamadan önce;

"Ben de yer yatağında uyuyamam!" çaresiz bir sesle söylemesi üzerine iki elimle birden yüzümü sıvazladım. Biliyorum, evren beni hiç sevmiyorsun ama ikinci sınıf insan muamelesi yapmak niye? Yada, Tanrım  neden beni bu kadar yufka yürekli yaptın ki? Şimdi onu postalamış olsam, huzur içinde uyuyor olabilirdim. Tamam uyuyamazdım ama, yine de...

Ah, cidden aptal ve deli saçması bir durumun içinde geçirmediğim bir günüm bile olsa olmuyor muydu yani? Üstelik bu günler yüzünden agresif ve asma kesme meraklısı bir herif olmuş çıkmıştım. Tanrım, sen aklımı koru ve bu gece odamı kırmızıya boyamadan bitsin.

"Buldum!" aniden yükselen sesi ile, düşünceli halim yüzünden yerimde sıçradıktan sonra ışık hızı ile gözlerimi odanın kapısına çevirip korkak bakışlar ile kapıyı izledim. Tanrıya şükür, onca patırtıya rağmen uyanan ve odayı basan bir ablam yoktu ortalıkta. Yine de diken üstünde hissediyordum, yine. Diken üzerinde olma durumunu o kadar çok yaşar olmuştum ki, artık bir parçam haline gelmişti bu şey. Bırakmıyordu beni, yapışkan bir hastalık mikrobu gibi enseme sıkı sıkıya tutunmuştu.

"Kyungsoo, normalde içine kaçmış olan sesin bu gün hayatım tehlikede olduğu için mi bu kadar yüksek?" alçak sesle tıslar gibi, gözlerimi kısarak konuştuğumda omzunun üzerinden kapıya meraklı bir bakış attı. Dingin gözleri, geri benim dehşet dolu gözlerime geldiğinde omuz silkerek sakin bir şekilde konuştu;

"Ne saçmalıyorsun yine? Ne ölüm tehlikesi?" kelimeleri bittiğinde, cümledeki soru anlamını pekiştirmek için tek kaşını kaldırdığında dünyadan bir haber olan haline imrendim. Ablam gerçeği ile yüzleşmemişti henüz ve ablamın nasıl biri olduğunu bilmiyordu. Erkek iki sineği bile birbirine yakıştırabilecek biri olan ablam, eğer onla beni, aynı çatı altında üstelik aynı oda içinde görürse hayatıma devam etmem için başka bir sebep kalmazdı. Büyük ihtimalle Kyungsoo'nun da kalmazdı. Çünkü lanet, her seferinde bizi aynı ortama koyardı, ki zaten yeterince aynı ortamda bulunuyoruz ve bu bana yetiyor, hatta fazla bile geliyor! Bir de üstelik biz sevgili olmadan yakamızdan düşmezdi. Bunla da yetinmez biz sevgili olduktan sonra bizim adımıza internette sayfalar açardı. Sayfanın ismini bile tahmin edebiliyorum;

**_Jongsoo_** ,  _süper aşıklar._  Tanrım, aklımı koru...

Ayrıca, içimde hala bulunan eski otaku benden kalmış kırıntılar, oldukça huzursuzdu. Onunla ek olarak fazladan mesai yapma fikrine, kesinlikle katlanamıyordu bu kırıntılar. Kötü haber; kalbim de katlanamıyordu. Ne açıdan katlanmadığını yada ne açıdan dayanmadığını bilmiyorum ama, olmazdı işte. Sağlığım için iyi değildi.

"Neyse ne bulduğunu söyle." sıkılmış bir tavırda üfleyerek söylediğimde, alt dudağını aklındaki fikrin hiç hoşuma gitmeyeceğinin sinyallerini verircesine dişledi ve parlayan deli gözleri gözlerimdeyken hevesli sesi ile konuştu;

"Ah, taş-kağıt-makas oynayacağız! Üç tur, iki kere kazanan yatağı alır, anlaştık mı?" kısaca açıklayıp, elini anlaşmayı kesinleştirmek için ileri uzattı. Yatağın üzerinde asılı kalan, sıkmam ve anlaşmayı onaylamam için uzatılmış beyaz ele baktım. Ardından gözlerimi onun gözlerine çıkardım ve bana  _haydi_  gibisinden bir hareket yaptığında yutkundum. Pekala, neden çelişkiye düşüyordum ki? Alt tarafı  _taş-kağıt-makas_  oynayacaktık. Bebek halimle bile onu yenebilirdim. Düşüncelerim üzerine, omuzlarımı boş vermiş bir hava ile kaldırıp indirdim ve elini kavrayıp anlaşmayı sadece hakaretlerle onaylamakta kalmayıp sesli dile getirmeyi de ihmal etmedim;

"Anlaştık." benim karşımda pek kazanma şansı yoktu doğrusu. Haydi ama, ben Kim Jongin'dim be! Yılların asosyal çiçeği, küçük bir böcek karşısında böyle bir oyunda yenilecek değildi ya? Benim el kasların, yıllarca konsol tutmaktan onun narin beyaz ellerine kıyasla daha gelişmişti üstelik.

Yüzünde çarpık bir gülümseme ile ellerimizi ayırdığında elini yumruk yaptı ve aşağı yukarı, davet eder gibi  sallamaya başladı. Ben de, onu kopyalayarak ona katıldığımda aynı anda, bilindik taş-kağıt-makas tekerlemesini söyledik;

"Taş, kağıt, makas!"

Kyungsoo'nun taşı temsil eden minik yumruğuna baktığımda kendi makasımdan utandım. Kyungsoo, bana yamuk bir gülüşle meydan okur gibi baktığında, seve seve kabul ettim. İyice meydan okuma havasına girdiğimden, başımı sağa sola sallayıp omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim ve ikinci tura geçmek için elimi ileri uzattım. Bu kez kesin taş yapacaktı ve ben onu avlayacaktım! Bu tur, kaybetme şansım yoktu!

"Taş, kağıt, makas!"

Kyungsoo'nun makas olmuş eline bakarken, kendi kağıdı temsil eden elim ile kendime sağlam bir tokat atmak istemiştim. Yenilmemi temsil eden elime baktığım sırada Kyungsoo, kendi ekseni etrafında acemi bir balet gibi döndü ve kazanmanın sevincini barındıran şen sesi ile;

"Aha, kazandım! Yatak benim Jongin-ah, sana yerde iyi uykular~ Umarım evinizde böcek yoktur... Kulağından girip, mercimekten hallice olan beynini de yemelerini istemem doğrusu." cümlesini bitirip bir de üzerine kıkırdadıktan sonra, beyaz yorganımın altında hiç çekinmeden sokulup küçücük kalacak şekilde kıvrıldı. Yüzsüzlüğü karşısında çenem, yer çekimi ile arasını iyi yapmak ister gibi yere yaklaşmışken, omuzlarında yenilmenin ezici yüküne atmak için sağa sola sallandım, ama süpriz  _hiçbir şey_  değişmedi. Hala apaçık ortada olduğu gibi, yenilmiştim işte! Üstelik yine Do Kyungsoo'ya... Konu o olunca, sanki yenilmeye doymuyorum, bu nasıl durumdu böyle?

"Böcek falan yok..." diye homurdanmam üzerine bir kez daha kıkırdadı ve, uykulu sesi ile ağzının içinde bir şeyler geveledi. Ne dediğini tam duymasam bile, üstünde durmadım.

Derin bir nefesi dişlerimin arasından bıraktıktan sonra, düşünmemenin iyi olmadığına karar verip saçlarımı karıştırdım ve yeni yatağıma ilerledim. Yatağın etrafını dolaşıp yere serilmiş, beyaz yatağın önünde durduğunda, yerdeki yatağa hoş olmayan bakışlar attım. Yerdeki yatağa yüzümü kıvırarak bakmayı bitirdikten sonra, şuan da benim olmayan ve artık içinde bir Do Kyungsoo barındıran yatağıma bir kez daha hüzünle baktım. İç çektikten sonra, yapacak bir şey olmadığının bilincinde olarak terliklerimi bir kenarda çıkardım ve rahatlıktan kilometrelerce uzakta kalmış yatağın içine girdim. Altımda çivilerden bir yatak varmış gibi rahtsız hissederken, kaderime razı gelip gözlerimi yumdum. Kendi acınasılığım içinde boğulurken, aklımda neon ışıklarla yanan tek bir düşünce vardı;

Do Kyungsoo, beni kendi sahamda yenmişti. Yine.

*******

Gecenin bir yarısı, kendi yatağımda yatmadığımdan belki ellinci kere eksenim etrafında dönüp konum değiştirmiştim. Ama yok, bir türlü uykunun huzurlu kollarına çekilemiyordum işte. Yatağımdan tarafa dönmüş yatarken, bir taraftan yatağıma hüzünlü bakışlar atarken öbür taraftan da içimi aynı hüzünlü hava ile çekiyordum. Bu gece, bana gram uyku yoktu işte, gün gibi ortadaydı. Ve  oldukça net söyleyebilirim ki, uykusuz kalmaktan nefret ediyordum. Tanrım, beni tam olarak nasıl sınıyorsun? Bu kadarı yetmez mi? Yani, hangi insan böyle bir durumla, yada bundan önceki saçma durumlarla sınanmayı hak etmiş olabilir ki?

Tanrıyı sorguladığım sırada, Tanrı yaptığım şeye karşı beni cezalandırmak istermiş gibi Kyungsoo yatakta aniden doğrulup oturur pozisyona geçti ve ben, ruhumun yarısını kaybettiğimi düşündüm. Ansızın ve bir robot gibi mekanik yapılan bu hareket ile, korku ile irkilerek sağ elimle, kalbimin altında deli gibi çarptığı kumaş yığınını kavradım. Bir süre sonra, kalbim eski ritmini kazanmamış olsa bile, kumaşı parmaklarımın esaretinden kurtarıp dirseklerim üzerinde doğruldum.

Karanlık odada, dirseklerimden yardımı ile gövdemi yukarıda tuttuğum sırada yüzünü yapabildiğim kadar görmeye çalıştım.

Ve siktir, onun... onun göz kapakları hala kapalı mı yoksa karanlık yanlış görmeme mi sebep oluyor? Yada, yer yatağında yattığım için, gerçekten böcekler beynimi ben farkında olmadan yedi ve ben de delirdim. Gözlerimi kırpıştırdıktan sonra, birkaç kere ovuşturdum ve net görmeye çalıştım ama zaten olduğu gibi görüyordum işte! Göz kapakları kapalıydı. Birkaç kere yutkunduğum sırada aklımdan türlü korku filmi senaryosu dönmeye başlamıştı. Kanım, damarlarımda donmuş gibi vücudum soğumaya başladığında, korkumu körükleyecek başka bir şey daha oldu. Kyungsoo, kapalı gözler ile bana baktı bir süre ve hemen ardından ayaklarını yataktan sarkıtıp gayet doğal bir şekilde yataktan ayrıldı. Kolları iki yanında fazla boş bir şekilde sallanırken aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatmak için gerekli olan iki büyük adımı, yine aynı soğuk kanlılıkla ile attı. Tüm bunları yaparken kapalı olan göz kapakları yüzünden, kalbim korkudan deli gibi çarparken kendimi sakinleştirmek adına bir şey yapamadım. Çünkü siktir, kitlenmiş kalmıştım ve beynim çözüm üretmiyordu. Yatağımın hemen dibinde durup kaplı gözlerine rağmen bana tepeden baktığı sırada;

"K-Kyungsoo? Sen... Sen misin?" titreyen kısık sesim, sessiz odada yayıldığında bile, ondan herhangi bir cevap alamadım. Sessizliğini korumaya devam ederken, göz kapakları kapalı bir şekilde yatağımın yanında dizleri üzerimde durunca vücudumu iç güdüsel olarak biraz geri çektim. Korkudan, delirecek gibi hissediyor olmam bir tarafa, Kyungsoo herhangi bir şey tarafından ele geçirilmiş ise kesinlikle ilk beni öldürürdü. Güzelim hayatım bitecekti... Pekala çok güzel değildi ama yine de bu ölmemi mi gerektiriyordu?!

Yatağın yanına çökmüş minik beden, göz kapaklarını aralamadan yorganı tutup kaldırdı ve hemen ardından buz gibi olmuş ayaklarını benim ayaklarımın yanına gönderip yatağımın içindeki yerini aldı. Kedi gibi  kıvrılıp uyumaya devam edince, gerçeği fark ettim.

Aptalın, bir şey tarafından ele geçirildiği falan yoktu, sadece lanet olası bir uyur gezerdi. Ve nedense uyurgezerliğini ortaya çıkarmak için benim evimde kalacağı geceyi beklemişti. Üstelik, uyur gezer olup sokulduğu ilk yer benim yanım olmuştu! Tanrım, cidden!

Derin bir nefes verip boşalmış sinirlerim ile kendimi yatağa sırt üstü bıraktığımda bir süre tavanı izledim ve ardından kafamı, vücudumla beraber yanımda soluyan minik bedene çevirdim. Tek kişilik yatağa iki kişi girdiğimiz için hali ile çok, çok yakındık. Yakınlık yüzünden nefesimi tutup onu iyice inceledim. Güzel yüzü içerinin loşluğuna rağmen parlıyordu. Kirpikleri titreşiyor ve dolgun, güzel dudakları arasından çıkan sıcak nefesleri, omzuma çarpıyordu. Yüzüme ben engel olamadan bir gülümseme yayılırken uzanıp alnını örten siyah perçemlerini kenara iteledim ve yüzünün daha çok ortaya çıkmasına izin verdim. Güzel yüzünü daha dikkati izledim bir süre. Gözlerim onun yüzünde dolaştığı sırada, uyku büyüsünün etkisi altına girmiş gibi yumuşak bir uyku hali sarmıştı bedenimi aniden. Uykudan yarısına kadar düşmüş göz kapaklarım ve uykulu sesimle, dudaklarımdan küçük bir sırrı benden başka kimsenin duyamayacağı bir şekilde mırıldandım;

"Artık kendimde senden nefret edecek gücü bulamıyorum, Do Kyungsoo."

*******

Belime sarılmış sıcak bir kol ve boynuma çarpan ılık nefes, gözlerimin kapalı olmasına rağmen kaşlarımın çatılmasına sebep oldu. Birbirine yapışmış göz kapaklarımı kaşlarımı düzeltmeden açtığımda, görmeyi beklediğim ama bu kadar yakınımda ve bana bu kadar yapışmış halde bulmayı beklemediğim kişiyi gördüm; Do Kyungsoo.

Kolum, onu boynundan sarmış ve kendime yaslamışken oda kendi kolunu belimin etrafına gelişigüzel koymuştu. Ayaklarımız iç içe geçmiş ve siktir, tam anlamı ile sevgili gibi bir konumdaydık.

**_Sevgili_** mi? Tanrım!

Panik ile, kendimi ondan biraz uzaklaştırıp boynuna doladığım kolumu biraz sert bir şekilde çektiğimde Kyungsoo, minik mırıltıları çıkardıktan sonra gözlerini araladı. Uykulu güzel yüzü, Tanrının beni lanetlediği bir şey olmalıydı bence. Üstüne üstlük bu kadar yakından görüyordum ve sinir sisteminin sağlıklı değildi kesinlikle. Tüm bunlar yetmez gibi, Kyungsoo şiş yüzü ve gözleri ile, kurumuş dudaklarına bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. O kadar içten ve o kadar... o kadar güzeldi ki, kendimi yerden yere çarpılmış ve kırılmış bir oyuncak gibi hissetmiştim. Uyku sersemliği ile yapmış olduğu bu hareket, sanırım benim için son nokta olmuştu.

_Tanrım, onu öpmek istiyordum. Önce, bu kadar güzel olduğu için tokatlamak, hemen ardından ise kimsenin onu öpemeyeceği kadar güzel öpmek istiyordum onu._

Kyungsoo, gerçekliğe ağır ağır dönerken önce yüzündeki gülümseme kayboldu ve hemen ardından nerede olduğuna baktı. Farkındalık ile gözleri büyürken, yataktan adeta uçarak çıktı ve korumacı bir hareket ile kollarını önünde çaprazladı.

"Yah! Ne yaptın bana?! Neden yer yatağındayım ben?!" bağırması üzerine ben de gerçek hayata  oldukça sert bir şekilde yapıştım. Bu dünya, benim Kyungsoo'yu öpebileceğim  bir yer değildi işte. Bunu artık unutmasam iyi olurdu, kendi iyiliğim için en doğrusu buydu çünkü. Yatağımın içinde doğruldum oturdum ve saçlarımı hırsla karıştırdıktan sonra ona ters bir bakış attım.

"Buna bence sen cevap ver. Uyur gezer misin sen? Neden söylemedin? Gecenin bir yarısı gözleri kapalı bir Kyungsoo görünce kalbim çıktı zannettim." homurdandıktan sonra, Kyungsoo'nun kolları yanlarına düştü ve kurumuş dudakları aralık kaldı. Uzamış saçlarım gözlerime girerken onları geriye doğru iteleyip ona alaycı bir bakış attım. Konuşmadan önce kurumuş dudaklarını ıslattı ve iki yere yutkundu;

"Ben... Ben üzgünüm. Aşırı stres altında kaldığımda oluyor genelde ben-"

"Sorun yok,  özür dileyip durmayı kes. Okul için hazırlanmaya git okuldan sonra karakola gideceğiz." Kyungsoo, sessizce başı ile beni onaylamakla yetindikten sonra bir kere eğildi ve yumuşak bir teşekkür mırıldandı. Hemen sonra, bana bir kere bile bakmadan küçük adımlarla dolaptaki deliğe ilerleyip gözden kayboldu. Oturduğum yerde bir süre daha kaldıktan sonra,

"Sana ne, güzelse güzel. Sanki sana güzel, Aptal Jongin." kendi kendime homurdanmaya ve yatağımı toplamaya başladım. Yatağı, bazanın içine yerleştirdiğim sırada kapım çaldı. Kaşlarımı çatarak kapıya baktığımda ablamın sonunda insan olduğunu düşünerek kapıya ilerledim ve kolu kavrayıp aşağı çekeceğim sırada, onu duydum;

"Jongin, seninle konuşmam gereken şeyler var, kahvaltıya gelir misin?"

Tabi ki, ablamın kapı çalma gibi bir huyu olmadığı ve can çıkmadan huy çıkmayacağı için gelen kişi, babamdan başkası değildi.


	11. Chapter 11

Pekala, insanın hayatı her zaman kötünün de kötüsüne gidebiliyormuş. Öyle ki, o kadar çok dibe batabiliyormuş ki insan; dünyanın merkezine indiğini düşünmeye başlıyormuş ve şu an ben, dünyanın merkezindeyim.

Yani, işlerin istikrarlı  bir şekilde sürekli dibe batması, bir nevi bir bataklıkta batmanın sonun olmaması gibi bir şey sanırım. Hayatımı, benzetebileceğim en iyi şey de bu olurdu zaten; bir bataklık, zehirli bir bataklık. İçinde geçirdiğim her gün biraz daha zehirleniyor ve çıkmaya çalıştıkça daha derinlere çekiliyordum. Ölecektim işte, kendi hayatımın çekilmezliği yüzünden bir gün bıkacak ve ölüp gidecektim. Daha güneş odama misafir olmaya başlamamışken aklımdan, hayatımın ne kadar berbat olduğu ile ilgili karamsar ve sonu olmayan düşünceler döndürüp durmamın sebebi ile bakışıyorduk. Kesinlikle onunla bakışmak istemiyor, hatta onla aynı havayı bile soluyor olmak istemiyordum ama aynı evde yaşıyorduk ve o benim çok sevgili babamdı.

Kyungsoo ile geçirdiğim günlerden şikayet ediyor ve bu günlerin yoğunluğu altında ezilip büzülüyor olsam bile, şu an fark ediyorum ki bu yoğun yaşantı, benim asıl sorunumu unutmama sebep olmuştu. Asıl sorunundan kastım, kesinlikle muhteşem ailemizin vazgeçilmez üyelerinden birisi olan; babam.

Bazı insanlar, doğdukları andan itibaren ebeveyn olmak için yeterli özellikleri taşımaz. Anne ve baba olmak için gerekli olan o büyülü dokunuşa sahip değillerdir. Kötü haber, taşımadıkları gibi ayrıca sonradan kazanamazlar bu özelliği ve bu insanlar ne yaparsa yapsın, tamamlayamaz çocuklarını. Ne yazık ki, benim hem annem hem de babam bu şekilde insanlardı. Bizi, asla tamamlayamamışlardı. Belki de, asla tamamlamak istememişlerdi sonuçta, onlar kendi çocuklarını umursamadan, tek bir açıklama yapma gereği duymadan çekip gitmiş bencil iki insandı. Kimse beni bunun aksine ikna edemezdi çünkü yapayalnız geçirdiğim yıllarım, okulda sırf babam arkamda değil diye bir çocuğu yumruklayamadığım dolu zamanım vardı. Ah bir de kursağımda kalmış, milim kıpırdamayan çocukluğum tabi.

Bunları, neden on yıl sonra yeniden düşünüyorum? Neden on yıla rağmen hâlâ aynı kalp kırıklığını hissediyordum? Tanrım, ben bu yapışkan ve işkenceden başka bir şey vermeyen duygudan ne zaman kurtulacağım?

Ayrıca şu anda çok sevgili, on yıldır bizimle hiçbir iletişime girmemiş babam, düşmemek adına koluna  sıkı sıkıya tutunduğum açık kapımın pervazında duruyor. Yani şu durumda; iyi hissetmekten oldukça uzak, geçmişin açık yaraları yüzünden sersemletmiş acılar içinde olmaktan başka seçeneğim yoktu ama bu adamı görmesem olmuyor muydu? Onla hiç yüzleşmesem? Onu görmek ve onla iletişime geçmek beni olduğumdan yüzlerce binlerce kat daha kötü yapıyordu. Tuhaf yapışkan bir yorgunlukla beraber kafamın içinde atan damarları hissedebiliyordum. Küçücük bir çocukken, tuzla buz edilmiş ve ardından kırık bir kavanozun içine doldurulup bahçe kapısında bırakılmış kalbim gibi, onu kırmak ve kırıklarını odamın penceresinden ön bahçeye savurmak istiyordum.

Kendime hakim olmayarak, aklımdan geçen düşüncelerin ve karşımdaki adamın bana yapmış olduğu şeylerin acı hatırası yüzünden ona çatık kaşlarla baktığımda, derin bir yutkunmanın ardından gergin ve zorlama bir gülümseme verdi. Yüzünde, gülümsediğinde göz çevresi ve dudak kenarlarında oluşan kırışıklarda başka kırışık yoktu. Simsiyah saçları, düzgünce taranmış bir şekilde kafasının üstünde parlıyordu ve üzerinde sade beyaz bir gömlekle beraber düz siyah bir kumaş pantolon vardı. Belki hiç yapmadığından, iki çocuk babası orta yaşlı bir adam gibi durmuyordu. On yıl önce olduğu gibiydi hala, uçarı bekar yazar havalarında kibrinden etrafını göremeyen biri gibi bir etkisi vardı çevreye. Geçen on yılın, karşımda yıllardır babam rolü yapmasına rağmen gram tanımadığım adamdan hiçbir şey götürmemiş olması, zaten gergin olan sinirlerimin iyice gerilmesine sebep oldu. Yılların onda değiştirdiği tek şey, bir zamanlar başımı kaldıracak baktığım babama şu anda başımı eğerek bakıyor olmamdı sanırım. Ve bu, bir şeyleri daha çok, daha acımasızca yüzüme vuruyordu.

Fiziksel olarak, boyumun uzamasından başka bir şey bir şey değişmemişti ama ruhsal açıdan, o kadar eksik ve açık yaram vardı ki, o kadar çok şey kaybetmiştim ki, beni iyi edecek birini bulmak için bile gücüm kalmamıştı. Yaşanan şeyler, sülük gibi ruhuma yapışmış hayatımı ve gücümü emmişti. Boş bir kabuk gibi kalakalmıştım. Fakat sevgili babam, ruhsal açıdan sapasağlam oluşunu dik tuttuğu omuzları ile gayet güzel sergiliyordu. Yıllardır bir kere bile omuzlarımı dikleştirmeye gücümün yetmediğini düşünecek olursak üstelik, oldukça güzel sergiliyordu. Belki buraya geliş amacı farklıydı ama ben, güç gösterisinde bulunmak için burada olduğunu düşünüyordum. Belki çok acımasız bir düşünceydi ama gram pişmanlık duymuyordum. Ona karşı sergilediğim her davranışı hak ediyordu ve hak edecekti.

Sevgiye olan inancıma, iki sağlam balta darbesi, sırtımı yaslayıp mutlu olmam gereken insanlardan gelmişti; anne ve babamdan. Anne ve babasının ihanetine uğramış bir çocuk, asla diğer çocuklara benzemiyordu, benzeyemiyordu. Dediğim gibi, hep bir yarım olma hali, hep bir burukluk.

Bunları düşünüp kendime eziyet ettiğim sırada, hasta olduğum gece duyduğum meraklı ve hazırlıksız sesi yerine, bu kez daha kırılgan ve önceden çalışılmış olduğu belli olan sesini duyduğumda, içimde birikmiş ne kadar öfke varsa hepsi boğazıma yükseldi. Öfkem ile boğazım ve tüm vücudum yanmaya başlamışken yumruklarımı sıktım. Hangi hakla kapımı çalıp karşıma çıkıyordu? Hangi yüzle?

"Jongin, konuşmalıyız kah-" iğrenç sesinin hayat verdiği kelimeleri duymam ile, zaten damarlarımda bir alev gibi yanıp beni kasıp kavuran öfkem harlayarak arttı. O denli kör ediciydi ki, yeni uyanmış gözlerim önünde uçuşan beyaz noktacıklar görüyordum. Öfkemden ve sesini duymaya katlanamadığım için, başladığı cümlesini bitirmesine bile izin vermedim;

"Sabahları kahvaltı yapmam, yıllardır bizi birazcık umursayıp yalıtkan kutundan çıkmadığın için, bilmiyor olmalısın." sesimin bir kaya kadar sert çıkmasını veya gözlerimde, vücudumda on karşı birikmiş tüm nefretim ile ona bakarken karşımda ezilip büzülmesini önemsemedim. Önemsememi hak ediyor muydu ki? Yüzündeki beni hasta eden yapmacık gülümseme, yere düşüp paramparça olduğu için yüzünde ortaya çıkmış dehşet ifadesi hoşuma gitti. Karşısındaki nefretin ne kadar büyük olduğu ile ilgili bir tahmin bile yürütemeyecek olduğunu fark etmesi, hoşuma gitti. Ah, sevgili babacığım gerçeklerden bunca yıl kaçtıktan sonra, birden karşında en acı gerçeği buluvermiş olmak sarsılmana sebep olmuş olsa gerek. Ama, bu kadarla bıraktıracak değilim. Bunca yıl, kat ve kat fazlasını çekmişken, bu kadarla gitmene izin veremem kesinlikle. "Yine bilmediğin için söylüyorum, ablam hafta içi geç kalktığı için yalnız yemek, mutfakta ölü bir beden varken yemek yemeye çalışmak gibi, berbat. Bu yüzden, sabahları yemeği es geçiyorum. Sandığının aksine, sen kutunun içindeyken dışarıda hayatın durduğu falan yok. Bir şekilde devam ettik, sen olmadan." sonunda omuz silktiğimde yüzüne kırılgan ve ne yaptığının farkına varmış bir ifade yer edindi. Aralık kalmış kuru dudaklarını dili ile ıslattıktan sonra, öncekinden daha farklı, daha kararsız bir sesle konuşmaya başladı,

"Biliyorum tüm bunlar fazla ama benim için, ailemiz için yapamaz mısın?" kaşlarını üzgün bir ifade ile büküp birbirine yaklaştırdığında, benden yaşça büyük olmasına aldırmadan yumruklamak istedim onu. Canını öyle bir acıtmak istedim ki, yıllardır çektiğim şeyi bir anda çeksin istedim.

Aile? Benim ailem sadece ablamdan oluşuyordu. Yine de ablam gelip benden onunla aynı masaya oturmamı istese yapmazdım. Çünkü bu şey, ablam için bile asla katlanmayacağım bir şeydi. Öfkem, aklımdaki mantıklı düşüncelerin hepsini bir girdap gibi yuttuğu için doğru düşünemiyordum, pekala karşımdaki adam yüzünden doğru düşünmekte istemiyordum zaten. Kırmak, parçalamak ve tozu dumana katmak istiyordum. Parmak boğumlarım sızlayana kadar, aldırmadan yumruklarımı sıktım ve dişlerimin sızlamasına sebep olacak bir güçle birbirine kenetledim çenemi. Çenemi sıkarak, kelimeleri bastıra bastıra konuşmaya başladım,

"Aile mi? Güldürme beni, hem sen benim için yapman gereken şeyi yaptın mı? Sana en çok ihtiyacım olduğunda neredeydin? Geceleri yapayalnız, kemiklerimi titretecek kadar soğuk bir yastığa sarılıp ağladığımda neredeydin? Yada yıllarca bahçe salıncağına oturup annemi beklediğim de neredeydin, neden benim için bir şey yapmadın?" öfkeli olmama rağmen sesimin titremesi ile susup dudaklarımı birbirine bastırınca yüzünde garip bir ifade oluştu. 

"Ben... Ben yapamadım, biliyorum ama zordu Jongin, çok zordu! Anlamalısın, hayatımın aşkıydı ve ben bocaladım! Öldüğümü hissettim." çaresiz, derbeder bir halde söylediği kelimeler, duvarlarımı aşıp bana dokunmaya yetmedi. Aşk mı? Bunun arkasına saklanmak vicdanını rahatlatıyor muydu gerçekten? Öfkem, damarlarımın dalgalanmasına sebep olurken, saçlarımı serçe çekiştirdim. Çıldıracaktım, onca yıl bana çektirdiğin acı yetmez gibi gelmiş bir de zaten alt üst olan sinir sistemimle, kedinin fare ile oynadığı gibi oynuyordu.

"Lanet olsun, biz senin kanından gelmiş lanet olası iki çocuktuk, çocuk! Bizim için zor olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun?! Siktiğimin aşkından dem vurmayı kes! Aşk hakkında her şeyi bilsen kaç yazar?! Sevgi hakkında bir bok bilmiyorsun, ayrıca ne var biliyor musun? Sen sadece öldüğünü hissettiğini bir haltmış gibi söyleyip aşık edebiyatı yapıyorsun ama benim ve ablamın çocukluğunu kendi ellerinle öldürdüğünden bir habersin!" sinirden hiçbir şeyi göremiyor, yıllardır içimde biriktirdiğim şeyleri teker teker ayakları dibine seriyordum. İçimde kalıp bu güne kadar beni  zehirlemiş ne kadar çürümüş düşünce varsa hepsini kusuyordum. Bu yüzden zehir saçan hastalıklı bir ortam oluşmuştu ama, biliyordum ki bu ortamı kendi elleri ile inşa etmiş olan ben değildim, oydu. On yıl sonra, ilk kez onunla yüzleşiyordum ve bu konuşmadan yara olarak ayrılan bu kez kesinlikle ben olmayacaktım.

"Jongin, sadece beni dinleyemez misin? Sana söylemem geren şey önemli, lütfen?" yalvarır gibi söylediğinde hahlayarak güldüm ve, sinirden kupkuru olmuş dudaklarımda dilimi gezdirdim.

"Hayır. Tek kelimeni bile duymak istemiyorum, tam anlamı ile zaman kaybısın. Senin gibi bir herif, bir saniyemi harcamaya bile değmez." kapıyı kapatmak için hamle yaptığımda, karşımda ezilip büzülen tavrından sıyrıldı. Omuzları iyice gerilirken, gözleri kınayan bir hava ile kısıldı ve ben, pençelerini ortaya çıkardığını anladım. Bu kadardı işte, Kim Joonhyuk bir pislikten fazlası değil. Asla bundan fazlası olamadı, ve geri kalan ömrü boyunca da olamayacak.

"Jongin, serseri bir ergen gibi davranmayı kesmeni istiyorum. Artık bir yetişkinsin ve bir yetişkin gibi davranıp beni dinlemen gerek." işaret parmağını bana doğru sallarken, içimde köpüren öfkem bir an patlayıp her şeyi yok edecek zannettim. Kimdi ki bu adam? Baba mıydı? Yıllardır karşıma çıkmaktan köşe bucak kaçmıştı ve şimdi nedensiz yere karşıma gelmiş, benle yüzleşmek, bana derdini anlatmak istiyordu ve benden de onu dinlememi bekliyordu. Yıllarca, hıçkırıklarım duvarları döverken beni hiç mi duymamıştı? Duymuştu. Bal gibi duymuştu ama duymamış gibi yapmak, kaçmak her zaman daha kolaydı. Şimdi ben de yapıyordum işte, _babam gibi_  kaçıyordum. Ama benim kaçma sebebim onun aksine korkak olduğumdan değildi. Ben, sadece çok fazla kırılmıştım ve kırıklarım birkaç süslü söz ile geçip gitmezdi. Kırıldığı şekilde kaynamış bir insana, gelip çene çalmak bile boşunaydı.

"Hah, çocukluğumu burnumdan getirdin ve şimdi de ergen olmama mı laf ediyorsun? Çocukluğumu yaşatmamışken bırak da gençliğimi istediğim gibi yaşayayım! Üstelik, senden mi öğrenmem gerek nasıl yetişkin olunacağını? Bunca zaman tek bir şey öğretmedin ve şimdi bir şeyler öğretmeye meraklısın? Gözlerimi yaşartıyorsunuz Bay Kim ama bir şey öğrenecek yaşı geçtim ben, üzgünüm." ona kınayan, kısa bir alkış tutmak için kapı kolunu sıkı sıkıya kavramış elimi ayırıp hak ettiği alkışı verdim ona. Derin bir nefes verip şakaklarını ovduğu sırada kapı koluna yeniden hayatım pahasına yapıştım. Hissediyordum, ayaklarım beni taşımayacak gibiydi. 

Sanırım, yıllar sonra ilk kez, yaptığı şeyle yüzleşmek ve istemeyerek bile yaptığı şeyin sorumluluğu altına girmek ona ve zayıf bünyesine ağır gelmişti.

"Jongin, sadece dinleyemez misin?" solur gibi yılmış bir şekilde konuştuğunda ona bakıp alaylı, yamuk bir gülüş verdim. Nefretle sıvanmış gözlerimi yüzünün iğrenç hatlarında dolandırdığım da, dilimin ucuna ile, burun kıvırarak onu istemediğimi, yapabildiğim kadar belli ederek konuştum,

"Git. Cidden adımı ağzından duymak bile beni deli etmeye yetiyor, sana katlanamıyorum sadece git."

Başka bir şey demesine izin vermeden kapıyı, olağanca gücüm ile sert bir şekilde kapattığımda karşısında sergilemeye çalıştığım tavır, kumdan bir kalenin dalga altında kalıp dağılması gibi dağılıverdi. Ayaklarımdan boşalan güç ile  güç yere kıymetlim üzerine derbeder bir halde çöktüm. Tüm yılların içimde biriktirdiği zehri akıtmak, gücümün zerresini bırakmamıştı içimde. Önüne geçilemeyen, dipsiz bir yalnızlığa bayır aşağı yuvalandığım sırada bir kaç gün öncesinde lanet olarak gördüğüm delikten yumuşak bir melodi yükselmeye başladı. Dizlerimi yavaşça kendime çekip, çenemi dizlerime yasladığımda gözlerim ben istemeden kapandı. Melodi o kadar hoştu ki, ruhuma oyulmuş yaraları okşuyordu sanki yavaş tınısı ile. Yıllarca hissetmediğim anne şefkatini, birkaç notanın bir araya gelmesiyle hissediyordum, oldukça garipti. Derin derin içimi çektiğim sırada, Kyungsoo'nun yumuşak ve telaştan kayan aksağanlı sesini duydum;

"Ben... İstemeden kulak misafiri oldum, biliyorsun delik ses geçiriyor ve... Ben, düşündüm ki clair de lune sana iyi gelir. Yani, sadece rahatlamanı istedim. Clair de lune, beni hep rahatlatır. Yani çoğu insanı rah-"

"Beni rahatlatmadı." konuşmasını yarı gülümseyen bir tavır ile kestiğimde, normalde beni yerden yere vuran o acımasız yalnızlığı hissetmiyor olduğumu fark ettim. Ayrıca, Kyungsoo'nun benimle ilgili derin bir sırrı öğrenmiş olması o kadar da kötü değildi. Hatta bu biraz bile olsa iyi hissetmeme sebep olmuştu. Üstelik, müzik gerçekten rahatlatıyordu. Kyungsoo ile uğraşmak bu kadar eğlenceli olmasa, bunu ona itiraf bile edebilirdim.

"O zaman kapa-"

"Hayır, kapatma! Kapatırsan yalnız hissedeceğim. Okula gidene kadar açık kalsa olur mu, Kyungsoo-ya?" acele ile lafını bölerek konuştuğunda, yumuşak ve içimde garip bir karıncalanma hissetmeme sebep olan kıkırdamasını bıraktı. Ardından, müziğin melodisi hızlanırken bu güne kadar duymadığım kadar yumuşak sesi ile, kendi tarafından benim tarafıma son kez, kalbimin ritminin de hızlanmasına sebep olarak seslendi,

"Elbette, Jongin-ah. Elbette."

*******

"Bu yaptığınız şey, tam anlamı ile saygısızlık! Size kaç gün önce bir görev veriyorum, sonra gidip baktığımda gördüğüm tek şey hiçbir şeyin değişmemiş olduğu toz yığını bir kütüphane? Çocuklar siz beni ciddiye almıyor musunuz?" Bay Lee, gergin olduğunu belli eden sesi ile konuştuğunda alt dudağımı ısırdım ve başımı biraz daha eğdim. Buradan yok olmak istiyordum ama Bay Lee bu kadar sinirli iken buradan çıkıp gitmek intihar etmeye eş değer olurdu. Kafamı eğerek yok olmak mümkün olsa ne güzel olurdu ama biliyordum işte, ne yaparsam yapayım burada olduğum gerçekti ve değişmeyecekti. Bizi, zaten yok olmak üzere olan benliklerimizden, acımasızca vurmaya devam edecekti, tüm diğer insanlar gibi.

Okula adımımı attığım ilk anda, nöbetçi daha sabah olmasına rağmen bıkkın bir tavırla koluma yapışıp ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan, soramadan beni buraya sürüklemişti ve ben geldikten beş dakika sonra Kyungsoo da bana yapıldığı gibi sürüklenerek içeriye getirilmişti. Birbirimize kaçamak bir bakış attığımızda, yüzünde kendi yüzümün yansımasını gördüğümü zannetmiştim bir an. Bunun altından hiç iyi şeylerin çıkmayacağını tahmin edebiliyordum, edebiliyorduk ve öylede olmuştu. Günler önce düzenlememiz gerek kütüphane araya giren olaylar yüzünden kaynamıştı ve Bay Lee, kütüphanenin hala aynı durumda olduğunu öğrenmişti. Okul ile ilgili yapılması gereken işlere gereğinden fazla önem veren Bay Lee'den beklendiği gibi sağlam bir azar yiyorduk. Ama küçük bir ayrıntı vardı ki, bugün azar yeme günümde değildim. Sabahtan sinirlerim yeterince gerilmişti zaten ve Bay Lee şu an üzerine toz biber oluyordu resmen. Dayanamıyordum, duvarlar üzerime geliyor, içeride çalışan klimaya rağmen denizden çıkmış gibi su atıyordum vücudumdan.

Bir şey dememek adına dudaklarımı iyice birbirine bastırdım ve dilimi dişlerim arasına alıp gayet acımasız bir şekilde ısırdım. Ağzım iğrenç kan tadı ile dolsa bile dilimi serbest bırakmadım, şimdi kırıp dökmek çok, çok yanlış bir hamle olurdu. Tüm bunları bilmeme rağmen, yine de dayanmak zordu işte. Sanki tüm bu insanlar, bugün sadece benim dayanma eşiğimi kontrol etmek için uğraşıyordu.  Nereye kadar dayanabileceğimi test etmek için, tam olarak ne zaman delireceğimi görmek için? Onlara, delirmenin kıyısında olduğumu haykırmak istedim o an. Daha fazla  dayanacak gücümün kalmadığını, her an kan revan içinde, bitap bir halde dizlerim üzerine düşüp yenilgiyi kabul edeceğimi söylemek istedim. O zaman, belki içinde bulunduğum savaş alanı durulur, yüzüme doğrultulmuş namlular çekilirdi. Belki, nefes alabilirdim.

"Söylesenize çocuklar! Susmayın, konuşun ve bana bir açıklama yapın! Neden temizlenmedi kütüphane? Size verdiğim görevlerle bu şekilde mi ilgileniyorsunuz? Size karşı sert mi olmalıyım, bunu mu istiyorsunuz?"

Bir şey dememek adına dilimi ısırmaya devam ederken ağzımdaki metalik tat arttı. Dişlerimin kıpkırmızı olduğu bir görüntü ile, kaçık gibi karşımdaki adama gülümsediğimi ve onun da korkudan bayıldığını düşündüm. Bu iyiydi, tek acı çekenin her zaman ben olmaması iyi hissettirir gibiydi. Ben aklımın sınırları olmayan bataklığında kaybolmuşken, Kyungsoo Bay Lee'nin aksine sakin sesi ile yavaşça araya girdi,

"Kusura bakmayın Bay Lee, bazı olaylar yüzünden aklımızdan çıkmış olmalı. Hemen bu-"

"Kyungsoo, sizin en önemli işiniz bu okul! Anladınız mı beni?!" bağırması ile taşıdığım son sabır kırıntısına veda edip başımı hiddetle kaldırıp gözlükleri ardından görünen küçük, sinirle parlayan gözlerine baktım. Nasıl tek işimiz bu okul olabilirdi ki? Bizim de kendimize ait, hiç yolunda gitmeyen hayatımız vardı ve bu adam bunu hiçe sayıp kendi emelleri uğruna onun kölesi olmamızı istiyordu. Zaten zorlanan sınırlarım yüzünden daha fazla tutamadım içimde;

"Bay Lee, ne sanıyorsunuz bizi? Sizin köleniz falan mı? Neden her yetişkin bizlerin üzerine geliyor? Sizler gibi olmamız için mi? Bizin bu okul dışında da bir hayatımız var ve hayatımızın hiç iyi gittiğini söyleyemeyeceğim!" nefes nefese, biriktirdiğim şeyin küçük bir kısmını yere serdiğimde daha fazla gücüm kalmamıştı. Çıkışmak, bağırmak için bile fazlaca bitip tükenmiştim. Omuzlarım hiddetle, maraton koşmuşum gibi inip kalkarken Bay Lee, bana boş gözlerle baktı. Öyle boş ve anlamayan bakışlardı ki, kendimi gözlerinden atsam ölürdüm büyük ihtimalle. Babamın, on yıl boyunca koridorda karşılaştığımızda bana baktığı gibi bakıyordu, bomboş. Tanrım, dünya üzerinde en nefret ettiğim bakış bu olsa gerek,

"Bitti mi? Bittiyse şimdi kütüphaneye gidiyorsunuz ve bugün hiçbir derse girmeden orayı düzenliyorsunuz-"

"Ama Bay Lee, dersler?!" Kyungsoo'nun sakin olmayan sesini duyunca titreyen bir nefes alıp gözlerimi kapattım. Tanrı, benden ciddi anlamda nefret ediyor olmalıydı ki, insanlar sinirli halimi bile görmezden gelip umursamıyordu. Bu, yokmuşum gibi hissettiriyordu, basit yere yapışmış bir tozmuşum gibi.

"Bunu arkadaşın ile tartışmaya ne dersin Kyungsoo? Şimdi, çıkabilirsiniz." bize, başka bir şey deme şansı tanımadan önündeki işe dönünce, Kyungsoo derin bir nefes aldı ve omuzlarını düşürüp topukları üzerinde döndü. Kısa bacaklarına rağmen geniş ve sert adımlarla müdürün odasını terk etti. Hemen ardından, çakılı kaldığım yerden ayrılıp ben de odadan çıktım. Kyungsoo kapıya dayanmış derin soluklarını havaya bırakıp sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. Onun bu halini görünce, artan suçluluk ile hemen,

"Kyungsoo, ben üzgünüm. Gerçekten. Derslerden alacaksın ben-"

"Sorun değil, demen iyi oldu. Yoksa ben diyecektim kendi imajımın çizilmesindense senin imajının çizilmesini tercih ederim." omuz silkti ve gitmeye yeltendi ama aklına başka bir şey gelmiş gibi geri dönüp yüzüme yamuk bir gülümseme ile baktı.

"Ama, ıslak bezle silme işi sende. Sen silerken bende notlarımı bir kere okuyacağım." bir şey demem için fırsat tanımadan hemen arkasını dönüp merdivenleri inmeye başladı ve ben bir süre öylece kaldım.

Pekala, sanırım bana diyecek söz kalmıyordu, yapacaktım. Hem, başımıza ördüğüm çorabı böylelikle belki biraz telafi edebilirdim.

*******

"Jongin, Tanrı aşkına şu kirli kovayı yere koyar mısın? Hemen notlarımın yanında duruyor ve geriliyorum." gergin bir ses ile söylendiğinde ona bakmadan gözlerimi devirdim. Yani, tozdan görünmeyen bir kütüphanede hala tek derdi notları mıydı? Pes doğrusu.

Bir saat önce, kitaplıklarda ne kadar kitap varsa hepsini indirmiş ve masaların üzerine yığmıştık. Bu işi beraber yapmış olsak bile, kitaplıkları boşaltma işi biter bitmez elime kovayı ve besi tutuşturup köşeye çekilmişti.

Tek boşta kalmış masa olan, tek kişilik kare bir masayı da, yüksekte olan yerleri silerken eğilmesi zor olduğu için kovayı koymak için kullanıyordum ama o tamamen farklı bir amaç için kullanıyordu. A4 kağıdına düzenli bir şekilde renkli kalemlerle yazılmış fizik notlarını masanın üzerine koymuştu ve gerçekten ders çalışıyordu.

"Kyungsoo, sesini kes- Tanrım, o bir manga mı?!" gördüğüm renkli çizimleri barındıran kapak ile, heyecanımı sesime yansıtmaktan çekinmeyip hemen parmak uçlarımda yükseldiğinde aniden yapmış olduğum hareket yüzünden, dengemi kaybettim ve düşmemek için sıkıca masaya yapıştım. Bu, düşünmeden ve aniden gerçekleştirdiğim hareket ile masa bir beşik gibi sallanmaya başladı.

Beşik gibi sallanan masayı dehşet ile izlerken, ikimizden biri daha hamle yapamadan sallanan masa yüzünden masanın üzerinde bulunan kovanın içindeki tozdan siyaha dönmüş suyun tamamı, Kyungsoo'nun notları üzerine, acı verici bir yavaşlıkla ve dramatiklik içinde döküldü.  _Hem de tamamı_. Kağıtlar üzerindeki renkli kalemler, su yüzünden dağılırken kirli su, beyaz kağıt üzerinde çamurlaşmış tozdan iğrenç bir leke bırakmıştı.

Dehşet ile göz kürelerimi zorlayan aciz gözlerimi felaket manzarasından ayırıp Kyungsoo'ya kaldırdığımda suyun yarısının da masanın kenarından akıp kucağına aktığını gördüm. Hala Şokta gibi görünüyordu ama çıktığında...

Pekala, sanırım vasiyetimi yazmanın zamanı geldi?


	12. Chapter 12

_Kim Jongin'i nasıl bilirdiniz?_

Rahibin, cenaze merasimim de kullanacağı o matem dolu tok ses, kulaklarımda yankı yaparken daha yapmadığım onca şey, beynimin içinde sel gibi akıyor ve kafamın içinde yıkılmadık bir şey bırakmıyordu. Bu güne kadar asla ölmeden önce yapılacaklar listelerini dikkate almamıştım ve şimdi, o lanet listelerin barındığı kafamı koparmak istememe sebep olacak saçma sapan bir şeyi bile yapma isteği ile dolup taşmıştım. Sanırım, ölüme yakın olma hali gerçekten insanlar üzerinde garip bir etkiye sebep oluyordu. Ve ben, Kim Jongin artık yarı ölü bir adam sayılırdım. Büyük ihtimalle bir iki dakika içinde gerçekten ölmüş olacaktım.

Evren bana büyük bir şaka yapıyor falan olmalıdır ki ben, Kim Jongin, notlarına tapan ineklerin efendisi Do Kyungsoo'nun fizik  _-bir de fizik yahu, dünya üzerinde en zor ders belki fizikti ve benim sıçıp sıvadığı notlar, nedense evren bana ölümün garanti olsun demek ister gibi fizik olmak zorundaydı-_  notları üzerine bir kova çamurlaşmış toz barındıran su dökmüştüm. Hatta, sonumu elleri ile getirecek olan oğlanın kum rengi okul pantolonu, çamurlu Sudan iyice hakkını almış fizik notları gibi sırılsıklam olmuştu.

Tüm bu şeylerin düşüncesi bile o kadar sarsıcıydı ki, korkudan girdap gibi dönmeye başlayan zihnim ve yaşadığım olayın şoku ile tüm gücü boşalmış bacaklarım yüzünden düşmemek adına az önce beşik gibi sallanan ama şimdi dingin bir nehir gibi sakin olan masaya can havli ile yapıştım. Bacaklarım, neredeyse tüm gücünü yitirmiş zangır zangır titriyordu ve bu deprem misali titremenin sebebini, erkeklik gururuma yaptığı darbeyi gram önemsemeden açık yüreklilik ile kabul ediyordum; korkuyordum işte! Düzeltme, ölümüne korkuyordum.

Korkmamak elde değildi çünkü o, notları uğruna ömrünün yarısını heba edecek derecede takıntılı bir inek öğrenci tiplemesiydi ve aynı zamanda bir adet Do Kyungsoo idi. Notlarına zarar gelmiş bir inek öğrenci ne kadar kötü olursa, notlarına zarar gelmiş inek bir Do Kyungsoo ondan kat ve kat daha kötü olurdu. 

Pekala, kısaca durumu değerlendirecek okursam; fena halde boka saplanmıştım. Bunu, henüz şaşkınlıktan kafasını kaldırıp bana, beni şuracıkta öldürecek bakışlar atmaya fırsatı olmayan bir Kyungsoo görmüşken anlamamak yada kabul etmemek tam bir aptallık olurdu. Bir şeyleri idrak ederek başını kaldırdığında, üzerime ne kadar kitap varsa fırlatacağından adım kadar emindim. Hatta belki duvarlardan kalıp kalıp parçalar söker ve beni böcek gibi koca parçalarım altında ezerdi. Ben fazla abartıyor falan değildim, sadece o fazla Do Kyungsoo'ydu.

Ayrıca, zalim hayat ve oynak evren bir olup beni öyle bir hale getirmişti ki, acilen ışınlanmayı bulmazsam ölüp gidecektim. Tek kurtuluş yolu, istisna kabul etmeksizin kesinlikle sadece ışınlanmayı bulmaktı. Yirmi birinci yüzyıl teknolojisine rağmen hala ışınlanmayı bulamamış olan bilim adamlarına içimden sövecek kelimeler bile bulamıyordum çünkü, bildiğiniz dilimin korkudan içime kaçmış olması yetmez gibi kelimelerim de dilimle beraber yol almıştı midemin derinliklerine.

Olayın şoku ile nefes almayı bile unutmuş durumdaydım, ki bu o kadar da önemli değildi hatta bundan sonra hayatıma devam etmesem de olurdu. Hoş, devam edecek bir hayat kaldı mı geriye?

Sonunda gerçekleşmesini hiç istemesem bile, bir şekilde gerçekleşecek olan hayatın kaçınılmaz gerçekliği oldu; Kyungsoo, başını korku filmlerinde şu lanetli karakterin yaptığı gibi  _-dürüst olmak gerekirse korku filmlerindeki o karakterler mi yoksa Do Kyungsoo mu daha korkunç diye sorsalar, bir an bile düşünmeden Do Kyungsoo derdim-_ ağır çekimde beni görebilmek için yukarı kaldırdığında çaresiz bakışlarımı görmesini ve bana acımasını istesem bile, gözünün önüne inmiş perdeyi görebiliyordum.

_Do Kyungsoo'nun gözleri, alev alevdi ve yakmak istediği tek şey bendim._

"Sen..." sıkılı dişleri arasından, tükürür gibi çıkan şu titrek tek kelime, ruhumun uçup gitmesine yetmiş hatta fazla bile gelmesine sebep olmuş gibi hissettim. "Sen... Tam bir aptalsın!" sona doğru titreyen bağırmasının ardından,  beynimin orta yerine bomba düşmüş gibi hissetmeme sebep olacak o cılız, sadece bir anlık aralık dudaklardan kaçıp ortama yayılan hıçkırık duyulmuştu. Bundan daha fazlasını duymama müsaade etmemiş, dolgun dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak bana yangın yeri ile bakan sulu gözlerinden boşalmaya başlamış yaşlar ile beraber yeniden berbat olmuş notlara bakmaya başlamıştı.

Ne olduğumu şaşırmış halde, ömrüm boyunca bocalamanın hiç böylesini hissettiğimi anımsayamıyorum. Hatta bocalamadan daha fazlasıydı bu hisler... Ömrüm boyunca çoğu kez çaresizlik hissetmiştim ama böylesini,  _-kalbim içimde çürümüş ve beni aciz bir hasta adam gibi işkencelerin bucağına sürüklerken acı ile kıvranıyor olmaktan bahsediyorum-_   hiç yaşamamıştım. Çaresizliğim genelde kızgın bir demir gibi alev alev olurdu ama bu, plastiğin içten içten erimesi gibi hiçbir alev olmadan acılı acılı yakıyordu beni, hislerimi.

Sersemlemiş bir halde, karşımdaki manzarayı izlediğim sırada gözlerimi belki de milyonuncu kez art arda kırpıştırdım. Gördüğüm manzaranın doğruluğundan kalbim cayır cayır yanıyor olsa bile beynim inkar etmeye devam ediyordu.

_Do Kyungsoo, ağlarken o kadar güzel olmasına rağmen, onu bu şekilde gördüğümde kalbime zehirli dikenler batmasına engel olamıyordum._

Söz konusu Do Kyungsoo olunca, genelde vurmalı kırmalı, aksiyon veya polisiye filmlerin vazgeçilmezi olan, kötü çekim açısı ile çekilmiş sahnelerin gerçekleşmesini bekliyordum ama her seferinde Do Kyungsoo beynimi bulamaça döndürecek basit bir hareket yapıyor, tüm bildikeliklerim yalan olurken dünya üzerinde bulunan en boktan insan gibi hissetmeme sebep oluyordu. Hatta, belki gerçekten dünya üzerindeki en berbat herif bendim, nedense onu her gördüğümde bana ya sinirli oluyor yada ağlıyor oluyordu. Sarsılan dar omuzlar içimde bulunan ne kadar krallık varsa yerle bir ederken yutkunup ne yaptığımın farkında olmadan ateş alanına doğru bir adım attım. Hissettiği şeyin sıcaklığı, bu mesafeden bile yakıyordu.

Ben, kendimde yeterli cesareti bulup aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatamadan Kyungsoo, durmak bilmeden yamaklarından yuvarlanan yaşlarla oturduğu yerden bir hışım kalktığında sıçrayarak geri gitsem bile, korkmamı gerektirecek hiçbir şey yapmadı. Hatta, ne yapacağını bilmez bir halde ona yanaşmaya çalışan beni bir gram umursamadan yerde duran çantasını seri bir hareketle kavradı ve küçük bir çocuk gibi elinin tersi ile gözlerini sildi. Bu hareket yetmişti işte, yüksekçe bir binadan erimiş şeker kıvamında bir şeyin içine düşmüştüm. Erimiş şeker, yumuşaklığı ve yapışkanlığı ile beni tutup kuytularına yollarken, geri dönüş olmadığını büyüleyici yumuşak bir sesle fısıldamıştı bana. Sesin güzelliğine takılı kalmış aptal ben umursamadım, kalbim içimde daha önce hiç hissetmediğim bir hızla acılı acılı atarken geri dönmek istemedim. Kalbimden sonra, eskisi gibi iyi olmayan midemde şimdi bir de küçük böcekler birlikler halinde gezinmeye başlamışken ağlayarak yanından geçmek üzere olan figürün son anda bileğine yapıştım sıkıca. O kadar sıkı yapışmışım ki, acı ile tısladı Kyungsoo, yükselen acılı sesin paniği ile parmaklarım gevşese bile bırakmadım ince beyaz bileği. Gitmesine izin verecek kadar cesur değildim o anda.

_Belki, sadece söz konusu Do Kyungsoo olduğunda yeterince cesur olamıyordum._

Az önce hissettiğim şeyin yakıcı olduğunu düşünmüş olmam aptallıktı, şu an Kyungsoo'nun daha yakından gördüğüm yüzü ile kavrulmuştum. Do Kyungsoo kızarmış burnu ve gözleri ile beraber bir kafa mesafesi yakınımda dikilirken beni bir an bile acımadan yakıp kavuşmuştu.

Nasıl da... Nasıl da güzeldi. Ben, Kim Jongin, güzelliği karşısında titriyordum.

"K-Kyungsoo, Tanrı aşkına bu şekilde nereye?" bileğine sıkı sıkıya tutunan elimin aksine, aciz bir şekilde boşta kalmış elim ile pantolonunu işaret ederek konuştum hızlıca. Bu güne kadar kimseye kalması için ağzımı açıp tek kelime etmemiştim ama şimdi, kelimeleri geçtim ses tonum bile kalması için yalvarmaya başlamıştı.

Islanmış kirpiklerinin altından üzerindeki pantolona yeni fark ediyormuş gibi baktı. Berbat durumdaki pantolonunu kurtaramayacağını bir iki incelemenin ardından anladığında derin, titrek ve bir o kadar da yılmış bir nefesi üfleyerek verdi. Dudakları bir şey demek ister gibi aralasa bile hemen ardından yeterli gücü bulamayınca kapandı ve birkaç saniye bekledikten sonra yüzüme bakma zahmetine girmeden, az önce niyetlenip dışarı çıkaramadığı şeyleri yavaşça söyledi;

"Sorun yok, kendim hallederim. Seninle, bu haldeyken daha fazla kalmak istemiyorum."

Bir insanın canını, her zaman eylemlerin daha fazla yakacağını düşünmüştüm. Mesela acıyan ayağına rağmen uzun bir yürüyüş yapmak, yumruk yemek yada benzeri şeyler daha fazla canını yakardı bir insanın. Yani şu ana kadar düşüncem bu yöndeydi fakat, görünen o ki yine yanılmıştım. Vücudumun her bir köşesi çürüklerle kaplanana kadar yumruklanmış yada ayak parmaklarım kanayana kadar yol yürümüş olsam bile bu kadar acımazdı canım. Kemiklerim bile söylediği iki cümlenin etkisi ile kırılmış gibi içli içli sızlıyordu. Yutkundum, ama geçmedi.

"Kyungsoo..." ağzımı konuşmak için açmış, hatta güzelim isminin havaya karışmasını bile sağlamış olmama rağmen söze nasıl devam edeceğimi bilemediğim için sustum. Aralık kalmış dudaklarıma rağmen suskunluğuma devam ederken Kyungsoo ağlamaktan titreyen bir nefes verdi.

"Jongin, anlamayacaksın. Zorlama, bir şey de deme, istemiyorum sadece bırak bileğimi gideyim." sesinden, tüm gücünün sıyrılıp yere düştüğü o kadar ortadaydı ki bu savunmasız hali titrememe sebep oldu. Odama, canhıraş geldiğinde olduğu halinden farklıydı, kurduğum cümleler ile kalbini kırdığımda olan halinden farklıydı. Bu hali, çok farklıydı. Derinlerdeki yaralı çocuğa bir çentik kadar uzaktı sanki bu hali.

"Kyungsoo, ben- ben anlamıyorum ama bir yolunu buluruz, halledersin hiç olmadı yeniden yazarsın? Daha güzelini yazarsın Kyungsoo, sadece... Sadece lütfen ağlama." ne yapacağımı yada ne söyleyeceğimi bilmediğim için gevelediğim saçma şeyler üzerine Kyungsoo'nun hıçkırıkları arttı ve ben de ölüme daha çok yaklaştığımı hissettim.

"Yazamam... Tüm sorun burada işte, yeniden yazamam." boşla olan sağ elini, göz yaşlarını durdurmak için gözüne bastırdığında, hıçkırıklar arasından boğulmak üzere gibi çıkan kelimeleri daha çok yaktı canımı. Alt dudağımın, başına buyruk titremesini hissedebiliyordum.

"A-ama neden? Sana engel olan ne? İstersen ben de yardım ederim Kyungsoo yeter artık, ağlama." ağlamaktan bir adım uzak titreyen sesim ile yalvararak konuştuğunda, hıçkırıklarını bastırmak için derin bir nefes aldı ama yaptığının hiçbir faydası olmadı. Hala içli içli ağlıyordu ve bu daha çok parçalıyordu beni, belki olmayan bizi.

"Çünkü... Gitmem gereken bir işim var, kendi paramı kazanmak zorundayım... Ben, kesinlikle yeniden yazmamam yeterli vaktim yok, hiç yok." duygusal olmasının verdiği güçsüzlük ile fazla uğraşmama gerek kalmadan ağzından yere düşen kelimeler beni sarsıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun nasıl bir hayata sahip olduğunu hiçbir zaman düşünme zahmetine girmemiştim ama şimdi... Şimdi düşününce Kyungsoo yalnız yaşıyordu ve görünen o ki kendi parasını da kendisi kazanıyordu.

Her ne kadar yap-bozun büyük bir parçasını tamamlamış olsam bile hala bir eksik vardı; neden? Kyungsoo, neden kendi parasını bile kendisi kazanacak duruma gelecek kadar yalnız kalmıştı? Do Kyungsoo'yu kim bu kadar üzmüş ve ardından o da, çözüm olarak kendine inşa ettiği dünyada tek başına olmayı seçmişti?

"Ben... Bilmiyordum." yalnızlığının göz korkutucu büyüklüğünün yeni farkına vardığım, bunca zaman gözümün önünde omasına rağmen kör gibi davrandığım devasa gerçek ile kavrulan beynim, sadece bu iki kelimeyi düşürebilmişti dudaklarımdan.

Acizleşiyordum, yeniden terk edilmiş bir küçük Jongin gibi acizleşiyordum karşısında.

"Sorun değil. Sen, benle ilgili hiçbir şeyi bilmiyorsun Kim Jongin, hiçbir şeyi anlamıyorsun. Tıpkı diğer herkes gibi..." ağlamaktan kısık çıkan sesiyle beraber konuştuğunda, üzerime yıkılan güneş sisteminin ağırlığını sonuna kadar hissettim. Beni ağırlığı altında  nasıl da kolayca bir böcek gibi ezdiğini, en derinlerime kadar hissettim.

"Kyungsoo... Ben-"

"Jongin, daha fazla bir şey demene gerek yok, kimseye beni anlaması için yalvaracak değilim. Lütfen, sadece bırak gideyim." aniden gözlerime değen ağlamaktan bitip tükenmiş, kırmızı büyük gözleri beni öylesine hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ki bir süre herhangi bir tepki veremedim, cümle kuramadım karşısında.

"Yine de, bu şekilde gitmene izin vermemem Kyungsoo! Sırılsıklamsın, lütfen burada otur ve beni bekle. Dolabımda yedek eşofman takımı olması gerek, onu sana getireyim." dolabımda yedek bir eşofman takımı var mı yok mu onu bile bilmiyor olmama rağmen aniden ortaya attığım, dudaklarımdan tereddüt etmeden dökülen fikre, kendi ağzım bile açık kalacak gibiydi ama Tanrıya şükür, en azından hala kaslarımı kontrol edebilme yetisine sahiptim.

İkimizin de beklemediği bu teklif karşısında Kyungsoo'nun bir çok duyguya kucak açmış olan gözleri bu kez şaşkınlık ve hayret parıltıları ile kuşandı. Kızarmış olmasına rağmen güzelliğinden en küçük bir şey kaybetmemiş gözlerini, gözüne bir şey kaçmış gibi art arda kırpıştırmasını izledim hayran ola ola bir süre. Ardından kurumuş kırmızı dudaklarını yaladı ve yutkundu. Bakışlarımdan çekinir gibi gözlerini acele ile yere indirip berbat durumdaki pantolonunu izlerken yavaşça,

"Bunu yapmak istediğine emin misin? Sonuçta ben Do Kyungsoo'yum. Kibirden önünü göremeyen, aptal bir inek öğrenci." az önce ağlamış olmanın verdiği titrekliği taşıyan ses tonunda, bu güne kadar duymadığım kadar kendine acıma bulunurken hızla başımı onay vererek, aşağı yukarı salladım.

"Elbette eminim! Sadece beni burada bekle tamam mı? Geldiğimde burayı bitirelim ve erkeden eve gidelim, böylece sana daha çok zaman kalmış olur." başı ile beni onayladıktan sonra, az önce bir hışım kalktığı yere daha sakin ve yorgun adımlarla geri dönerken ben de iki kanatlı çıkış kapısına doğru ilerledim.

Gri kapının önüne gelip pirinçten yapılma altın sarısı kolu kavradığımda omzumun üzerinden çoktan yerine oturmuş ve notlarına içi eriye eriye bakan ona baktım.

"Ayrıca," dikkatini kendime çekmek için seslendiğimde meraklı büyük gözler kirpiklerin gölgesi altından benim gözlerimi buldu, ona yumuşak bir gülümseme verip,

"Do Kyungsoo, yani demek istediğim gerçek Do Kyungsoo, bu dediklerinden daha fazlası, bunu biliyorum."

Sözlerimi algılaması üzerine gözleri, kürelerini terk edecek gibi büyüdüğünde ona, son bir tane tam olarak ne hissettiği belli olmayan bir gülümseme verdim ve ardından kapıyı yavaşça açarak kendimi yarı karanlık koridora attım.

*******

Kyungsoo'nun konuşan hali, kafamı duvarlara sürterek kırmak istememi ve hayatıma son verme isteğimi körükleyen türden olsa bile Kyungsoo'nun konuşan halinden yüzlerce, binlerce kat daha kötü olan başka bir şey daha vardı; Kyungsoo'nun etrafını sarmış keder bulutları içinde inanılmaz bir sessizliğe gömülmesi gibi.

Tozu alınmış ve parlayan raflara kitapları üzerindeki numaralara göre sabırla dizerken, içerisi saatlerdir olduğu gibi o kadar sessizdi ki nefes almaya bile çekiniyordum. Ara sıra Kyungsoo, sevimli bir şekilde burnunu çekiyor olsa bile, bu sevimli ses ortadaki ölü havayı temizlemeye yetmiyordu. Kyungsoo ile deli gibi çekişiyor, hatta yumruklaşıyor olsak bile bu kadar dert etmezdim kendime.

Notların ağzını yüzünü dağıtan ve Kyungsoo'yu benim siyah eşofman altını giymek zorunda bırakan tozlu suyu saatler önce temizlemiş olsam bile hala bir şekilde ikimiz arasında tuhaf bir rahatsızlığa sebep oluyordu. Bu garipti çünkü bu rahatsızlığın varlığı beni hiç de iyi etkilemiyordu. Normalde kafama takmamam gereken bu durum, şu an kafamın içindeki tek gündem başlığı haline gelmişti.

Kısaca, Kyungsoo'nun sessizliği beni boğuyordu. Konuşan hali, her ne kadar boğazıma elini dayasa bile, asla sıkmaya tenezzül etmezdi ama sessiz hali, bir an olsun acımıyordu. Bunla da yetinmiyor beni yok etmek ister gibi yerden yere vuruyordu. Tüm bunları sadece susarak yapıyor olması, beni sadece susarak böylesine etkilemesi, kendimi hoş olmayan şeyleri sorgulamaya, düşünmeye itiyordu.

Ayrıca bir de tüm bu sessiz karmaşanın tek sebebinin ben olduğum düşüncesi, lanet olasıca bir hastalık mikrobu gibi bana yapışmıştı ve omuzlarımdan bastırarak iyice yerin dibine girmem için uğraşıyordu. Kyungsoo'yu karşı mahçup hissediyordum en önemlisi.

Bu kadar mahcup hissetmeme bir çok şey sebep oluyordu ama en önemlisi; Kyungsoo'nun tutunabildiği tek şeye tutunan, kırık bir çocuk olduğunu bu zamana kadar fark etmemiş olmamdı. Tamam, belki dertsiz tasasız olmadığını fark etmiştim ama sanki, Kyungsoo'nun içinde taşıdığı yaraya bu kadarcık bir şey demek, çok büyük bir haksızlığa sebep olur gibiydi.

Göründüğünden çok, çok daha fazlasına sahipti Kyungsoo. Benim, taşıdığını düşündüğüm acılardan çok daha fazlasını yüklenmişti. Yoksa notlara bu kadar üzülmezdi. Çok üzülmüş, hatta mahvolmuştu çünkü notları sahip olduğu tek şeydi. Tıpkı benim sahip olduklarımın sadece ablam ve mangalarım ile sınırlı olması gibi.

Artık, nedense Kyungsoo ile yer ve gök gibi farklı olduğumuzu düşünemiyordum.

Tehlikedeydim, çünkü bu hissettiğim şey eğer gerçekten düşündüğüm şey ise, yasal bile olmaması gerekiyordu.

Sessizlikle zihnimdeki konuşmalar almış başını giderken kafamın içini dağıtacak en küçük bir konuşmaya bile razı olsam bile ağzımı açıp tek kelime etmeye hem yüzüm, hem de cesaretim yoktu. Çaresiz kalmaktan ölümüne nefret ediyordum ve ben, ancak kendi içimde bir yere koyabildiğim insanlar yüzünden çaresiz kalmıştım bu güne kadar. Kyungsoo daha hayatımda bile bir tam bir yere sahip değilken, neden içimde bu denli büyük bir kasırgaya sebep oluyordu peki?

Düşünmek istemiyordum, kesinlikle istemiyordum ama ironiye bakın ki düşünebildiğim tek şey; Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ve daha fazla Kyungsoo oluyordu.

*******

Yatağımda uzanmış, üzerimdeki suçluluk duygusunun gitmesi için buz gibi bir duş yapmış olmama rağmen bir gram bile bu duygudan arınmamış olmanın verdiği huzsuzluk ile tavanı izliyordum. Sessiz ve işkenceden hallice geçen kütüphane temizliğinin ardından Kyungsoo öyle bir hızla ayrılmişti ki, tek kelime deme fırsatı yakalayamamıştım. Benle konuşmamak için, tüm gün ağzını bıçak açmamasını geçtim bir de benden vebalı bir herifmişim gibi kaçmıştı.

Üstelik, planlarımız içinde -en azından benim planlarım içinde- karakola gidip Kyungsoo'yu rahatsız eden sapığın robot resmini vermek gibi küçük bir ayrıntı olmasına rağmen benle yüzleşmemeyi daha önemli görmüş ve gitmişti. Ona hak vermiyor değildim, aksine ona oldukça hak veriyordum ama yine de içimde bir yer fena halde kırılmıştı. Kırılmaya bile hakkım yoktu ama ben, yüzsüz bir herif gibi kırılmış ve acılar içinde hissediyordum kendimi.

Düşünceler arasında kolum, bacağım yerinde kalmayacak şekilde savrulduğum sırada kapımın pat diye açılması ile yüksek bir yerden düşer gibi irkildim ve refleks olarak dirseklerim üzerinde doğrulup bakışlarımı kapıya çevirdim.

Gelen tabi ki ablamdı ve ablamın bu insan dışı girişini; onu, dizleri çıkmış bol gri eşofmanı ve üzerinden dökülen siyah bol tişörtü ile paspal ama bir o kadar da sıcak, samimi görüntüsünü tamamlayan kuş yuvasından hallice saçlarını görünce umursamadım. Hem görmek istemediğim başka birisi de olabilirdi gelen. Fakat, Tanrıya şükür, evren bugünlük benle uğraşma sınırını doldurmuş olacak ki;  _bu günlük bu kadarı yetti sana, arkası yarına artık_  der gibi ablamı göndermişti bana.

"Yah, Nini-ya içeriye kapını kırar gibi girdim ama tek kelime etmiyorsun? Hasta falan mısın?" sırtımı yatakla yeniden buluşturduğumda yanımda biten ablamın narin elini vakit kaybetmeden saçlarımı geriye iteleyerek alnımdaki yerini aldı ve yüzüne kararsız, çatık kaşlı bir ifade yerleşirken ateşimi ölçtü.

"Ee, sıcaklığın normal Nini-ya... Başka bir sorun mu var? Normal bir Kim Jongin asla bu kadar durgun ve manga okumayan bir halde olmaz." endişe ve şaşkınlığı aynı anda barındıran sesi ile konuştuktan sonra, tek kişilik yatağı alabildiğine kaplayan bedenimin bıraktığı küçük aralığa iliştirdi. Alnıma düşen saçları, yapmaya alışık olduğu gibi yavaşça kimseden göremeyeceğim kadar fazla bir şefkat ile okşarken gözlerimi kapattım ve huzur bulmayı bekleyen derin bir nefes aldım. Ama, yaptığım diğer tüm şeyler gibi bir etkisi olmadı. Belki yogaya falan başlamalıydım, hayatımı oluşturan olaylar zinciri beni iyice huysuz ve kendi sorunlarını bile çözemeyen bir adam yapmıştı çünkü.

Ya da belki sadece daha fazla anlatmaya ve daha fazla dinlenmeye ihtiyacım vardı.

"Ben... Birinin çok değer verdiği bir şeyi mahvettim ve vicdan azabı çekiyorum." ben daha düşünmeye, ölçüp biçmeye fırsat bulamadan dudaklarımdan kendi başına buyruk dökülen kelimeler ile beraber gözlerimi aralama zahmetine girmedim. Hem, açık gözlerimde ablamın göreceği şey beni korkutmuştu.

"Anlıyorum... Şimdi işleri düzeltmek için ne yapman gerektiğini merak ediyorsun değil mi?" saçlarımı okşayan eli bir an durmazken, yumuşak sesi de kulaklarımı okşuyordu bir taraftan. Yumuşaklığın etkisi ile uyuşmaya başlamışken sadece hımmlamak ile yetindim. Ablam kısa bir kıkırtı verdikten sonra,

"Senin için önemli birisi mi?"

Aniden gelen soru ile sonuna kadar açılmış ve bu sınırlarını zorlayan açılmadan dolayı yanmaya başlayan gözlerimi ablama diktim. Ablam ani hareketimi, zaten bekliyormuş gibi bilmiş bir tavır ile kıkırdadığında boşta olan eli ile omzumu imalı imalı dürttü.

"Yah, ben anladım seni. Oldukça önemli biri sanırım değ-"

"Noona! Yok öyle bir şey, sadece arkadaşım!" sesimi yükselterek konuşmamın üzerine, apar topar konumumu değiştirip doğruldum ve sırtımı yatak başlığına yaslayıp kollarımı çaprazladım. İstediği yapılmayan küçük bir çocuğun asık suratına benzediğini tahmin ettiğim suratım  ile ileride olmayan oldukça ilgi çekici bir noktaya sabitledim bakışlarımı. Hareketim üzerine ablamın yumuşak kıkırdamasını duymam ile sinirle alev alan gözlerimi ona döndüm ama onun bu dökülen halini görünce sinirimden geriye bir şey kalmadı. Cidden, ablama sinirli kalma konusunda ciddi sorunlar yaşıyordum.

"Nini-ya, aniden reddetmen bile bir tuhaflık olduğunun göstergesi ama yine de sana inanıp arkadaşın ile ilgili ne yapman gerektiğini sana söyleyeceğim." sağ elinin işaret parmağı, yüzünde yapmacık bir sinir ifadesi ile beraber bana doğru sallandığında gülümsemeden edemedim. Gülmemi bastırmak için alt dudağını ısırdığım sırada ablam ciddileşerek;

"Yah, Kim Jongin, neden mahvettiğin her ne ise onu yeniden yapmıyorsun? Yada yenisini falan al! Eskisinin yerini tutmaz belki ama en azından sen elinden geleni yapmış olursun. Sadece kafanı kullanaman gerek küçük kardeşim, çözümü bulacaksın."

Ablamın kendinden emin ifadesine, kendi hiçbir şeyin belli olmadığı karmakarışık ifadem ile bakmaya devam ettiğim sırada derince birkaç kere yutkundum.

Notları yeniden yazmak mı?

Pekala, tek kelime ile işkence olsa bile çektiğim vicdan azabını dindirmeye yetecekse, sanırım bu katlanmaya değerdi.


	13. Chapter 13

Ablam, odamın duvarlarını şekilsiz resimleri ile renklendirmek hakkındaki planlarından, onu bir an olsun dinlemiyor olmama rağmen uzun uzun bahsettikten sonra nihayetinde tepkisizliğimden sıkılıp gittiğinde, ben de ablamın konuştuğu süre boyunca zihnimi kurt gibi kemiren inanılmaz çelişkim ile baş başa kalmıştım.

Pekala, görünen üzere ablam kafamı ütülerken çok daha iyiydi çünkü en azından beynimin bir kısmı onun sesine odaklanıyor, beni rahat bırakıyordu. Ama şimdi sessizlik içinde görüyordum ki çözmem gereken ve beni yeyip bitiriyor olmasına rağmen bir türlü çözemediğim bir sorunum vardı; Do Kyungsoo.

Ablamın dedikleri üzerinde düşünmekten ve bir karara varamamaktan beynimin alev almaya başladığını hissediyor olsam bile, ele avuca sığan bir cevap bulmadan bu işin peşini bırakmayacak olan inatçı tarafım, dur durak bilmeden işine devam ediyordu. Bir şeyleri başarmak ve Do Kyungsoo için iyi bir şeyler yapmak için ölümüne hevesliydi. Devrelerimi yakmış olmam, kesinlikle Do Kyungsoo'dan daha önemli değildi bu tarafa göre. Tuhaftır ki, sert bir kaya kadar inatçı bir tarafa sahip olduğumu da daha yeni keşfediyordum. Ayrıca, bu demek oluyordu ki; benim Do Kyungsoo'yu deli gibi önemseyen bir tarafım vardı. İşte bu, düşünmeden kendimi en yakın uçurumdan atmam için yeterliydi.

Do Kyungsoo, benim için önemli olamazdı, olmamalıydı. Bu durumun tam anlamı ile teoride kalmış olması, beni daha da deli ediyordu. Uygulamam gereken tek ve altın kural bu olmalıydı ama uygulayamadığım _-uygulamadığım değil uygulayamadığım-_ tek kural buydu işte. Kendi prensiplerim doğrultusunda, tam bir şerefsiz olan saf Kim Jongin karakteri ile hareket ettiğim normal bir zamanda, kimseyi önemseme gibi bir derdim olmazdı ama şu durumda en çok önemsemiyor olmam gereken insanı dibine kadar önemsiyor olduğum gerçeği, oldukça acıydı.

Sürekli notları yeniden yazmam için direten bir tarafım olsa bile ben hala yazmak ve yazmamak arasında savrulup duruyordum. Bu uzun, sancılı savrulma durumunun içinde bulunduğum katlanılmaz zamana rağmen hala ne yapacağıma tam olarak karar verememiştim ve bu durum açıkça alnına koca harflerle, kendisinden başka herkesin görüyor olduğu 'aptal' yazısı yazılmış bir herif gibi hissetmeme sebep oluyordu. Zorlanmadan çözdüğüm, onca hayatıma çivi çakan problemin aksine Do Kyungsoo söz konusu olunca tıkanıp kalıyordum.

Kafam, nihayetinde basınçtan patlayacak gibi olunca, karnımın üzerinde duran yastığı kaldırıp yüzüme bastırdım ve sağlam, yastık sayesinde şiddeti engellenen bir bağırma bıraktım. Açıkça, kendimi öldürmek için kalkışmış olduğum bir eylem olsa bile kuş yüreğinden hallice olan yüreğim ile tabi ki hüsran ile sonuçlanmıştı. Ya ölecektim yada delirecektim bu gidişle, Do Kyungsoo sürekli bakıp bakıp çözemediğim lanet olası çok bilinmeyenli bir denklem gibiydi! Ve matematik, bu dünya üzerinde sevemeyeceğim tek şey iken, getirip bana denklem çözdürmeye çalışmak delinin zoru olsa gerekti.

İnatçı tarafıma göre, yapacağım seçim ve çözeceğim problem oldukça basitti. Fakat yadsınamaz bir gerçek vardı ki, sözünü ettiğimiz herif Do Kyungsoo'ydu. Do Kyungsoo'yu tanıdığım şu kısa zaman dilimine ve yaşadığım pek hoş(?) olmayan olaylar sonucunda tanımlayacak en iyi sıfatın sürpriz yumurta olduğunu biliyordum. Karşıma ne çıkacağını bilmiyor olmamamı geçtim, Do Kyungsoo sürpriz yumurtadan daha korkunçtu çünkü kendine has sütlü çikolatası olmamasını geçtim, yeniden yazdığım notları güzelce doğrayıp bana yedirme ihtimali oldukça yüksekti. Yazımdan ne kadar haz etmediğini, sadece sözde kalmış olan anlaşmamızı yaparken oldukça net bir şekilde öğrenmiş, üstüne de bir güzel yergi yemiştim.

Yani, pek istekli olmamam oldukça normaldi.

Bir de eğer bu notları yeniden yazarsam, Do Kyungsoo'ya verdiğim değeri açıkça beyan etmiş, prensiplerimin üzerinden bir ordu dolusu Do Kyungsoo ile geçmiş olacaktım. Bu durum karşısında inatçı ve Do Kyungsoo hayranı  _-bu tarafım tam bir alt kişilik gibiydi çünkü ne zaman oluştuğu ile ilgili en küçük bir fikrim yoktu-_ tarafımın _'Peh ne olacak ki?'_ serzenişlerini duyuyor olsam bile, bu durumun ikimiz arasındaki inişli çıkışlı arkadaşlık ilişkisine nasıl bir etkisi olacaktı bilmiyordum. Ve bu, tehlikeliydi. Sonuçta onunla beraber geçireceğim koskoca dört ay vardı ve yapacağım her hamlenin önemi hayatiydi. İşte tam da bu yüzden, sersem gibi çelişkide kalmış bulunuyordum. Ablam, fikrinden ilk bahsettiğinde yapması oldukça basit gelmişti ama düşündükçe, kazı çalışması gibi altından daha çok şey çıkıyordu. Ayrıca dürüst olmak gerekirse, içimde küçücük(!) korkak bir Jongin vardı ve Do Kyungsoo söz konusu olduğunda dizleri titriyordu.

Açıkça, Rus Ruleti oynamam gerekiyordu ve bana silahı uzatan kişi, Do Kyungsoo'dan başkası değildi. Durum böyle olunca işin içinde hile olup olmadığı ile ilgili kesin bir kanıya varamıyordum çünkü Do Kyungsoo, çöle diye çıktığım yolda, beni şaşırtıp Kutuplara gitmeme sebep olacak birisiydi. Köşe başı sürprizlerle doluydu yani.

Derin ve bıkkın bir nefesi üfleyerek verdiğimde çektiğim dert tasadan omuzlarımın çöktüğünü hissetmiştim. Do Kyungsoo ile geçirdiğim zaman şimdiden ömrümden on yılı silip süpürmüştü bile ve bu yüzden ne yapacağıma karar vermek dünya üzerindeki en çekilmez şey haline gelmişti. Ayrıca, kendi içimde bile iki kutba ayrılmıştım. Yine de babalar gibi farkında olduğum şöyle bir gerçek vardı ki; vicdanım da inatçı tarafıma arka çıkıyor ve beni düzenli aralıklarla kırbaçlayıp duruyordu. Yani bunun anlamı, 'Kim Jongin, paşa paşa o notları yeniden yazacak' demekti. Bir de inkar edemeyeceğim bir şey vardı ki, tüm olanların suçlusu bendim. O kadar ağlamasının sebebi de ben olduğum gibi...

"Alt tarafı notları yazacağım, ölüm yok ya ucunda!" yastık hala yüzümün üzerinde, kollarım ise karnımın üzerine birbirine kenetlenmiş bir şekilde dururken kendi kendime konuştum. Aslında, bir nevi sesli dile getirerek kendimi ikna etmeye çalışıyordum çünkü notları er yada geç yazacağımın farkındaydım. Vicdanım o notları yeniden yazmadan bu gece uyumama izin vermezdi çünkü. Eli boğazımda, çelişkiden hangi sonuçla çıkacağımı bekliyordu. Hem, onun gibi güzel bir oğlanın elinden öldürülmek o kadar da kötü olmazdı herhalde?

Do Kyungsoo beni öldürse bile bundan zevk alacak tarafım neyin nesiydi bilmiyorum ama onu kesinlikle görmezden gelmeyi seçmiştim.

Bir de zaten yazacağım notlar iyice garanti olsun diye gözümün önüne ağlayan bir Kyungsoo yapıştırmıştı ki, yemin ederim feleğim dönüyor ve kalbim acı ile bükülüyordu. Gözümün önüne yuva kurmuş görüntü yüzünden; nefessiz kaldığımı ve boğulduğumu hissederek yüzümde ağırlık yapan yastığı çekip odanın en uç köşesine gönderdikten sonra tavanı izlemeye başladım boş boş. Pekala, üstümdeki ağırlığı uzak bir köşeye def etmiş olmama rağmen hala göğsümdeki sıkışmayı hissediyordum ve bu hiç iyi değildi. Hem de hiç.

Kızarmış burun, şiş, büyük ve yaşlarla parıldayan gözler... Isırılmaktan kızarmış şekilli dolgun dudaklar ve iyice solmuş omasına rağmen güzelliğinden gram eksilmemiş olan mermer beyazı ten... ıslaklık ile birbirine yapışmış Tanrının elinden çıkma olduğunu belirten güzellikteki uzun kirpikler... Düşüncelerim üzerine derince yutkunup tavanı izlerken dudaklarım ve ses tellerim, beni ikinci plana atarak kendi başına buyuruk hareketler sergilediler, yine.

"Çok güzel be..." dudaklarımdan dökülüp kulaklarıma sızan kelimeler ile, kelimelerin sahibi ben değilmişim gibi şok içerisinde kalakalırken yatakta doğruldum ve saçlarımı köklerinin acımasına sebep olacak kadar hırslı bir şekilde karıştırdım.

Vicdanım yüzünden olmayacak, tehlikeli şeyler hissediyordum ve bu beni korkutuyordu. En iyisi, bir an önce notları yeniden yazıp bu berbat duygu ve peşinde getirdiklerinden kurtulmaktı. Derin bir nefesi üfleyerek verdikten sonra yataktan atlar gibi kalktım ve ayağıma yatağın dibinde duran ev içi terliklerini giyme zahmetine girmeden, yıllardır bir kere olsun oturmadığım çalışma masama çıplak ayaklarımla parke üzerinde garip sesler çıkararak ilerledim.

Her adımımda ayaklarım geri geri kaçmak için bir fırsat, bir açık arıyordu. Herhangi bir şey olmadan, ayaklarımın yapmak istediği şeyi gerçekleştirmesine izin vermeden, kendi ekseni etrafında dönebilen, süngerli rahat bilgisayar sandalyesinin aksine gayet rahatsız olan çalışma masama ait sabit sandalyeye çöktüğümde ayakta kalmış son gurur kırıntım bana buradan kalkıp gitmemi ve bir manga serisine başlayıp yarının tatil olmasından yararlanarak tüm gece boyunca okumayı söylüyor olsa bile, kalkmadım. Kalmış son gururumu topuğum altında ezerken bu kadar rahat olmam neye işaretti, cidden öğrenmek istemiyordun.

Bu konumda  _-ders çalışmak ve not çıkarmak gibi bünyeme ters konumlardan bahsediyorum-_  bulunmaya alışık olmayan beynimin bana bağıra çağıra söylediği şeyin aksine biraz daha kıpırdanıp daha rahat bir konum yakalamaya çalıştım ama böyle bir konumun mümkün olmadığını fark etmem çok da uzun sürmedi. Beyaz masa üzerine toz falan birikmemişti tanrıya şükür ve bunu için teşekkür edeceğim kişinin garip olsa bile ablam olduğunu biliyordum.

Beynim hala, yıllar önce alınmış olmasına rağmen bir kere kıymetlimi de alıp ziyarete gelmediğim bu yerde bulunuyor olmamı kavrayamamışken çekmecede bulunan bir deste A4 kağıdından bir miktar çıkarıp önüme koydum. Beynimin isyan çığlıklarına aldırmadan, çalışma masasının raflarına gelişi güzel konmuş kitaplarım arasından fizik kitabını çıkardım ve onu da önüme koydum. Masanın üzerinde duran kalem kutusundan mavi ve siyah tükenmez kalem aldıktan sonra derin birkaç nefes aldım.

"Peki, bunu yapabilirim!"

*******

Masada birikmiş beş tane kahve bardağı, pencerelerden sızmaya başlamış olan acımasız bir gerçeği yüzüme vuran parlak sabah güneşi, yuvalarından akıp önüme dökülmek üzere olan gözlerim ve en önemlisi uyuşmuş, bir ömür boyunca kalem yüzü görmek istemeyen parmaklarım, elim... Ölmek için yeterli sebepler isimli listem uzayıp giderken önümdeki kağıda son noktayı koydum ve notlara, yarı hüzünlü yarı gururlu bir bakış attım. Açıkça kafayı yemiş olmalıyım ki, kendimi çocuğunu okula başladığı ilk gün, giriş kapısından içeri uğurlayan bir anne gibi hissediyordum. Duygusal açıdan, uykusuz kaldığım bir gecede çökmüştüm.

Tüm bu çetrefilli koşullara rağmen yine de gururluydum çünkü alçak zihnim, evren ile bir olup arkamdan iş çevirmiyorsa notlar kendimden beklediğimden çok daha güzel olmuştu. Gözlerim, düzinelerce zehirli iğne tarafından taciz ediliyor olmasına rağmen notlarıma bakmaya devam ederken ağlamamak için tuttum kendimi, dedim ya sinir sistemim yerle bir olmuştu ve ben sabaha kadar uyumadan Do Kyungsoo'nun notlarını yeniden yazmıştım. Saçmaydı, mantıksızdı, akıl kârı değildi ama olmuştu. Eğer şimdi kendimi tutamaz ve ağlarsam, notlarımın üzerine damlayacak yaşlar tüm emeklerimin çöp olmasına ve benim de hayatımı son vermeme sebep olurdu...

İçinde bulunduğum bu garip durum, zihnimde yeni ortaya çıkan bir fikrin neon ışıklarla yanıp sönmesine sebebiyet veriyordu; ben Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo'yu önemsiyordum... Üstelik, az buçuk bir önemseme değildi bu, oldukça fazla önemsiyordum. Uykumun ne kadar kıymetli olduğunu ve sırf bu deli saçması, bir gram olsun anlamadığım fizik gibi saçma bir dersin notlarını sabaha kadar yazmış olmamı düşünürsem, işin içinden çıkamayacağımı görüyordum. Ne ara bu kadar önemser hale geldiğimi sorgulasam bile, elimde koca bir boşluk ve ağlayan, erkek güzellerinin en güzeli Do Kyungsoo geliyordu.

Aklımda beliren görüntü ile karşıya boş boş tam bir sersem gibi bakmaya başlayınca, kendimden iyice şüphe etmeye başlamıştım. Açıkça, siyah kutu içinde sakladığım biricik sırrımın baş rol oğlanlarına dönmüştüm yahu!

Aklımda beliren ve giderek daha korkunç bir hal alan görüntüler,  _-Kyungsoo ve benim baş rolünü paylaştığımız bir anime canlanmaya başlamıştı, Tanrı beni affetsin ve korusun-_  kanımı zehirlemeye başlayınca başımı hızla iki yana sallayıp yapabildiğim kadar düşüncelerden arınmaya çalıştım. Yine de ne kadar çabalarsam çabalayayım, bilincimin dibine yapışmış düşüncelerim olduğunun farkında olsam bile, gün yüzüne çıkıp beni rahatsız etmeye başlayana kadar onları görmezden gelecektim.

Saatlerdir, kahve almak için ayrılmanın dışında bir an olsun kıymetlimi ayırmadığım sandalye ile nihayetinde, kaçınılmaz olarak bütünleşmiştim. Bütünleşmiş olduğum rahatsız sandalyeden eklemlerimden yükselen acılı sesler ile doğrulduğumda, omurgamı dikleştirmek ayaklanmaktan daha zor olmuştu.

Sonunda, eski boyutuma döndüğümde belimi esnetmek ve rahatlatmak için birkaç hareket yaptım. Bacaklarım için de aynısını yaptıktan sonra, masanın üzerinde duran tüm kahve bardaklarını aynı anda, kırılmamaları içi gerekli özeni vererek kavradıktan sonra sessiz olmaya gayret ederek mutfağa indim.

Tüm gece boyunca, kahve almaya indiğim her seferinde sessiz olmak için kasılmaktan bir tarafım çıkacak zannetmiştim ama kasılmamak ve  ses yapmak gibi bir lüksüm yoktu çünkü ablam uyanır, beni kesinlikle parçalara bölerdi ve en kötüsü notları yazdığımı fark ederdi. Bunun da dolaylı yoldan ölüm demek olduğunu bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordum ablamı.

Tezgaha dizdiğim bardakları birer kere, gelişi güzel sudan geçirdikten sonra bulaşık makinesine düzgün olup olmamalarını önemsemeden dizdiğim sırada gözlerimin açık kalmadığını fark ederek işimi bitirip ısıtıcıya bir kez daha su koydum ve ısınmasını beklemeye başladım.

Mutfak masasının sandalyelerinden birini çekip uykusuzluktan halsiz düşmüş bedenimi sandalyeye bıraktığımda göz kapaklarım kendi beyinleri varmış gibi beni dinlemiyor ve birbirleri ile buluşmak için can atıyordu. Kollarımı önümdeki masaya koyup başımı da kollarımın üzerine koydum. Uykusuzluktan başım yukarıda bile durmuyordu ve azıcık kestirmek kimseye zarar vermezdi.

Su ısıtıcısının sesi ninni gibi beni okşarken, kulak zarımın yırtılmasına sebep olacak kadar yüksek olan ablamın evlerden ırak sesini duydum;

"Kim Jongin! Burası mutfak, uyumak için yatağına git!"

Ablamla uzun yıllar geçirdiğim için söyleyebilirim ki, ablam beynimi bu şekilde tırmalayarak bağırıyorsa kesinlikle iyi şeyler olmuyor demektir. Her ne kadar bu iyi olmayan şeyleri öğrenmek istemiyor olsam bile içimden bir ses, çoktan bana dokunacağını, kaçacak yerim olmadığını söylemeye başlamıştı bile.

"Sana da günaydın noona, ne kadar güzel(!) bir gün değil mi?" homurdanarak çöktüğüm yerden kalktıktan sonra ısıtıcının yanına ilerledim. Üst dolaplardan bir bardan alıp yavaşça önüme koyduğum sırada ablam, iğnelememe cevap verme zahmetine bile girmeden gergin bir şekilde dolaptan sütünü çıkarıp masanın üzerine bıraktı. Bir kase ve mısır gevreğini almak için tezgahın üzerindeki dolaba uzanırken ben de yeterli olduğunu düşündüğüm kadar kahvesini eklediğim bardağa sıcak suyu yavaşça boşaltmaya başlamıştım ki, ablam konuştu;

"Babam, annem ile yeniden görüşmeye başlamış." pat diye söylenmiş sözler üzerine gözlerim yaptığım işten yavaşça ayrılarak ablamın yıllar önce gördüğüm o yalnız çocukluğunun izlerini taşıyan gözlerini bulduğunda, öleyim istedim. Oracıkta, daha fazla bizzat kendi anne-babam tarafından acıyla kıvranmadan ölüp gideyim istedim. Canıma, ömrüme, gençliğime, çocukluğuma yetmiş artmışlardı ikisi, bizi, beni bitirmişlerdi.

Bir insanın hayatı, olabildiği kadar olduğu mutluluğu ve sahip olduğu her şey nasıl tek bir cümle üzerine kurulu olabilirdi ki? Nasıl tek bir cümleyi duyduktan sonra uykusuz geçirdiğim koca bir gecenin beni çiğneyip geçmeye yetmediği kadar yere yapışmış olabilirdim? Üzerime yıkılmış hayatımın kalıntıları altında nefes alamadığımı hissederken içimde akıl almaz bir yangın başlamıştı. Beni, bu aileyi, bu evi ve bu dünyayı yakmaya yetecek kadar büyük olan bu alev, mümkünmüş gibi içimde daha çok büyüyordu.

Dünyamın, zangır zangır titreme sebep olacak bir deprem ile yerinden oynadığını hissettiğim sırada, dikkatle bardağa boşaltmakta olduğum kaynar su, titrememden dolayı elimin üzerine boca olurken elimi çekmek yerine sadece kaynar suyun altında kalmış elime boş gözlerle bakmaya yetecek güç bulabilmiştim.

Ablam abartılı ve aşırı telaşlı hareketler ile elimi kaynayan suyun altından kurtarıp acele ile musluğun altına sürüklemiş ve soğuk suyu açmıştı. Hissizliği vücuduma hükmettiğini böylelikle anlamıştım çünkü içimde alev alev yanan yangından başka hissettiğim tek bir şey yoktu, ne elimin acısı ne de soğuk suyu hissediyordum. Ablamın acele ile yaptığı eylemler sırasında bir sürü şey söylemiş olması muhtemeldi ama tek bir tanesini algılayamamıştım. Aklımda, zamanda sıkışıp kalmış bir adamın zihninde olacağı gibi tek bir sahne, tek bir replik dönüp duruyordu.

Pembe, dizleri çıkmış pasaklı bir görünüm kazanmasına sebep olan geceliği içindeki ablam, karışmış kısa saçları ile sadece yıllar önce gördüğüm o terk edilmiş çocuğun parıltılarını taşıyan gözlerinin buğusu altından bana bakarak o cümleyi söylüyordu;

_Babam, annem ile yeniden görüşmeye başlamış, babam, annem ile yeniden görüşmeye başlamış, babam, annem ile yeniden görüşmeye başlamış..._

Zihnimde yankılar yapmaya başlamış olan bu cümleyi lügatımdan silip atmak istemiştim, tıpkı bu iki insana yapmak istediğim gibi. İki insan nasıl böyle onursuz, gurursuz ve tüm ahlaki değerlerden yoksun olabildi? Hangi aşığın midesi, böylesine iğrenç bir yükü kaldırmaya yeterdi? Öylesine birbirlerine uyan bir iğrençlikleri vardı ki, midem çalkalanıyor tüm gece gözümü kapayarak yuttuğun acı kahveler boğazıma yükseliyordu. Sabah içtiğim kahve, bunca zaman içtiklerimden daha acı gelmişti bana.

"Jongin, bunla ilgilenmemiz gerek! Tanrım, şimdiden kabarmaya başlamış bile!" algıladığım tek cümle bu olmuş, ablamın endişeli sesi altında yatan koca hüzünlün kafama vurulmasına sebep olmuştu. Yenice uykudan uyanmış gibi gözlerim; dolu dolu olmuş, yıllardır dertlerin altında yatmaktan yorgun düşmüş gözlerine değdiğinde, küçük elleri arasından nasıl elimi kurtardım, basıl uzayıp giden basamakları tırmandım hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Sadece sert adımlarla o adamın kapısına doğru ilerliyor, arada arkamdan gelen ablamın yapmamam için yalvaran sesini işitiyordum.

Ablam her ne kadar arkamdan yalvararak durmam için bağırıyor olsa bile, bir an bile dönüp ona bakma zahmetine gitmedim. Bakacak, yapacağı savunmayı, yatıştırmayı dinleyecek veya duracak gücüm kalmamıştı artık; tükenmiştim. Anne ve babam yüzünden kayıp, tükenmiş bir çocuk olarak kalmıştım.

"Jongin, baba-" cümlesini bitirmeden gürültü patırtıdan uyanmış olan baba rolünde, aradığımız baş rol oyuncumuz, yıllardır değişmeyen mavi saten gecelik takımı içinde mahmur gözlerle kapıda belirdi. Kapıya varmama iki adım kalmışken onunla tüm nefretim gözlerimdeyken yüz yüze bakıyordum. İğrençti, ona bakmak ve bakmak zorunda olmak, iğrençti.

"Çocuklar, sorun ne? Ne bu gürültü?" gözleri ikimiz üzerinde dolaştığında söyleyecek tek bir kelimem kalmadı elimde. Söylesem bile bir değeri olmadığını gördüm onun gözlerinde, aşıktı o güya. Çocuklarını bile unutmuş sersem bir aşık.

Deli gibi, hissettiğim boktan duygular altında zangır zangır titreyen alt dudağımı ısırdıktan sonra son bir iğrenen bakış atıp kendi odama geçtim. Kapıyı, tüm evde yankılanacak şekilde çarptıktan sonra kilidi üç kere çevirdim ve kapıya, suçu günahı olmamasına rağmen sağlam bir tekme geçirdim.

"Tam bir pisliksin, aşağılık, gurursuz herif!" son ses, boğazımın acımasına sebep olacak şekilde bağırdıktan sonra kendimi yatağa yüz üstü atıp ağlamamak adına kendimi sıktım ama pek işe yatırtmayacak gibiydi çünkü burnum sızım sızım sızlamaya, gelecek fırtınasın sinyallerini vermeye başlamıştı bile.

"Jongin?" kendi evimin içine ait olmayacak kadar huzur dolu olan ses kulağıma çalındığında sızlamaya başlamış olan burnumu gömdüğüm yastıktan ayırdım ve giysi dolabıma baktım. İçimi kaplayan tuhaf bir sıcaklık hissettiğim sırada;

"İstersen, benim tarafıma gelebilirsin."


	14. Chapter 14

Duyduğum kelimelerin barındırdığı anlam ile sarsılmış zihnimi yattığım yerde toplayamayacağımı anlayınca derin, ağladı ağlayacak gözlerim yüzünden titremiş bir soluk bıraktım. Usulca yüz üstü tüm dünyayı görmezden gelmek için kapandığım yatağımdan kumaş hışırtıları içinde doğrulup oturduğumda içim tuhaf bir gıdıklanma ile hareketlenirken giysi dolabımın her zamanki gibi açık olan kapaklarından deliğe baktım. Onu görmemin mümkün olmadığını bilmeme rağmen yaptığım bu hareket saçma olsa bile deliğe boğazımda koca bir kaya ve yüreğimden geçen minik dalgalanmalar ile bakmaya devam ettim. Boğazım heyecandan mı bilinmez inanılmaz bir hızla kururken, duyduklarımın uykusuz beynimin bana oynadığı küçük bir oyun olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışıyordum.

Eğer duyduğum hiç beklenmedik birisinden gelen yardım daveti, küçük bir serap ise, bu kez kendi çöküntümün altından kalkmam zor olacak gibiydi, deli gibi yalnız kalmamayı istiyor ve buna ihtiyacım olduğunu biliyordum. Yalnız kaldığımda, düşünceler bıçağa dönüşüp hem kalbimi hem de zihnimi taciz edecekti, biliyordum.

Yine de içinde bulunduğum durum fazla beklenmedikti. Bu galaksi içinde bunun olma ihtimali neydi, ne kadardı hiçbir fikrim yoktu ama bir şekilde olmuştu. Söz konusu Do Kyungsoo ve ben olunca, evren bile tuhaf bir şekilde sanki olmazlarını olur yapmaya çabalıyordu. Ve şimdi de sonuç olarak; Kyungsoo, beni kendi tarafına davet ediyordu. Bu, dünya ve içinde yaşadığımız galaksi üzerindeki inanılması, gerçekleşmesi en imkansız olaydı, belki Evrim teorisine inanmak, içinde bulunduğum duruma inanmaktan çok daha kolaya kaçardı. Yani inanması o kadar zordu ki, her ne kadar deli gibi yalnız olmamaya ihtiyacım olsa bile kalkıp girmek için kendimi ikna edecek gücü bulamıyordum. Oldukça garipti çünkü birbirimize nazik ve iyi olduğumuz bir ilişkimiz yoktu. Hatta açıkça, çekinmeden birbirimizi incitiyor, kırıyorduk. Ve şimdi de, Kyungsoo sanki içinde bulunduğum iğrenç ruh hali ona da yük olmuş gibi, yapmakta bir zorunluluğu olmamasına rağmen bana yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Yardım etmeye çakıştığını nereden bildiğime gelecek olursam, buna verecek sağlam bir cevabım olmadığını görüyordum. Sadece, bu şekilde olduğunu hissediyordum, belki sadece bu şekilde olduğuna inanmak istediğim içindi ama yine de bunu bu şekilde kabul edecektim.

"Kyungsoo?" sessizlik içinde geçen dakikalar sonunda çatlamış sesim kendime bile tuhaf gelmesine rağmen deliğe doğru seslenmeyi başarmıştım. Sesim zayıftı, yine de bir şekilde beni duyacağını biliyordum.

"Efendim?" sesi alabildiğine monoton olmasına rağmen nedense içinde sakladığı gizli heyecanın kokusunu alıyordum ve bu bende tuhaf bir gülme isteği uyandırmıştı. İçim öfke, kandırılmışlık ve daha bir çok kapkara duygu tarafından aleve verilmiş olmasına ve cayır cayır yanmasına rağmen sersem gibi kendi kendime gülümsedim.

"Kendi kelimelerini duyuyor musun sen? Beni, kendi tarafına çağırıyorsun. Üstelik aramızda iki tarafa geçişleri yasaklayan kesin bir anlaşma olmasına rağmen." odasına deli gibi geçmek istiyordum fakat yine de vücudumun harekete geçmesi için beynimin bir tarafının hala ikna edilmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordum. Ayrıca onu alaya almak güzeldi, beklenmedik tepkileri böyle durumlarda deli gibi hoşuma gitmeye başlamıştı.

"Orada kalıp kendi kendine ağlamak istiyorsan sen bilirsin tabi... Ama elimde oldukça kaliteli sayılabilecek bir kaç abur cuburum var, ayrıca bilgisayarının da kapıp gelirsen kaliteli bir film de izleyebiliriz, abur cuburla iyi gidecektir." duyduğum,  yedi milyarda bir gibi nadir olan bu kelimeleri, hazmetmenin asla mümkün olmayacağı kısa sürenin ardından, acele ile telaşlı olmasına rağmen alaycı bir maske geçirilmiş sesi ile konuştu;

"Yine de, seçim sana kalmış tabi, hâlâ yalnızlığın içinde boğulmak gibi bir seçenek de kenarda duruyor." kullandığı ses tonundan, yarıya kadar düşmüş alaycı göz kapakları ve umursamaz imajına katkı sağlamak için bir kere inip kalmakmış dar omuzları gözümün önünde canlanmıştı yüzümü istila etmiş sırıtma ister istemez genişledi.

"Ah, ağlamamı gerektirecek bir durumda değilim ve yalnız falan olduğum da yok ama madem bu kadar ısrar ediyorsun, elbette gelirim Kyungsoo, sorman yeterli." muzip sesim ile açıkça, başlı başına her kelimesi yalan olan cümlelerimi sıralarken oldukça rahattım. Çünkü, her ne kadar her şeyin farkında olduğunu bilsem de _-o adamla olan konuşmamızı ilk duyduğu sefer değildi ve ben de bira fazla(?) yüksek sesle bağırmıştım-_  gelip beni yalanlayıp foyam ortaya çıkarmadığı sürece rahatça atıp tutabilirdim ve onunla bu şekilde konuşmam, dalga geçmek, bana tuhaf bir mutluluk veriyordu. Çünkü Kyungsoo'nun karşımda asla sessiz kalmayacağını biliyordum ve son zamanlarda görüyordum ki, sessizlik bana düşündüğüm kadar iyi gelmiyordu. Etrafta kibir kusan bir Do Kyungsoo varken bile daha iyi hissediyordum. En azından rekabet oluyor, kafam dağılıyordu.

"Kararımı sorgulamaya başlamadan önce gelsen iyi olur." homurdandığında kıkırdadım ve çöktüğüm yerden kalkıp günlerdir elimi sürmeden masanın üstünde yatmaya devam eden diz üstü bilgisayarıma yanaştım. Üzerine birikmiş tek tük tozdan üfleyerek kurtulduktan sonra şarj aletinden ayırıp sadece bilgisayarın kendisini alarak deliğe doğru ilerledim.

Kıyafet dolabımın hemen dibine geldiğimde, bir süre deliğin karanlık yüzeyini inceledim. Deliğe öylece baktığım kısa sürenin ardından, nihayetinde derin bir nefes verdim ve giysi dolabımın içinde geniş bir adım attım. Nefesim ciğerimden bir santim daha yukarı çıkamaz, içimde olduğu yerde sıkışıp kalırken Kyungsoo'nun odasına geçtim.

Odaya, söyleyecek kelimem be ne diyeceğimi bilemediğimden sessiz bir şekilde geçtiğimde, gördüğüm ilk şey yatağının kenarına oturmuş  _-mümkün gibi-_ çökmüş omuzları ile olduğu yerde daha da küçülmüş ve bu sebepten lunaparkta kayıp olmuş savunmasız bir çocuk gibi görünen Kyungsoo oldu. Tam karşıya, titreyen kirpiklerinin çevrelemiş olduğu güzel, büyük gözlerini dikmişti, benim olduğum tarafa bakmıyordu ve bu öyle bir görüntüydü ki, kalbimin karşısında zayıflayıp titrediğini hissettim.

Kale olarak benimsediğin bir yere, yabancı ayakların basması ve tanıdık olmayan ayak seslerinin yankılanmasının, çaresizliğini; en kötüsü, kalenin serin duvarlarına yabancı nefesin sıcaklığının bulaşmasının ne denli kolay alışılabilir ve tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordum. Kyungsoo'nun karşımda çırılçıplak kalmış gibi hissettiğini de, etrafındaki havaya zamk gibi yapışmış o tuhaf hissiyat yüzünden anlamak zor değildi. Ayrıca  _ben de_  öyle hissetmiştim, delik odamda belirdiği ilk gün, onu pembe bornozu içinde üzerimde uzanırken bulduğumda ben de onun gibi hissetmiştim.  _Eski bir krallıktan, geriye kalmış acınası birkaç yalnız harabe gibi, soğuk bir kış gecesinde çorapların ve palton olmadan sokaklara atılmışsın gibi..._

Odasına ilk gelişim elbette  değildi ama bu, tüm diğer seferlerden çok farklıydı. İkimizinde dibine kadar bunun farkında olduğunu da bilmem, iyi gelmiyordu. Kyungsoo, bu kez beni  _kendi_  isteği ile çağırmıştı. Sarhoş olduğum zaman, delikten yuvarlanmam veya odasının küçük penceresinden onu gözetleyen sapığın korkusu ile beni yanında kenti tarafına sürüklemesine benzemiyordu bu sefer. Keyfi, isteği doğrultusunda olmuştu, bu durumun bilincinde olmak ve iliklerime kadar vaziyetin farklılığını hissetmek, midemden tuhaf dalgalanmaların geçmesine sebep olurken yüreğim alışık olmadığı bir şekilde hızlı atıyordu. Çünkü, bu yaptığımızın tek anlamı;  _'birbirinin hayatına karışmak'_  demekti, yüreğim bunu biliyordu.  

Çekingen, sanki benim nefesim ile odada bir kasırga çıkacak ve yine sırf benim yüzümden ortalık toz duman olacak gibi gergin olmama sebep olan bir nefes alıp verdiğimde aramızda kendini göstermiş olan bu tuhaf sessizliğin ne kadar canımı sıktığını anlayabilmiştim. Konuşsa, taşıdığım yük azalacak gibiydi. Kafamın içinde birikmiş olan, tüm paslanmış, ağır düşünce yığını konuşursa azalır gibiydi.

Odasındaki yabancı hareketliliği uzun süre önce hissetmiş olsa bile, aradan geçen uzun dakikalara rağmen daha şimdi kendinde, odasında dikilen yabancı bedene bakacak gücü bulmuş gibi  yavaşça bana çevirdi güzel, titrek gözlerini. Ben de ne olduğumla kaldım, vücudum garip tepkiler veriyordu ve uzun zaman sonra yalpaladığımı hissediyordum. Gözleri, daha yenice uyanmış gibi hala uyanmasından kalan o sevimli, güzel şişliği barındırırken yutkundum. Saat en fazla yediye gelmiş olmalıydı ama Kyungsoo, sabahın körü olmasına rağmen hala çok güzeldi. Üzerinde basit siyah bir tişörtten ve yine aynı renk bir eşofmandan fazlası yoktu ama adeta parıldıyordu. Ben ise dökülüyordum, üzerimdeki paspal, bana en az üç beden büyük olan ve bir omzumun neredeyse ortaya çıkmasına sebep olacak kadar genişlemiş yakası ile beyaz tişörtüm; altımda ise dizleri çıkmış bilekleri dar gri bir eşofman altım vardı. Biraz daha sessiz kalırsa, çekip gidecek gibi kötü hissetmeye başlamıştım ve elimin üzerinde garip bir karıncalanma kendini gösteriyordu.

Benim gözlerimle buluşmuş gözleri kısılıp alaycı bir gülümseme yüzünü boyadığın da, vücudumdan tüm gerginliğin akıp gittiğini hissetmiştim.

"Demek, benimle aynı oda içerisinde nefes almana sebep olacak kadar büyük, çaresiz bir yalnızlık içindesin." dudaklarını bir birine bastırıp başını bilmiş bir hava ile salladığında aptal gibi gülümseyip aramızdaki kısa mesafeyi kapattım ve yatakta yanına çökmek yerine önce elimdeki ağır bilgisayarı, üzerinde bir dolu ıvır zıvır kağıt olan yer masanın üzerine dikkatle bıraktım. Yatağında, sesindeki ve tavırlarındaki alaycı havadan güç alarak aramızda belli bir mesafe bırakarak yanına oturdum. 

"Aslında, sadece beleş abur cubur fikri beni benden aldı." elimi kaldırıp umursamaz bir hava ile alnımı kaşıdığım da elimi takip eden kocaman güzel gözleri, şaşkınlık ve telaş ile titredi. Kaşları anında derince çatılırken işaret parmağı ile elimi işaret edip

"Eline ne oldu?" ne dediğini anlamayarak yüzüne boş boş baktım bir süre. Ardından bir süredir içli içli yanmasını hissettiğim elimin tersini kendime çevirmek aklıma gelince, elimin kızarmış ve şimdiden yer yer su toplamaya başlamış yüzeyi ile bakıştım. Kafa karışıklığı ile kaşlarım derin bir şekilde çatılırken elime olan şeyi hatırlamaya çalıştım. Kendimi zorladığım bir sürenin ardından aklıma bomba gibi düşen görüntüler ile, elimin başına gelmiş bu talihsiz kazanın sebebini ve bu sabah olayları net bir şekilde anımsamıştım. Tabi ya, ablamın verdiği haber yüzünden elimin üzerine kaynar su dökülmüştü. Hissettiğim sarsıcı sinir yüzünden olsa gerek ki, elimin başına gelen her şey hatta elimin acısı bile şu ana aklımdan çıkmıştı. Yanaklarımın şişmesine sebep olacak şekilde içime nefes çekip üflediğim de elimin üzerini incelmeye devam ediyordum ve omuzlarımı, benim bile kendimi kalkıp yumruklamak istemem sebep olacak bir umursamazlık ile kaldırıp indirdim.

"Ah, yandı." ses tonum, 'Nasılsın?' sorusuna verilmiş alelade bir 'İyiyim.' kadar boş ve duygu barındırmazken Kyungsoo, bana oldukça korkutucu olan bakışlar attı.

"İyi de bu yanmamış, bildiğin haşlamışsın elini, sersem." elimi aniden iki eli arasına alıp çatık kaşlarla hiç de iyi durumda olmayan yanığı incelmeye başladığında tuhaf hissetmiştim. Kyungsoo, çok fazla fiziksel temasa girmiyordu, hatta hiç girmiyordu ve şimdi birden tutup elimi incelemesi... Pekala, biraz alabora olmuş olabilirdim, ama sadece azıcık.

"Bana sersem deme, koca kafa seni." huysuz bir dede gibi homurdandığımda, kafasının gerçekten büyük olduğunu falan düşünmüyordum. Hatta kafası da, geri kalan her şeyi gibi küçücük ve sevimliydi ama nedense bana sataşmasına geri dönüt vermek istemiştim. İşte her ne kadar aramız başlarda olduğu kadar kötü olmasa bile, huylu huyundan vazgeçmiyordu. Üstelik kafasını kaldırıp bana attığı tehdit dolu  _'Benim kafam kocaman değil!'_  bakışları oldukça hoşuma gitmişti, üstelik bir de dudakları biraz büzülmüş ve yanakları da hafifçe şişmişti.

"Kafam ile ilgili yorumunu görmezden geleceğim ve eline krem falan sürmedin mi? Elin yarına daha kötü olur ve takvime göre yarın gitmemiz gereken bir etkinlik var." kaşlarını çatarak sorduğunda başımı iki sallayıp onu onayladım;

"Sürmedim."

Yüzünden neredeyse elle tutulur bir sinir ve beni öldürme isteği geçtiğinde yutkundum. Pekala Do Kyungsoo, hala Samara'dan daha korkunç olmaya devam mı?

"Yarın o lanet olası etkinliğe tek başıma gitmeyeceğim, burada bekle ecza dolabından yanık kremini getireyim." çevik bir şekilde çöktüğü yerden kalktığında sağlam olan sol elim ile bileğini yakaladım ve aniden ağız dolusu küfür etmeme sebep olacak kadar berbat bir şey oldu. Şu aramızda kurulan küçücük temas ile, vücudum neden elektrik akımı altında kalmış gibi hissetmiştim ki durduk yere? Kyungsoo'nun kocaman gözleri bir onu tutan elim bir de serseme dönmüş, aval aval bakmakla yetinen gözlerim arasında mekik dokurken tek kaşını sorar gibi kaldırdı.

Tanrıya ve bir kerelik olsun benim safımda yer alan eski dostum evrene şükürler olsun ki, kendimi toparlamam çok uzun sürmedi. Kendimi toparlamamın ardından yutkunup kupkuru olmuş dudaklarımı yaladım ve ciddi yüzüm ile ciddi sesimi harmanlayıp,

"Bunu yapmana gerek yok. Ben-"

"Sen iyi ol diye yapmıyorum, sersem. Yarın bir bina dolusu yaşlı ve ağır işiten insanla tek başıma yüzleşebilir miyim zannediyorsun sen? Bünyem buna dayanır mı sence? Ya da ben oraya giderken senin burada kalmana izin veririm gibi umutların falan mı var? Çıkar onları o sersem aklından. Çünkü ben sürünüyorsam, bu senin de sürüneceğin anlamına gelir. Anlaştık mı?"

Pekala, Kyungsoo'nun ne zamandır üzerime bu kadar hakimiyet kurduğu ile ilgili en küçük bir fikrim yoktu fakat ciddi sesi ile söylenmiş cümleleri bittikten sonra kendimi, bilmem kaçıncı kez yutkunurken ve sahibinin dediğini dinleyen uslu bir köpek yavrusu gibi, başımı sallayarak buyruklarını onaylarken bulmuştum. Kyungsoo, bana son kez dik dik baktıktan sonra odadaki tek kapı olan banyo kapısından girip kaybolduğunda, içimden ağız dolusu küfürleri sıralıyordum.

Kim Jongin için işler, biraz boyut değiştirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

*******

Kyungsoo elime dikkatle kremi sürdüğü sırada ben de onu izliyordum. Uzun kirpikleri, gözlükleri gözünde olmadığı için daha da can alıcı oluyordu ve her ne kadar bakmak istemiyor olsam bile kendimi güzel kirpiklerini dikizlerken buluyordum. Ayrıca, gözlüklerini neden takmıyordu ki? Gözlükleri altından o kadar da belli olmayan güzel kirpikleri, beni bu kadar mahvetmiyordu en azından. Hem, görmesi zor olmuyor muydu bu şekilde? Üstelik gözlüklerini takmıyor olmasından dolayı akşamları inanılmaz bir baş ağrısı hissetmesi de olasıydı.

"Kyungsoo, gözlüklerini neden takmadın?" merakla sorduğumda bir anlığına gözlerini benim gözlerime çıkarıp geri işine döndü. Dar omuzları yavaşça inip kalkarken iç çekti. Sıcak nefesi krem yüzünden nemlenmiş olan elime çarpmıştı ve iyi hissetmemiştim.

"Takmayı sevmiyorum."

Merakla, bana bakmayı kesinlikle reddeden, mermer beyazı yüzünü incelemeyi sürdürdüm bir süre. Açıkçası, onun gibi birinden gözlük takmayı sevmesini beklerdim çünkü şu daha akıllı görünüyorum zırvalıkları tam ona göreydi, yani okulda sürekli not sıralamasının tavanında olan ve not savaşlarının yegane galibi olan birine göre.

"Neden?" gerçek bir merak ile sorduğumda, sıkıldığından mı yoksa söylemesi zor olduğundan mı tam olarak kestiremediğim bir şekilde içini bir kere daha çekti.

"Fazla inek hissediyorum."

Cümlesi gittiğinde bir kere daha omuz silkti ve ardından ikimiz arasında, yutulmuş kelimelerin ve soruların ölü havasını taşıyan bir sessizlik büyümeye başladı. Aslında konuşmak, aklıma takılmış milyon tane soruyu sormak isterdim ama kafamda inşa ettiğim Do Kyungsoo'yu sorgulamak ile fazlaca meşguldüm o anda. Kafamdaki Do Kyungsoo her geçen gün daha fazla parçalanıyordu ve nedense yeni yükselmeye başlamış olan Do Kyungsoo fena halde ilgimi çekiyordu.

"Baban..." aramızda uzun süredir devam eden sessizliği dünya üzerinde duymayı istediğim en son kelime ile böldüğünde kaşlarımı çattım. Ben, her ne kadar çatılı kaşlarım ve gergin ifadem ile Kyungsoo'nun eğmiş olduğu kafasına bakıyor olsam bile o hala elimin üzerine kremi sürmeye devam ediyordu. Kremi gereğinden daha uzun süredir sürüyor olduğunu biliyor olmama rağmen, ses etmiyordum. Bir şekilde, başından beri bu konuşmanın kaçınılmaz olduğunu biliyordum, hassas bir konu olduğunun farkında olmalı ki Kyungsoo bu yüzden hala çoktan yanığın tamamı kremlenmiş elim ile ilgilenilmiyordu ve her daim kendinden emin olan sesi, kısık ve hata yapmaktan ölümüne korkan bir tonda duyuluyordu bu kez. "Neden böyle?" kullandığı kelimeler bu kadarcık olsa bile neyi sormak istediğini, hatta neden öğrenmek istediğini bile anlamıştım. Bir türlü aramızda düzelmeyen ilişkiyi bilmek istiyordu, sebebi de oldukça basitti, sonuçta çoktan iki tane hiç de yumuşak olmayan kavgamıza sahit olmuştu ve içimden bir ses bunun, şahit olacağı son kavga olmadığını çekinmeden söyliyordu. Anne olayından sonra daha kötü, daha sarsıcı bir şeyin ayak seslerini duyuyordum.

Derin bir nefes alıp elimi elleri arasından çektip dikkatimi dağıtan temasın varlığına son verdim ve avuç içerlimi, birazcık umursamaz ve görünmek için yatağa gereğinden daha rahat bir tavır ile yaslayıp tavanı görebilmek için başımı geriye attım. Çatlakların istila etmiş olduğu beyaz tavanı izlediğim sırada derin, dertli bir nefes daha verdim. Soluğum bile ağır gelmeye başlamıştı o anda, kelimeleri bulmak, en az o adamla yüzleşmek kadar zordu.

"Anlatmak istemezsen anlarım..." neredeyse duyulmayacak bir mırıldanma verdiğinde tavana doğru burukça gülümsedim. Sorun şuydu ki, ilk kez anlatmak istiyordum ve bu komikti çünkü anlatmak istediğim kişi de Do Kyungsoo'ydu. Hiç düşünmeden onu gördüğüm kadarı ile yargılayıp yerden yer vurduğun Do Kyungsoo... Oldukça komik, değil mi sevgili Tanrım?

"Babam..." biraz duraksadım ve cümleleri kafamın kuytularından çıkarıp gelirken zar zor yutkundum, önceki cümleme devam edecek gücüm olmadığı için yeniden başladım "Babam, küçükken düştüğümde ve etrafıma bakınıp yaramı üfleyecek  ve 'Öpeyim de geçsin.' diyecek birini bulamadığım için ağlayamadığım zamanlarda hissettiğim burukluk gibi bende."

Aramızdaki sessizlik, cümlemin bitmesi ile çığ gibi büyürken beni de altına alıp acımadan kemiklerimi kıra kıra ezilmeme sebep oluyordu. Sessizlik yüzünden hırpalanan bedenimde bir de kalbimin ritminin ve konumunun değiştiğini hissettim. Kalbim, sanki bulunduğu etten duvar atından sıkılmış da, boğazıma  _-işleri benim için azıcık bile kolaylaştırmak istemiyor gibi-_ taşınmıştı ve son sürat orada atmaya devam ediyordu. Nefeslerim içime sıkışırken, bana acıyor olmasından deli gibi korkuyordum. Birinin, _-özellikle Do Kyungsoo'nun-_  bana acıması kaldırabileceğim bir şey değildi şu dakikalarda.

"Susma Kyungsoo, bana acıma böyle daha kötü hissediyorum." kedi gibi mırıldanarak konuştuğumda, kendi halime kahkahalarla gülmek istiyorum. En acınası olduğum halimle karşısına çıkıp bana acımamasını söylemek deli saçmasıydı ve ben belki artık gerçekten dermiştim.

"Ne desem bilemiyorum... Ben-"

"Bunla ilgili yorum yapmak zorunda değilsin... Sadece konuş. Kafamı dağıtacak saçma bir şeylerden bahset ama susup içten içe bana acıma... Alay et hatta ama acıma, ne olur." titreyen sesi ile başlayan cümlesini duymaya dayanamadığım için onu hızla yarıda kesmiştim. Sesim titriyordu ve alabildiğine kırılmış tarafımı ortaya pat diye döküvermiştim.

"Ne demeliyim?" ne yapacağını bilemez bir şekilde sorduğunda iç geçirdim ve kütüphanede aramızda geçen olayları anımsayınca merakla aklıma gelen ilk şeyi söyledim,

"Mesela... Bugün neden işe gitmedin? Kütüphaneyi temizlediğimiz gün..." sızlayan, ağladı ağlayacak lanet olası burnum yüzünden bir kaç kere yutkundum konuşmadan önce, cümleler tonlarca ağırlık kazanmış gibi ağzımdan çıkmıyordu bir türlü "Bugün işin yüzünden fazla yoğun olacağını söylemiştin, ne oldu?"

Tavana bakmayı kesip oturduğum, rahat olmasına rağmen diken üzerinde hissettiğim konumdan sıyrılıp dik bir şekilde oturmaya geri döndüm. Kyungsoo bana kocaman gözleri ile bakarken tek kaşımı sorar gibi kaldırdım, Kyungsoo tuhaf bir şekilde yanaklarını renklenerek başını eğdi.

"Ben... Fizik notlarımı yeniden yazmak için iş yerimden izin aldım... Ama sanırım yapamayacağım..." kucağında duran parmakları ile oynarken cümlesini devam ettirmedi. Devam ettirse, bana bir sebep verse sonumuz ne olurdu bilmiyordum çünkü açıkça ortadaydı ki, bugün benim için tüm günü harcayacaktı.

Aniden, bir süredir işlevini kaybetmiş beynim yeniden çalışmaya başlamış gibi kafama koca bir kaya misali çarpan gerçek ile oturduğum yerden hızla kalktım. Notlar! Tüm gece gözüm önüme aka aka yazdığım sevgili notlarımı, sabah yaşadığım sinir harbi yüzünden yanımda getirmeyi  _tamamen_ unutmuştum. Yarım akıllının teki olduğum ve eğer notları bit an önce vermezsem vicdanım beni gırtlaklayıp şuraya atacağını nasıl olur da unuttuğum ile ilgili içten içe kendime kızarken Kyungsoo'ya dönüp,

"Kyungsoo, sana hemen gidip odamdan bir şey getireceğim burada bekle." aceleci adımlar ile bir şey demesine fırsat vermeden delikten geçtim. Kendi odamın içinde seri hareketlerle ilerleyip masanın üzerindeki not yığınını dikkatle kucakladım ve geri Kyungsoo'nun tarafına döndüm. Kyungsoo bana merakla bakarken gülümseyerek ona yanaştım ve elimdeki kağıtları kucağına bırakarak yanına, eski yerime çöktüm.

"Bunlar..." kağıtları karıştırırken neredeyse duyulmayacak bir sesle konuştuğunda endişe ile ensemi kaşıdım.

Pekala, fazlasıyla gergin bir ortam oluşmuştu çünkü tepkisini ifadesiz yüzünden tahmin etmek, inanılmaz zordu. Birkaç kere ard arda yutkunduktan sonra beklenti ile ona bakmaya ve merak, endişe içinde vereceği cevabı beklemeye devam ettim. Kyungsoo hayret ile kağıtları karıştırırken her seferinde ağzı biraz daha açık kalıyordu. Bunun, yaptığım şeye karşı olan hayretinden mi yoksa yazımının iğrenç olmasından mıydı tam olarak anlamamıştım ve kağıtları şimdi bir kez daha uzaktan uzaktan inceleyince yazımın tam bir felaket olduğunu fark ediyordum.

"Bunları... Sen mi yazdın?" sesi daha önce hiç duymadığım kadar kırılgandı ve tam gözlerime bakan, şimdiden akmaya hazırlık yapan göz yaşları ile içine küçük küçük elmaslar yerleştirilmiş gibi parıldayan gözleri, bana iyi gelmemişti. Buraya gelirken tam olarak hangi niyetle gelmiştim bilmiyordu ama Kyungsoo ile bu kadar yakın olmak bana hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Hala boğazımda son sürat atmaya devam eden kalbime rağmen ciddi bir yüz takındım ve kaşlarımı derince çattım.

"Evet? Başka kim olabilir ki Kyungsoo? Cidden..." homurdandığımda Kyungsoo'un güzel gözleri elinde tuttuğu notlar ve benim gözlerim arasında git gel yaptı bir süre.

"Ama neden? Ayrıca ne zaman? Yeterli süren bile yoktu..." konuştuğunda, notları yazmaya başladığım zamandan bu yana sürekli olarak nedenini sorgulayan tarafım bağır çağır yine kendini belli etmeye başlamıştı. Neden? Notları neden yeniden yazmıştım ki? Vicdanım beni öldürse bile bir şekilde notları yazmadan da devam edebileceğimi biliyordum sonuçta, herkes ederdi. Hala kendime borçlu olduğum bir sebep olduğunu biliyordum, hem de  _çok iyi_  biliyordum.

"S-Senin için yapmadım tabi ki! Vicdanım sızlıyordu ve ben de buna seyirci kalmak istemedim. Dün gece yeniden yazdım tüm notları, abarttığın kadar da zor değildi! Kim Jongin mükemmelliği böyle bir şey işte." cümlem bittiğinde, en başta titreyen sesime ve kekeleyen dilime hiçde hoş olmayan lafları sıralasam bile dışarıya renk veremedim. Kyungsoo duydukları üzerine yüzünde açıkça okunan bir merak ile baka baktığında istifimi bozmadan ben de ona bakmaya devam ettim. En sonunda Kyungsoo'nun yüzü inanılmaz bir şekilde aydınlandı ve dudakları, her ne kadar gülümsemesini saklamaya çalışsa bile başarılı olamadı.

"Teşekkürler." ne olduğumla kalırken ona aval aval baktım bir süre ve o ise benim ona bakmama aldırmadan notları gülümseyerek incelemeye devam etti ve sonunda, gözlerinde muzip ve minnettar bir parıltı yer edinmiş bir şekilde bana bakıp;

"Sahiden bu gördüğüm en çirkin yazı..."

Homurdanması üzerine ona inanamayarak koca gözlerimle baktığım bir sürenin ardından aniden gülmeye başladığında kulaklarımı dolduran kahkahalarına ben de ister istemez ortak oldum.

İşte, huylu huyundan vazgeçemiyordu ve yazım sahiden de çirkindi.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyungsoo'nun kare şeklindeki yer masası üzerinde, yığın halinde duran bir dolu not kağıdı ve ıvır zıvırdan oluşan kalabalığı düzgün bir şekilde -Kyungsoo,  kağıt destelerinin kenarlarını, düzgün olsun ve milimlik bir bozulmaya bile mahal vermemek için otuz santimlik çubuk cetvel ile ölçecek kadar takıntılıydı, evet- istifledikten sonra, benim onu için yazdığım, yazımı acımadan yerden yere vurduğu notları da en üste kendi ellerim ile koyduktan sonra, etrafta kalabalık yapan her şeyi kenara kaldırmayı, masanın üzerini boşaltmayı başarmıştık. İşin çoğu kısmını o halletmişti çünkü notlarına dokunmamam konusunda takıntılı bir amca gibi davranmaktan bir an olsun geri durmamıştı. Haliyle, ona göre tüm işleri o hallettiği için masayı ortaya çekmek bana kalmıştı tabi ki. Bence biraz da sıska kolları ile şu orta boy masayı bile taşıyamayacak olmasından dolayıydı benim üzerime yıkması.

  
Hayıflandığımdan değil, zaten orta boy olan bir masayı taşımak tabi ki mesele değildi ama  uykusuz bir haldeyken tek başına taşımak, oldukça büyük bir mesele haline gelmişti. Kollarım eklem yerlerinden kopup ortalığı kan götürecek sanmıştım çünkü yemin ederim vücudumda enerjiye dair en küçük bir kırıntı bile bulamıyordum.

Altını çiziyorum ki, kesinlikle kolay bir iş değildi ama bir şekilde, herhangi bir uzvumu kaybetmeden masayı küçük odanın ortasına sürükleyip şarjı dolu olan bilgisayarımı da film izlemeye hazır bir vaziyette üzerine koymayı başarmıştım. Kyungsoo'nun küçük ve eşya sayısı sınırlı evini göz önünde bulundurmadan yaptığımız bir hata vardı ki; evde yere oturmamak adına altımıza koyabileceğimiz tek bir minder vardı. Ya birbirimize yapışık şekilde oturup kıymetlilerimizi yerin zehir gibi soğuğundan korumak pahasına en olmak istemediğimiz duruma girecek ya da birimizin kıymetlisi feda etmeyi göze alarak aramıza belirli bir mesafe koyarak oturacaktık. Çünkü, minder yüzeyi pek geniş değildi ve ancak yapışarak oturursak sığabilme şansımız vardı.

Neden tüm bu ayrıntıları didik didik edip durduğum ile ilgili, yorgun beynimin çok fazla bir yorumu olmasa bile, başka bir organım açıkça Kyungsoo ile iç içe gireceğimiz her andan sonuna kadar kaçınıyordu, kaçınmaya devam edecekti. Eh, kendi vücut sağlığım için en iyisinin bu olacağı tartışmaya açık bile değildi sonuçta.

Asıl konuya dönecek olursam, tüm o geceleyip not yazma işinden sonra kesinlikle soğuk yere oturmayacaktım; bu kadar fedakarlık yapmak, kimyama tersti benim bir kere. Do Kyungsoo sayesinde yaptığım, akıl karı olmayan garip şeyler yüzünden derimi kazıyıncaya kadar kaşımak gibi tuhaf fikirler fink atıyordu zihnimde. Belki derimi kazırsam bu hastalıklı iyi niyet halimden kurtulurdum. Kurtulmak için tam olarak ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyor olmamla beraber, Ulu Tanrım, bu durum gerçekten can sıkıcıydı.

Zihnimin içinde bir kimya laboratuvarında olandan daha fazla tepkime olduğu, bilim adamlarının yaptığından daha fazla hesapla döndüğü sırada Kyungsoo, ev hanımı gibi kıvrak ve ne yaptığını bilen hareketlerle minderi yatağın hemen dibine koyup pat diye, bir durup etrafını -oturacak mısın diye bana sorma kısmını atlamasından bahsediyorum- sorgulama zahmetine girmeden kendini minderin üstüne attıvermişti. Tüm olanları, zihnimde minderi almak ve hemen ardından uyku yüzü görmemiş hantal bedenime, yumuşak minder yüzeyi sayesinde enfes bir ziyafet çekeceğim ile ilgili hayallerimin çatırtılar eşliğinde yıkıldığı bir anda ağzım yere yakın izlemekle yetindim.

Do Kyungsoo, başıma gelmiş en komik şaka olma alanında ödül kazanmaya falan mı çalışıyordu, yoksa çıldırmanın koynunda uyuyan zihnim artık kendi kurgularına fazlaca inanır mı olmuştu?

Kibirli Do, bağcıkları sıkı sıkıya bağlı, koşuya ve sırf bana gol atabilmek için kendini oradan oraya atmaya hazır, kanı fokur fokur kaynar vaziyette son sürat sahalara inerken diğer, kişilik özelliklerine tam olarak ad koyamadığım tarafı karanlık sular altına esrarengiz bir dönüş yapmıştı. Açıkçası bundan oldukça memnundum çünkü diğer taraf bana titreyen göz bebekleri ile baktığında, ringe paçalarından öz güven akarak çıkmış bir boksörün midesine üst üste yediği üç yumruk ile yere yığıldığındaki duygularını hissediyordum. Ya da kramponundaki yırtığı maçın başlangıç düdüğü çaldığında fark eden bir futbolcu gibi. Uzun lafın kısası, baya bok bir durumdu ve tüm dengem, bir an olsun acımadan yerle bir ediliyordu.

Kyungsoo'nun hazırladığı yere kurulması ve yanında duran patlamış mısır, cips karışımı tabağı kucağına almasının üzerinden geçen bir sürenin ardından nihayet, benim tepesinde oturacak bir yerim olmadığı için dikildiğimi, yenice fark etmiş gibi kafasını kaldırıp koca gözlerinde barınan kafa karışıklığı ile bana bakmıştı.

Kirpiklerinin bu açıdan neden bu kadar güzel göründüğünü sorguladığım sırada iç sesimi de duymuş gibi art arda gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı. Pekala, neden güzelsin sen?

"Otursana, sersem." huysuz sesinden basit iki kelime dökülürken çenesi ile oturmamı işaret eden bir hareket yapmayı da ihmal etmemişti tabi ki. Zihnimde Kyungsoo'nun güzelliğine iltifat etmekten haz alan ve yeni yeni yeşermeye, tomurcuklanmaya başlamış tarafı susturduğumda kollarımı bilmiş bir şekilde önümde çaprazlamıştım. Açıkçası, bu hem kafamdaki Kyungsoo fan sitesi açmaya dünden hevesli tarafa hem de karşımda duran Kyungsoo'nun kendisine karşı bir meydan okumaydı.

"Tebrik ederim Einstein, bana oturacak yer kalmamış olduğunu ben söylemeden anladın." açıkçası, şu anda kullandığım alacı sesi bir başkası bana yapıyor olsa düşünmeden yüzüne sağlam bir yumruk geçirir ve bundan oldukça zevk alırdım. Bir insanı kolaylıkla çileden çıkartabilecek bir ses tonu kullanmış ve buram buram alay kokan bir ses takınmıştım. Kyungsoo hiçbir tepki vermeden öylece yüzüme baktı  ve dikkatle, farklı duygulara ev sahibi olmuş gözleri ile yüzümü inceledi. Yaptığı şey karşısında açıkça beynimden vurulmuş gibi hissederken önümde çaprazlanmış kollarım yanlarıma düştü. Kyungsoo, benimle ilk kez kendi isteği ile bu kadar uzun süre göz kontağı kuruyordu, ayak parmaklarımdan saç köklerime kadar çıkan karıncalanmayı hissedebiliyordum. Kyungsoo'nun bu  her zamankinden farklı bakışları ve tavırları, yakıyordu.

"Yatağıma geçmeye ne dersin zeki çocuk?" tek kaşını kaldırarak sorduğu soru karşısında silkelenip kendime geldiğimde yatağı ve etkileyici büyük sözleri arasında bakışlarım git gel yaptı.

"Senin yatağına mı?" hayret ile sorduğumda yüzünden öyle bir telaş geçti ki, bir an yanlış bir şey mi söyledim diye kendimden şüphe ettim. Yüzünden ışık hızı ile gelip geçen telaşın izleri mimiklerinden kaybolduktan sonra birkaç kere yutkundu.

"Y-yani, yatmak istemezsen ben... Anlarım..." cümlesinin son kısmında zayıflayan sesi ile beraber bakışları kucağında duran karışık abur cubur kasesine kaydı ve parmakları kasenin pürüzsüz kenarında gergince dolandı. O anda, benim yanlış bir şey söylememiş olduğumu aksine; Kyungsoo'nun benim onun yatağında yatmaktan iğreneceğimi düşündüğünü anladım. Kalbim koca iki kayanın arasında hızlı ve acımasızca ezilirken can çekişmek için bile fırsatı olmamıştı, anında ölmüştüm. Titrek bir nefes dudaklarımdan kaçarken hızla ağzımı açtım,

"Hayır, yatağında yatmaktan kötü hissedecek falan değilim, ben sadece senin için sorun olmaz mı diye sordum." bir şeyleri düzeltmek için hızlı hızlı konuşurken diğer taraftan el kol hareketlerime hakim olamamıştım. Bakışları yeniden bana dönerken başını herhangi bir sorun olmayacağını belirtecek şekilde iki yana salladı.

"Yatağıma yatabilirsin, Jongin Tanrı aşkına dökülecek gibi görünüyorsun, bedenin yatak yüzü görsün. Hatta istersen uyuyabilirsin ama salyalarını yastığım üzerinde görürsem fena olur." son kısımda kaşlarını çatıp işaret parmağını havaya doğru salladığında parmağını tutup ısırmak istemiştim. Kötü niyetle veya canını yakmak için değil, fena sevimli olmuştu be.

"Umarım bolca salya akıtırım." şakayla karışık söylediğimde, beklediğimin aksine kendisi de şakaya vurmuş ve sadece gülüp geçmişti. Açık olmak gerekirse vurmasını falan beklemiştim. Aldığım olumlu tepkiden dolayı -ne kadar olumlu olduğu sorgulanırdı elbette ama yorgun zihnim nedense bu şekilde yorumlamak istemişti- genişçe sırıtmadan duramamıştım.

Hemen yanımda duran Kyungsoo'nun yatağına  dizlerimin üzerinde, birkaç yay gıcırtısı eşliğinde çıktım ve yüzüm bilgisayar ekranına bakacak şekilde kıvrılıp yattım. Yatak, eskimiş olduğundan en küçük bir hareketimde bile yıllanmış, yorgun yaylardan çıkan feryatları işitiyordum fakat, tüm bu eksileri silip atacak bir artısı vardı ki; yatak öyle güzel kokuyordu ki, evde gibi hissetmemek olanaksızdı.

Ciğerlerime, yatağa sinmiş güzel kokuyu çaktırmadan bol bol çektiğim sırada Kyungsoo uzanıp  filmi başlattı, sırtını yeniden yatağın kenarına yasladığı sırada filmin sesi küçük oda içinde yayılmaya başlamıştı. Onun isteği üzerine Yüzüklerin Efendisi'ni izleme kararı almıştık, ben milyonlarca kere baştan sonra izlemiş, kitaplarında yazan her cümleyi ezbere bilen biri olarak ses çıkarmamıştım çünkü o istemişti. Henüz daha filmin ilk on dakikası geçmeden, Frodo'nun meymenetsiz suratına rağmen soluduğum güzel koku sayesinde gözlerim mutlulukla kapanmıştı.

Nasıl bu kadar güzel kokabilirdi ki? Lavanta ve adını bilmediğim ferah bir koku karışmıştı, yatağın eskimiş olmasından dolayı gıcırdayan yaylarına rağmen taptaze bir bulutta uyuyor gibi hissettirmişti.

*******

Burnuma dolan, uykumda bile ağzımın suyunu akıtmaya yetecek kadar güzel yemek kokuları eşliğinde gözlerimi hafifçe araladığımda perdesi sıkı sıkıya çekili olan camdan içeriye dolan ışığın beyaz rengini kaybedip sarıya dönmüş olduğunu fark ettim. İlk fark ettiğim şey odanın içine dolan gün ışıklarının dünyanın üzerinde bulunduğumuz yarımı üstündeki son izlerini bildiren bir renkte olması olmuş, bunun hemen ardından fark ettiğim şey ise üzerime sıkı sıkıya örtülmüş olan yumuşacık, hoş bir yumuşatıcı kokusunun sinmiş olduğu battaniye olmuştu. Yarı kafa karışıklığı yarı midemde kımıldanan tuhaf duygu eşliğinde doğrulduğumda açılmış zihnim ile beraber güzel yemek kokularının yanında sadece basit bir kitaplık ile yatak odasından ayrılmış mutfaktan gelen tabak takırtıları ve yemek pişerken çıkan tuhaf kaynama seslerini duymaya başladım.

Suratıma aptal ve gevşek bir gülümseme hakim olurken yatmaktan tutulmaya başlamış olan bedenimin feryatlarını daha fazla görmezden gelemeyerek, sıcacık mis kokulu yataktan, ilk sırtımı ayırıp oturur pozisyona geçtim. Yatmaktan kaskatı olmuş kollarımı ve belimi mümkün olduğu ölçüde esnettikten sonra üzerimdeki battaniyeye bir süre daha öylece baktım ve parmaklarımı, battaniyenin bebek mavisi yumuşak yüzeyinde dolandırdım. Parmak uçlarımı gıdıklayan yumuşak yüzey kalbimin üzerinde yürüyen karınca ordusunun uygun adım yürümesine sebep olmuştu. Yüzüme, zamkla yapıştırılmış gibi oturmuş gülümseme bir an olsun azalmazken elimde tuttuğum yumuşak battaniyeyi özenle katlayarak yatağın üzerine bıraktım.

Bu kadar dinç hissederek uyandığım sayılı uykularımdan birisi olduğu için yataktan tek hamlede çıkıp belimi biraz daha esnettim. Uyumadan önce izleyeceğimiz film için konumladığımız yer masası ve bilgisayar uyumadan önce de olduğu gibi oldukları yerde duruyorlardı fakat bu kez tek fark, bilgisayarın ekranı kararmıştı ve Kyungsoo kendini konulmadığı minik minderin üzerinde değildi. Ekrandaki silik silüetime bir süre, hiçbir şey düşünmeden boş boş baktıktan sonra aniden gelen Kyungsoo'nun yanına gitme fikri ile ayaklarımı, Kyungaoo'nun mütevazi küçük evinde mutfak olan kısıma doğru çevirdim.

Çok değil, beş altı adım sonra kitaplığı dönmüş ve acele ile arkası bana dönük halde oradan oraya gidip gelerek bir şeyler yapan Kyungsoo'yu görmüştüm. Küçük mutfakta koşuşturan minik Kyungsoo, gerçekten yüzümdeki gülümsemeyi, ben daha engel olma fırsatı yakalamadan genişleten bir görüntüydü. Nedenini bilmediğim bir şekilde kalbim ısınırken omzumu, -daha rahat izlemek için falan değil tabi ki, yeni uyandığım için ayaklarım tam tutmuyordu, tüm mesele bu- yanımda duran kitaplığın kenarına yasladım. Kyungsoo'nun sevimli telaşını alt dudağımı ısırarak büyük bir keyifle izlediğim sırada Kyungsoo sürekli hangi malzemeden ne kadar kullanması gerektiğini küçük mırıltılarla tekrar ediyordu. Dar omuzları el kol hareketlerinden dolayı inip kalkışını izlediğim sırada sebebini bilmediğim duygular ağına bir yenisi daha eklendi, gidip ona sarılmak istedim. Kyungsoo, gerçekten minicikti. Minicik ve savunmasız , en azından bu açıdan öyleydi. Sanki, evren ona asıl gerçeklerini gösterse, bu gerçekler karşısında küçülüp yok olacaktı.

Sırtından bu kadar savunmasız görünmesini sevmemiştim. Açıkta kalmış mermer gibi beyaz olan ensesinin, mutfağın sönük beyaz ışığı altında bile parıl parıl parlamasını ve kömür karası saçlarının hemen ensesi üzerindeki keskin başlangıç çizgisini de öyle. Ama asıl sevmediğim hatta ve hatta nefret ettiğim şey, tüm bu sarılma dürtüsü ve ensesinin neden bu kadar öpülesi durduğunu merak etmem olmuştu.

Ah bir de, neden kibirli ineklerin efendisini, onun evinde, onun kitaplığına yaslanmış bir şekilde bizim için yemek pişirirken izlemekten bu kadar mutlu olduğumu ve neden bunu yapmaya devam ettiğimi anlamamıştım. Mendebur Kim Jongin'in, asla ama asla yapmayacağı fazla sevimli hareketlerdi bunlar.

Bir de, işin korkunç ve hiç burnumu sokmak istemediğim bir kısmı vardı tabi ki.Burnumu sokarsam, benim için hiç iyi olmayacak bir yere çıkacağını biliyor olduğum bir kısım. Gitmek istemiyordum. Do Kyungsoo'nun mutfağından, evinden hatta ve hatta yanından, gitmek istemiyordum. Do Kyungsoo'nun yörüngesine sıkışıp kalmış, yakıtının son zerresini de Kyungsoo'ya gelmeden çok önce harcamış aciz bir roket gibi hissediyordum kendimi. Tüm bu hissettiklerimin nedenini kurcalamayı ise, mümkün olduğunca ileri bir tarihe itiyordum.

Sadece bileğin şey, şu anda Do Kyungsoo'dan ileri veya geriye gitmeye gücüm yoktu.

Kafamın içini doldurmaya başlayan düşünceler yüzünden kafam ağırlaşmaya ve damarlarım zonklamaya başlamıştı. Zihnimi zehirli bir örümceğin ağı gibi sarmaya başlamış düşünceler, hafifçe mırıldanılan tanıdık melodi ile anında yerle bir edildiğinde gözlerim, dalıp gittiği yerden uzaklaşıp yeniden odağını buldu.

Gördüğüm şey, tam anlamı ile beni beynimden vurmuş ve öylece yere yığılmama sebep olmuştu. Tanrı'ya şükür dizlerimin bağı çözülüp gerçek anlamda yere düşmeden kitaplığın kenarına sıkı sıkıya tutunmuş, hemen ardından da zorlu bir mücadeleyi yenik bitirmiş gibi birkaç kere art arda yutkunmuştum.

Dar omuzlar basit bir dalgalanma hareketi ile kıvrılırken ayakları yerde ritm tutuyordu ve tabi ki, güzel dudakları ilahi melodiyi kulaklarıma bahşediyordu. Tanrı şahit, gördüğüm en kutsal sahneydi.

Kadife sesi, tek bir çatlağa mahal vermeden kulaklarımdan sistemime karışırken bardak bardak zehir içiyor olsam bu kadar endişe duymazdım. Bağımlılık yapıcı ve kesinlikle beni beden alıp giden bir sesti. Şarkısına sözler girdiğinde, tüm bedenimden geçip giden acımasız bir titreme hissetmiştim.

Şarkısına, ciğerime sapladığı iğnelerden, ciğerlerime attığı alevden bir haber bir şekilde usul usul devam ederken bir kez daha yutkundum. Parmak uçlarımdan tüm kan, yüreğime doğru çekilmiş ve parmak uçlarımdaki sıcaklık yerini kutup soğuğuna bırakmıştı. Boğazım kupkuru olurken kulağımın arkasında, parmak uçlarımdaki kanın tamamını bünyesine toplamış kalbimin hoyratlığından güç alarak son sürat atan şah damarım yüzünden sağır olmak üzereydim, kulağım deli çınlıyordu.

Şarkının söz sözlerini söyleyip hımlama ile çıkardığı melodi kısmına geçtiğinde arkasını döndü ve benimle karşılaştı. Aniden beklenmedik birini görmesinden dolayı sıçrayıp bir adım gerilediği sırada ben de affalamasından oluşan boşluğu değerlendirip duruşumu dikleştirdim ve terlemiş buz gibi parmak uçlarımı kitaplıktan ayırdım.

"Tanrım, Jongin orada sapık gibi sessiz sessiz ne yapıyorsun? Beni korkuttun." sağ eli kalbinin üzerine dururken sol ile ile gözlüğünü iteleyip homurdandı, bakışları sorgulayıcıydı.

"Ah... Ben şimdi geldim..." yalan söyleyerek hızlıca içinde bulunduğum 'yakalanma' durumundan ve bakışlarındaki sorgulamadan sıyrılmaya çalıştım. Kyungsoo bana tek kaşını kaldırıp 'öyle mi?' diyen bakışlar atmakla yetindi.

"Sana uyu derken, tüm gün uyumanı kastetmemiştim, biliyorsun değil mi?" bakışmamızı kesip bana arkasını döndüğünde pişirmekte olduğu şeye dikkatini geri verdi. Bakışların boyunduruğundan kurtulduğunda omuzlarım rahatlama ile düştü. Bakışları altında ne kadar gerildiğimi, bakışları benden uzaklaşana kadar fark etmemiştim bile!

"Biliyorum, biliyorum. Sadece fazla uykusuzdum, notların yüzünden vicdan yapmam sağ olsun." omuz silktikten sonra mutfağın tamamını ele geçirmiş güzel kokunun neden geldiğini görebilmek için büyük adımlarla ocağa yaklaştım.

"Senin mahvettiğin notların vicdanı, demek istedin sanırım?" iğneleyerek konuştuğunda görmüyor olmasına rağmen sadece göz devirmekle yetindim. Tanrım, oldukça haklıydı ama bunu üstüne basa basa belirtmesi gerekli miydi yani? Sonuçta bir şekilde elimden geldiğince telafi etmiştim, değil mi?

"Ne pişiriyorsun?" tencerede pişen yemeklere şöyle bir göz atıp ne oldukları ile ilgili en ufak bir fikre sahip olmayınca -biraz da gergin konudan uzaklaşmak istemiş olabilirim tabi ki- merakla konuştum. Göz ucu ile gördüğüm Kyungsoo da yanımda doğrama tahtası üzerinde hızlı hızlı bir şeyler doğramaya devam ediyordu.

"Acı soslu ve sebzeli udon..." bir süre duraksadığında başımı çevirip ne yaptığına, neden duraksadığına baktım. Bir şey söylemek ister gibi duruyordu fakat söyleyip söylememe konusunda çelişkide kalmıştı, gerekmiş yüz kaşlarından canını sıkan bir ikilemde olduğunu anlayabilmiştim. Yan profilini ve alt dudağı üzerindeki deriyi gergince kemirmesini izledim. Isırdıkça dudaklarının rengi koyulaşıyor ve ömrümde görmediğim kadar güzel bir pembeye dönüyordu.

Cam gibi kocamn gözleri, kalın gözlüklerin ardından bana döndüğünde bir an afalladım ve mideme sağlam bir yumruk yemişim gibi dünyam sallandı. Koyu pembe dudakları aralık kalmıştı. O anda, dudaklarına dudaklarımla dokunmanın nasıl hissettireceğini düşündüm.

Utanmaz ve arsız bir yeni yetme gibi, onu öpmeyi düşündüm.

"Sever misin?" gözlerinde merak ve daha önce görmediğim, tam olarak adını koymaya dilimin varmayacağı bir parıltı ile gözlerime bakarak sorduğunda ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Basit bir evet demek bile dünya üzerindeki en zor şey haline gelmişti çünkü ne dersem diyeyim kırılacak gibi duruyor, öylesine çekiniyordu. O anda, Tanrım diye geçirdim içimden.

Tanrım, onu yaratırken hamuruna ne koydun?

"Elbette... Elbette severim." yumuşak bir gülümseme verdiğimde, Kyungsoo'nun yüzü aydınlandı ve kocaman, içten bir gülümseme ile süslendi.

"O zaman hemen masayı hazırlayalım, bilgisayarını kenara kaldır ve şu taraftaki pirinç kaselerini masaya yerleştir." benimle konuşmak için ara verdiği işine, daha çok istek ve hevesle dönmeden önce hızlı hızlı konuşmuş, kenarda duran tıklım tıklım dolu pirinç kaselerini işaret etmişti.

Yüzümde, bir an olsun geçmeyen kocaman bir gülümseme ile dediklerini yerine getirdikten sonra, nihayetinde karşılıklı oturmuş üzerinde dumanı tüten udonlara açıkça saldırmıştık -daha çok ben saldırmıştım ama konumuz kesinlikle bu değildi- Kyungsoo'nun merakla tepkimi bekleyen bakışlarını üzerimde hissederek ömrümde yediğim en güzel yemek olan koca bir kase udonu, on dakika gibi bir sürede bitirmiştim.

Açık olmak gerekirse, Do Kyungsoo'nun böyle marifetleri olduğundan bir haberdim ve bunca zaman böylesine kutsal yeteneklerden bir haber yaşadığım için kendimi . Çünkü, Tanrı da biliyor ya, yemeğin tadı şahaneydi.

"Tanrım, bu harikaydı! Ellerine sağlık Kyungsoo!" en son udonun suyunu içme işine geçtiğimde sonunda konuşmak için gerekli aralığı bulamış ve parıldayan gözlerle -eh biraz da salya akıtıyor olabilirdim ama Tanrım, harikaydı be!- düşüncelerimi dile getirmiştim.

"Afiyet olsun Jongin, o kadar abartılacak bir şeyi yok." utangaç bir gülümseme verdiğinde kendimi  genişçe sırıtmaktan alıkoyamamıştım. Eh, böyle bir yüz ifadesi yaptığında azıcık tatlı olduğunu kabul edebilirdim sanırım ama sadece azıcık.

"Bunu yapmayı nereden öğrendin?" elimdeki metal çubukları usulca boşalmış kasenin içine bıraktığımda, gerçek bir merakla sordum. Sorum üzerine, beklemediğim bir şekilde tüm neşesi kayboldu ve yüzü parça parça masanın üzerine düşmeye başladı. Bu durum, kendimi yanlış bir hamle yapmış gibi hissetmeme, inanılmaz bir vicdan azabının körüklenmesine sebep oldu. Söylediğim cümlenin neresinde yanlış olduğunu düşündüğüm ve sorguladığım sırada Kyungsoo'nun neşesi bitmiş gözleri, önünde yarısı bitmiş yemeğe düştü ve çubuklarının ucu ile birkaç parça havuçla oynamaya başladı.

"Annemden..." silik sesinin içinde taşıdığı hüzün benim bile yüreğime bulaşırken neden bu konunun bu kadar hassas olduğunu sorgulamadan edemedim. Kyungsoo, asla ailesi ile ilgili konuşmuyor ve ne zaman bir aile konusu gündeme gelse gereğinden daha kırılgan oluyordu. İçimde filizlenen merak yüzünden ani bir dürtü ile ağzımı açtım;

"Annene ne ol-"

"Jongin, gitme vaktin gelmedi mi?" Kyungsoo'nun lafımı geldiği yere aynı hızla tıkıştırması ve gözleri önüne çektiği yüksek surlar ile beraber ağzım açık kaldı. Tanrım, daha az önce gayet iyi idare ederken şimdi birden bire dört bir yandan kılıçlarını kuşanmıştı. Kyungsoo, benim anlayabileceğimin çok daha ötesinde bir karmaşıklığa sahipti, bunu ciğerimde ve acı ile sızlayan kalbimde hissediyordum. Bana kendini açmaya kesinlikle hazır değildi, belkide asla olamazdı.

Peki, ben neden bana soracağı tek bir soru ile tüm geçmişimi, acılarımı ve hatta annemi ile ona anlatacak gibi hissediyordum ki?

"Ama ben-"

"Burnunu seni ilgilendirmeyen şeylere sokmamanı ve sana yaptığım yemeğin bir karşılığı olarak sessizce ayrılmanı tavsiye ederim." tek kaşı bilmiş ve tehditkar bir hava ile yukarı kalkarken yutkunmadan edemedim. Do Kyungsoo'yu bir çok sıfata yakışır vaziyette görmüştüm fakat korkutucu ve tehlikeli sıfatını büründüğü ilk sefer bu seferdi. Saldırgan bir hayvan ile aynı kafese koyulmuş gibi hissetmekten geri duramadım.

"P-Pekala..." oturduğum yerden hızla kalkıp -ki bu kez kıymetlimi soğuk yere koymayı bile kabul etmiştim- kenara koyduğum bilgisayarımı aldım ve başka hiçbir şey söylemeden, kıyafet dolabında bulunan delikten kendi tarafıma geçtim.

Odama girer girmez, inanılmaz bir yalnızlık hissetmiştim ve bunun kesinlikle iyi bir şey olmadığını biliyordum.

"Yarınki huzur evi ziyaretini unutma." delikten kulağıma çalınan zayıf mırıldanma üzerine göremeyecek olmasına rağmen başımı sallamakla yetindim. Konuşacak gücü bulamamıştım kendimde. Konuşursam, sesim titreyecekti çünkü, bundan emindim.

*******

Pekala, huzur evine gidip yaşlılara birkaç sayfa kitap okumamız ve ardından da sıcak(?) yuvalarımıza geri dönmemiz gerekiyordu, yani en azından ben bu şekilde düşünüyordum. Eminim Kyungsoo'nun da  umduğu bu kadardı. Birkaç kitap okur ve geri döner, günümün yeri kalan yarısını mangalar arasında keyfili dakikalar geçirerek harcayabilirdim.

Fakat, tabi ki öyle olmamıştı. Kim Jongin, asla istediğini veya dilediğini alamazdı zaten, kural falan mı olmuştu bu?

Binaya giriş yaptığımız ilk anda -yolculuk can sıkıcı bir sessizlik içinde geçmişti çünkü açık olmak gerekirse konuşmayı pek istememiştim- bir düzine yaşlı insan tarafından yaka paça huzur evinin arka bahçesine sürüklenmiş, ardından elimize birer işçi tulumu ve kazma tutuşturmalarını kafa karışıklığı ile izlemiştik. Olaylar o kadar hızlı gelişmişti ki, bir videonun hızlandırılmış versiyonunu, çatık kaşlarla  anlamaya çalışarak izlemek gibiydi. Kyungsoo da en az benim kadar şaşırmış durumda olduğundan, ikide bir bana kocaman, küçük bir yavru ceylanın gözlerini andıran gözleri ile bana bakmasından anlıyordum. Eh tabi bir de yanımda dururken vücudunun taş gibi kasılmış olmasının da duyguları hakkında çıkarım yapmamda büyük faydası vardı. Ama asıl ilginç olan, o bana masum koca gözleri ile baktığı her seferinde bu durum lanet olasıca iç hararetimi arttırıyor ve kulaklarımın ısınmasına sebep oluyordu.

"Bunlarla... Tam olarak ne yapacağız?" işçi tulumlarını giymiş -açıkçası üzerimizdeki korkunç gözlerden ve inanılmaz psikolojik baskıdan dolayı kısa bir bakışmanın ardından aynı anda sol bacağımızı koyu yeşil tulumun için sokarken bulmuştuk kendimizi- elindeki kazmaya tuhaf bakışlar atan Kyungsoo sorusunu yaşlı kalabalığına yönelttiğinde içlerinden en dinç görünen ve o omuzlarında örme, beyaz bir şal bulunduran bir teyze şuh bir kahkaha atmış, hemen ardından açıkça alay eden bakışlar atarak yanıtlamıştı,

"Gül dikeceksiniz tabi ki, kazma ile başka ne yapılır ayol? Buradaki herkesin romatizması var, çalışanlar da güllerimizi dikmek için hiç istekli değiller, istekli olsalar bile bir halttan çaktıkları yok yahu! Suratsız beyaz önlüklü herifler ne olacak! Neyse, sizin gibi naif ve bitki doğasından anladığı her halinden belli olan gençleri bize Tanrı göndermiş olsa gerek!" omuzları üzerindeki beyaz örme şalın, el hareketleri ile desteklediği hararetli konuşmasından dolayı düşmüş kısmını geri omzuna attırdığında, ağzım duyduklarım üzerine yere yaklaşırken göz ucu ile Kyungsoo'nun da pek farklı olmadığını görmüştüm.

Biz ve bitki doğasından anlayan, naif gençler olmak mı? Tanrı aşkına, biz neden gittiğimiz her etkinlikte garip insanlar karşılamak zorundaydı ki? Bu durum komik olmaktan ziyade can sıkıcı olmaya başlamıştı.

"Nasıl yani? Biz mi dikeceğiz?" sesinden açıkça okunan hayret ile konuştuğunda az önce gruba sözcülük yapan şallı teyze kaşlarını çattı ve,

"Tabi ki siz yapacaksınız! Başka kim yapacak, romatizması ve kireçlenmesi olan biz mi?"

Pekala, iyi yerden girmiş olduğunu kabul etmem gerekirdi, tam vicdanımın ortasına çiviyi çakmıştı ve bu durumda ya yapacaktım ya yapacaktım bu 'gül dikme' işini.

Tanrı yardımcım olsun.

"Ama-"

"Aması falan yok koca gözlü oğlan, yapacaksınız." cümle içindeki otorite yüzünden ikimiz de başını eğip onayladık. Biz başımızla kadını onayladıktan sonra yaşlı grubu içeri geçmiş, koca bahçede Kyungsoo, ben ve yere koyulmuş küçük gül fidanları ile kalakalmıştık.

"Bu kez bu işten kaçamazsınız Do Kyungsoo-shi." kesin bir sesle konuşmamdan sonra Kyungsoo ağlar gibi bir ses çıkarmakla yetinmişti.

Pekala, cidden hayatımı ikinci el mağazasından almış gibi hissetmeye başlamıştım. Sanki biri bunu hiç beğenmemiş ve gidip satmış, ardından da talihsizlikte dünya markası olan bana kalmış gibiydi.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kırmızı değil de, pembe mi almalıyız acaba? Pembede bulunan canlılık, bahçeye daha çok yakışacaktır." Kyungsoo eline aldığı gül fidanlarını, tüm dikkati ile dünyayı kurtaracak son fidanmış gibi incelerken, ben de bu duruma düşmeyi hak edecek kadar nerede, kime kötülük yaptığımı sorguluyordum. Bacaklarım kopmak üzereydi ve sırtımda göğü taşıyor gibi hissediyordum. Yorgunluktan her an çiçekçinin yeni silinmiş olduğundan parıl parıl parlayan beyaz fayanslarla döşeli zeminine düşebilir ve bulutlarda uyuyor gibi derin, deliksiz bir uykuya dalabilirdim. Ancak, sevgili çile ortağım Kyungsoo nedense hiç yorgun değilmiş gibi, onca gülü diken o değilmiş gibi güllerin rengine bir türlü karar veremiyordu. Tanrı aşkına, pembe veya kırmızı ne fark ederdi ki? Sonuçta o huzur evine bir daha uğramayacaktı bile, bu kadar çabalamasını nöronları bezgin beynim bir türlü anlamıyordu. Hoş yorgun olmasam da anlamazdım ya. Do Kyungsoo tam anlamı bir paradoks gibiydi, aklımın anlamaya bir türlü yetemeyeceği bir paradoks hatta.

Sanki tüm dünya barış ortamına girmiş de, güllerin rengine karar vermek tek derdimiz kalmış gibi davranıyordu. Düşünce yüzünden sağ kaşımın üstündeki damar zonklamaya başladığında sağ elimi kaldırıp alnımı ovalamayı çok istedim ama yok, sanki kolum yüz kilo olmuştu ve bende gram güç yoktu.

Çok sık kiliseye giden birisi değildim tabi ki ama etliye sütlüye karışan bir insan asla olmamıştım. Ara sıra neden böyle bir hayata sahip olduğum ile ilgili serzenişte bulunuyor olabilirim ama öylesi bir dert, ne yapmış olursa olsun verilmezdi ki insan başına!

Saatlerce fidan diktikten ve canım burnumun ucunda sallanarak kendimi, fidanların hemen dibindeki eşelenmiş toprağa bıraktığımda sevgili huzur evi sakinleri, dikilen gül sayısını yeterli görmemişti. Sağ kaşımın üstündeki damar ikinci bir kalp gibi tüm hiddeti ile atarken, ağzımı açıp dikilen fidanların yeterli olduğunu kibar olmayan bir yolla söylememe kalmadan Do Kyungsoo, sorun olmadığını gidip biraz daha fidan alabileceğimizi söyleyivermişti.

Yorgunluktan bacaklarımdaki kaslar beni terk etmiş gibi hissetmiyor olmasaydım, Do Kyungsoo'yu Kuzey Kore sınırlarına kadar kovalayabilirdim. Fakat yine sonuç olarak hiçbir şey yapamamış, kuzu kuzu onu huzur verinin dört sokak ilerisinde bulunan çiçekçiye kadar takip etmiştim.

Şimdi de buradaydım işte, çiçekçide bulunan ve büyük ihtimalle ziyaretçiler için olmayan bir plastik sandalyeye kendimi atmış çenemi de sandalyenin arkasına yaslamış bir şekilde, sinirimden fokur fokur kaynayan kanıma rağmen elimden hiçbir şey gelmeden oturuyordum. Elimden bir şey geliyordu elbette, beynimden mavi kıvılcımların çıkmasına sebep olacak kadar çok düşünüyor ve sorguluyordum. Bu durumdan en çok zararla çıkan zavallı beynim oluyordu çünkü, uzun yıllar sadece ekrana boş boş bakıp karşı tarafı öldürmek ile uğraştığından Do Kyungsoo ona ağır geliyordu.

Hayatımın oldukça acınası olduğunun bal gibi farkındaydım elbette ama Kyungsoo etraftayken sanki ek olarak bir de çaresiz kalıyordum. Derin bir iç çekip kafama çöreklenmiş düşüncelerden sıyrılmak ister gibi saçlarımı dağıttığım da, elime geçen sadece karışmış saçlar olmuştu. Kafam hala aşırı yüklenmiş bir bilgisayar gibi doluydu ve her an patlayabilirdi. 

"Yoksa beyaz mı olsa?" pembe güllerin hemen yanında duran beyaz güllere gözü kayıp kararsız ve hayran bir iç çektiğinde etrafta ne kadar saksı varsa kırıp buradan defolup gitmek istedim ama nerede, içimde yaşayan Kyungsoo fanı olan taraf bu kararsız hali sinir bozucu bir şekilde şirin buluyordu. Pekala, birbirine bastırılmış ve bükülerek öne fırlamış fuşya rengi dudaklarda sevimli bulunacak ne vardı Tanrı aşkına? Alt tarafı iki et parçası!

"Kyungsoo, Tanrı aşkına kararsız bir amca olmayı kesip herhangi bir rengi alır mısın?" sessizliğimi daha fazla sürdüremeyip sıkılmış bir sesle söylediğimde, dikkatini gül fidanlarından çekip bana koca gözlerinde körüklenmiş alev topları ile korkunç bir bakış attı. Korkudan damağım kuruyor olmasına ve derince yutkunmuş olmama rağmen bakışlarımı çekmedim. Erkeklik gururum açıkça çiğnenmenin eşiğindeydi yahu! Hoş, Kyungsoo tarafından bir çok kere çiğnenmişti ama yine de yüreğim bir kere daha olmasına el vermiyordu işte.

"Tam bir öküzsün değil mi? Bu önemli bir görev bu yüzden ciddi ol!" kaşları Ay gibi beyaz yüzünün gölgeler altında kalmasına sebep olacak şekilde çatılırken göz devirdim. Görev mi? Önemli mi? Biz Kuzey Kore sınırları içine girmiş, sinsi ajanlar mıydık acaba? Ben mi rolleri karıştırmıştım? Ya da seçtiğimiz gülleri dikmek yerine aşırı tehlikeli bir deneye malzeme falan mı yapacaktık?

Kyungsoo'ya bir süre alık alık, bu işin hangi kısmının bu kadar önemli olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak baktıktan sonra elime hiçbir şey geçmeyince nefesimi üfleyerek verdim.

"Nükleer silah denemesi yapmayacağız Kyungsoo, ajan falan da değiliz. Sadece gül almaya gelmiş iki tane, okulu tarafından amele gibi kullanılan öğrenciyiz." tek kaşımı kaldırıp söylediğimde bu kez o göz devirme sırası ondaymış gibi gözlerini yuvarlayıp bana geri arkasını döndü.

"Ciddiyetsiz bir sersem olmayı keser misin? Yaşlıların, morallerini yüksek tutmak için bu güllere ve güllerin hayat enerjisine ihtiyaçları var." homurdanarak gül fidanlarını incelemeye devam ederken sinir bozucu bir kahkaha attım. Yorgunluğun ve Kyungsoo'nun iğneleyici dilinin verdiği sinir ile o anda, Kyungsoo'yu kırmak için inanılmaz bir istek duydum. Sinirli ve yorgundum, en kötüsü de bizi buralara kadar sürüklemeyi kabul eden bizzat oydu. Sinir damarlarımda yükselip beynimi ve kalbimi aynı anda kör edince ağzımdan çıkan kelimelere filtre koymadım, sadece canını yakmaya odaklandım.

"Duyan da, insanları sürekli düşünürsün zanneder." kelimelerim ikimiz arasında asılı kaldığı anda onları geri alabilmeyi ve hiç söylememiş olmayı diledim. Aramızda kelimelerle beraber asılı kalan sessizlik öylesine sinir bozucu ve yürek burkucuydu ki, sessizlikten tenimin karıncalandığını hissediyordum.

Kyungsoo ile ilgili artık bu şekilde düşünmüyor olmama rağmen fütursuzca bu kelimeleri sarf etmiştim! Sadece kendini düşünen kibirli bir ahmak olmadığını biliyordum, Do Kyungsoo çok daha fazlasıydı. Canını yakmak istemiştim ve aklıma gelen ilk yer onun en hassas noktası olmuştu. Pekala, bu tablodaki tartışmasız tam zamanlı pislik şu andan itibaren bendim.

Kyungsoo'nun omuzları gergin bir şekilde uzun süre kaldıktan sonra omzu üzerinden bana bir bakış attı ve inanın bana, etime saplanmış bir ok başını çıkarmak bile bu kadar fazla acıtmazdı. Gözlerindeki kırgınlık açıkça ruhuma geçerken özür dilemek ve öyle demek istemediğimi dile getirmek istedim ama tek yapabildiğim birkaç kere ağzımı açıp kapamak ve zar zor yutkunmak  olmuştu.

O şekilde düşünmüyordum, o tarz biri olmadığını biliyordum ama bunlar diğer cümle kadar kolay çıkmıyordu. İyi bir şeyleri söylemenin, kötü şeyleri söylemekten daha zor olduğunu ilk kez şu anda, Do Kyungsoo yanımdayken anlamıştım.

"Bu şekilde düşündüğünü bilmek harika Jongin-ah." kırık bir gülümseme yüzüne yayılırken ağlamasını bastırır gibi yutkundu ve çatlamasını engelleyemediği sesi ile devam etti,

"Beni  _ne kadar iyi_ tanıdığını, oldukça net görüyorum."

*******

Huzur evinden döndüğümden beri, yorgunluktan ablamın hemen yanında, dörtlü koltuğa tutkalla tutturulmuş gibi yapışmış kalmış, kaslarım artık kasılıp gevşeme özelliklerini yitirdikleri için de acınası bit yamukluk ile oturmuştum.

Şu anki sefil halimi görenlerin içi milyon tane parçaya bölünür ve bana yardım etmek için elinden geleni yaparlardı büyük olasılıkla ama tabi ki ablam ölüyor olmamı sorun etmiyordu. Hatta bacaklarını ortadaki sehpa üzerine uzatmış, kucağında ağzına kadar mandalina dolu bir tabak ile oldukça mutlu görünüyordu. Bol sulu mandalinaları, afiyetle ve dünyanın acımasızlığından bir haber yiyordu. Ben de böyle dertsiz tasasız olmak istiyordum ama nerede! Geldiğimden beri burada yorgunluktan bayılıyor ve arada kaslarındaki dayanılmaz acı yüzünden ince ince inliyor olmama rağmen, televizyondaki filmden gözlerini sadece bir saniyeliğine ayırıp bana  _gürültü yapma_  diyen ölümcül bakışları attıktan sonra filmine geri dönmüştü.

Ablamın beni umursamaması şu anda gerçekten umurumda değildi çünkü açıkça kendi canımın derdine düşmüştüm. Ya içine düştüğüm suçluluk kuyusu öldürecekti beni ya da kemiklerime kadar vuran yorgunluk sızısı. Bu geceyi sağ salim atlatma ihtimalim inanılmaz düşüktü.

Vücudumda bulunan onca ağrı yetmez gibi bir de Kyungsoo'nun kalbini kırmış olduğum gerçeği içimde inanılmaz bir ağırlığa sebep oluyordu. Üzerimden tonlarca kereste yüklü bir kamyon geçmiş gibi hissediyordum. Sanki sağlam tek kemiğim kalmamıştı ve bu kadarı da yetmez gibi bir de birisi içimde, kimselerin  _-belki benim bile-_ bilmediği bir yerleri aleve vermişti.

Suçluluktan her an patlayacak gibi olan başım koltuğun arkasına yaslı dururken bedenim de tuhaf bir açı ile yana yatmıştı ve boynuma, vücudumdaki ağrı sayısı yetersizmiş gibi bir de garip oturma şekilde kolayı inanılmaz bir ağrı girmişti ama kesinlikle kılımı kıpırdatmayı, oturduğum şekilden çıkmayı reddediyordum. Bedenime çökmüş yorgunluktan tüm kaslarım tek tek istifa dilekçelerini masama bıraktığından, yerimden kımıldamaya ya da oturma şeklimi değiştirmeye gücüm yoktu.

Parmağımı havaya kaldırsam sanki yaramaz bir çocuk tarafından ters çevrilmiş bir yap-boz gibi parçalarım yere dökülecekti. Bugünün akıl almaz temposu, beni açıkça yerle bir etmişti. Bu kadar zorlayıcı olmasını kesinlikle beklemiyordum ve bu istisna kabul etmeksizin benim aptallığımdı. İşin içine Do Kyungsoo girdiğinde nasıl olur da işler olması gerektiği gibi olurdu ki? Onun yüzünden fiziksel olarak çökmüş olmamı geçtim bir de zaten düzgün olmayan psikolojime incir ağacı dikmişti.

Tabi hal bu olunca, -kılımı kıpırdatamıyor olmamdan bahsediyorum- ablamın açtığı deli saçması romantik filmi izlemek zorunda kalıyordum. Boş gözlerle saçma filme bakarken bilmem kaçıncı kez içsel olarak göz devirdim.

Tanrı şahidim ya, film inanılmaz can sıkıcıydı. Bunu yazan senaristin tek kolu alçıda falan olmalıydı çünkü iki elle yazılmış bir şeyin bu denli saçma olması mümkün değildi.

Filmdeki oğlan, filmin kötü baş rolü ile aynı yatakta iyi kıza yakalanınca, klişelik karşısında eriyen retinalarımın göz çukurlarımdan akmasını engellemek için gözlerimi kapattım. İçsel olarak bir kez daha göz devirdim ve ardından sıkıntıyla üfledim. Göz kaslarım bile yorgun olduğundan, göz devirmeyi somut hale getiremiyordum ve bu bile ayrı bir televizyon dramasına konu olabilirdi bence. Yani iyi kızın sevgilisini çalan kötü kızdan daha ilgi çekici olurdu bence.

Gözlerimi biraz daha kapalı tutmam durumunda uyuya kalacağımı anladığımdan gözlerimi acele ile açtım ve ekrana boş gözlerle bakmayı sürdürdüm. Burada bu şekilde uyursam yarın kesinlikle okula gidemezdim, okula gitmemek sıkıntı değildi. Hatta bugün Kyungsoo ile olanlardan sonra açıkça okula gitmek istemiyordum ama Bay Lee, büyük sıkıntıydı.

Film o kadar saçmaydı ki, beynim algılamayı reddettiği için sadece bakıyordum. Beynim buradan kalkıp gitmek ve odamın huzurlu sessizliği içine gömülmek istiyor olsa bile kaslarım onunla aynı fikirde değildi. Tüm gün elliye yakın gül fidanı dikmekten hepsi ölmüş olmalıydı doğal olarak ve şuradan şuraya bir adım atıp odama gidecek yürek yoktu bende. Üstelik odamdaki devasa delik Do Kyungsoo'nun odasına insafsız bir şekilde bağlıydı ve kendimi kötü hissetmeme sebep olacak en küçük bir ses duyarsam kalkıp ona sarılmak için gidebilirdim. Eh, bu durumda benim sağlığım açısından iyi olmazdı.

İçsel göz devirmelerin ve kendi içimde filmi yerden yere vurmam hız kesemeden devam ederken, kusma isteğimi had safhaya çıkan o malum sahne geldi; ekrandaki aşırı aşık(?) çift yağmurun altında inanılmaz romantik bir an yaşamış ve hemen ardından öpüşmeye başlamıştı.

Yüzüm benim kontrolümün dışında, iğrenç bir şey görmüş gibi buruşurken hemen yanıma, kucağında mandalina kabı ile oturan ablamdan manidar iç çekişler yükseldi. Dehşet içinde ablama baktığımda çoktan ağlamaya başlamış olduğunu görünce, içinde bulunduğum dehşete düşmüş ruh halim katlanarak arttı.

Yağmurun nesi bu kadar özeldi ki? Tanrı aşkına, aşk uğruna zatürre olmaya bu kadar meraklı aptal insanlar olduğu sürece, ben bu dünyada bulunmak falan istemiyordum. Yüzüm kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde kıvrılırken, gün içinde ikinci kere aklımdakini direk dilime geçiren filtresiz bir aptal oluvermiştim,

"Ne yani zatürreye yakalanmayı aşk için göze mi alıyorlar? Hıh, saçma." sesim huysuz bir ihtiyar gibi çıkarken ablamın kafası lanetli bir korku filmi karakteri gibi ağır çekimde bana döndü ve yaşlarla dolu kocaman olmuş gözleri, derimi sıyırıp atmak isteyen bakışlar fırlattı bana.

O anda, ablam ve Do Kyungsoo'nun neden bu kadar benzer olduğunu derin bir yutkunma eşliğinde sorguladım. Hadi, bana ölümcül bakışlar atan bu cadaloz, ablamdı. Onunla, aramızda bulunan kan bağı neticesinde bir şekilde zaten beraber yaşamayı öğrenmem gerekiyordu ama Do Kyungsoo?! Onu hayatımda uygun bir yere, bir türlü koyamıyordum ama üzerimde ablam kadar, hatta belki daha fazla etkisi olduğunu da biliyordum.

Neydi yani bu? Evrenin yeni alay etme şekli mi?

"Yah, serseri! Yorumun komik mi sence? Ha? Komik mi?!" ablamın gözünden inciler aniden dökülmeye başlarken ben de far görmüş tavşan gibi koca gözlerle kala kaldım. Tanrı aşkına bugün herkesin sorunu neydi ki böyle? Ben her zamanki ben oluyordum işte! Oturduğum yerde insanlara batıyordum ve bu, gün içinde ikinci sefer olmuştu bile!

"Noona-"

"Kes, noona deme bana! Kaç kere diyeceğim sana duygusuz bir serseri olma diye, ha?!" ablam açıkça alev püskürürken oturduğum yere biraz daha gömüldüm. Sihirli bir koltukta oturuyor olmayı ve koltuğun beni aniden yutup bu durumdan kurtarmasını da içten içten diliyordum tabi ki.

Ablamla yan yana olduğum zamanlarda genelde huzurlu ve mutlu olurdum fakat anlaşılacağı üzere, bugün ablam gününde değildi. Bu durumda, ben de kendimi altında alevlerin harladığı bir ipin üzerinden geçen cambaz gibi hissediyordum. Ve tam da bir cambaz gibi hissettiğimde yapmam gerekeni çok iyi biliyordum, acilen kıvırmam gerekiyordu.

"Üzgünüm noona, ben... Zor bir gün geçirdim, üzgünüm." açık olmak gerekirse hiç üzgün falan değildim çünkü filmin mantılı tarafı var da ben mi göremiyordum yahu? Ben bu konuda sonuna kadar haklıydım, ablam yine hormonsal dalgalanmalar yaşamaya başlamıştı anlaşılan. Yoksa, ablam gibi mantıklı(!) bir insan neden böyle davransın ki?

Aklımdan her seferinde çıkardığım bir ayrıntı vardı ki, ablam beni kafamın içinde dolanan tilkilerin cinsini bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu. Bu durumda karşısında ne kadar kıvırırsam kıvırayım bir yere ulaşamazdım ve yine öyle oluyordu. Kucağındaki tabağı dikkatle sehpa üzerine bıraktıktan sonra aniden üzerime atlayıp tek eli ile yüzümü kavradı.

"Yalan iyi bir şey değil taş kafalı serseri, beni kandırabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun? Hah, bugüne bugün,Kim Jinkyong'um ben! Duygusuz biri olma Jongin efendi, bak şuraya," yanaklarımı, dudaklarımın öne fırlamasına sebep olarak, bir kıza göre oldukça sert bir şekilde tutup ekrana çevirdiğinde, ekranda el ele tutuşturarak gün batımına doğru giden çifti gördüm. Bunlar gerçek miydi be? İnsanlar oturup ciddi ciddi bunu izliyor muydu sahiden? Birazdan klişelikten şuraya bayılmasam iyiydi. Ne günlere kaldık be!

"Ne- ne görmem gerek?" dudaklarım bir balık gibi öne fırladığından kelimeleri tam çıkaramayarak konuştuğumda ablam kafamı biraz daha ekrana doğru yaklaştırdı. Yirmi farklı kasımda aynı anda inanılmaz bir sızı hissettiğim için yüzüm tuhaf, acı odlu bir ifadeye büküldü ama ablamın pençelerinden kurtulamadım.

"Dikkatli bak seni serseri." kafama sert bir şamar geçirip kafamın sızlamasına sebep olurken ben de can havli ile yutkundum ve ekrana tüm dikkatim ile baktım.

El ele tutuşuyorlar, gülüşüyorlar... Başka? Başka ne var anasını satayım? İçimden bir ses ablamın bunlar gibi basit bir şey istemediğini söylüyor ve lanet olası sahnede ablam gibi tuhaf birini doyuracak nitelikte romantik bir şey takılmıyor gözüme!

Ah, çıldıracağım! Sevgili yanaklarım...

Gözlerimi üst üste birkaç kere kırpıp sızlamaya başlamış yanaklarımı görmezden gelerek yeniden tüm dikkatimle ekrana baktım ve tam da bu sırada, sanki çaresizliğim Tanrı tarafından fark edilmiş gibi kamera, beraber yürüyen çiftin ayaklarını gösterdi. Kafamda dönen çarkların sesi iyice artarken, sevinçten ağlamamak için kendimi tuttum. Tabi ya, adımlar! Tanrıya şükür,  _adımlar!_

"A-Adımları!" balık dudaklarımın arasından, tuhaf çıkan sesim ile aniden bağırdığımda ablamın yüzüne inanılmaz psikopat bir gülüş yayıldı. Bu yüzü çok iyi biliyordum, daha yapacakları bitmemişti. Tanrı beni bağışlasın, sanırım bu kez gerçekten öleceğim.

"Adımları ne, Kim Jongin?" yanaklarıma biraz daha baskı yaparak sorduğunda yanağımda koca bir delik açıldığına emin olmuştum. Cidden, ablam benim görmediğim zamanlarda ne yiyordu Tanrı aşkına? İki parmağım kadar olan bileği ile böylesine güçlü olması akıl alır gibi değildi. Bu olaydan da yola çıkarak, ablam gününde değilken ona bulaşmamayı aklıma iyice not etmiştim tabi.

"Adım- adımları aynı!" can havli ile en yüksek sesimi kullanarak söylediğimde ablam kötü kadın bir kahkaha attı ve yanaklarını serbest bıraktı. Yanaklarımdan yok olan acı verici baskı ile hemen ellerimi kaldırıp yanaklarımı okşadım. Şükürler olsun delik falan yoktu ama yarın okula, tam bir aptal gibi iki yanağımı da bantlayarak gitmem gerekecekti.

"Gördün mü bak duygusuz serseri, senin yerden yere vurduğun o duygu bu kadar kırılgan bir şey işte. Öyle kırılgan ki, sevdiğin insan ile adımların bile aynı olsun istersin. Bu tarz duyguları bilmeden aptalca yorumlar yapman Tanrının zoruna gidecektir ve sana büyük olasılıkla en berbat ilk aşk deneyimini falan verecek." kedi gibi koltuğa sindiğim sırada hırsla ayaklandı ve bana son kez dönüp

"Aşık olduğunda yağmurda yürümeyi göze almayı bırak, ona yapışık yaşıyor olmayı isteyeceksin serseri. İyi geceler, yatıyorum ben keyfimi kaçırdın." çatık kaşlarla homurdandıktan sonra merdivenleri delmek ister gibi sert adımlarla üst kata çıktığında yanımda duran açık pembe kırilentlerden birini alıp sıkıca sarıldım.

Derin birkaç nefes verdikten sonra başımı koltuğun arkasına yasladım ve tavana diktim gözlerimi.

"Do Kyungsoo'yu verdi ya, daha ne kadar berbat bir şey yapabilir ki?"


	17. Chapter 17

Aylar hatta belki yıllardan beri ilk kez kahvaltı masasına oturduğum için üzerinde buram buram pişmanlık dumanı tüten bir ruh hali ile, yarısına kadar süt dolu olan kase içinde yüzen gevrekleri dürtükledim.

Elbette, ablamla aramda barış köprüsü kurmak için oturduğum kahvaltı masasında, yapabileceğim en iyi şey gevrek dürtüklemek veya boynumu; enseme dolu bir bardak yerleştirilse, tek damla etrafa düşürmeden dengede tutmaya yetecek kadar düz bir şekilde eğerek gevreklerin yüzüşünü izlemek değildi ama ablam masada yüksek gerilim hattı gibi otururken, inanın hamle yapmam mümkün değildi.

Son birkaç haftadır ablamın sağlıklı yaşamanın bir parçası olarak sabahları erkenden kalkıp kahvaltı yaptığını bildiğim için, kahvaltı yapma gibi bir adetim olmamasına rağmen masaya oturmuştum ancak şimdi görüyorum ki, keşke oturmasaymışım.

Ablam ile dün akşam yaşadığımız akıl almaz derecede saçma kargaşa sonrası, sabaha işlerin düzelmiş olması umudu ile uykumdan, hatırı sayılır bir miktarda, fedakarlık ederek erken kalkıp kahvaltıya inmiştim ancak ablamın siniri henüz geçmemiş olacak ki, benim için kahvaltı masasına tabak bile koymamıştı.

Dürüst olmalıyım ki, bu hareket fena şekilde canımın yanmasına sebep olmuştu çünkü ablam bana en son böyle bir tavır takındığında, en sevdiği porselen bibloyu değersiz bir insan uğruna paramparça etmiştim.

Karma denilen hadsiz, sanırım benden Do Kyungsoo'ya yaptığım eşekliğin hıncını çıkarıyordu. Bu kadar yaralayıcı bir yolu bulabilmiş olmasına şapka çıkarmak istiyordum doğrusu.

Ablamın bu kadar tepki verdiği şeyin ne olduğunu bir türlü anlayamadığımdan, nasıl tamir edeceğimi de bilmiyordum. Ortada, ne kırılmış bir biblo ne de özür dileyebileceğim bir konu olmadığı için tamamen çuvallamış hissediyordum.

Sıradan bir günde, inanması güç ama ablamın bile sıradan olduğu günler okuyordu, çikolatalı gevreğim çoktan hazırlanmış masada midemle buluşmak için bekliyor olurdu ve yeyip yememe seçeneği bana kalırdı ancak bilindiği üzere bugün, zaten bir elin parmaklarını geçmeyecek kadar olan sıradan günlerimizden biri değildi.

Ara sıra göz ucu ile, ruh halinin ne durumda olduğunu kolaçan edip duruyordum ve üzülerek şunu söyleyebilirim ki, düzelmesi pek de mümkün gibi durmuyordu. Derin ve bezmiş bir iç çektim, dört duvarlı penceresiz bir odaya sıkışmış olmam yetmiyormuş gibi bir de duvarlar üzerime geliyordu. Alt tarafı uyduruk bir filme laf ettim diye, beni kızgın demirlerde yürütmek istiyor gibi bir hava yayması, ne kadar gerekliydi ki?

Kafamdaki düşünceler girdap gibi kendi etrafında döndüğü sırada ablam, tabağındaki zavallı peynire çatalını, akla hayale sığmayacak kadar büyük bir acımasızlıkla geçirdi. Çatalın sert metali, porselen tabağın kalın alt kısmı ile buluştuğunda, koca bir delik oluşmasının muhtemel olduğunu düşünmüştüm çünkü odaya bomba düşse bu kadar ses çıkmazdı, kesinlikle mübalağa yapmıyorum. Mezar kadar sessiz mutfakta yankılanan yüksek selse beraber kalbimin önüne gerilen etten ve kemikten örülme duvarı delip geçeceğini düşünmüş, oturduğum yerde yaklaşık on santim kadar havalanmıştım.

Hannibal'ın gerçek kimliğini biliyor olmasına rağmen yine de gelip onunla aynı masaya oturmuş akılsız ve zavallı bir kurban gibi hissediyordum kendimi. Eh, ablam bir Hannibal olmasa bile kendince marifetleri vardı tabi ki; mesela, zavallı peynirin ben olduğumu hayal ederek porselen tabağı kırmaya çalışmak gibi.

Geri kaseye döndürdüğüm korkak bakışlarıma, kaseden başka hiçbir şeyi içine almayan görüş alanıma rağmen etrafta uçuşan kıvılcımlar görmeye başladığımda zar zor yutkundum. Hayati tehlikesi olan bir ortamda daha fazla kalmamın bir anlamı olmadığından, buradan bir an önce toz olmam gerektiğini kavramasam aptalın teki olduğumu kendim ilan etmiş olurdum.

Pes edişimi onaylayan bir nefes verdikten sonra, yaklaşık on dakikadır sadece top şeklindeki gevrekleri dürtüklemek için kullandığım kaşığı kasenin içine bıraktım. Ancak, kör talih bir kere olsun yüzüme gülmediği için kaseye bıraktığım kaşık bir süre kasenin kenarında dengede kaldı ve bir tahterevalli gibi aşağı yukarı sallandı. Olayı kavrayıp kaşığı masaya düşmeden önce yakalamak için ileri atıldığında bu kez uyguladığım fazla kuvvetten ötürü elim sertçe kaseye çarptı. Seramik kase tüm ev sallanıyor gibi bir ses çıkarak, beynimde çalan dramatik fon müziği ile beraber devrildi ve içinde bulunan yuvarlak gevrekler, gevreklerden ötürü çikolatalı olan sütle beraber masanın öbür tarafına doğru yuvarlandı.

Her şey o kadar hızlı gerçekleşmişti ki, kendimi hızlandırılmış bir video izler gibi hissetmiştim. Hızlı gelişen olaylardan dolayı anlama, kavrama sürem sonsuza gidiyor gibi uzadıkça uzamıştı.

Kase kendi etrafında yarım tur atıp yine, çıt çıkmayan mutfakta inanılmaz yüksek perdeden çıkan bir sesle ters olarak masanın üzerinde durduğunda, tam olarak ne hissetmem gerektiğini çözemedim.

Ablam, dik dörtgen şekilli masanın karşımdaki diğer uzun kenarında oturmadığı için konfetiler patlatıp kutlama havasına mı girmeli, yoksa ablamın nükleer santral kadar tehlikeli olduğu bir zamanda böyle bir aptallık yaptığım için ağlaya ağlaya dolabımdan siyah takımımı çıkarıp matem mi tutmalıydım?

Masadan yere düşen minik topların parke üzerinde çıkardığı tok sesler ve masa örtüsünün kenarından yere akan sütün beyin tırmalayan şıpırtıları eşliğinde, inanılmaz bir dejavu yaşadım. Bu anın aynısını, Do Kyungsoo ile yaşamıştım, olayların aynı olması bir yana, ablamla Do Kyungsoo'nun hissettirdikleri korku katsayısı bile aynıydı. Do Kyungsoo santim farkı ile önde olabilir ama sadece olabilir, katiyen kesinlikten söz etmiyorum.

Onun güzelim fizik notlarının ağzını gözünü bir güzel dağıttığım için, gırtlağımı sıkıp duran vicdanım ile beraber oturup tek kelimesini anlamadığım bir düzineye yakın konunun özetini çıkarmıştım. Oldukça makul bir dosya kapatma taktiği ve adil bir geri ödemeydi. Ancak, gelin görün ki şu anda, giderek dibine yaklaştığım durumu nasıl geri ödeme yapıp dosyayı kapatacaktım bilmiyorum.

Ayrıca, masaların ve içi sıvı dolu olan kapların benle sorunu neydi Tanrı aşkına? Birbirimize yaklaştığımız anda, mıknatısın aynı kutupları arasında olduğu gibi -tamam fizikten hiçbir şey çakmadığım bir gerçekti ama en azından, Kyungsoo için özet yazarken bunu öğrenebilmiştim- birbirimizi itmeye başlıyorduk ve her seferinde zararlı olan ben oluyordum.

Bazı zamanlar, gerçekten sadece  _bazı zamanlar_ , evrenin; 'Jongin üzerinde oluşturabileceğim maksimum zarar' ilkesine göre işlediğini düşünüyordum. Fazla abarttığımı, evrenin herkese aynı bokluk derecesinde davrandığını düşünebilirsiniz ancak gerçekler gün gibi ortadayken bana daha fazla yorum yapmak düşmez.

Gözlerim, yeni yeni kavrayabildiğim ve ense köküme kalın bir sopayla vurulmuş gibi hissettiren olayın şokuyla, kocaman olurken alt çenem üst çenemle buluşamadı. Sırtımdan aşağı aheste aheste inen buz gibi bir ürpertiyle beraber boğazım da günlerdir su içmemiş bir adamın boğazı kadar kuru kesildi.

Kim Jongin olarak, en kritik anlarda en boktan şeyi yapmada dünya markası falan ilan edilmem gerekiyordu. İşleri berbat etmede bu derece yetenekli başka birini daha, içinde yaşadığımız galakside bulma ihtimalim ne kadardı ki?

Bu talihsizlikle, şu andaki yaşıma gelebilmem büyük olasılıkla şans eseri olmuştu çünkü bir insanın bu şekilde hayatta kalması mümkün değildi. Hatta ve hatta içinde benim bulunduğum bir eşitsizlikte şanstan da söz edilemeyeceği için, açıkça hayatta kalmam tesadüflerin işiydi.

Kendi, bir türlü düzeltmeyen ve düzelmeyecek olan olan kara bahtından dem vurduğum sırada, ablam çatalını usulca tabağına bıraktı. Herhangi bir sert çıkış, azarlama, bağırma-çağırma gibi durumlar için hazırda beklediğimden omuzlarım kasılırken gergince yutkundum ancak, ablam beklediğim hiçbir şeyi yapmadı. Negatif yükle yüklü bir ruh halinde olmasına rağmen ablam -bakın benim ablam, hani şu çatlak olan- ortalığı batırmama tepkisiz kalmıştı. Sanki bir şey olmuş ve ablam olayları algılama yetisini yatağında bırakıp gelmiş gibiydi.

Mutfağa indiğimden beri aramızda akıp giden sessizliğin devam ettiğini, sessizliği bölmek için bilinçli hiçbir çaba sarf etmediğini anlayınca bakışlarımı masanın mahvolmuş tarafından çekip ablama çevirdim.

Üzerindeki saçma sapan, iki ayrı gecelikten birer parça alarak oluşturduğu takım olmayan geceliği, karışmış kısa saçları üzerinde duran uyku bandına rağmen çetrefilli bir hüznüm gölgesi altında kalmış bir ifade ile varla yok arası, sandalyesinden çıkan kaydırma sesi eşliğinde doğruldu. Ayaklarını sürükleye sürükleye çöpe yanaştı ve tabağındaki kalıntıları ağır ağır çöpe boşalttı.

Ablamın aklını kurcalayıp duran, oldukça garip ve büyük bir sorunun var olduğunu, ciddi olarak ilk kez o anda kavramıştım. Tavrının sebebi sadece bana kızgın olması değildi, kendi içinde benim haricimde başka birine/bir şeye kırgın olduğu bir durum vardı.

Bunu anlayabiliyordum çünkü bana kızabilir, kırılabilir veya çok büyük bir eşeklik yaptıysam darılabilirdi ama asla tabağında yemek bırakmazdı çünkü yemek yemek onun için dünya üzerinde keşfedilmiş ihtiyaçların en güzeliydi. Ablamın tabağını bitirmesini engelleyecek  kadar kafasını kurcalayıp duran şeyin ne olduğuna dair duyduğum derin endişenin verdiği cesaret ile ablama seslendim;

"Noona?" uyandığımdan beri tek kelime etmediğim için çatallı çıkan sesimi giderebilmek için boğazımı temizlerim ve öncekinden bir ton daha yüksek sesimle yeniden denedim, "Noona?" tabağında hiçbir şey kalmamış olmasına rağmen dalgın dalgın çatalını tabağında gezdiren ablam nihayet ona seslendiğini fark edip gözlerini bana çevirdi.

"Ne var?" ters bir ses tonu ve bomboş bir suratla söylediğinde destek almak adına masanın kenarına tutundum. Boşta kalmış elim gergince ensem etrafında dolanmaya başladığında yutkundum. Ablam böyle durumlarda cidden korkunç oluyordu.

"Sorun ne? Pek..." cümlenin devamını nasıl getireceğim ile ilgili küçücük bir fikrim olmadığı için cümlemin ortasında, aptal gibi duraksadım. Kullanabileceğim kelimeler beynimin içide bulunan süzgeçten son hızla akarken, hangisini kullanırsam benim için daha iyi olur diye irdeliyordum. Mayın döşeli bir tarlada atacağım her adımı iyi seçmem gerekiyordu, malum en küçük bir hatayla havaya uçabilirdim.

"İyi gözükmüyorsun, bana hâlâ kızgın mısın?" yönelttiğim soru üzerine ablam, gözleri önünde duygularını gizleyen duvarı yerle bir eden ve bunla da yetinmeyip dağları taşları bile unufak edebilecek bir nefes verdiğinde masanın kenarına sıkıca tutunmuş olan parmaklarım sızlayana kadar sıktım. Bir şey geliyordu, şimdiden buğulanmış gözlerine bakacak olursam ok çok büyük bir şey.

"Sana kızgınım, babama kızgınım, anneme kızgınım... Tüm dünyaya kızgınım, dayanacak gücüm kalmadı." dokunmamı bekliyormuş gibi aniden dökülen acı yüklü kelimelerle kaşlarım alnımın ortasına kadar yükseldi ve kalbim, bunca yıldır ikamet ettiği yerden sıkılmış gibi boğazıma yerleşti.

"Noona," kalbim boğazımda atmaya devam ederken, aramızdaki mesafeyi iki koca adımda kapatıp elindeki tabağı aldım ve yumuşak olmayacak bir şekilde lavaboya bıraktım.

"Sorunun ne olduğunu anlat bana, son zamanlarda sadece celallenip gidiyorsun, anlatma kısmı kesinlikle yok." sitem dolu bir sesle ellerini tutarak söylediğimde ablamın kaşları ağlamak ister gibi büküldü ve dudakları titremeye başladı.

"Jongin, sana sevgiyi öğretemedim mi?" kafama kalın bir moloz parçası gibi çarpan cümle ile beraber olduğum yerde, ne diyeceğimden bir haber kalakaldım. Bedenimi saran telaşla beraber, olayları düzletmek ve ablamın içine düştüğü dipsiz suçluluk kuyusuna ip atmak için ağzımı açtım,

"Noona, dünkü olaydan dolayı böyle diyor-"

"Hayır, Jongin." konuşmama izin vermeyip cümlemi orta yerinden makas kullanır gibi tek seferde kesti ve başını iki yana onaylamayan bir tavırla sallarken, aceleyle başladığı cümlesine ağır ağır devam etti.

"Bu tarz düşünceler birikimle ve kendini sorgulamayla olur. Dün olan olayın etkisi hiç yok diyemem ama inan bana çok az. Ağzına kadar dolu bir bardağa bir  damla eklenmiş gibi düşün." titreyen sesine eşlik eden duygu -gözlerinde harmanlanmış duygulara yüzdelik dilim hazırlasam kesinlikle kendini suçlama en fazlası olurdu- yüklü gözlerle suratıma baktığında, ne demek istediğini ve dün film izlediğimi andan bu yana kafasını kurcalayıp duran şeyle beraber anladım.

Olmayı seçtiğim kişinden ötürü hâlâ kendini suçluyordu.

Etrafıma inşa edilmiş gökdelenler olduğunu, bu gökdelenlerin ruhumu gizlediğini söyleyip dururdu ve en büyük hayali, benim yeniden eski ben olmam yönündeydi. Etrafımdaki gökdelenleri tarihe karıştırmak ve yeniden yeşil çimenlikleri görmek istiyordu. Ancak atladığı nokta, eski Jongin'in nasıl biri olduğunu unutmuş olmamdı. Gökdelenlerin ardına sakladığım ruhumun yerinde yeller esiyordu uzun zamandır.

"Sonuçta sen büyürken ben daha toydum ve, ve ben sana yeterince şey katamadım..." cümlesine devam etmesine izin vermeyip elimi kafasının arkasına doladım ve biraz baskı uygulayarak göğsüme çektim. Göğsüme yasladığım ilk anda, dalgaların altında kalmış kumdan bir kale gibi dağılıp hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı. Elimin biri, kuş yuvasına dönmüş düğüm düğüm olan saçlarını okşarken, diğer elim sakinleşmesi için usul usul sırtında dolanıyordu.

Omzumda ağlayışı, kollarımda ufacık kalıp kaybolmaya bir adım uzak olan hali hücrelerime kadar her şeyi ile, bana Kyungsoo'yu çağrıştırıyordu.

O anda, ablam ve Do Kyungsoo arasındaki akıl almaz derecede fazla olan benzerlikler beynimin her köşesini doldurup beynimi diktatör bir yönetici gibi işgal etmiş, beni nefessiz bırakmıştı. Nefessiz kalmıştım çünkü bu dünya üzerinde değer verebileceğim tek insan ablamdı ve bildiğiniz üzere, Do Kyungsoo ablama benziyordu.

*******

Ablam bir süre omzunda ağladıktan sonra, burnunu çekerek benden ayrılmış ve okula geç kalmamak adına bir an önce yola çıkmam gerektiğini söylemişti. Kaderin bir cilvesi bu ya, okula gitmek istemediğim böyle bir günde, ablam psikolojik olarak oldukça zayıf düşmüştü. Kollarımda ağlamasından ve titreyen sesinden, bu durumu kendi lehime çevirip okula gitmekten kurtulabileceğimi düşünmüştüm ancak, işler planladığım gibi gitmemişti.

Ablama, yanında kalıp ona manevi destek vermeyi teklif etmiş olsam bile katiyen kabul etmemiş, üstüne üstlük beni kolundan sürükleyerek evden kapı dışarı etmişti. Israrlarımı da, çok fazla çabalamadan bertaraf etmeyi başarmıştı. Mutfak masasının kenarından yere akıp parkeyi berbat eden kahvaltılık gevreği temizlemesinde yardımcı olacağımı bile söylemiştim ancak gelin görün ki, bana mısın dememişti.

Ona göre, evde yalnız kalması ve diğer insanların -bu diğer insanlar ben oluyorum- onu izlemediğinden emin olarak, gizli yöntemleri ile depresyonunu atması gerekiyordu. Her ne kadar benden gizlemeye çalışsa, gizleyebildiğini düşünse bile ben, temizlik yapacağını ve beşe yakın dram filmi izleyip salya sümük ağlayacak olduğunu çok iyi biliyordum.

Tüm bu  _gizli_ ayrıntıları bildiğimi söyleme zahmetine giremeyecek kadar üşengeç hissettiğim için kaderime boyun eğmiş ve kapı önünde dikilirken başımla onaylamakla yetinmiştim.

Sağ olsun, en azından kapının önünde ayakkabılarımı, ayağıma aceleden tam olarak geçiremediğim için arkasına basmak durumunda kaldığım tuhaf bir görüntü ile kalakaldığım sırada çantamı ayaklarımın dibine atmak aklına gelmişti.

Ayağıma tam girmemiş ayakkabıların arkasını homurdana homurdana asılırken en azından dımdızlak, bir aptal gibi okula gitmekten kurtulmuş olduğum için şükretmekle yetinmiştim.

Etrafımda tek bir normal insan bulunmamasının sebebi tam olarak neydi bilmiyor olsam bile, ablamın bu Japon Denizinden bile daha dalgalı ruh halleri beni bazen çileden çıkartıyordu. Ne olurdu yani depresyonunu beraber atlatsak? İlla ki benim Do Kyungsoo ile bugün yüzleşmem mi gerekiyordu?

Çok kanlı bir yüzleşme olacağından da adım kadar emindim çünkü dün onu yaralamıştım, doğal olarak o da bugün beni kanatmak isteyecekti. Yorgunluğun verdiği bir anlık sinir harbi ile acımasız bir herif olup çıkmıştım. Yorgunluk her ne kadar mazeret gibi duruyor olan bile değildi, Tanrım cidden yorgun olduğun için it herifin teki olmuştum. Yoksa gerçekten it herif falan olduğumdan değil yani.

Beynimi bir tahta kurdu gibi kemirip duran düşünceden kurtulmak için karman çorman olan saçlarımı karıştırdım. Ancak tabi ki işe yaramadı, yarayacağını düşünmüş olmam bile komikti doğrusu.

Sıkıntılı bir nefes çekip ciğerlerimi şişirdikten sonra içimdeki havayı üfleyerek dışarı verdim. Orta yerimden çatlayacaktım şimdi, Do Kyungsoo yüzünden çıldırmama ramak kalmış, hatta belki çoktan çıldırmıştım bile! Kendi ruh halimi bile tam olarak kestiremediğim tuhaf bir günü yaşıyordum.

Tek lokma bir şey girmemiş midem, kafamın üzerinde gezinen kara bulutlar yetmezmiş gibi attığım her adımda düğüm düğüm olduğu için okula girer girmez ilk iş olarak okul kantinimden soğuk sandviç almayı aklıma not ettim ve adımlarımı hızlandırdım. Yolun ortasına evsiz amcalar gibi açlıktan bayılmadan sağ salim okula varmam gerekiyordu.

*******

Ellerim cebimde, evime pek de uzak olmayan okuluma vardığımda, kol saatime göre ilk dersin başlamasına beş dakika kalmıştı. İlk dersin ne olduğunu hatırlayamayacak kadar aç olduğum için, bu küçük ayrıntıyı kulak aradı edip kazınan midemi bir an evvel bastırabilmek adına aceleyle gösterişten uzak okul bahçesini aştım ve ana binaya girdiğim. Ferah okul binasına adım attığım ilk anda, düşman topraklarına girmiş bir asker gibi hissedivermiştim kendimi.

Yaylarda gergili duran oklar misali etrafta gördüğüm cinsiyet ayırmadan tüm gözler bana döndüğünde midemi kendi öz suyu yüzünden delinme tehlikesi ile burun buruna kalmıştı. Açlığın üzerine bir de sabah yaşadığım aile dramından dolayı, karşıma çıkan her yadırgayan gözü oymak istediğimi belli edecek bakışlar atıyordum ama kimsenin umurundaymış gibi görünmüyordu.

Yüzüme yüzüme atılan alaycı sırıtmalar ve yadırgayan bakışlar gergin sinirlerimle kartları açık bir şekilde oynuyordu. Çatık kaşlarla ve fokurdayan bir kazanı andıran kafamla bina içine doğru ilerlediğimde, çevredekilerin tepkisi değişmemiş aksine derinlere indikçe insan sayısı ile doğru orantılı olarak verilen tepkiler artmış, hatta sınırlar iyice kaybolmuştu. Küt saçlı kızın biri açıkça yüzüme baka baka haykırdığında, sinirle başka bir odak arayan gözlerim okulun en önemli duyurularının asıldığı bir duvarı boydan boya kaplayan yeşil pano önümdeki kalabalığa takıldı.

Kaşlarım, bu kalabalığa anlam verememiş bulamaç halindeki beynimle daha da derin çatılırken kalabalıktan yükselen uğultuya rağmen, fayans zeminde yankılanan adım sesleri ile kalabalığa ulaştım. Herkes akıl almaz bir ilgiyle panoda asılı olan şeye bakıyordu, önümde duran yirmiye yakın kafadan ötürü bir türlü göremediğim şeye.

"Biri mi bayıldı, bu ne kabalalık?" hemen yanımda yükselen huysuz sesle beraber ensemden aşağı soğuk bir ürperti indi ve koskoca uğultucu kalabalık, bu anı bekliyormuş gibi aniden sessizleşti. Göz ucu ile şans eseri, başka hiçbir yer kalmamış gibi, yanıma gelip dikilen kısa figüre kaçamak bir bakış atıp hemen gözlerimi geri çektim, anlaşıldığı üzere yüzüne bakmaya cesaretim yoktu.

Eh, ortalığı fena derecede dağıttığım düşünülecek olursa, yüzüne bakabilmem garip olurdu.

"Neler oluyor burada?" Kyungsoo bu kez yüksek sesle sorduğunda, önümüzdeki insan yığını senkronize bir şekilde bizden tarafa döndü ve yüzlerindeki tuhaf, alaycı ifade eşliğinde ortadan ikiye bölünerek panoda asılan şeyin görüş alanımıza girmesini sağladı. Duvarın tamamını kaplayan panoyu tam ortalayarak asılmış, renkli raptiyeler ile ustaca sabitlenen büyük boy kağıda basılı fotoğrafı gördüğümde; alt çenem beni bırakıp gidecek, küçük dilim mideme inecek ve retinalarım alev alev yanacak sanmıştım.

Kalbimin ritmi acı verici bir şekilde bozulduğunda aklıma ölme düşüncesi filizlenmiş ve şu anda ölüvermenin bu durumda en iyisi olacağı da beynimde bozuk plak gibi dönmeye başladı.

Kyungsoo ve ben.

Lanet olası Kyungsoo ve taş kafalı ben, fotoğrafta gül fidanı almak için çiçekçiye giriyorduk. Çiçekçi kapısının eşiğinde dikilirken çekilen fotoğraf yeterli değilmiş  gibi bir de üzerine, koca koca puntolarla, 'Okulun vazgeçilmez ineği ve asosyal fasulyesi sevgili mi?!' gibi beynimi haşlayan bir yazı yazılmıştı. Ciddi ciddi beynimden çıkan kaynama seslerini duyuyor, sıcak buharı hissediyordum.

Bunu hangi sersem çekmiş, olayları yüz seksen derece değiştirerek önümüze koyuvermişti?! Kim olabilirdi bu bol keseden yürek yemiş akıl hastası?

"Ne? Tanrım, bu saçmalık da ne?!" hemen yanımda dikilen Kyungsoo'ya bakarak beyin fonksiyonları iptal edilmiş bir adam gibi düşünemeden, ne dediğimi irdeleyemeden sorduğumda; Kyungsoo açık kalmış ağzını kapatmaya çalışmakla o kadar meşguldü ki, dönüp bana cevap vermedi. Hatta belki şokun etkisi ile kulakları bile duymaz olmuştu çünkü bu olay ve olayın etkisi, öyle sarsıcıyı ki başımıza her şey gelebilirdi. Kör veya sağır olabilir, hatta belki bile isteye gözlerimi kendimiz oyabilirdik.

"Siz sevgili misiniz?" gözlerimi bize dikmiş kalabalığın en önünde duran ve kendi kendini kalabalık grubun sözcüsü ilan etmiş ufak tefek, sarı kafalı kız sorduğunda alev alev yanan gözlerle ona baktım ama beklediğim tepki de olduğu gibi yerine pusmadı, aksine çenesi, makul bir açıklama bekleyerek biraz daha havaya kalktı.

"Ne? Tanrım ne saçmalıyorsun sen?! Yok öyle bir şey!" tüm hücrelerimle, sonuna kadar inkar etmeye hazır bir şekilde cevapladığımda, yamuk ve kendini beğenmiş bir gülüş takındı.

"Hiç inandırıcı değilsin Ecchi-chan. Son zamanlarda sizi sürekli birlikte görüyorduk zaten, burnuma kötü kokular geliyor." uzun süredir duymadığım lâkabım kulaklarımda yankılanırken sarışın cadı, bana inanmadığını açıkça belirtecek bir şekilde gözlerini kıstı ve sahiden de etrafta kötü kokan bir şey varmış gibi burnu kırıştırdı.

İnsanların bana inanmamalarına neden olacak kadar kötü bir herif miydim ben? Nerede yanlış yapmıştım da Tanrı beni böyle cezalandırıyordu?

"Ne? Sana neden yalan söyleyeyim be?! Gerçek bunlar! Bay Lee'nin bize verdiği görevleri beraber yapmamız gerekiyordu!" sesimin yüksekliği her kelime ile biraz daha artmasına rağmen karşımdaki sadece söz devirmekle yetindi.

"Bahaneler, bahaneler... Açık yürekli ol, Kim Jongin." duyduklarım üzerine kafamdan bir ok geçirilmiş gibi çaresiz hissettiğimde, elde kalan son çare olarak Kyungsoo'ya pas atmaya karar verdim. Bana inanmıyor olsalar bile, ona inanırlardı, inanmak zorundalardı!

"Bana inanmıyorsanız Kyungsoo'ya sorun, anlat onlara Kyungsoo-shi!" işaret parmağımla, hemen yanımda duran Kyungsoo'yu gösterdiğimde kızın kediyi andıran sorgulayıcı ela gözleri benim üzerimden ayrılıp Kyungsoo'da durdu.

"Evet, sevgiliyiz." Kyungsoo'nun monoton kelimelerini algılamadan, tam dinlemeden ipleri hemen geri elime almaya çalıştım ancak tabi ki, bu başka bir hata olmuştu.

"Duyduğun gibi biz- Ne?!" olayları kaldıramayıp çökmemin eşiğinde olan beynim bir adım geriden geldiği için, anlayamamış veya yanlış anlamıştım ancak Kyungsoo az önce sevgili olduğumuzu onaylamış mıydı? Duyduklarını bir türlü algılayamayan beynimle beraber, gözlerim mümkün olduğu son sınıra kadar açıldı.

"Anasını satayım ne?! Dediğin şeyleri duyuyor musun sen? Aklımı mı kaçırdın?! Ne sevgili olması be?! Gerçekleri söyle!" hiddetle bağırdığımda Kyungsoo'nun suratından bir saliseliğine geçen, kötü durumda olmamdan duyduğu haz dolu ifadeyi  yakalayabilmiştim. Hoşnut ifadesi hızla değişip kırılgan bir hale bürününce, bu kadar hızlı duygu geçişi yapabilmesi ve röle bu kadar hızlı adapte olabilmesi, başka bir durumda olsaydık oyunculuğu karşısında şapka çıkarmama sebebiyet verebilirdi.

Ancak başka bir durumda değildik, hiç hoşuma gitmeyen şu anı yaşıyorduk.

"Daha fazla saklamak istemiyorum Jongin-ah, söyleyelim bitsin işte!" kaşları, bunca zamandır gerçekten bir şeyler saklıyormuşuz da, bu durum artık canına tak demiş gibi büküldü ve yüzüme, kirpikleri altından masumane bakışlar attı. Bu hali, birazcık kalbimi ezse bile şu durumda aptal duygularımın dümene geçmesine izin vermezdim, Kyungsoo sevgili olduğumuzu, dürüstçe(!) herkese beyan ederken olmazdı.

"Kafayı mı yedin be?! Delireceğim, Kyungsoo gerçekleri söyle! Sevgili değiliz de, birbirimizden iğreniyoruz de!" iki elim sıkıca omuzlarını kavrayıp, onu kendine gelmesi için biraz sarstığımda, dramatik bir surat ifadesi yaparak alt dudağını ısırdı ve gözlerini de usulca kapattı.

Pes! Cidden sadece pes diyebiliyorum bu duruma!

"Jongin, canım yanıyor! Üstelik, saklamaktan ve  senden nefret ediyor gibi davranmaktan yoruldum! Onlar da bilsin, herkes bilsin! Ne olacak?!" gözleri kapalıyken titrek sesi ile söylediğinde kafamı herhangi bir yere vurarak kırmak istedim. Ciddi ciddi bunu tüm hücrelerimle istedim.

Etraftakiler, dizi izler gibi pür dikkat gözlerini bize dikmişti ve ben de, bu kadar çaresiz kaldığım başka bir zamanı daha hatırlayamıyordum.

"Yok, delireceğim ben, kesin delireceğim! Kyungsoo, Tanrı aşkına neden gerçekleri söylemiyorsun?" yalvarmam üzerine Kyungsoo titreyen göz kapaklarını araladı. Yüzüne kırılgan bir gülümseme yerleşirken, omuzlarını sıkıca tutuyor olmama aldırmadan sağ elini kaldırıp sevecen bir tavırla yanağımı okşadı. Küçük eli sıcak, dokunuşu pamuk da gibiydi ve benim hoş- Tanrım, neler düşünüyorum ben?! Sahiden de delirdim artık!

"Tamam Jongin-ah her şey bitti, artık daha fazla gizlememize gerek yok. Hadi gel yalnız konuşalım." dokunuşunun gerilmiş sinirlerime olan etkisini fark etmiş gibi kıkırdayıp koluma girdiğinde, ondan uzaklaşmaya çalışsam bile bir yararı olmadı. Ne ara bu kadar güçlenmişti bu?!

Arkamızda meraklı gözlerle olayları takip eden sessizleşmiş bir kalabalık bırakarak Kyungsoo'nun yönlendirmesini takip etmeye başladım. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kısa süre sonra kendimi püfür püfür esen çatıda bulduğumda Kyungsoo, az önceki mükemmel oyunculuğundan sıyrılıp daha önce ondan sadece bir kere -yaoi mangalarımı bulduğunda- duyduğum kadar yüksek perdeden kahkahalar atmaya başlamış, tüm yol boyunca sülük gibi yapıştığı elimi de nihayet rahat bırakmıştı. Elimin içinden aniden kaybolan sıcacık minik eli, bir anlığına uzay boşluğunda kalmış gibi hissetmem neden olsa bile yüzüme olağanca gücüyle çarpan rüzgar buranın dünya olduğunu gayet mükemmel bir yolla bana hatırlatmıştı.

Eski dostum rüzgar, sadece dünyada olmamızı hatırlatmakla kalmamış, aynı zamanda Kyungsoo denilen yarım akıllının bizi sürüklediği o fevkalade boktan durumu da hatırlatmıştı.

Damarlarımda kan yerine öfkenin dolanmaya başladığını hissettiğimden, iki yanımda öylece salınan ellerimi parmaklarım sızlayana kadar sıkıp yumruk yaptım. İnce gömleğim, üzerimde hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi serin rüzgarı içime geçiriyordu ancak bu bile, sinirimden artan vücut sıcaklığını azaltmak için yeterli değildi.

Birilerinin, acilen deli gibi gülmeyi kesmesi ve mantık çerçevesine oturacak bir açıklama yapması hayati önem taşımaktaydı. Açıklama yapmak yerine güldüğü her an, fazla şişmiş olmasına rağmen içine hava ünlenmeye devam edilen bir balon gibi gergin hissediyordum.  _Gergin ve patlamaya hazır._

İkimizin de akıl ve beden sağlığı açısından yaptığı şeyi açıklaması gerekiyordu, hem de hiç vakit kaybetmeden. Aksi takdirde, tam bir canavara dönüşüp kalbini fena şekilde kırmam olasıydı.

Tam bu sırada içimden bir ses,  _zaten kırdın itin oğlu daha ne yapacaksın?_  dese bile onu kulak ardı ettim, Do Kyungsoo yanlısı bir iç ses ihtiyacım olan bir şey değildi şu dakikalarda.

Kyungsoo, ona attığım ters ve açıklama bekleyen bakışlardan gram etkilenmeyip -eh gülmekten gördüğü de yoktu- karnını tutarak gülmeye devam ettiği sırada dilimi, sakinleşebilmek adına ön dişlerim üzerinde gezdirdim ve hatırı sayılır derecede yüksekte olmamızdan dolayı nefes kesici şehir manzarasında gezdirdim, lazer çıkarmak üzere olan öfkeli gözlerimi. Ancak tahmin edilebileceği gibi, görüntü ne kadar dinlendirici, hatta belki bir miktar huzur verici olsa bile sakinleşmek mümkün değildi. Kanım, altına sürekli harlanan bir ateş konmuş gibi kaynadıkça kaynıyor ve Kyungsoo'yu çatıdan aşağı sallandırmakta ilgili inanılmaz bir istek duymaya devam ediyordum.

Durmadan kafamın içinde dolanan ve küçük, sinsi bir kurt gibi beynimi kemiren tek bir soru vardı ve bu soru, kafam içinde karın doyuran bir yanıt bulamamamla yetinmeyip altından yapılma gibi parıldayıp duruyordu.

_Neden?_

Do Kyungsoo kalkıp sevgili olduğumuz yalanını okula beyan etmişti ve bunu yapması için en küçük akla yatkın bir sebep bulamam olası görünmüyordu. Do Kyungsoo yerinde herhangi biri olsaydı, bu hareketi oldukça kolay sineye çekerdim çünkü sonuçta herkes kalıbının adamıydı ama Do Kyungsoo her zamanki gibi bel altı oynamaya, şaşkınlıktan beni serseme çevirmeye devam ediyordu. Paralel bir evrende bile Do Kyungsoo'dan böyle bir tepki beklemezdim. 

Kafam infilak edecek hale gelmiş olmasına rağmen hâlâ elde var sıfır olduğundan ve ne kadar düşünürsem düşüneyim cevabı bende olmayan sorulara cevap vermeyeceğimden ipleri elime almak zorunda hissettim kendimi.

"Yaptığın şeyin amacını, hoş bir amacı varsa eğer, açıklamak ve gülmeyi kesmek için on saniyen var." gülmeyi bir türlü kesmeyince, sinirden kaya kadar sert çıkan sesimle Kyungsoo'yu uyardım ve ellerimi kendime hakim olabilmek adına bol kumaş pantolonumun cebine sıkıştırdım. Kyungsoo'yu çoğu kez üzmüş ve kırmıştım ancak bu yaptığı... Bu yaptığı o kadar düşüncesizce yapılmış bir hareketti ki, yaptığım şeylere bir kaşılık olarak düşünüyorsa kesinlikle pirinç tanesi kadar aklı anca kalmış olmalıydı.

Üstelik bu yaptığı beni üzmemişti, aksine beni sinirden çıldıracak raddeye getirmişti ve bu, adil oynamadığına işaretti.

"Şah mat oldun Kim Jongin, dünün intikamıydı bu. İyi oldu değil mi? Can damarına bastım." konuşmasının sonunu keyif dolu bir kahkaha ile süslediğinde, hareketleri üzerine dişlerimi kırmak ister gibi birbirine kenetledim ve gıcırdattım. Rüzgarın uğultusundan ve kendi kahkahasından duymuyordu büyük ihtimalle çünkü duymuş olsa, sinirimin boyutunu anlar ve şuh kahkahalar atmayı anında kesip süt dökmüş kediye dönerdi.

"Ders alırsın ve Do Kyungsoo'ya bulaşmaman gerektiğini anlarsın umarım." cümlesi birince, burnunun ucuna kadar düşmüş gözlüklerini yukarı iteledi ve kollarını önünde, buram buran kibir kokan bir havayla bağladı.

Pür dikkat, mükemmel bir sinirle onu izlediğim sırada, rüzgar sebebiyle oradan oraya uçuşup duran siyah güzel saçları, dikkatimi bir anlık dağıttı, uçuşan tutamlara dokunmak isteyiverdim birden.

Tanrı'ya şükür ki, günahkar saç tutamları dikkatimi dağıtmış olsa bile gözlerimi ondan başka bir yere çevirip, çevresel faktörlerin sinirimi hafifletmesine engel oldum. Hayat memat meselesiydi bu sonuçta, uçuşan dünya güzeli iki tutam saça tav olup konuyu değiştirecek kadar da delirmedim.

Belki delirdim ama sahiden, bu deliliğin doruklarını yaşamak için seçilmiş en muhteşem an, şimdi değil.

"Bu yaptığın şeyi açıklamıyor aptal! Bu ikimiz için de iyi bir şey değil farkında mısın sen? Sevgili olmayı kendi kendime yapamayacağıma göre, sana da dokunuyor işin ucu. Ayrıca, sikeyim bizi tüm okul sevgili sanıyor!  _Bizi!_  Do Kyungsoo ve Kim Jongin'i! Bunun senin açından da negatif bir şey olduğunun nasıl farkında olmazsın?! Ayrıca bu ne kadar... Ne kadar anlam-"

"Senin kıvrandığını gördüğüm süre boyunca, bana ne olduğu sahiden umurumda değil. Hatta, kafamı kazıtmamı ve dağın tepesinde bir tapınakta ibadet etmemi isteseler bile sorun değil. Hem okuldaki yarım akıllıların benle ilgili ne düşündüğünü umursayacak biri gibi mi duruyorum?" kendi bilgiç cümlesi ile benim sitem dolu cümlemi böldükten sonra, tek kaşını aynı bilgiçlik ile kaldırdı ve ağırlığını tek ayağına verdi. Tüm bunları ben sinirden cinnet geçireyim diye yapmıyorsa, ben de hiçbir şey bilmiyorum!

"Aptalsın, cidden hayatımda gördüğüm en aptal insansın. Tanrı sana akıl vermiş, biraz kullan bari değil mi? Bu yaptığın, akla hayale sığmayan saçma sapan işi düzelteceksin Do Kyungsoo!" cümlemin sonuna doğru sesimin kontrolünü kaybedip yüzüne doğru avazım çıktığı kadar bağırdım. Bir anlık gözlükleri arkasında kalan gözlerinden korku kıvılcımları geçse bile anında yok oldu ve yerini sinirlerim ile bir profesyonel gibi oynayan çok bilmiş tavır aldı. Şüphesiz ki onun karşısında, hatta büyük ihtimalle herhangi birinin karşısında, ilk kez bu kadar zıvanadan çıkıyordum, yıllardır uyuyan volkanı uyandırmak tam da Do Kyungsoo'ya göre bir kabiliyetti zaten.

"Sesini alçalt ve bana hakaret edip durmayı kes Jongin, bugüne bugün sevgilinim ben senin, ayıp  vallahi." ayıplar gibi konuştuktan hemen sonra yaşlı teyzeler gibi dilini şaklattığında sağ kaşımın üzerindeki damarın inanılmaz bir hırsla atmaya başladığını hissetmiştim. Kyungsoo'yu veya kendimi çatıdan atmadan buradan gidebilirsem,  sabretme konusunda ütopik bir boyuta ermiş sayacaktım kendimi.

  "Sevgilim diyor bir de ya! Gözünün önünde cinnet geçireyim mi istiyorsun, canına mı susadın?! Üstelik benim bildiğim Kyungsoo bu durumdan inanılmaz rahatsız olurdu ancak görüyorum ki pek bir hoşuna gitti. Yoksa... Yoksa aşık mısın sen bana?" şüphe ile kaşlarımı bükerken ona doğru kocaman bir adım atıp aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatarak sorduğumda bilmiş yüz ifadesi paramparça oldu ve yerini, alt çenesi ile üst çenesinin buluşmasını engelleyen saf şoktan yapılma bir ifade kapladı.

Buraya geldiğimizden beri ilk kez doğru soruyu sorduğumu, yüz ifadesinden rahatlıkla anlamak mümkündü. Yüzüm hoşnut bir ifade ile bükülürken Kyungsoo, gergince yutkundu ve aramızda azalan mesafeden ötürü rahatsız olmuş olacak ki bir adım geri gitti.

"Bir de bana diyor, sanki sen Tanrı'nın sana verdiği aklı kullanıyorsun! Bu hayatımda duyduğum en ama en saçma şeydi, sana göre bile fazla saçmaydı. Hem sana mı kaldım ben? Elin fujoshi-" cümlesinin istikametini anlayınca, tamamlamasına izin vermeden öyle bir can havli ile ileri atılıp ağzını kapattım ki boş bulunduğu için bir adım sendeledi ve düşmemek adına iki eliyle koluma sıkıca tutundu. Parmak uçları serin rüzgarla yüz göz olmaktan buz kesmişti ve tenime değdiği anda, ensemdeki tüylerin isyandaki bir azınlık gibi ayaklandığını hissettim.

Kontrolsüz, düşünmeden yapılmış hareketimden dolayı yüzlerimiz tehlikeli bir biçimde yakına gelmişti ve en kötüsü, aralık dudaklarından çıkan sıcak nefesi avucuma çarpıyor, dolgun dudakları avucuma insafsız bir baskı yapıyordu. Sanki kalbim dudaklarının avucuma temas ettiği yere taşınıvermişti o an. Avucuma çarpan sıcak ve kolumun etrafına dolanmış soğuk, öyle bir karışmıştı ki ne hissedeceğimi tam olarak kestirememiştim. Üşümem mi gerekirdi yoksa sıcaktan bunalmam mı? Bundan hoşlanmam mı gerekirdi yoksa iğrenmem mi?

Gözlerim, gözlerine sıkıca düğüm olmuşken sertçe yutkundum, kirpikleri bu mesafeden daha güzeldi ve bu nedense canımı acıtmıştı. Kalbim annesini kaybetmiş bir yavru kedinin kalbi gibi acı ile çarpıp içimin duvarlarını döverken, öylece kalakalmıştım. Hareket etmem mümkün değildi çünkü zalim bir büyücü, etkisini sadece bende gösteren bir kara büyü yapmış ve hareket etmemi engellemiş gibiydi.

Sorunum ne benim? Neden daha az önce Kyungsoo'yu çatıdan sarkıtmayı düşünürken şimdi göz kapaklarını öpmek istiyorum? Duygularımın bu çalkantılı hali midemi de olumlu etkilemiyor, midemin saat yönüne ters dönüşünü hissetmeye başlayıveriyorum.

İçimde sürekli yön değiştirip duran duygulardan ve allak bullak olmuş midemden ötürü gözlerimi sersemce üst üste kırpıştırdım. Koluma tutunmuş buz gibi minik eller, aniden avucumun içine çarpan sıcak nefesi gibi tenimi cayır cayır yakmaya başladı. Do Kyungsoo yakıyordu, soğuk dokunuşuna rağmen alevlerin orta yerinde kalmıştım.

Ben, sağlam bir sersem olduğumu tesciller gibi yüzüne bakmaya devam ettiğim sırada Kyungsoo gayet kendindeydi. Öyle kendindeydi ki, ellerini kolumdan çekmiş ve beni göğsümden sertçe itip kendinden uzaklaştırmıştı.

Tabi, ben de dünya markası aptallığımdan ötürü onu ve kirpiklerini izlediğimden boş anıma denk gelmişti, kendimi dayanılmaz bir acı eşliğinde sırt üstü yerde uzanırken buluvermiştim. Olay o denli hızlı gelişmişti ki, düşüme anıma dair zihnimde en küçük bir hatıra yoktu. Göz kırma süresinde gerçekleşmişti sanki koskoca olay.

Acı ile beraber zihnime, gözlerinin güzelliğinden uçup giden gerçekler geri hücum edince utancımdan kafamı yere vurarak kırmak istemiştim ya da kendimi aşağı falan atmalıydım.

Ne ara bu kadar delirmişim hiçbir fikrim yok ancak Do Kyungsoo, beni her an, her saniye daha da delirtiyor. Bunu bizzat kendim görebiliyorum ancak önüne geçmek mümkün değil, çoktan yuvarlanmaya başlamış bir çığı durdurmaya çalışmak kadar manasız kalıyor önleme çabalarım.

İyi anlamda mı kötü alamda mı deliriyorum onu bile kestiremeyecek kadar kendimden uzaklara gelmiş durumdayım. Kim Jongin kim diye sorsalar, beş saniye -belki daha fazla olurdu, kim bilir- boyunca sersem gibi yüzlerine bakmam olası görünüyordu şu halime bakılacak olursa. Önceleri çatır çatır beni ben yapan şeyleri -oyun oynamak ve anime izlemek gibi şeyler- söyler geçerdim anca şimdilerde, şimdilerde hayatım o kadar Kyungsoo ile dolmuştu ki bunları yapmıyorum bile artık.

_Neler oluyor ki bana?_

Tehlikeli olan kısım, hayatımın büyük bir bölümü Kyungsoo ile harcamak o kadar da kötü gelmiyor gözüme. Hatta, gerip bir şekilde güzel geldiğini bile söyleyebilirim.

"Mesafeni koru ve benle fiziksel temasa girme Kim Jongin. Jongin miktoplarını sistemimde istemiyorum." yerde, hâlâ acı ve deli başıma neler olduğuna dair bilinmezlik içinde yatarken bana tepeden bakarak, kalp kırıcı konuşmasını da yaptıktan sonra üzerine baharat eklemek ister gibi göz devirdi. Ben yerde acı içinde ve ne yapacağımdan bir haber yatarken gerçekten tek düşündüğü benim ona vereceğim mikroplar mıydı yani? Üstelik ben gayet temizim bir kere! Ne mikrobu?

İşte, içimde yeşillenmeye başlayan ne kadar şey varsa anında üzerine bir bidon kezzap boşaltıverdi bile!

"Temizim ben, mikrop falan da yok üzerimde." başımda onca dert varken bundan rahatsız olmam gerçekten de hayati öneme sahip birkaç tahtamı kaybettiğimin göstergesi olmalıydı.

Serzenişimi de yaptıktan sonra yerden kalkıp kafamdaki ve kalbimdeki karmaşanın başrolü Kyungsoo'ya sırtımdaki tozları temizlerken ters bakışlar attım. Tabi ki, Do kibirli Kyungsoo, sahnedeki yerini almış olduğu için attığım bakışlar etrafında görünmez bir kalkan varmış gibi ona gram etki etmeden bana geri döndü.

"Biliyor musun, dünden beri seni mahvedecek bir şey düşünüyorum, açık olmak gerekirse senin gibi yarım akıl bir adama ne etki eder  bilmediğimden bir şey bulamamıştım ama bugün, Tanrı'nın adalet siteminden olsa gerek, karşıma böyle bir fırsat çıktı." sonunda istediği şeye kavuşmanın huzuru ile iç çekti ve kollarını yukarı doğru uzatıp keyifle gerindi. Evet doğru, gerindi.

"Tüm gece gözüme gram uyku girmedi, bu gece dünün acısını çıkarmak için inanılmaz huzurlu bir uyku çekeceğim." gözlerini kapattı ve yüzünü güne bakan gibi güneşe çevirdi. Güneş ışıkları, beyaz teninin parlıyormuş gibi görünmesine sebep olmuştu ve lanet, gözlerimi başka yere çevirip sertçe yutkunmak zorunda kalmıştım. Vücuduma tuhaf karıncalanmazlar gönderiliyordu. 

"Sen... Cidden bir aptalsın. Burada şah mat olan tek ben değilim, gör bunu artık!" her ne kadar Ay'ı kıskandıracak kadar güzel olsa bile, ben de delirmiş bir herifim ve sinirlerim inanılmaz bozuk, duygularım da karıncalı bir televizyon kadar anca netti ve bu sebeple de otokontrolüm sıfıra inmiş, elimde olmadan yine avazım çıktığı kadar bağırmış bulunmuştum. Ancak bu defa Kyungsoo'da korktuğuna dair bir belirti oluşmadı bu garip bir durumdu çünkü size garanti veriyorum ki, inanılmaz çirkinleşmiş ve sinirine hakim olmayan manyak bir herife dönüşmüş durumdayım karşısında.

_İyi oynuyor_ , diye düşündüm elimde olmadan.  _Duygularını saklama konusunda inanılmaz bir yeteneği var._

"Benim diğerlerinin bizi ne olarak gördüğü veya benle ilgili ne düşündükleri gram umurumda değil, başta da dediğim gibi: Tek umursadığım, senin benle sevgili olman ile ilgili yayılacak dedikodular karşısında mahvolacak olman." gözlerinde tuhaf, hoşnutluk dolu bir parıltı oluştuğunda bu kez ben göz devirdim.

"Ben de diğerlerini umursamı-"

"Diğerlerini umursaman değil mesele, aptal, kaç kere anlatacağım ya? Taş mı taşıyorsun o koca kafanın içinde?" kınayan gözlerle beni süzüp gözlerini devirdi ve hemen ardından, ağzımı açacak fırsat bulamadan beni gömmeye devam etti:

"Binlerce kere dediğim gibi, asıl mesele senin benle olma fikrinden nefret ediyor olman." ortaya sunduğu bahane çok açıkmış da bir türlü anlamayan mahallenin delisi benmişim gibi sıkılmış bir sesle konuştuğunda gözlerimi kısarak ifadesini irdeledim. Gerçekten, bunun ne kadar saçma bir mazeret olduğunun farkında mıydı acaba?

"Bak, bu yaptığın gerçekten akıl kârı değil. Senin de bundan benim kadar nefret etmen gerekmiyor mu? Yoksa, sahiden bana karşı bir şeyler mi hissediyorsun? Tüm bunlar saklamak için mi?" yamuk bir gülüş ile cümlemi bitirdiğimde sinirden yüzünün kızardığını ve diyecek bir şey bulamadan balık gibi açık ağızla kaldığını gördüm. İçimde küçücük, gerçekten ama gerçekten küçücük bir yer fütursuzca cevabının evet olmasını diliyordu. Aslına bakılırsa bu soruya bu kadar ısrarcı bir tavırla cevap aramam da bu yüzdendir büyük ihtimalle. Do Kyungsoo belirsizliğini ortadan kaldırmak için kıvranıyordu içimde bir yer.

Al işte, bir başka delilik belirtisi; çılgınlar gibi Do Kyungsoo'nun ilgisini istemek.

"Tanrım sen... Sen tam bir eğrelti otusun! Bu konuyu az önce kapatmıştık ya, ne diye aynı yemeği önüme koyup duruyorsun, eğrelti otu?!" hışımla bağırdığında gözlerimi, ne dediğini anlayamayarak üst üste kırpıştıdım.

Eğrelti otu? Eğrelti otu da neyin nesi Tanrı aşkına?

"O ne alaka şimdi? Bir kavganın ortasındayız, biyoloji dersinin değil." bilmiş bir şekilde cevapladıktan sonra gözlerimi devirdim, cidden alakasız şeyler söylemekte Kyungsoo'nun üzerine tanımazdım herhalde.

"Dünyanın başlangıcından bu yana, en az gelişen canlı o, sana yakışacağını düşündüm. Yani bu kafaya başka ne gider ki?" alayla süslenmiş yarım bir gülüşle söyledikten sonra gözlüklerini, bilmişliğine bilmişlik katarak düzeltti ve arkasını dönüp çatıdan çıkmak üzere kapıya yöneldi.

Ne yani, konuşma daha bitmeden öylece gidecek miydi? Ben daha istediğim cevapları alamamış ve belirsizliği ortadan kaldıramamıştım bile!

"Dur bakalım, konuşmamız bitmedi! Öyle kafana estiği gibi hakaret edip gidemezsin, İnsan Hakları diye bir şey var. En azından özür falan dile!" arkasından çaresizce bağırsam bile beni ve ona diyeceklerimi pek umursamadan hızlı adımlarla çatıdan ayrıldı.

İstesem arkasından gidip ona kolayca yetişebilir ve yarım kalmış konuşmamızı tamamlayabilirdim ancak bir tane daha Do Kyungsoo ile yürek burkan yakınlıklar durumuna gelmek istemedim.

Hem, apaçık ortadaydı ki bu konuşma kesinlikle benim lehime sonuç almayacaktı.

*******

Sabah çatıda Kyungsoo ile yaşadığımız sevgili krizi sonrası daha ilk derse bile girmemiş olmamıza rağmen pilim bitmiş bir şekilde sınıfa geri döndüğümde, insanların çoğunlukta olduğu ilk yerden geçtiğim anda keşke tüm günü çatıda geçirseymişim demeden edemedim. Çatıda Kyungsoo ile kısır kavgalar ederek geçecek bir günü, bugün yaşadığım güne milyonlarca kere düşünmeden tercih ederdim. Bay Lee'nin sosyal hizmet adı altında bize yedirdiği işleri ile güle oynaya yapardım ancak bu günü yaşamış olmak... Bu günü yaşamış olmak kesinlikle istediğim bir şey değildi. Hafızamdan kazıyıp atma şansım olsaydı bir an dahi beklemezdim.

Sınıftaki herkes, ders dinlemeyi es geçip imalı imalı suratıma bakıyor, sınıfın önünde geçen fazla meraklı sersemler ise ben ve kendimi sabahtan beri yapıştırmış olduğum sıram görüş alanından çıkana kadar şöyle alıcı bir gözle süzüp geçiyordu. Hayatımda daha önce, ne delik oraya çıktığında ne de fizik sınavında, hiç bu kadar diken üstünde ve rahatsız hissetmemiştim. Koskoca okul günü, teneffüsler neyse ama dersler, Tanrı aşkına dersler bile bana zehir olup çıkmıştı.

Kesinlikle, bir bidon sülfürik asidi bile bugün yaşadığım iğrenç duyguyla başa çıkmaktan daha kolay içerdim. Hatta iddia ediyorum ki, en çok nefret ettiğim yemeği yerken bile yutkunmakta bu denli zorlanmazdım.

İnsanlar sürekli Do Kyungsoo ve benle ilgili çenelerini kapatmadan fısıldaşmış, imalı imalı gülüşmüş ve durmaksızın, bir an bile gözlerini çekmeden arsızca beni izleyip durmuştu gün boyu. Yapılan dedikodular yüzünden tüm okulu beyin tırmalayıcı bir uğultu sarmıştı ve milyon kere kendimi çatıdan atmış olmayı dilemiştim. Gün boyu adam akıllı ciğerlerimi hava ile doldurup boşalttığım bir an bile olmamıştı.

Bir türlü aklımın almadığı bir nokta vardı ki o da, Do Kyungsoo ve ben okulun kendi köşesinde yaşayan, sessiz sakin insanlarıyken neden hakkımızda bu kadar konuşma gereği duymuşlardı ki?

Sanki Do Kyungsoo ve benim sözde sevgili olduğumuz haberi; dünya üzerindeki en önemli, en ses getirici şeymiş gibi davranıyorlardı ve ben de bundan dolayı hasta hissediyordum. Midem, sabahtan beri bana fazlasıyla acı vererek deli gibi çalkalanıyordu ve tabi ki tek zararlı çıkan taraf zavallı midem de değildi, kafamı katı meyve sıkacağı ile sıkıştırıp suyunu çıkarmaya çalışıyorlar gibi hissediyordum. Bir günde, ömrümden koskoca yirmi yıl gitmiş gibi çökmüştüm ancak tabi ki tüm bunlar, bana acı çektirmekten tuhaf bir zevk alan evrene asla yeterli gelmezdi. Ne zaman yeterli gelmişti ki?

Bazen bu zalim hayatta asi çocuk olmak yerine kendi dünyasında yaşayan bir otaku olmayı seçtiğim için dayanılmaz bir pişmanlık duyuyordum ve şu an, bakın tam da şu an bu duygunun hat safhaya çıktığı andı.

Nöbetçi öğrenci, beyin felci geçirmişim gibi bir gün yaşadıktan sonra çantamı tek koluma takmış ölü adımlarla boşalmış ve sabahtan beri ilk kez sessiz sakin kalmış koridoru adımlarken bana yaklaşıyordu. Kaçıp gitmek istedim, gerçekten istedim ancak beyin fonksiyonlarım durmuş olduğundan, nöbetçi fazlaca kendini beğenmişlikle süslenmiş olduğu yamuk gülüşü ile hemen dibimde durduğunda, her şey için çok ama çok geç kalmıştım.

"Taze damat Kim Jongin, Bay Lee yeni gelininle birlikte odasında, seni bekliyor. İkinize de diyeceği çok önemli şeyleri varmış." kelimeleri bir araya getirip oluşturduğu bu psikoloji haşat edici cümle, tam bir ok gibi beynime saplanmıştı. Sadece beynime saplanan oklarla kalsa iyi, mideme de canımı fevkalade yakan kramplar girmesine sebep olmuştu.

Nöbetçi öğrenciyi ensesinden kavrayıp duvardan duvara kafasını çarptırarak kırmayı inanılmaz istiyor olmama rağmen hiçbir şey yapmadan yanından çekip üst kata çıkan merdivenlere yöneldim. Kendimde adım atmak için gerekli enerjiyi bile zor buluyor olmamı geçtim, onu sağlam bir tek kemiğini bırakmayacak kadar fena hırpalasam ne değişirdi ki? Ya da tüm gün yüzüme bakıp kıkır kıkır gülen herhangi birini hırpalamam, neyi değiştirmiş olurum? Asıl yılanın başı, beni Bay Lee'nin odasında bekliyor zaten. Hani şu, parmağımı bile süremediğim, iki kalbini kırıp gözlerinden su akmasına sebep oldum diye günlerce vicdan azabı çektiğim, sistemime zehrini bulaştırmış yılan.

O beni çoktan zehirlemişken tüm dünyaya bugün olanlardan ötürü kafa tutmam tabi ki doğal olarak hiçbir şeyi değiştirmez.

Ben bir şey yapmıyorum, o laflara rağmen yanından öylece geçip gidiyorum diye iyice kendinden geçen nöbetçi, sınırlarını zorlayıp kıkırdamaya başladığında dişlerimi birbirine kenetledim ve arkamdan gelen mide bulandırıcı sesi duymazdan gelip merdivenleri hasta bir adam gibi ağır ağır tırmanmaya başladım. Hiç şüphesiz, çoktan amansız bir hastalığa yakalanmıştım ben. İsmi Do Kyungsoo olan bu hastalık, çok işlevli bir ömür törpüsü olmakta beraber tuhaf bir şekilde de güzel.

İnsan kendi hastalığını, güzel bulur mu hiç ya? Ben manyak mıyım neyim güzel buluyorum herifi. Sadece güzel de değil üstelik, çok güzel buluyorum.

Kendimle bir türlü sonuçlanmayan içsel çatışmalar yaşamaktan, onca basamağı ne ara çıktığımı bilmeden birden Bay Lee'nin odasının son zamanlarda sıkça görmek durumda kaldığım çift kanatlı kapısı ile bakışırken buluvermiştim kendimi. En az beş dakika kapının önünde dikildikten sonra, nihayet elimi kaldırıp kapıyı tıklattım ve  _gir_  komutu ile beraber de her zaman buz gibi olan klimalı odaya girmiş bulundum.

"Jongin, evladım nerede kaldın? Hadi çabuk otur, kaybedecek zamanımız yok hemen başlayalım konuşmaya." Bay Lee acele ile konuştuktan sonra, eliyle benden önce buraya gelmiş malum kişinin hemen karşısındaki ziyaretçi koltuğunu gösterdi ve hararetle önünde küçük bir tepecik oluşturan dosya yığını arasında bir şeyi aramaya başladı. Odayı dolduran kağıt hışırtıları, klimanın serin hava üflerken çıkardığı usul uğultuya rahatsız edici bir şekilde karışıvermişti.

İçeri doğru daha bir adım atmış bekliyorken, ne yapacağımı bilmediğimden bir koltuğa bir de işi başından aşkın görüntüsü çizen Bay Lee'ye beynimin son olaylarla birlikte iyice un ufak olduğunu ispatlayacak bakışlar attım. Aradan geçen zamana rağmen herhangi bir hareketlilik olmayınca Bay Lee kafasını masasına yığılmış evraklardan kaldırdı ve bana garip, yarı kızgın bakışlar attı.

"Evladım duymuyor musun sen beni? Neden kazık yutmuş gibi dikilmeye devam ediyorsun? Zamanımız yok geç şuraya otur." Bay Lee, gergin bir sesle yüzümün derisini kafasında kazır gibi baktığı sırada yeniden oturmam için çağırdı beni. Buradan çekip gitmenin hayatımı ne kadar riske atacağını hesapladım, yaşadığımız saçma bakışmanın on saniyesi boyunca. Büyük ihtimalle, Bay Lee'nin zulmü ölümüme yol açardı ancak buradan çıkıp alabildiğine özgür olma fikri -en azından yarına kadar- inanılmaz cazip geliveriyor.

Sonra da, sonrası zaten malum kuzu kuzu gidip Kyungsoo'nun iki metre bile uzağında kalmayan koltuğa kıymetlimi gergince yerleştiriyorum. Kyungsoo'nun bedenime çivi çakan bakışlarını üzerimde hissetmeye başlamam ile oturmam arasında saniyelik bir fark ya vardı ya yoktu, yere sabitlediğim gözlerimi kaldırıp karşıma baktığımda gözleri benim üzerimde olmasından dolayı beklendik bir bakışma yaşadık ancak beklenmedik olan bir kısım da vardı tabi ki, yüreğimin garipçe titremesinden bahsediyorum.

Aklımı yitirmişim sahiden, Do Kyungsoo'ya karşı daha sabah alev alev yanan öfkem şimdilerle yerini, ayağının altında basamak var zannedip boşluğa doğru bir adım attığında içkinin ezilmesini andıran bir duyguya bırakmıştı.

Tam da yarım akıllı Kim Jongin'den beklenecek bir şey zaten.

Kyungsoo ile bakışmamız sonsuza kadar uzanacak gibi devam ediyordu ve yakın bir tarihte sonlanmayacağı bariz ortada olan bakışma canımdan can götürdüğü içim bir nokta koyma gereksinimi ile tek kaşımı kaldırıp  _Ne var?_ der gibi ters ters baktım ona.

Ona attığım soru anlamlı bakışa cevap verme gereği duymadan göz devirerek gözlerimiz ile kurulmuş iletişimi kesti ve ben de rahatlamayla derin bir nefes aldım. Alnında boncuk boncuk terlerle birlikte aradığı hayati önemde olan ancak bir türlü bulamadığı şeyin derdine düşmüş Bay Lee'yi izlemeye başladım. Açık olmam gerekirse baya baya komik bir görüntüydü ve biraz, çok ama çok az Bay Lee için üzülmeden de edemiyorum şu dakikalarda çünkü insanın kendini olmadığı bir şey olarak görmesinden daha fazla acınmaya, üzülmeye müsait bir şey var mı ki?

"Evet çocuklar, sizi okul çıkışı burada tuttuğum için üzgünüm ancak konuşulması gereken çok önemli bir durum var." Bay Lee dosyalar arasından aradığı şeyi, pembe bir zarf, bulduktan sonra ellerini masa üzerinde kenetleyip iyice bir CEO havasına girdi. Gözüm pembe zarf ve yaptığı abartılı hareket arasında git gel yaptı.

Bu neyin nesi şimdi?

Gören de dünyayı kurtarmaya çıkacağız zanneder, alt tarafı birkaç buyruk yerine getireceğiz. Ve Tanrı aşkına, önünde pembe bir zarf tutuyor! Hani şu, küçük kız çocuklarının kullanacağı türden bir tane.

"Bu hafta içinde olan tüm sosyal sorumluluk görevlerinizi iptal ediyorum çünkü bir parti düzenlemeniz gerek." yüzüne, bu güne kadar gördüğüm en ciddi ifadeyi oturtup ikimizin de sırası ile gözlerine baktı cümlesi bittiğinde. Elimde olmadan kaşlarım bir birine yanaşıp çatılırken beynim de bunun ne tür bir parti olduğunu sorgulamaya başladı. Bay Lee'nin bir miktar kaçık olduğunu düşünecek olursak, Kore'de yaşayan tüm iş adamlarının davetli olduğu bir partiyi organize ediyor olma ihtimalimiz oldukça yüksekti.

"Ne partisi Bay Lee? Şu açılışlarda yapılan türden mi?" ağzımı açıp parti ile ilgili soru sormak üzereyken, Kyungsoo kafasının karışıklığını ayna gibi yansıtan bir sesle benden önce davranıp sorduğunda pür dikkat Bay Lee'yi izlemeye başladım.

Bay Lee, birkaç kere derin nefesler aldı ve ardından düşük omuzlarıyla biraz utana sıkıla,

"Aslında hayır, torunum Haneul'ün Cumartesi doğum günü ve ben çok dolu olduğum için sizin bir parti düzenlemeniz gerek." dedi. Gözlerimi üç kere art arda kırpıştırdım ve duyduğum şeyin doğru olup olmadığını sorguladım. Dalga geçiyor olması, dünya üzerinde en çok istediğim şeyler listesinde birinci sıraya, an itibari ile kurulmuş olsa bile Bay Lee bu güne kadar bizle bir kere bile dalga geçmeden tüm isteklerini çatır çatır yapmamızı sağladığı için geçen her dakika yumurtladığı bu fikrin ciddiyeti deprem gibi sarsıyor bedenimi.

Star Wars'un bitme ihtimali bile, benim bir doğum günü partisi organize etmemden daha yüksek.

"Kendim düzenlemeyi ve size yük olmamayı inanın çok isterdim çocuklar ancak yaşlı amca partilerinden başka bir şey çıkacağını düşünmüyorum elimden." üzgün bir ses tonu ve neredeyse ağlamak üzere olan bir suratla söylediğinde gram üzülmedim onun adına, evimde yayılıp manga okuma şansımı neden bu gereksiz işe harcayayım ki? Bir de kalkıp kıymetli boş zamanımı çalamadı diye ona üzülecek miyim? Hah, yok öyle dünya! Üstelik ben kendi doğum günlerimi bile yıllardır kutlamazken, kalkıp bir çocuğa doğum günü partisi hazırlayacak değilim.

"Bay Lee, böyle bir şey imkan-"

"Ah tabi ki olur Bay Lee! Seve seve yaparız!" Kyungsoo gereğinden fazla neşeli sesi ile konuştuğunda ona alev alev yanan gözlerle baktım. Kyungsoo ise beni hiç önemsemeden Bay Lee'nin ona verdiği, benim sinirden yanan kulaklarımdan ötürü algılayamadığım ayrıntıları pür dikkat dinlemeye başladı.

Dişlerimi birbirine kenetledim ve dilimi sakinleşmek adına dişlerim üzerinde gezdirdim. Başıma her seferinde istemediğim çorapları ören bu koca gözlü çocuğa en kısa zamanda bir çözüm bulmazsam, işler benim için iyice içinden çıkılmaz ve katlanılmaz hale gelecekti.

"Jongin bu iş için harika bir seçenek! Üstelik, Jongin'den daha iyi bir palyaço bulacağımızı da sanmıyorum." Kyungsoo yüzünde kocaman, şeytani bir sırıtma ile söylediğinde küçük dilimi mideme göndereceğim sandım.

Palyaço mu? Ben mi?

_Tanrı aklımı korusun._


	19. Chapter 19

Söylenene göre, milyarlarca farklı evren ve milyarlarca farklı yaşam olasılığı varmış. Yani, bundan belki milyonlarca ışık yılı uzakta yaşayan bir Kim Jongin, şu anda mutluluktan sarhoş halde olabilir, belki gerçekten şişe şişe soju içtiği için sarhoştur ve sokaklarda bas bas bağırıp hayatının aşkına rast geliyordur. En olmadı biraz uçmuş, belki lanet olası bir şirketin, lanet olası CEO'su olmuştur, saçlarına rasta yaptırmış ve kafasını pembeye boyamıştır ancak ben, yani hepimizin bildiği çürümüş dünya üzerinde yaşayan, dünya kadar çürümüş Kim Jongin bunlardan hiçbirine sahip değilim. Hatta hayatım o kadar değersiz ki, kafamda pespembe kabarık bir peruk, yüzümde tüm gözeneklerimi tıkayıp nefes alamaz hale getiren, bir binanın dışında olduğundan daha çok boya barındıran abartılı bir makyaj ve komik, şaşalı kıyafetler içinde parkta oturuyorum. Böylesine gülünç bir haldeyken neden lanet olası bir parkta oturup gelip geçen insanların göz ucuyla baktıktan sonra gülmemek için bir yerlerini sıkarak uzaklaşmalarını izliyorum, yemin ederim bilmiyorum. Bu hale nasıl geldiğimi de öyle, bilmiyorum.

Do Kyungsoo, hemen yanımda dikiliyor ve üstün boyacılık yetenekleri ile yüzüme bilmem kaçıncı kat beyaz boyayı sürüyor. Parmak uçları, tenim üzerinde kımıldanırken hayat güzel olabilirmiş gibi ama tabi ki bundan çok ama çok farklı bir durumda olmuş olsaydık. Yani demek istediğim; tatsız, bir an bile komik olamayan o salak saçma kamera şakalarından birine ömrüm boyunca hapsedilmişim gibi olmasaydı.

Do lanet olası koca gözlü Kyungsoo, ne yaptı bilmiyorum ama kendimi onun belirlediği yerde, onun istediği saatten on beş dakika önce otururken buldum. Dolaplarımızı ve dolayısıyla -ne yazık ki- odalarımızı da birbirine bağlayan, bir ay kadar kısa bir sürede hayatımı, herkesten ve her şeyden daha fazla çürütmüş delikten attığı bir torba palyaço kıyafetini giyinmiş olarak hem de. Bay Lee'den bu güzide görevi kaptıktan hemen sonra kapı önünde asla yapmayacağıma dair yeminler ederek avaz avaz bağırmamın ardından, nasıl oldu da işler birden bire bu halde geldi bilmiyorum. Do Kyungsoo, yüzüme bakıp geleceksin demekten ve pis pis sırıtmaktan başka bir şey yapmamışken üstelik. O koca gözlerle bana bakarken, işler asla istediğim güzergahta gitmediğinden olsa gerek, lanet olası Kim Jongin ve bir türlü çözemediği içsel muhabbetleri.

Do Kyungsoo'nun naneli diş macunu aromalı ılık nefesi sabah meltemi gibi tüm makyaj boyunca yüzüme vurduğundan midem, damarlarımda dalgalanan garip duygudan ötürü art arda indirilen sağlam yumrukların etkisinde kalmış gibi kasılıyor ve kendimi öylesine çaresiz hissediyorum ki kırmızı renkte ve neredeyse yüz numara olan büyük ayakkabılarıma gözümü dikmişken bu ufak tefek oğlanın nasıl oluyor da böylesi bir güce sahip olduğunu düşünüyorum. Aynı zamanda üzerime on beden büyük gelen palyaço tulumunun bir kısmı avuçlarım içinde sıkıyorum da, öç almak ister gibi. Kendi manyaklığımın öcünü neden zavallı bir saten parçasından alıyorum onu da bilmiyorum, kafamın içinde Rio Festivali gibi her yerde karmakarışık renkler ve iflah olmaz bir curcuna ev sahibi, hiçbir haltı bilmiyorum.

Hayatım daha fazla ayaklar altına alınıp eskimiş bir el bezi gibi çiğnenemez herhalde diye düşünürken Kyungsoo'nun makyajımla ilgili küçük dokunuşlar yapma işi de ne yazık ki son buluyor.  _İşte,_  diyor beynimin kuytularından bir ses, _işte_   _işin zor kısmı tam olarak bundan sonra başlıyor._

"Kaldır bakayım yüzünü." Kendine has, pamuksu bir tınıya sahip olan sesi üç kelimeyle hayat bulurken ensemden aşağı kayıp giden ürpertiden ve en çok da mideme daha sert bir yumruk geçirilmesine sebep olan sesinden nefret ediyorum. Parka geldiğimizden beri aramızda salınan sessizlikten ötürü sesi biraz pürüzlü ama o pürüzler bile bir an olsun kulaklarımı rahatsız etmiyor.

Gönülsüzce, asık suratımı tam görebilsin diye kaldırıyorum yukarı doğru, yüzüm göğe dönük ve sabahın ılık güneş ışıkları, arkamızda kalan koca dut ağacının seyrek yaprakları arasından süzülüp yüzümde dalgalanıyor, on kat boya olmasa yüzümde belki hafif gıdıklama hissi beni dünyanın en mutlu insanı yapabilir.

Gözlerim usulca, baktığı açıda hep o olsun ister gibi Kyungsoo'nun yüzünü buluyor, öylesine doğal bir hareket ki kendim bile hayret ediyorum başından beri bulduğum her fırsatta kovmaya çalıştığım Do Kyungsoo, şimdilerde yanımda eğreti durmuyor.

Do Kyungsoo gülmemek için kendini zar zor tuttuğunu belli edecek şekilde alt dudağını kemiriyor, gözleri muzip bir parıltı ile şenlenmiş. İnanılmaz sinir olmam gerek ama en büyük düşmanımı kendi içimde taşıdığımdan hemen şuracıkta hissettiğim en son şey bile değil sinir olmak. Kalbime adamakıllı canımı yakan tuhaf bir sancı gelip kurulduğunda, sancının sebebinin rezilliğimden mi yoksa şu ufak tefek oğlandan ötürü mü olduğunu anlayamıyorum.

"Bu yüzünün hali ne böyle? Güleyim deme sakın, yemin ederim mahvederim seni, senin yüzünden bir şaklaban olmadığım kalmıştı onu da hallettik." Aksi bir sesle konuştuktan sonra kafamı başka tarafa çevirdim. Kim Jongin olmak, dalgalı denizlerde hayatta kalmaya çalışırken bile renk vermemeyi bana her aşamada öğrettiğinden olsa gerek, karşımda damarlarımı dalgalandıran Do Kyungsoo varken bile aksi ve son derece çekilmez olabiliyorum.

Birden bire, dünyanın en komik sahnesini izliyor gibi kahkahalar atmaya başladığında afallayarak kocaman olmuş gözlerimi yeniden Kyungsoo'ya çevirdim. Gülmekten gözleri kaybolmuştu ve ayakta kalırsa yere yıkılacağını sezmiş olmalı ki çabucak eskimiş bankta yanıma çöküvermişti. İki eliyle birden bankın oturduğumuz kısmına sıkıca tutunup omuzları sarsılarak, bayılacak gibi gülmeye devam etti.

"Kyungsoo, yemin ederim çeker giderim bak, gülme artık." Nefes nefese gülmeyi kesip yüzüme yeniden baktığında yeniden gülme krizine tutulmamak adına nefesini tuttu, nefesini tutarak geçirdiği bir dakikanın ardından kısılmış buğulu sesiyle:

"Kusura bakma ama Jongin, bu ömrüm boyunca gördüğüm en komik şey. Yıllar geçse bile unutamam ben bunu, şu sıfata bak. Çıldıracağım ama gülmekten." Konuşması biter bitmez o kocaman, güzeller güzeli gözleri aşırı gülmeden dolayı yeniden küçücük kalınca böyle, Asya kıtası büyüklüğünde bir şey gelip tam içime oturuyor. Ne nefes alabiliyorum, ne de gözlerimi çekebiliyorum çünkü Do Kyungsoo, aman Tanrım bizim Do Kyungsoo gözlerim önünde utanmadan parıldıyor. Bu kadar garip duyguları aynı anda bir avuç kaburga kemiğinin altında kalan kalbimde barındırmak kendimi güçlü bir fırtınanın göbeğinde dımdızlak kalmış gibi çaresiz hissettiriyor, bir türlü düzene koyamadığım meseleler ve palyaço kıyafetim yüzünden biraz daha asıyorum yüzümü, sanki somurtunca bir şeyler düzelirmiş gibi, sanki daha önce hiç düzelmiş gibi. Do Kyungsoo zaten çengel bulmacada bir türlü cevabı bilemediğim o lanet soru, cevabı bilmediğimin farkındayım ama inatla yeniden yeniden ve yeniden belki bir şeyler aklıma düşüverirler diye okumaya devam ediyorum.

Do Kyungsoo, aklımın içini talan ediyor ve o lanet çengel bulmacadaki lanet soruyu çözmeme kesinlikle olanak vermiyor olsa bile hâlâ kendi içimde tam olarak nereye koyacağımı bilmediğim biri. Eh dürüst olmak gerekirse yakın zamanda da öğrenebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Laf aramızda, feci korkuyorum Do Kyungsoo'nun kurulduğu mevkiden.

"Kes şunu artık, parkın orta yerinden bağıra bağıra gülüyorsun ve yanında bir palyaço oturuyor insanlar bizi deli sanacak, hem de en sağlamından." Yeniden aksi sesimle konuştuğumda Kyungsoo gülmeyi kesti ve işaret parmağı ile gözünün kenarına birikmiş yaşları sildi. Derin birkaç nefesle ciğerlerini doldurduktan sonra büyük ölçüde rahatlamış, artık gülmüyor olsa bile az önceki gülmelerinden fazlasıyla kızarmış suratını bana döndürdü. Gözleri, birkaç tutam yıldızı bağlayıp da vazoya koymuşlar gibi gülmekten birikmiş yaşlarla parlıyor ve aman Tanrım, yine damarlarımda bir dalgalanma.

"Yah, bu yüzün hali ne?" Burada biraz durup gülmeyle soluklanmaya benzer garip bir ses çıkarıyor ve hemen sonra da ekleyiveriyor, "Palyaço dediğin böyle mi olur, azıcık gülsene. Katil palyaço zannedecekler seni, güldüreyim derken korkutacaksın çocukcağızları." Cümlesi bittiğinde işaret parmağı yüzümü gösterirken kıkırdamadan da duramıyor, zaten ne zaman rahat durdu ki it herif. Ayrıca kıkırdayan bir Do Kyungsoo kalp damar sağlığının baş düşmanı olabiliyormuş, yeni yeni öğreniyorum ben de.

"Katil palyaço olacağım zaten yakında, sabrımı sınamak ve delirdiğim de ne kadar berbat bir insan olduğumu  _yeniden_ görmek istiyorsan azıcık daha gül Do Kyungsoo." Gözlerimi hafifçe kısıp, sesime bol keseden içi boş tehditler doldururken bal gibi biliyordum ki, kesinlikle ama kesinlikle ona bir şey yapamam. Yapamam deyip deyip sürekli bir şeylerin içine ettiğimin farkındayım ancak... Son zamanlarda Do Kyungsoo Bey karşımdayken pat küt olamıyorum.

"İçimde bulunduğun durum o kadar komik ki ne tehditlerini ciddiye alabiliyorum ne de kendime gelebiliyorum, kusura bakacaksan bak ancak hiç umurumda değil." Durup çarpık bir ve inanılmaz kendini beğenmiş gülüş takındı, midem anında düğüm olup tuhaf dalgalanmalara ev sahibi olurken yanağımın içini ısırdım, Kyungsoo yine her şeyden bihaber gözleriyle üzerimdeki kostümü göstererek, bilmişse konuştu. "Asla giymezdin sen bu uyduruk şeyi değil mi? Dünyanın yerinden oynaması falan gerekiyordu." Bundan birkaç gün önce durup düşünmeden ettiğim laflardan dem vurunca  midemden huysuz bir kımıldama daha geçti. Kyungsoo, neler hissettiğimden hâlâ bihaber yeniden gülmeye başladı ancak bu kez karnı ağrımaya başlamış olacak ki sol eliyle, bankı koparmak ister gibi sıkıca kavramaktan vazgeçti ve karın boşluğuna, yapabildiği kadar sert şekilde bastırdı.

"Harbiden kalkıp gideceğim şimdi, gülme artık." Bolca asabiyet, Kyungsoo'nun duyamayacağı kadar da kırgınlık taşıyan sesimle konuştuğumda nedeni bilmediğim bir şekilde o küçücük, avuç içi kadar bile olmayan kırgınlık bana normalden daha fazla yük olmuş, olması gerekenden çok daha fazla ağır gelmişti.

Derin bir nefes alıp yukarı tırmanan ne kadar gülme varsa hepsini içinde tutmak ister gibi yutkunduktan sonra normal boyutuna dönmüş parıltılı gözlerini yeniden benim boyadan ötürü ağırlaşmış göz kapaklarım altında kalmış gözlerime sabitledi.

"Nereye gideceksin acaba? O kadar anlaştık senle, tüm organizasyonu ben ayarladım ve senin tek yapman gereken biraz makyajla kendin olmak, işin kısmı sende." Kendi esprisine kıkırdadı ve uzun süredir istediği oyuncağı nihayet almış, aşırı heyecanlı ve inanılmaz tatmin olmuş bir çocuk gibi mutlulukla iç çekti. Bazenleri, ama yemin ederim sadece bazenleri, Do Kyungsoo'nun içinde taşıdığı o küçük kırılgan çocuk ile ilgili düşünüyorum, neden asla dışarı çıkmadığını ve neden ta bilmem kaç kat derinlikle ışık almayan bir odaya gizlendiğini. Do Kyungsoo'nun bana asla ama asla davranışlarının nedenini açıklamayacağını biliyorum, aslına bakılırsa işin özü, Do Kyungsoo asla ama asla kimseye davranışları altında yatan nedenleri birilerine açıklamaz.

Herkesten ayrı tutulmayı ve nedenlerini bana, aniden gelmiş bir ilhamla kağıda kelimeleri kusar gibi dökmesini istiyor muyum? Elbette, deliler gibi.

Ancak bunla ilgili elimden bir şey gelir mi? Maalesef ben ve yüreğim, deliler gibi korkağız, yine.

"Ha ha ve ha, o kadar komiksin ki bu durumda olmasak yerlerde yuvarlanarak gülerdim sana ama bak diyorum ya, sana gülerdim uyduruk, bir saniye olsun komik olmayan zavallı esprilerine değil." İğneleyerek söylediğimde Kyungsoo hiç oralı olmadı ve çevik, hayat dolu bir şekilde eskimiş banktan kalktı. Giydiği bol kot pantolonun arkasını eliyle temizledikten sonra, yeniden güleceği endişesiyle bana dönüp bakmamaya gayret ederek:

"Neyse neyse, iğnelemeyi bırak da kalk gidelim, geç kalacağız." Az önceki duygu patlamasından küçük işaretler taşıyan dingin sesi ile konuştu. Yaz aylarında, kıyıda hafifçe git gel yapan deniz sularının ayaklarımı gıdıklaması gibi hoş hissettiriyordu bu dingin ses, öyle ki sanki o anda o lanet bankta, lanet bir palyaço kıyafeti ile zırdeli gibi oturan ben değilmişim gibi hafif hissediyorum. Kyungsoo, her şeyden bir haber bankın dibinde duran sırt çantasını alıp bankın üzerine saçılmış boyaları ve diğer ıvır zıvır malzemeleri topluyor apar topar. Yan profilinin güzelliğinden hiç bahsetmiş miydim? En yakın zamanda Kim Jongin ve bir türlü halledemediği içsel meselelerinde bundan bol bol söz etmem gerek, mümkün olan en yakın zamanda. Kyungsoo toparlama işini el çabukluğu ile bitirdikten sonra, bana son bir kez daha dönüp bakmadan ilerlemeye başladığında ben de isteksizce çöktüğüm yerden kalktım, kesinlikle ama kesinlikle bacaklarım ileri doğru iki adım atmayı reddediyordu ama köpek gibi ilerlemeye başlamış Kyungsoo'nun peşine takıldım.

"Sabahın onunda doğum günü partisi ayarlamak tam senlik bir şey zaten Do Kyungsoo." Bir adım kadar gerisine geldiğimde, kullanmayı en sevdiğim ses olan ihtiyar sesimi kullanıp homurdandım. Ruh halimi kusursuzca yansıtan bir ses bu, her seferinde. 

"E ne yapayım yani? Çocuk onlar daha, sırf senin sabahki güzellik uykundan ödün vermemen için gecenin bir vaktine mi ayarlayayım? Geç bunları palyaço efendi, geç." Burada yüzüne geniş bir sırıtma gelip güzelce kuruldu, bembeyaz dişleri sabahleyin ürkekçe Dünya üzerine düşen güzeller güzeli beyaz gün ışıklarını andırıyordu. "Her şey bir yana, partinin bitimi gündüz uykularına yetişsin diye yaptım." Cümlesi bittikten sonra damarlarım garipçe dalgalandı ve alev almış bir sancı gelip yüreciğimin orta yerine oturdu. Bir metre kadar önümde kalmış olması canımı fena halde sıkarken iki koca adımda yanına iliştim ve yan yana ilerlemenin verdiği o garip mutluluktan korkarak, muzipçe güldüm.

"Az daha ağlatacaksın beni dua et makyajım var." Sanki bu bir tuşa basmış gibi kahkahalar atamaya başladı, bende gülümsememi büyütüp salak bir sırıtmaya çevirdim. Elden ne gelir, Do Kyungsoo'nun gülüşü bulaşıcı, yani bazı zamanlarda.

"Yah, Kim Jongin! Kendin kaşınıyorsun kaşınıyorsun, sonra gülme Do Kyungsoo." Omzuma kısaca vurdu ve derin nefesler alıp gülüşünü yeniden bastırdı.

"Tanrım şu halimize bak, parkın orta yerinde avaz avaz gülüyorsun ve palyaço kıyafeti giyiyorum, tekrarlamama gerek var mı bilmem ama deli sanacaklar bizi."

"Zavallı Kim Jongin, bizi zaten deliyiz, hem de en sağlamından."

Sonra, doğum günü kutlanacak eve kadar tek kelime etmedik. Garip bir şekilde, Kyungsoo'nun dedikleri ikimize de durduk yere ağır gelivermiş gibiydi.

*******

Çocuklarla uğraşmanın, teoride kolay ama pratikte zor olduğunun zaten farkındaydım. Yani, bu gibi ufak detaylar çocuklarla en küçük bir iletişimi olmayan ben gibi insanlar tarafından bile bilinen ota yer bilgisi. Ancak, ne yazık ki pratiğin bu kadar zorlayıcı olduğunu bilmek sadece ve sadece çocukların şatafatlı, hayal gücü dolu dünyasına girmiş insanlar için mümkün. Bahçeye girdiğim ilk saniyede, on tane kafa üzerime koşarak geldi ve bacaklarıma tutunabilen birkaç tanesi oradan ayrılmamaya yeminli gibi kısa kollarını bacaklarım etrafına sardı. Palyaço'ya sarılma mertebesine erişememiş birkaç çocuk ise, etrafımda daire çizmeye ve aptal bir melodiye oturtulmuş uyduruk Palyaço Hyung şarkısını söylemeye başladılar. Ne yapacağımı bilmez halde tek adım atamadan dehşet dolu gözlerle önümde zıplayan ve bağırıp duran kafalara baktım, sağ gözüm üstündeki damar, kat kat sürülmüş nefes aldırmayan boyaya rağmen atmaya başlayınca el mecbur Kyungsoo'ya yardım dilenen bir bakış attım. Ancak tabi ki ben her şeyin en mükemmeliyim ve çek yaptıklarının cezasını Do Kyungsoo, biran bile oralı olmadı.

İçine düştüğüm kördüğüm benzeri durumu bir an bile umursamadan, hoşnut bir gülümseme için bükülmüş yüzüyle beraber bahçenin kenarına kurulmuş devasa yiyecek masasına doğru yürüdü, kalpsiz herif. Çocuklar, boğazları hiç acımadan bağırmaya devam ederken yutkundum zar zor, demek baş etmesi Do Kyungsoo'dan daha zor olan şeyler de varmış, vay iki gözüm daha neler göreceğim?

"Hey, çocuklar!" Neremden çıkardığımı bilmediğim neşeli bir sesle bağırdığımda yirmi küsur kafa aynı anda bana döndü ve çakmak çakmak yanarak pür dikkat beni dinleyen dört düzineye yakın gözün altında kalıverdim. Kabarık peruk altında beynimin başlandığını hissederken kocaman, yapışkan bir gülüş takındım.

"Palyaço Hyung ile biraz eğlenmeye ne dersiniz bakalım?" Çocuklar birkaç saniye süren bakışmanın ardından aynı anda kollarını havaya kaldırıp evet diye bağırdılar ve hemen ardından, ikisi kollarımı kavradı birisi de arkama geçip iterek beni bahçenin ortasına kadar getirdi.

"Evet, el ele tutuşun da kutu kutu prense oynayalım." Yüzümde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle kollarımı iki yana açtım ama çocuklar suratıma boş gözlerle bakmakla yetindi.

"Bu ne ya? Çocuk muyuz biz?" Aralarından bir tanesi huysuz ve bir o kadar da mızıkçı sesiyle söylediğinde çocuklar aynı anda onu onaylayıp kollarını aynı anda önünde çaprazladılar. Yemin ederim, on yıllık bir grubun dansında bile böylesi kusursuz bir uyum olmaz, mümkün değil.

"Değil misiniz?" Kollarımı belime yerleştirip boyayla kapanmış kaşlarımdan birini kaldırdım, büyük ihtimalle hesap soran biri gibi görünmek yerine, kaşsız mutant bir oğlana dönmüştüm ki çocuklardan biri eksik dişlerini dudaklarına bastırarak gülmemeye çalıştı. Bir tek dişsiz veletlerin önünde rezil olmadığım kalmıştı, o da Do Kyungsoo sayesin tam oldu. Çok yaşa Do Kyungsoo.

"Değiliz!" Hepsi bir ağızdan bağırınca göz kırptım milyon kere. Daha gençliğimin baharında bunamış bir amca gibi görünmeyi hiç istemem ama zamane çocukları, adamı ayakta uyutacak cinsten.

Ensemi gergince kaşıdım ve yemeklerle ilgileniyormuş gibi görünen Kyungsoo'yu yine kaçamak, yine yardım dilenen bir bakış attım ama bana çarpık bir gülüş atmakla yetindi. Önümdeki kızgın çocuklardan oluşan gruba baktığımda gergince güldüm be yutkundum zar zor. Çocuk çocuk değil ki, bildiğim beyin görmüş zombi sürüsü yine buna ol bir amca gibi görünmek istemem ama ben bunların yaşındayken ablam ne derse onu yapar ya da ne bileyim, yastıktan kale inşaa edip içinde saklanırdım.

"O zaman şey oy-"

"Oyunları biz seçeceğiz." Kendini lider ilan etmiş çocuk bilgiç bir sesle konuştu ve diğer hepsi aynı anda başlarını sallayarak lideri onayladılar. Zar zor yutkundum ve enerji dolu suratlara baktım, yavaştan etrafındaki çemberi daraltmaya başlamışlardı.

Tanrı Kim Jongin'i korusun.

*******

"Ah, her yerim ağrıyor!" Kafamdaki pembe peruğu kaptığım gibi bahçenin gözden uzak bir köşesine olağanca gücümle fırlattıktan sonra nemli çimlere aldırış etmeden yere atıverdim kendimi. Vücudumdaki her kas, saatlerce dayak yemiş gibi ağrıyor ve bununla da sınırlı değil elbet, kemiklerim de vücudumdan çıkıp gitmeye çalışır gibi. Evren bana bu kez, nefes alıp vermeye devam ederken ölmenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu göstermek istemiş anlaşılan.

"Abartma, alt tarafı çocuklarla oyun oynadın." Tam gözüme giren yakıcı öğleden sonra güneşinden rahatsız olarak gözlerimi kapatmıştım ki Kyungsoo etrafa dağılmış çöpleri toplarken huysuz sesiyle homurdandı, çöplere elimi bile sürmeyeceğimi kesin olarak belirttiğim için biraz, tamam birazdan daha fazla sinir olmuştu ama kimin umurunda? Benim değil.

Etrafta homurdana homurdana, elinde plastik eldivenler ve siyah bir çöp torbasıyla dolanan halini görüp bir taraflarım ağrıyana kadar gülmeyi  çok istesem bile, yorgunum. Sıradan bir yorgunluk değil, aşırı aşırı yorgunum. Öyle ki Kyungsoo ile alay etmemi bile engelliyor bu aşırı yorgunluk hali.

Güneş, bilem kaç kat boyayı bana mısın demeden geçip derimi karıncalandıracak kadar yakıcı ama umurumda değil, güneş yüzümün tamamını yakmadığı sürece kılımı bile kıpırdatma niyetinde değilim. Hem yerimden kalkıp, ya da kalkmadan sürünerek bedenimi en yakındaki gölgeye götürecek enerjim yok.

"Çocuk mu? Tanrım, onlar çocuk falan değildi. Hem çok kolay bir şeymiş gibi bahsetmesene şundan! Hepsi birer kere sırtıma binip uçakçılık oynadı ve bahçede üç tur attık, üç tur!" Kyungsoo üzerinde hiçbir farklılık yaratmayacağını bilmeme rağmen sızlandım dertli dertli. Üç günlük dünyada, iki günü Kyungsoo ile birbirimiz anlamak üçüncü günü de kimin haklı olduğunu bulmak için tartışarak geçirecek bir potansiyelimiz var sonuçta. Çok fazla zorlamıyorum artık.

"Ben hâlâ kayda değer bir şey göremiyorum alınma ama."

Vereceğim cevabı, midemde oluşturacağı sancıyı bal gibi bilmeme rağmen azıcık bile umursamadan yuttum çünkü yemin ederim ki, Kyungsoo ile kavga seansı için fazlasıyla ölmüş gibiyim. Sanki üzerimden koca bir ordu ve ağır araçlar geçmiş, bir çizgi film karakteri olsaydım yere dümdüz olarak yapışmış olurdum. Gözlerime giren güneş ışıkları beynimi deliyor gibi hissetmeye başladığımda, gözlerimi sımsıkı kapatıp nefes aldırmayan boya tabakasının ve yakıp kavuran öğleden sonra güneşinin altında hayatta kalmaya çalıştım.

Zordu elbet ama Kim Jongin olmak bana zor durumlara karşı o kadar fazla bağışıklık kazandırmıştı ki, ablamla geçirdiğim bir saati burada, güneşin bağrında yattığım on saate anca eşit olur.

Çimlerin üstünde, güneşin yüzümü yakmasından tuhaf bir zevk alarak yatıyordum ki, yüzüme düşen güneşi engelleyecek bir şey oldu ve yüzüme sıcacık gün ışıkları yerine bir gölge düştü. Hoşnutsuz mırıltılar çıkararak gözümün tekini açtığımda Kyungsoo'yu gördüm.

Bakın, Kyungsoo koca kafalı herifin teki -ben de öyleyim ama o daha koca kafalı- kafası güneşimi engelliyor ama gözümün bir tanesi açıkken bile sorun güneşimi engellemesi olmuyor. Kafasının ardına çarpan ve ardından kırıp etrafına dağılan gün ışığı içinde tam bir melek gibi duruyor, kendime hakim olamasak ensesini kavrayıp kıpkırmızı dudakları öpmek için kendime çekeceğim. Tanrı'ya şükür Kim Jongin olarak bile aklımı Do Kyungsoo'yu öpecek kadar yitirmiş değilim. Tamam, onu deliler gibi güzel buluyor olabilirim ama bu kadar, herkes herkesi güzel bulabilir. Ne var bunda? Yoldan geçen biri de güzel bulabiliriz, yani ben Kyungsoo dururken onu bunu güzel bulmam ama- Pekala, resmî olarak boku yemiş durumdayım.

"Pardon ama burnumun dibinde ne halt aradığını sorabilir miyim Kyungsoo?" Boyayla kapatılmış kaşlarımı çatınca, içimi dışımı güneşten bile fazla ısıtacak şekilde alt dudağını ısırdı. Ne oluyor lan diye avazım çıktığı kadar bağırmak istiyorum çünkü gerçekten de ne oluyor lan?!

"Orada öylece yatmak fazla ıslak değil mi?" Hafifçe haylaz olan sesi hemen gözlerimi yüzünden çekip her şey yolunda mı diye alt taraflarımı şöyle bir kontrol etmeme sebep oldu. Sonuçta bilmem kaç dakikadır tek yaptığım oradan oraya koşmak ve çok kıymetli oturma organım terleyip palyaço tulumunu ıslatmış olabilir. Görünürde tuhaf bir şey olmadığını görünce rahatlamış bir nefes vererek az önce Kyungsoo'nun durduğu yere geri baktım ancak bu defa kimse yoktu. Kafamı sağa sola çevirip kimseleri göremeyince hafiften huylandım, Do Kyungsoo yine bir şeyler planlıyor.

"Hey Kyungsoo ne demek-" İşte tam şu anda, henüz soracağım soruyu bile tamamlamamışken, ıslak demekle neyi kast ettiğini anlıyorum. Bahçede ne kadar fıskiye varsa hepsi aynı anda büyü yapılmış gibi açılıyor ve ben de dımdızlak suyu yağmur, çok gür bir yağmur misali tepeme yağan fıskiyelerin orta yerinde kalakalıyorum. Bahçenin uzak bir köşesinden eğlenen, düzeltiyorum ölümüne eğlenen kahkahalar yükselmeye başladı.

Aniden suya atılmış zavallı bir kedi gibi ne olduğumu bilemeden fıskiyelerin gazabından kaçmaya çalıştım ama ne mümkün, sanki adım başına bir fıskiye yerleştirmiş bizim manyak Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, yeminle bıktım senden! Senin yüzünden kadrolu şaklaban olacağım yakında."

*******

"Zalim köstebek, hatta yılansın sen yılan. Bir de gülüyorsun değil mi utanmadan?" Palyaço tulumum güzelce üzerime yapışmış halde, geçtiğim yollarda arkamda sudan bir iz bırakarak, suyla dolmuş yüz numara ayakkabılarımdan çıkan vıcık vıcık ses eşliğinde ilerliyorduk ve Kyungsoo o kadar yüzsüz ki, yola koyulduğumuzdan beri durmadan ama durmadan gülüyor. Sinirlerim öyle bozulmuş durumda ki, bulduğum en yakın çöp konteynerine Kyungsoo'yu tıkıp çıkmaması için kapağın üzerine taş koymak istiyorum.

"Kusura bakacaksan bak ama-"

"Anladım, anladım! Üzgün değilsin, üzgün olmazsın bilmem ne, bilmem ne! Yolun başından beri bir tek bunları deyip deli gibi gülüyorsun zaten. Tekrarlama artık Tanrı aşkına." Onca suya rağmen yüzümden akmayan boyalı alnımı kaşıdım ve biraz adımlarımı yavaşlattım. Deliler delisi olsa bile nedense Kyungsoo'nun arkada kalması hiç içime sinmiyor. Her ne kadar bana sürüngen hayatı yaşatıyor olsa bile, bir şekilde onunla yan yana yürümek istiyorum.

Dedim ya, deliyim kesin.

"Hızlı yürü hadi, tüm gün seni mi bekleyeceğim?" Kyungsoo'nun bir türlü bana yetişmeyen adımlarına daha fazla dayanamayıp homurdanınca Kyungsoo kahkahasının şiddetini arttırdı. Komik olan şeyin ne olduğunu anlamak adına suratına baktım ancak tabi ki anlamam mümkün olmadı. Yüzü her zamanki bilmiş ifadelerden biriyle kıvrılmıştı ve... Benim aksime yanımda yürümesi ya da yürümemesi o kadar problem değilmiş gibiydi. Hatta, düzeltiyorum hiç problem değildi.

"E bekleme o zaman." Omuz silktikten sonra ellerini kot pantolonunun cebine sıkıştırdı ve hiçbir şeyin -ben de dahil- umurunda olmadığını açık saçık belirten sesiyle konuşmasına devam etti. "Beklemen için yalvarmıyorum gördüğün gibi."

Bundan sonra, sinirlerim iyice bozulduğundan boyalı kaşlarımı çattım.

"İnsanlık yapayım diyorum onu bile batırabiliyorsun ya tebrik ederim seni." Huysuz, gerçekten çok huysuz bir sesle konuştuğumda Kyungsoo hiç ama hiç istifini bozmadı. Yemin ederim, şu çocukla yan yana yürümek istediğim için kendimden nefret esiyorum ama en çokta karşıma geçip dünya üzerindeki en pislik heriften bile daha pislik olacak şekilde davranırken bile onu güzel buluyor olmamdan nefret ediyorum. Aslına bakılırsa, hangi şekilde olursa olsun bu kadar güzel gözüktüğü için en çok da ondan nefret ediyorum.

"Sen ve insanlık? Okuduğun mangaların arasında unuttuğun bir şeyden bahsetmene gerek yok Jongin." Alelade bir şey söyler gibi yüreciğimi zavallı bir böcek gibi ezecek o cümleyi söylediğinde duraksadım biraz. Harbiden, ben neden çabalıyorum ki? Bu yolda veya başka bir yolda asla Kyungsoo ile yan yana yürüyemeyeceğim. En başta Kyungsoo istemiyor bunu, bir de tam bir aptal bu bahsi geçen arkadaş, ben ondan daha aptalım.

"Sen sanki çok farklısın, oturduğun masanın başında aklını yemişsin."

Dediğim şeyin hiçbir değeri yokmuş çünkü ben bilmem kaç senelik bir evden geriye kalmış bir avuç molozmuşum gibi güldü geçti. Sadece güldü ve geçti. Ciddiye bile almadı beni, dediklerimi. Bir insana yapılabilecek en kötü şey, dediklerini veya düşüncelerini ciddiye almamaktır herhalde. Hele de bu insan, yıllarca susup sadece kendisi ile konuşmuşsa ve cesaret edip iki kelam birilerine anlatıyorsa, bu insanı dinlememek suç sayılmaz mı? Psikolojik bir suç. Kyungsoo bu konuda uzman gibi.

"Neyse neyse, çok konuşma benim işim var hadi görüşürüz." Hızlı adımlarla önüme geçtiğinde tam bir yüzsüz gibi hemen yanında bittim. Kaç kere kırılırsam kırılayım, kaç kere kırarsam kırayım yan yana yürümek ile ilgili isteğimi kökünden söküp atmam mümkün değil. Nasıl mümkün olsun ki? Kyungsoo bu kadar güzelken, şerefsizim ki nasıl içimden bir şeyleri söküp atmam mümkün olsun?

"Ne işi bu?" Gerçek bir merakla sorunca, Kyungsoo dilini ağzının içinde şaklatıp yüzüme bile bakmadan yanıtladı.

"Sana ne?"

"Kyungsoo." Sertçe uyardığımda göz devirdi ve sıkılmış bir nefes verdi.

"Aman tamam, iş işte bildiğimiz yarı zamanlı iş."

"Oh... Anladım. İstersen senle gelirim."

"Yanımda saha fazla şaklaban gezdirmeyeceğim Jongin'cim görüşürüz."

Arkasına bir kere bile bakmadan beni oracıkta, eskimiş bir eşyaymış gibi bıraktığında nedense öncekinden daha ağır geldi üzerimdeki ıslak palyaço tulumu. Böcek gibi ezilmiş zavallı yüreciğim içimde hafifçe sızlarken bunca zaman göz yumduğu gerçek evren tarafından atılmış koca bir yumruk gibi mideme indi.

Do Kyungsoo'dan hoşlanıyorum. Tanrı sizi inandırsın imkansız gibi ama ben Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo denilen huysuz, kibirli ve bir o kadar da naif, güzel heriften hoşlanıyorum.

Ablamın bahsettiği şu her şeyi aynı yapma meselesi bile şu andan itibaren daha anlamlı geliyor, Do Kyungsoo aramızdaki mesafeyi her saniye biraz daha açarken adımlarım bile aynı olması isteğini deli gibi hissediyorum kemiklerime kadar. Neden adımlarımız, konuştuğumuz konular hatta ve hatta yatağımız aynı olamıyor ki?

"Lan evren, hoşlanıyorum değil mi? Hoşlanma işareti değil mi bunlar?"

Kafamı kaldırıp göğe doğru sorduğumda sırılsıklam tulumdan ötürü buz kesmeme sebep olacak bir rüzgar esti, ben de bu rüzgarı evet olarak kabul ettim.

*******

Hoşlanmak ile ilgili en boktan şey, hoşlandığınız kişiyi olduğu şekliyle kabul ediyor olmanızdır. Yani, hadi ama karşımda Do Kyungsoo orta yerinden yarılacak gibi gülüyor ve bende sadece kendi yatağıma bacak bacak üstüne atmış gülmesinin bitmesini bekliyorum. Yüzümdeki boya artık kaşındırmaya başladı ve... Kyungsoo ne kadar dolandırıcı bir tüccardan fazlası olmasa bile deli gibi çarpıyor içimde zavallı yüreğim. Demem o ki, Kyungsoo başıma her türlü belayı getirdi ama yine de hoşlanıyorum, en yüksek binanın tepesine çıkıp haykırmak istiyorum çünkü hoşlanıyorum. Do Kyungsoo'dan feci şekilde hoşlanıyorum.

Eve vardığımdan beri yüzümdeki boyayı çıkarmaya çalışıyorum ancak bilin bakalım ne oldu? Tabi ki yüzümdeki boya çıkmadı çünkü çok esprili ve kendisinden adamakıllı hoşlandığım oğlan boyaların su bazlı olmayanından almış. Bundan benim haberim yok tabi, bu kadar küçük bir ayrıntıyı bilmeye hakkım hiç olur mu benim? Hal böyle olunca doğal olarak su kullanarak yüzümden boyayı çıkarmam mümkün olmadı. Eve geldiğimden beri palyaço suratımla somurtarak oturuyorum ve Kyungsoo da onu buraya can havliyle çağırdığımdan beri gülüp duruyor. Komik bir şey varmış gibi. Kabul, acınası halim oldukça komik ama gülmenin de bir sınırı var, üstelik sabahtan beri yaptıkları bini geçti, benim de canım var diye bağırmak istiyorum yüzüne.

"Kyungsoo şunu kesecek misin artık? Ciddi ciddi sinirleniyorum da." Sert bir sesle uyardığımda Kyungsoo elindeki temizleme suyu boca edilmiş pamuğa biraz daha, sanki gerek varmış gibi, temizleme suyu döktü. Yemin ederim ki, sadece yüzüme bakıp biraz daha çok gülmek için yapıyor.

"Tamam tamam, kesiyorum."

"Sil artık şunu, kaşındırıyor."

Çok komik bir şey demişim gibi gülmesini bastıracak sesler çıkartınca ters bakışlar attım yüzüne. 

"Tanrı aşkına susar mısın? Gülmemeye çalışıyorum."

Kyungsoo inadına fazladan bastıra bastıra çenemden silmeye başlayınca yüzünü izledim ben de fırsattan istifade. Nasıl anlatılır bilmiyorum ama... Güzeldi işte. Yani hemen birileri, erkekler de güzel mi olurmuş falan diyebilir ama güzel yani ben ne yapabilirim ki? Yüzündeki her hücre, her gözenek, her ben ve uğruna ne fizik notları çıkaracağım şu güzelim yüz kıvrımları. Do Kyungsoo hakkında utanmadan böyle şiirimsi şeyler düşünüyorum, ben bile şiirimsi düşüne biliyormuşum ve Tanrı sizi inandırsın, birazcık bile pişman değilim. Nasıl bir kimyası var bilmiyorum bu hoşlanma dedikleri şeyin, kimyada asla iyi olmadım zaten. Pekala, hiçbir derste iyi değilim ama kimya, kimya apayrı bir evren gibi benim için. Haliyle, Do Kyungsoo kimyası ve hoşlanma kimyasında feci derece çuvallamaktayım, her seferinde.

Kendi dünyamda itina ile kaybolmuşken Kyungsoo ağzım ve çenemde ne kadar boya varsa hepsini silmişti ki durduk yere sertçe hareket eden bileği durdu ve gözleri, ah o gözleri yavaş, çok yavaş bir şekilde yukarı çıktı. Gözleri gözlerime değince bir anlığına kirpikleri titreşti ve işte tam o sırada, Aman Tanrım ne kadar yakın olduğumuzu tam olarak o sıra fark ettim. Aşırı yakındım, naneli diş macunu ile kutsanmış nefesi yine dudaklarıma çarpıyordu ve benim kesinlikle bir aptallık yapamam gerekiyordu. Özellikle içinde bol miktarda dudak içeren bir aptallık yapmamam gerekiyordu ama Kyungsoo güzelim dudaklarını yaladı, refleksten başka bir şey değildi ama yandım, yemin ederim ki son canımı da Kyungsoo'da harcadım ve yandım.

Pekala, ben bir aptalım ve aptallar da aptalca şeyler yapar. Kyungsoo'yu ensesinden kavrıyorum, her şeyi unutmuş gibi ve dünyanın en aptalca ancak bir o kadar da uçuyor gibi hissettiren şeyini yapıyorum.

Onu öpüyorum, tam da ağzından.


	20. Chapter 20

Kyungsoo'nun dudakları, dudaklarım arasında adamı deli etmeye yetecek bir yavaşlıkla eridi, eridi ve geriye Kim Jongin'e dair hiçbir şey bırakmak istemiyor gibi kanıma, ruhuma ve hangi kuytuya sıkıştırdığımı  kendimin bile unuttuğum en çocuk, en hüzünlü tarafıma karıştı. Sadece öpüşmek, dudaklarımız birbirine değdiği yerden yanıyor ve elim hâlâ ensesinde, onun eli ise telaştan buz kesmiş halde ensesini kavrayan elimin bileğine tutunuyor. Bedenime, akıl sağlığıma ne oluyor tam olarak emin değilim, başım adamakıllı dönüyor, dönüyor ve daha çok dönüyor. Çok derin bir kuyunun kenarında kollarımı iki yana açmış yürürken bir anlık gafletle aşağı sonsuz korkunçluktaki karartıya bakmış gibiyim, bastığım yer ayağımın altından kaydı kayacak ve başım dönmeyi kesmiyor.

Bildiğimiz Do Kyungsoo öyle bir afallamış ki, dudaklarımız birbirine çarpınca aklına gelen ilk şey beni itmek değil, otomatik ödemeye alınmış bir su faturası gibi dudakları dudaklarımı bulunca usulca, zarifçe karşılık vermek oluyor.

Do Kyungsoo'yu öpmek dünya üzerindeki en büyük lanet olmalı ama Do Kyungsoo'yu öpmek dünya üzerindeki en büyük lanet değil. Hele beni böyle, hiçbir şey bilmeden, hiçbir şey beklemeden geri öptü mü, sanki Tanrının ve evrenin gülecek hiçbir şeyi kalmamış gibi.

Usulca, gerçekten usulca kımıldamaya korkarak liseli aşıklar gibi öpüşüyoruz. Gerçekten liseliyiz ama aşık mıyız? Değiliz, henüz adamakıllı arkadaş bile sayılmazken ve bulduğumuz her fırsatta birbirimizin etini yemek ister gibi didişirken elbet ki aşık değiliz, elbet ki aşık olamayız ama ne midem ne de zavallı aklım bir türlü rahat durmuyor. Bin, on bin, yüz bin, bir milyon yıldız patlaması şuracıkta, hemen midemde oluveriyor. Ayaklarımın dibinde sonsuzluğa uzanan çok ama çok derin o kuyuya derin bir nefes almış ve gözlerimi sımsıkı kapayarak atlamışım gibi lime lime oluyor içim.

Her şey ama her şey yavaşlatılmış gibi, öpüşmemizin dingin sesini oda içindeki zavallı toz zerreleri bile dinliyor. Dinliyor, dinliyor ve büyüleniyor, büyüleniyoruz. Oda içindeki her şey, her an yer çekimine meydan okuyup havalanacakmış gibi yarı heyecanlı, yarı hevesli bir tavır içinde. Sanki tüm dünya, tüm dünya ve ben yıllardır akıp geçen yaşam süreleri boyunca sadece ama sadece bu anı beklemiş gibiyiz.

Do Kyungsoo'yu öpmek, dünya üzerinde az rastlanır bir çiçeğin özünden içmek gibi, tanıdık değil. Kimse bilmiyor, ben hariç. Midem kabarıyor, kızgın dalgalı bir deniz gibi; başım dönüyor, Tanrım çok dönüyor. Ayağımın altında zemin yok gibi, boşlukta salınıyoruz. Her şey ama her şey büyülü.

Sonra, etrafımızdaki yumuşacık mis kokulu ve bir o kadar daha büyülü olan hava hemen kaçıveriyor geri. Do Kyungsoo sinirle bükülmüş ve tatlı mı tatlı bir kızarıklık ile süslenmiş suratıyla bir metre kadar veri çekilip bana bakıyor. Kaşlarını çatabildiği kadar çattığı için iki kaşı arasında oluşan o tuhaf çizgiyi gün gibi ortada. O garip, alabildiğine garip çizgiyi bile öpesim geliyor içimde bir yerlerden. O çizgiyi ve yüzünün geri kalan her santimini öpmeden bırakmak istemiyorum ama Do Kyungsoo büyük ihtimalle onu dudağından öpmemle ilgili çok iyi şeyler düşünmüyor. Akıl almayacak kadar sinirli, sinirli ve patlamaya hazır olması olası ruh hali durumlarından.

Hissettiğim kafa karışıklığı ve sersemliğin etkisi ile dudağımı yalıyorum ve bu büyük ihtimalle ömrüm boyunca yaptığım en büyük aptallık çünkü Do Kyungsoo hâlâ oracıkta, tam dudaklarımın üstünde. Bedenimden acımasız bir ürperti, titreme kayıp gidiyor ve tam gözlerine, şaşkınlığın yavaşça önü alınmayacak bir öfkeye evrildiği gözlerine bakıyorum.

"Sen... Sen ne bok yendiğini sanıyorsun?" Kadife sesi tehlikeli derecede kısık ve dudakları da yine aynı tehlike ile aralık kalmış halde. Utanmasam ve hayatımdan endişe duymasam ensesinden yakalayıp hiç ayrılmayacak şekilde dudaklarına yapışacağım, yeniden.

"Seni öptüm, anlamadın mı?" Yüzlerce, hatta binlerce söyleyecek farklı cümlem yine bir o kadar daha hissim vardı ancak tüm o seçeneklerin arasından bula bula Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinde yanan o korkunç alevin üstüne oksijen sıkacak bu neremden çıkardığımı bilmediğim lafları ediyorum. Ya deliyim, ya da aşırı deliyim.

"Neden öpüyorsun aptal, onu soruyorum." Sıkılı dişleri, taş gibi sağlam yumruklara dönüşmüş boğumları beyaz minik elleri ve öfkesini gocunmadan ayna gibi yansıtan sesi, midemde insafsız bir krampa neden oluyor.

"Öpmek istedim."

Dişleri biraz daha sıkıldı ve çenesi kasıldı taş gibi, gözlüklerini takmadan gelmiş olduğundan gözlerinden fırlayan oklar hiçbir şekilde kırılmaya uğramadan beynime direk olarak saplandı.

"Neden..." Gözlerini üç saniye kadar kapalı tutup derin bir nefes aldı, nefesi zelzele olur gibi sinirden veya heyecanla yüreciğinde oluşan teklemeden, tam olarak hangisi emin değilim, titredi. Söz Konusu Do Kyungsoo iken emin olmam imkansız. "Neden öpmek istedin?"

"Bir neden verebilmem zor. Sadece..." Ne diyeceğim ki, kafam ablamın iğrenç sebze çorbaları gibi. Fazla tuzlu, tuzdan acılaşmış her şey ama her şey var içinde. Doğru kelimeleri seçmem imkansız, normalde bile doğru kelimeleri seçemem ve bu durum, normal değil. "Sadece, istedim." Dememle beraber dişlerini gıcırdattı hırsla. Dalga geçmiyorum, gerçekten dişlerini gıcırdattı. Birazdan keçileri kaçırıp beni canlı canlı yemeye başlayacakmış gibi hissetmem neden olan ağır atmosfere kesinlikle diş gıcırdatmasının katkısı bulunmadı.

"İt herifin tekisin, senden insan bedeninin alabildiği en yüksek seviyede iğreniyorum." Su katılmamış nefretiyle tükürür gibi söyledi ve ardından, yüzüme sağlam bir tokat yapıştırmadı. Do Kyungsoo bana vurmadı, gözlerinde cayır cayır, fokur fokur yanan öfke alevine rağmen vurmadı. Garip bir şekilde bana vurmasını bekledim ama o vurmadı, gelirken getirdiği temizleme malzemeleri almadan ve yüzüme dönüp ikinci bir kere daha bakmadan dolabın içinden geçti, hemen ardından öbür taraftan gelen yüksek bir çarpma sesi duydum. Eskimiş dolabının kapaklarını kırmak ister gibi çarpıp kapatmıştı, bu hareket adamakıllı bir yerlerde, bir şeyleri kırarken neden bir türlü aynı frekansta yayın yapamadığımızı düşündüm. Neden her seferinde çuvalladığımı, çuvalladığını düşündüm uzunca, enine boyuna. Hiçbir şey yapmadan, öylece oturup düşündüm.

Düşünmenin hiçbir şeyi iyi yapmadığını, hiçbir şeyi çözmediğini hatta düşündükçe koyu, kopkoyu ve kaya kadar ağır bir şeyin içime çöktüğünü hissettim. Bir bataklıktayım ve belime kadar batmış olmama rağmen hâlâ çıkmak için uğraşıyorum, uğraşıyorum ve daha fazla uğraşıyorum. Düşünmek, şu dünyadaki en etkili zehir, bir kere, sadece bir kere almak yeterli tüm ömrünü felç etmeye.

_Senden insan bedeninin alabildiği en yüksek seviyede iğreniyorum. Senden insan bedeninin alabildiği en yüksek seviyede iğreniyorum. Senden insan bedeninin alabildiği en yüksek seviyede iğreniyorum. Senden insan bedeninin alabildiği en yüksek seviyede iğreniyorum. Senden insan bedeninin alabildiği en yüksek seviyede iğreniyorum..._

Kafamın içindeki bozuk plağa daha fazla katlanamayacağımı anlayıp bir hışım kalktım yerimden ve koştur koştur alt kata, her zaman oturduğum tekli mor koltuğa çöktüm. Ortalıkta kimseler olmadığı gibi derin, deli eden düşüncelerin bir türlü peşimi bıraktığı yoktu. Küçük bir kuyruk almışım ve tüm kötü düşünceleri kuyruğuma asıp gittiğim her yere, istisnasız her yere taşıyormuşum gibi. Deli herifim tekiyim bunda bir anlaşmazlık yok ama kuyruğundaki düşünceler beni daha da deli hale getirmek üzere.

En sevdiğim mor koltukta oturdukça, salon duvarları esneyip beni kendi içinde kaybetmek istermiş gibi geliyor zavallı aklıma, kararmış televizyon ekranı odaya yayılmaya başlıyor yavaştan. Öyle saçma bir ruh halindeydim ki, fizik kuralları ve yer çekimi ilkeleri tamamen uydurmaca halini alıyor zihnimde.

Dayanamıyorum, kalan son canımı çoktan Kyungsoo'yu öperken harcamışken bir de burada oturup bir avuç betonun beni yutmak için üzerime gelmesine dayanamıyorum.

Yüzümün yarısında palyaço makyajı dururken kendimi can havliyle, her şeyden kaçarak evin dışına atıyorum. Serin hava yüzüm üzerinde parmak uçlarında gezinirken gözlerimi kapatıp alabildiğine ciğerlerimi dolduruyorum, öbür taraftan bedenim temiz havayla yıkanıyor ağırca. Akşam havası bir hayli serin dolayısıyla da derimin tamamı gözenek gözenek oluyor ancak umurumda değil, yaşıyor gibi hissediyorum etrafımı çevreleyen duvarlar ve kötü düşünceler asılı kuyruğum içeride kalmış. Yaşıyorum, Tanrım yıllar sonra yeniden yaşıyorum. Ciğerime dolan sadece hava değil sanki, çiçekler- hayır çiçek bahçeleri doluyor ciğerime, göğsüme ve alev alevim. Hiç kimse, hiçbir şey bu denli yanmamış dünya üzerine geçen bunca zamanda.

"Anasının gözü ama, öptüm lan. Do Kyungsoo'yu dudağından, güzeller güzeli dudağından öptüm." Kendi kendime, işi biraz çıkmaza sürüklemiş olmam üzerinde duymamaya çalışarak söylediğimde zavallı yüreciğim hadsiz gibi hızlandı kendi halinde. Beklenmedik bir şekilde Do Kyungsoo ile öpüşmek büyülüydü ve aman Tanrım, birazdan yemyeşil çirkin bir kurbağaya, hayır bir fokurbağaya dönüşecek olsam bile umursamayacak durumdayım.

Pekala, bazı şeyleri biraz elime yüzüme bulaştırmış olabilirim ancak düzelebilir. Tanrı aşkına, hayattayım alev alevim ve bu saatten sonra her şey, bakın her şey düzelebilir. Hem filmlerde hep öyle olur değil mi? Öpüşürler ve her şey yoluna girer çünkü öpüşmek bu, dünya üzerindeki en kutsal şey, öpüşmenin işleri yoluna koyamadığı yerde işleri tam olarak ne yoluna koyabilir ki? Daha çok öpüşmek? Deliler gibi öpüşmek? Belki.

Aramızda bizzat biz tarafından oluşturulmuş  bir uçurum var ancak oluşmuş her uçurum birilerinin intiharına sebep olacak değil ya? Bir ihtimal ucundan yakalarım uçurumun ve düşmem, tutup çeker beni yukarı, yanına ardından düşmeyiz öpüşmediğimiz zamanlar dışında.

*******

Dünya üzerindeki en aptal insan olduğumu kanıtlamak için daha fazla ne yapmalıyım bilmiyorum ama sanki bedenimde taşıdığım bu sınırsız aptallığı asla yeterince belli edemiyorum. Gözünü kapayarak yaptığım tüm boktan şeylere ve aldığım, gözümü kapayarak yaptığım tüm boktan şeylerden bile daha boktan olan kararlara rağmen asla aptallığımın sınırlarını hakkını vererek gösteremiyorum.

Aptalın tekiyim, gerçekten ama gerçekten su katılmamış aptalın, hıyarın tekiyim ve Do Kyungsoo ile aramızda oluşturduğumuz o korkunç uçurumdan düştüm, o korkunç uçurum beni yuttu. Üstelik öyle sert, öyle can yakacak şekilde yere çakıldım ki vücudumda kopmadık bağ, kırılmadık kemik kalmadı.

En başta söylemeliyim ki Do Kyungsoo, işleri elime yüzüme bulaştırmamla ilgili kesinlikle mutlu değil. Bir an olsun mutlu değil. Mutlu olmamakta haklı, sonuna kadar haklı ancak bir haftadır yüzüme bile bakmıyor olması kafamı yerinden koparmışlar gibi hissettiriyor. Belki gerçekten kopmuştur. Gerçeği algılayabilecek halde olmadığım aşikar, ne oldu ne bitti bilmiyorum. Sadece hayat tam bir pislik ve asla ama asla film senaryosu gibi tıkır tıkır işlemiyor.

_Hadi ama Kim Jongin! Kim anlatmıştı sana bu masalları? Filmlerde böyle olurmuş, peh! Öpülünce düzeliyormuş, peh! Sersem._

Eskiden her zaman takıldığı çalışkan ve ukala arkadaşlarıyla bir haftadır beraber gezip  _Kim Jongin mi, tanımıyorum_  oyununu oynamaya deli gibi bayılıyor Do Kyungsoo. Daha geçenlerde çiçeği burnunda taze damat iken şimdilerle okulun yeni maskarası, boynuzlu ve bir o kadar da kederli Kim Jongin'i olma yolunda emin adımlarla ilerliyorum. Sözde ilişkimizin ortaya çıkmasının üzerinden henüz bir ay geçmemişken Do Kyungsoo'nun beni böyle acımasızca terk etmesi ve deyim yerindeyse kıçıma en sağlamından tekmeyi basması okulda, dingin bir dere yatağının usulca akması gibi geçen günlerin içine kocaman rahatsız edici bir kaya gibi düşüvermişti. İkimiz de bu can sıkıcı konuyla ilgili herhangi bir şey dememiş olsak bile oradan buradan duyulan uyduruk haberlerle kaynamaya başlayan dedikodu kazanı, geçen bir haftada okulda barınmayı akıl almaz şekilde zor hale getirmişti.

Uydurma ilişkimden, uydurma olmayan bir ayrılık yemiştim ve dürüst olmam gerekse can ağrıtan cinsten bir takım mesele haline gelmişti bu durum.

Kızlar tuvaletinden erkekler tuvaletine, kütüphaneden kantine ve diğer aklınıza bile gelmeyecek her oyuğa, gölgede kamış her deliğe sansasyonel ayrılma haberimiz hava gibi yayılıvermişti. Edilen lafları ve benim bu genç yaşımda belimin altından iktidarsızlık ile ilgili bir takım sorunlar yaşadığıma dair edepsiz dedikoduları bir an olsun umursamamış olmama rağmen çökmüş haldeyim. Bunun sorumlusu okulda dili uzun olan birkaç beyinsizden kaynaklı değil elbette, bizzat göz bebeğim kıymetlim Do Kyungsoo'dan kaynaklı.

Benle ve sevgili evladımla ilgili ne dedikleri gerçekten önemli değil Do Kyungsoo'nun tavırları yanında çünkü hay ben seninin ters mi ters, her şeyle ilgili bir fikri olan hallerini öpeyim Kyungsoo, insan birine sinirlendiğinde bu kadar inatçı ve bu kadar can ağrıtan biri olabilir mi? Do Kyungsoo oluyor işte.

Durup iki saniye düşünmeden bile bunu hak ettiğimi bal gibi biliyorum ama bunla yaşama kısmına gelince tekliyor işe yaramaz kafam ve zavallı yüreciğim. Teoride her şey çok basit ama uygulamaya gelinde kendi inşa ettiğim nefret duvarının altında kalmış ve can çekişiyor gibi hissediyorum. Tam sol ciğerimin üzerine duvardan kopan en büyük, en ağır parça gelip güzelce yerleşmiş, ciğerim ezildikçe eziliyor ve yüreciğim de fazla fazla payını alıyor bu durumdan. Kafamı en yakın duvara sürterek yok etmek istiyorum çünkü Do Kyungsoo benimle konuşmuyor, konuşmamayı geçtim ben yanında süzülen gereksiz bir toz zerresiymişim gibi rol kesmeyi de ihmal etmiyor.

Zaten delirmiş bir herifim ama bu durum benim bile delilik sınırlarımı zorluyor, kendimi çok yakında bir psikiyatrın yanında bulabilirim.

Tüm bunlar bile  _ama yetti artık ha_ diye bağırmama sebep olmak için yeterli ancak bunlardan daha, çok ama çok daha korkunç başka bir şey daha var, henüz ona değinmedim. Do Kyungsoo beni görmezden geliyor evet ama Bay Lee'nin yaptığımız mükemmel doğum günü partisinden sonra bize verdiği bir haftalık izin süresi bugünden itibaren bitmiş bulunmakta. Ayrıca yarın, sevgili dostlarım, Do Kyungsoo ve ben bir grup gönüllü ile beraber yıllar önce yanmış bir yere fidan dikmek için gideceğiz. Sadece ikimiz. Koskoca hafta sonunu dağın tepesinde bulunan küçük bir kulübede geçireceğiz, dolayısıyla sürekli dip dibe olacağız. Yemin ederim ki neler olacağını yalnızca Tanrı bilir, birbirimizi hastanelik edene kadar dövüşebiliriz kafayı yemiş gibi veya... Veya Sabaha kadar sevişebiliriz deliler gibi. Hani olmaz ama kim bilebilir ki? İhtimal, ihtimaldir. Üstelik ikinci ihtimal benim için birinciden onlarca, yüzlerce, binlerce kat daha iyi.

Yüzsüz Kim Jongin acaba daha ne kadar arsız olabilirsin? Oğlan senin yüzüne bile bakmıyor sen içsel ateşi yüz elli dereceye çıkmış herifler gibi sevişmek derdindesin, taş kafaların en taş kafalısı. Yüzümü buruşturarak kendime içsel bir azar çektikten sonra sıkıntıyla iç çektim, karşıma bir dağ çıksa tek iç çekmemle dağı yerle bir edebilecek yeteneğe sahibim şu aralar. Bu ne iç sıkıntısı, bu ne daralma? Ablamın yeni takıntısı olan organik beslenme zırvalığından bile daha beter hissediyorum.

"Jongin, tam olarak ne yaptığını sormamda sakınca var mı?" Ablam, gerçekten endişeli bir sesle sorduğunda kafamı kaldırıp ona bakmadım. Hiçbir şeye isteğim kalmamış halde ve bundan sonraki hayatıma sürüngen olarak devam etmek üzerine ciddi ciddi düşünüyorum.

"Bir şey yapmıyorum."

"Öyle mi?"

"Evet?"

"Jongin,"  Sıkkın ve bir o kadar da endişeli bir iç çekti, ablamı fazla yorduğumu biliyorum ama hayat da, pardon Do Kyungsoo da beni çok yoruyor. Lanet olası Do Kyungsoo, çık aklımdan iki dakikalığına ya. "Bir saattir halının üstünde yuvarlanıp iç çekiyorsun, annesini kaybetmiş yavru bir ayıya benzediğini söylememe gerek var mı? Tamam yavru ayılar sevimlidir ama... Salonumun orta yerinde, insandan bozma bir tanesi yeminle sevimli değil, bir an bile sevimli değil!" Hırsla söyleyip popoma hafif sayılmayacak bir tekme atınca yüz üstü yatmaktan vazgeçip sızlana sızlana ondan uzak bir yere yuvarlanarak halının başka köşesinde sırt üstü yatmaya başladım. Her ne kadar konum değiştirsem de içime çökmüş karamsar ve bir o kadar da canıma okuyan hissiyat gitmiyor, gerçekten ne bela şey bu gönül meseleleri. "Tanrım Jongin, neler oluyor anlatacak mısın? Ruh sağlığından endişe etmeye başladım."

"Daha yeni mi başladın?" Huysuz bir sesle konuştuğumda ablamın kafasından aynı anda aşağı inen şalterlerin sesini duymam oldukça mümkün olmuştu. Oturduğu koltukta duran kırlentlerden birini kapıp tam kafama attı vakit kaybetmeden. Yüzümü buruşturup kafamı huysuz bir şekilde ovalarken bizim kırlentlerin içinde taş mı var diye de düşünmeden edemedim, kafam yarıldı biracık.

"Kim Jongin!" Kafamı yarması yetmez gibi bir de duyduğum en tiz, en sinir bozucu ve en tüy ürperten sesi ile bağırıp kulağına fena şekilde kötü davranınca yüzümü daha da ekşittim, ablam istediğini alma konusunda fazlaca iyi.

"Pekala pekala, anlatacağım yeter ki şu sesi kullanma. Tahtaya tırnaklarını sürtüp o gıcık sesi çıkar ama bunu yapma." Ablamın attığı kırlenti kucağıma alarak bağdaş kurdum, iki elimin işaret parmağı ile kriletler üzerindeki çiçek desenlerinin çizgilerini takip ederken suratımı asabildiğim kadar astım. İşin içinden bir haftadır çıkamadığım bir gerçekti tamam ama içimden çıkarıp birilerine derdimi anlatmanın da bu denli zor olacağı hiç aklıma gelmezdi.

"Noona her şeyi berbat ettim." Ablamın bir süre sabırla beklemesinin ardından sokak kedisi gibi cılız bir sesle mırıldandım, çiçek çizgileri üzerinden gitmeyi bırakmış bu kez kırlentin kenarındaki püsküllerle uğraşmaya başlamıştım. Hırs alır gibi püskülleri çekiştirip ezdim ancak zavallı kırlentin benim ahmakça kararlarımdan ve laflarımdan başıma gelenlerle uzaktan yakından alakası yoktu.

"Her şey?" Yumuşakça, içten gelen bir merakla sorduğunda göz ucuyla ablama baktım. Yine saçlarını kestirmiş, saçlarının uzamasından ölesiye nefret eder zaten. Annemin saçları hep uzun olurdu, ablamla beraber tarardık. "Jongin, biliyorsun ki her şey çatısı olmayan bir kavram tam olarak hangi her şeyden bahsediyorsun?"

"Biri..." Kırlentin kenarındaki iplerden tekini sertçe çekip kopardım ve sesim titremesin diye dalağımı, ciğerimi, midemi ve başka ne kadar organım varsa hepsini taş gibi sıkıp omuz silkerek devam ettim. "Biriyle ilgili her şeyi mahvettim." Sesim titremişti, onca organ sıkma muhabbeti ve onca emek, hepsi boşa. Söz konusu duygular olunca çimento ile sıvanmış olsan bile bir yerlerden çatlıyorsun.

"Oh... Gönül meselesi mi?" Ablamın sesi daha önce duymadığım kadar yumuşak çıkınca alt dudağımı sertçe ısıtıp kafamı salladım. Başım öne eğik oturmaktan ensemden başlayıp sırtım boyunca yayılan tuhaf, adamakıllı canıma okuyan bir ağrı ortaya çıkmıştı ama oturuşumu düzaltmedim ve püsküllerin arasından seçtiğim başka bir ipi daha sertçe çekip kopardım.

"Ne bu tavırlar böyle? Gören de dünyayı sen kurtaracaktın ama yapamadın zanneder." Usanmış bir iç çekti ve oturduğu yerden kalkıp yanıma geldi, bacaklarımın tam dibinde dizleri üzerine oturup yüzümü şefkatle sıcak elleri arasında tuttu. Göz göze gelebilmek adına yukarı kaldırdı kafamı, neredeyse yere değecek kadar sarmış alt dudağımı görünce bir anlık dudağının kenarı gülmek ister gibi kıvrılsa bile hemen geri, eski ciddiyetine döndü. "Hadi ama on sekiz yaşında ergen herifin tekisin, her şeyi mahvetmiş olman onu kaybettin demek değil ya konuş onunla."

Konuşmayı milyon kere denemiş ve her seferinde, istisnasız, duvara kafayı gömmüş biri olarak ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardım.

"Konuşmayı denedim, Tanrım yaklaşık bir milyon kere denedim ama benle konuşmuyor ve gayet profesyonel bir biçimde beni görmezden geliyor," Alt dudağım titremeye başlayıp burun kemerimden insansız bir sızı girince kendime hayret ettim. Şuracıkta çocuk gibi Do Kyungsoo benle konuşmuyor diye ağlayacak hale gelmişsem vay benim halime. "Noona, sanırım iyice deliriyorum."

"Daha ne kadar delireceksin Jongin? Azıcık kendine gel iki gözüm, el alemin gözü önümde ambulansla mı almaya gelsinler seni?" Ablamın endişesi sesine ayna gibi yansırken omuzlarımı silktim, el alemin ne dediğini umursayacak halim kalmış gibi mi görünüyor acaba ablamdan taraf bakınca. "Tamam... Şöyle yapalım," Sakin ve bir o kadar da yapıcı sesiyle konuşmaya başladı, minik gözleri hiçbir duyguyu kaçırmak istemediğinden tam gözlerime dikili haldeyken. "Milyon kere değil de milyar kere konuşmayı dene. Dinlemesini sağlayacak şeyler demeye çalış."

"Ne diyeceğim? Ne diyebilirim?" Çaresizce sorduğumda ablam ellerini yüzümden çekti ve düşünceli bir şekilde kafasını kaşıdı.

"Çok mu kızgın sana?" Birden sorunca yine içimde bir şeyler deprem olur gibi titredi, kazık kadar olmamdan utanmasam ablamın dizlerine yatar ağlardım. Çünkü, biliyorum ki biryerlerde özenle üst üste koyduğum tüm tuğlalar yere saçılmış durumda, çünkü yine biliyorum ki, üst üste koyduğum tuğlaları yeniden toplamak için yeterli gücüm yok.

"Çok, bildiğin gibi değil noona." Sesim yeniden titreyince, deli olduğumu kanıtlamak ister gibi göğsüme göğsüme yumruğu geçirmek istedim çünkü dayanamıyorum. Berbat hissediyorum ve açıkça rezil haldeyim.

Ablam hımmlama benzeri bir ses çıkarıp anladığını belirtince tüm dikkatimle diyeceği şeyi bekledim. "Özür diledin mi?"

Şaka mı? Yüzüme baksaydı veya beni insan yerine koysaydı elbette özür dilemek adına bir şansım olurdu ancak ne yüzüme baktı ne de beni kanlı canlı bir varlık yerine koydu. Hoş, bir nesne yerine koyduğu bile bir bilinmezlik.

"Ne anlatıyorum deminden beri ben, dinlemedin mi hiçbirini?" Biraz duraksayıp derin bir nefes aldım ve üfleyerek verdim, içim içime dar geliyor yahu, bu nasıl sıkıntı? "Çalıştım ama olmadı."

"Her şeyden önce özür dilemelisin Jongin-ah." Yumuşak bir sesle söyleyip saçlarımı okşadığında kirpiklerim altından baktım ablama, yüz hatları muzipçe bükülmüştü, kendi evladının dünya ile başa çıkmasını izleyen bir anneye benziyordu buradan, bu ışık altında bakınca.

"Ya işe yaramazsa?" Altı yaşında bir çocuk gibi sorduğumda hafifçe gülümsedi, yıllardır kendimi hapsettiğim zindandan dışarı kafamı uzatmış olmam onu akıl almayacak şekilde sevindirmişti, gözlerinde apaçık yazıyor işte hepsi.

"O zaman ağır silahlara geçeriz." Kurumuş iki dalı andıran ince kollarını dirseklerinden yukarı kıvırıp sıkarak olmayan pazı kasını gösteren bir güç hareketi yapınca elimde olmadan güldüm şapşal haline.

"Ağır silahlar mı? Savaş değil bu noona, onu öldürmeme gerek yok." Hafif bir tebessümle, dürüst olmak gerekirse tebessüme uzaktan yakından benzer yanı yoktu çünkü yüzüme işkence ediyorlar gibi bir görüntü olduğuna kendi yüzümü göremiyor olsam bile emindim, alay ettiğimde ablam kollarını iki yanına düşürdü ve aptal olup olmadığımı sorgulayan iğneli bir bakış eşliğinde göz devirdi. Şu evde, bu gibi durumlarda ağız tadıyla ablamı tiye bile alamıyorum çünkü ortam bildiğiniz gibi değil, acayip gergin ve dediğim hiçbir şey şaka olarak algılanmıyor. 

"Sadece benzetme yapıyorum taş kafa." Enseme hafif bir şaplak geçirdikten sonra sağ elinin işaret ve baş parmağı arasında kalan kısma minik çenesini dayalı halde usulca açıkladı. "Demek istediğim şey övgü. Onu öv. Eminim hoşuna gider." Elinde çantası kapı kapı dolaşıp insanlara ucuz şampuan ve sabun satan biri gibi garanti veren profesyonel ifadesi ile söyledi. Böyle bir ifadesi olduğundan habersiz olduğundan bu durum beni biraz ürküttü, istediği şeyi almak için gözünü ne kadar karartabileceğini tam olarak, şuracıkta anlamış bulundum.

"Övmek mi? Ne diyeceğim?" Kaşlarımı alnımda yükselterek, her şeyden bihaber sorunca umursamaz bir edayla omuz silkti.

"Güzel koktuğundan ya da güzel gözleri olduğundan falan bahset, herkesin bildiği şeyler işte. Kızlar bunlara bayılır." Minik eli ile omzumu kavradıktan sonra hafifçe sıktı ve ardından elini biraz sırtıma kaydırıp pat patladı. Sevecen ve içimde yazı getiren bir hareketti ancak sevgili aklım bambaşka bir noktaya takılı kalmıştı. Kız kelimesine. Ablam daha az önce, erkek olduğundan yüzde yüz emin olduğum kalbi kırık sevdiğime kız demişti. Hay ben senin ağzını gözünü öpeyim evren, daha ne kadar düğüm atmayı planlıyorsun?

"Kız mı?" Çok büyük ve bir o kadar da göz çıkarmaya meyilli bir ayrıntıyı atladığım sertçe yüzüme çarpılınca kaşlarımı büktüm.

"Kız değil mi yoksa?" Ablamın gözlerinde yanan o korkunç parıltı, kanımı adamakıllı dondurduğundan zorla yutkundum. Hiçbir şey çözülmemişken bir de ablamın tuhaf gay sevgisi ile uğraşmam mümkün değil. Elbette ondan böyle bir şeyi, öğrendiğinde derimi bile yüzmesine sebep olacak kadar önemli bir şey saklamayı istemem ama yemin ederim ki ablamın soracağı milyon tane soruya ve öğrendikten birkaç saat sonra evlenebilmemiz için eş cinsel evliliği yapan yerler aramaya başlamasına katlanacak halde değilim. Evet, ablam da en az benim kadar üşütük olan bir insan ve işte tam da bu yüzden küçük, minimini bir beyaz yalandan başımıza taş yağmaz.

O yüzden, şimdilik, üzgünüm Kyungsoo'cum.

"A-ah... Elbette kız." Gözlerimi kaçırıp zorla yutkunduğum sırada nasıl oluyor da her seferinde, istisnasız, daha berbat, daha içinden çıkılmaz bir durumun içinde buluyorum kendimi diye içsel bir sorgulama yaşadım. Bilemiyorum belki evreni bu kadar karşıma almayı bırakmalı ve gidip papaz falan olmalıyım.

"Hımm, dediklerimi ona söyle hoşuna gidecektir. Ayrıca en yakın zamanda beni onunla tanıştır." Koluma oğlanların kendi arasında yaptığın gibi şakasına hafif bir yumruk attıktan sonra hayretle yüzüne baktım, mahalle maçında kaleci olan oğlanın teki gibi davranıyordu ve yemin ederim bu benim işimi bir an olsun kolaylaştırmıyor.

"Noona! Daha çok erken."

"Oh hayır demedin, ona fazlasıyla değer veriyor olmalısın." Bir açığımı yakaladığında kullandığı kısık gözlü ve sinsi yüz ifadesi ile bana baktığında sırtımdan aşağı buz gibi terler kaymaya başladı. Ablam, istediğinde fazlasıyla ürpertici, bir o kadar da zorlayıcı olabiliyor.

"Ne? Saçmalama noona, sadece ilgi başka bir şey değil."

"Hım hım, kesin öyledir." Başından savmak için ağzının içinde bir şeyler geveleyip beni geçiştirdikten sonra ayağa kalktı, deminden beri aynı pozisyonda oturmaktan rahatsız olan kaslarını gevşetmek adına biraz belini ve kollarını esnetti.

"Noona," Sızlanarak ayağa kalktım ve tam karşısında durup omuzlarını tutum, boyu benden bir hayli aşağıda kalıyordu ve bilirsiniz; kısa insanlar, kısa oldukları  _gerçeğinin_  yüzüne vurulmasından nefret eder. Benim de şu anda yaptığım tam olarak bunu ablamın yüzüne vurmak. "Ona senin sandığın kadar değer versem buraya getirmemeyi seçerdim."

Ablam bana aşağıdan, kısa ama etkili bir bakış atıp omuzlarına koyduğum ellerimden iki yana deli gibi sallanarak kurtuldu.

"Evet evet, eminim." Homurdanıp yerdeki kırlenti aldı ve bir süre elinde evire çevire çok önemli bir şeymiş gibi inceledikten sonra kafama sağlam bir tane geçirdi. Ansızın gelen acıyla sızlanıp hayretler içinde ablama bakınca, sanki elindeki bir siyahmış da ucundan barut dumanı çıkıyormuş gibi köşesini üfledi. "Bir daha kırlentlerin iplerini kopardığını görürsem, taş kafa, daha kötüsünü yaparım. Senin yüzünden çirkin gözükecekler."

"Noona! Kırlentlerimiz  _zaten_ çirkin." Gülerek söylediğimde bir kere daha kafama vurmak için hamle yaptı ancak ben çoktan, koşarak basamakların yarısını arkamda bırakmıştım bile.

*******

Kıskançlık.

Dünya üzerindeki en ilkel ve en yontulmamış duygu, buna şüphe yok. Bunca zaman milyonlarca kere iki aşığın bir birilerine olan anlamsız bağlarından doğan aptalca kıskançlıkları izleyip burun kıvırmış olsam bile işte tam burada duruyorum ve kıskançlıktan ölmek üzereyim. Midem kendi içine küçük bir volkan yerleştirilmiş gibi köpürüyor ve kafamın içinde bir ses, gidip Kyungsoo'yu kolundan tutarak dağlara, çok uzak dağlara sürüklememi söyleyip duruyor. Ablamla konuşurken her şey ama her şey daha kolay ama ne zaman ki Do Kyungsoo sahneye dahil oluyor o andan itibaren bir türlü kafam olaya basmıyor. Maalesef ki baş rolünü oynadığım bu lanet olası oyunda lanet olası bir ağaç maketi giymiş oğlanın teki gibi hissediyorum, acayip kafam bozuluyor.

Ne yolculuk boyunca ne de lanet olası dağın tepesine geldiğimizden beri Do Kyungsoo okul günler içinde yaptığı gibi yine yüzüme bakmıyor. Yolculuk boyunca, takım arkadaşı olduğumuz için yan yana oturduğumuzu ve cam kenarına kurulmuş bir herifin sizi görmezden gelip otobüsteki diğer herkesle konuşması, yüz yıllık ahbap gibi takılması gerçekten dünyanın en boktan şeyi. Kendine bir sürü yeni arkadaş edinmiş durumda ve onlarla güzel güzel gülüp tam da burada, dağın tepesinde kazma kürekle insan öldürmeme sebep olmak ister gibi tavırlar sergiliyor. Daha ne kadar açık olabilirim bilmiyorum ama kıskanıyorum, it gibi kıskanıyorum ve nasıl ağrıyor canım, anlatamam.

Kaçıracağım en sonunda şu Kyungsoo denilen herifi, bu nasıl bir ceza yahu? Dayanacak ne gücüm kaldı ne de sabrım. Tırnaklarımı avucuma batırmaktan avuçlarım hilal şeklinde kırmızı acınası izlerle dolu ve yemin ederim,  _dayanamıyorum._

"Dostum, toprağı ayağıma atıyorsun, biraz daha yavaş yapamaz mısın şu işi?" Yanımdan gelen sesle başımı o tarafa çevirince benim yaşlarımda bir oğlanla göz göze geldim, yüzünde acayip sinirimi tepeme çıkaran bir ifade vardı. Hani şu gözleri aşırı çekik olan oğlanları bilirsiniz, bir de üzerine tepeden tepeden bakalar adama işte karşımdaki de tam olarak öyle biri. Sağ gözüm adamakıllı seğirmeye başlayınca yapmacık aynı zamanda da ölümcül bir gülümseme takındım. Alev alevim ve bir de gelmiş, dil ucuyla bana  _dostum_  diyerek batırabildiği kadar iğneyi batırıyor ama tüm bunlar devede kulakmış gibi Do Kyungsoo da uzaklarda birileri ile flört ediyor, iyi değilim, iyi olmam beklenemez.

"Özür dilerim daha dikkatli olmaya çalışırım," Tepeden tırnağa oğlanı süzdüm, boyu benden bir kafa boyu kadar kısaydı ve bu bana inanılamaz bir artı getirmişti, oğlanın titreyen adem elmasıdan bahsetmeli miyim? " _Dostum_."

Oğlan zorla yutkunup yanımdan kaçar gibi uzaklaşınca bakışlarımı geri Kyungsoo'ya çevirdim ama tabi ki kurtlu beyefendi az önce dikilip birkaç uzun oğlanla fingirdeştiği yerde değildi.

"Nereye gitti yine bu?" Kendi kendime homurdanıp kafamdaki hasır şapkayı düzelttim ve etrafa bakındım huysuzca. Görmezden gelinmek artık canıma tak dediğinden güzelce kafayı yemiş durumdayım ve Kyungsoo'yu bulduğumda ikinci kez düşünmeden dudağına şak yapışacak seviyedeyim. Gözü dönmüş, tabiri tam olarak beni tanımlıyor.

Gözüm ile etrafı taramam, bize ait minimini kulübenin kapısından içeri giren yine aynı şekilde minimini olan figürle beraber son bulunca, elimdeki küreği neresi olursa diye düşünerek yere fırlatıp kulübeye doğru koşmaya başladım. Yemin ederim görmemle koşmaya başlamam arasında iki saniye ya vardı ya yoktu.

Düşünmeden.

Apar topar.

Ciğer patlatmak isteyerek.

Yüreğim bozuk bir ritmle atmasına ve aldığım, rüzgarın soğuttuğu havanın ciğerlerime yetmemesine, üstelik iğneler gibi ciğerlerime batmasına kadar hiçbir şeyi umursamadan  deli gibi koştum, koştum, koştum ve koştum. Hasır şapka kafamdan kayıp enseme sallanmaya ve şapkanın siyah ipi boğazıma dolanıp beni rahatsız etmeye başlamasına rağmen durmadım. Tökezledim, kendi ayağıma takıldım ama düşmeden hiçbir şeyin beni yolumdan alıkoymasına müsaade etmeden koşmaya devam ettim. Mesafe fazlaydı ve benim zamanım çok ama çok azdı. Kyungsoo'yu eğer şimdi orada yakalamazsam bir daha asla yalnız yakalama şansım olmayacağına dair bir ses kafamın içinde fısıldayıp duruyor.

Ses, haksız değil.

Korkuyorum.

Kaybedeceğim.

Tanrım daha kazanmadan nasıl kaybedebilirim ki?

Dünya üzerindeki en saçma ikiliyiz ama artık umurumda değil, hiçbir şey umurumda değil.

"Kyungsoo!" İçeri avaz avaz ismiyle seslenerek girdiğimde dar omuzları korkuyla dikildi ve bana döndü çabucak yüzünü, şaşkınlık her santimine ince, narin bir kumaşa işlenir gibi özenle işlenmişti. Kapıyı bir hışım kapatıp kilidi de iki kez çevirince Kyungsoo'nun kocaman güzel gözleri bu kez derince çatılmış kaşlarının gölgesi altında titreşti. Ağır ağır son nefesime koşar adım gider gibi soluyorum ve kulağımın dibinde yüreğim deli gibi atıyor, durumun hassasiyetine rağmen güldüm oracıkta aptal gibi, yüzünü nasıl özlemişim... Gözleri daha da kızgın bir kıpırdanma ile hayat bulunca gülmeyi kestim, kabul etmeliyim ki beni her an öldürebilir ama Tanrım, canıma tak dedi artık ölsem bile konuşacağım.

"Konuşalım." Aceleyle söylediğimde alaylı bir gülüş bıraktı ve ayaklarını yere vurdurarak odayı adımlayıp bir metre kadar uzağımda durdu. Ben de sırtımı kapıya dayamış ve kollarımı da iki yana alabildiğine açıp kapıya can dostum gibi tutunmuş haldeydim, kısaca rezildim işte. Vücudumun ısısı yüz dereceye ulaşmış gibi tüm bedenim cayır cayır yanıyor ve yarış atı gibi hızlı hızlı, derin derin soluyorum, Tanrı sizleri inandırsın bu halde biri benim karşıma çıksa onu bir saniye ciddiye almazdım.

"Ne yapıyorsun? Aç şu kapıyı. Dağ başındayız diye iyice saldın ama burada, senin aksine, hâlâ insan olanlar var." İğneyi tam yüreciğime batırmayı en iyi bilen Do Kyungsoo olduğundan artık adım kadar eminim ama gönül işte, acıtsa bile it gibi çekiliyorsun karşındaki herife.

"Açmıyorum, beni dinleyeceksin." Dediği diğer yürek çöktüren şeyleri hiç duymamışım gibi konuştuğumda, alaylı bir hah sesi çıkarıp göz devirdi.

"Yine mi alay etmeye geldin?" Tek kaşı beyaz alnında kibirle yükselmiş ve sıska kolları göğsünde birleşip sinir bozucu bir çarpı oluşturmuştu.

"Senle alay etmiyorum Kyungsoo, iki dakika dinlesen—"

"Etmiyorsun öyle mi? Öpesin mi geldi yoksa yine?" O güne dair sinirinin geçen koskoca bir haftada hiç azalmadan kaldığını görünce küçük dilimi mideme gönderecektim neredeyse.

Do Kyungsoo ile konuşmak düşündüğümden çok daha zor olacak, Tanrı sizleri inandırsın.

"Ne, hayır! Yani, sen de istersen belki öpüşebiliriz..." Su katılmamış bir salak olmaya devam etmekten asla geri duramadığım için her şeyi elime yüzüme bulaştırmada dünya markasıyım, doğal olarak Do Kyungsoo bir şeyler elime yüzüme bulaştırmamdan nefret ediyor ve duydukları ile kulaklarına işkence ediyormuşum gibi yüzünü görebileceğim en huysuz şekilde büküyor. Üstüme doğru, çıkıp gidebilmek adına bir hamle yaptığında kapıya mümkün olduğunca daha sıkı tutunuyorum.

"Ama! Tabi ki sen öpüşmeyi istemezsin bu yüzden anlatacaklarımı dinle. Lütfen?" Kim Jongin lütfen demeyi bile biliyormuş vay anasının gözü.

"Ne diyeceksin?" Koca gözlerini benim gözlerime dikip beklemeye başladığında, beynimin içinde büyük çaplı bir deprem oldu çünkü hay ben senin beynini öpeyim Kim Jongin, bu çocuğu ikna edecek adamakıllı bir tane şey bile düşünmemiştim.

"Özür dilerim." Kelimeler ağzımdan yuvarlanarak çıktığında Do Kyungsoo bir süre ciddi olup olmadığımı anlamak adına yüzüme baktı, sonuna kadar ciddi olduğumu anlayınca sıkkın ve bir o kadar da bunalmış bir nefes verdi. Önünde çaprazladığı kollarını çözüp şakaklarını, gram sabrı kalmadığını apaçık belirten yüzüyle ovaladı.

"Bu mu? Tanrım neden zamanımı çalıyorsun, çekil önümden."

Kafamın içinde kırmızı alarm ötmeye başlayınca zar zor yutkundum, gözümün önümde duruyor ama ben bir türlü iki kelime güzel bir şey deyip onu kararından caydıramıyor—

Ağır silahlar! Ablamın ağır silahları!

"Çok... Çok güzel kokuyorsun!" Damdan düşer gibi söylediğimde Kyungsoo biraz sersemledi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Ne?"

"Parfümün... Baya güzel, hoş kokuyorsun."

"Teşekkür ederim ama parfüm değil, sinek kovucu. Piyasadakilerin en iyisidir."

Duyduklarım üzerine gözlerimi kocaman açıp Do Kyungsoo'ya inanamayan bir bakış attım, ağır silahların bizim üzerimizde işe yarayacağını düşündüğüm için tam bir aptalım. Tanrı aşkına, ucuz bir komedi dizisi içinde falan sıkışıp kalmış olabilir miyim? Gerçekten bundan bıktım.

"Sen... Cidden mi?"

"Jongin karın ağrın nedir? Zamanımı çalma, bir sürü işim var." Bakın, bu son damla oldu. Midemde kımıldayıp duran öfke boğazıma yükseldi ve hemen ardından, kelimeler olarak dökülmeye başladı.

"Evet, gidip yeni arkadaşlarının ağzının içine düşmen gerek." İçimde köpüren öfkeyi bastırabilmek adına çenemi sıktım, artık insanların cinnet geçirdiği o noktada durmaktayım ve tam olarak bok gibi hissediyorum, hangi ucundan tutarsam tutayım kesinlikle bir şeyler düzelmiyor. Düzeltemiyorum.

"Saçmalıyorsun, kimsenin ağzına düştüğüm yok."

"Orası doğru bak, onlar senin ağzına düşüyor çünkü."

"Jongin—"

"Bak ne diyeceğim, unut gitsin tamam mı? Güzel gözlerin olsa bile yeniden senle konuşmaya çalışmayacağım." Tek nefeste, sesimi yükselterek söylediğimde Kyungsoo benden ilk kez güzel iki kelam duyuyormuş gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı, titreyen kirpikler için şiirler falan yazmamın mümkünü yok o kadar yetenekli bir herif değilim ama titreyen kirpikler uğruna şiir gibi hissediyorum.

"Gözlerim... Güzel mi?" Sesine ayna gibi yansıyan o tını... Yemin ederim o tını beni mahvediyor. Ne hissediyor bilmiyorum, benle ilgili ne düşünüyor bilmiyorum ama o bir türlü açıklayamadığım tını, beni eski bir binadan arta kalan moloz yığınından farksız hale getiriyor.

"Konumuz bu mu sence?"

"Soruma cevap ver."

"Güzel ama daha güzel yerlerini biliyorum."

"Beni... Neden öptün?"

"Ben... Nasıl açıklarım bilmiyorum-"

"Yeniden o günkü zırvalıklara başlayacaksan gidiyorum."

"Hayır! Bekle, açıklayacağım dilim döndüğünce."

"Pekala, bekliyorum."

"Ben... Sanırım... Yok, sanırım değil gerçekten... Senden hoşlanıyorum." Dedim, yemin ederim ne dediğimden beynimin haberi yok, yüreğim daha fazla bu işkenceye katlanamayacağına karar vermiş olmalı ki tüm kontrolleri avucunda tutuyor. "Hafiften." Sonuna eklediğimde gözleri önce kocaman oldu ve hemen ardından benim gözlerimden uzak bir yere kaçtı, yüzünde sarhoş edecek bir allık ortaya çıkmıştı. Hay ağzını öptüğümün oğlanı, nasıl dayanayım ki ben sana?

Kyungsoo'nun sersemlemiş halinden yararlanarak aramızdaki mesafeyi kapattım ve kollarım arasında sımsıkı tutum onu, bir sandık dolusu altını bile böyle sıkı tutmazdım herhalde.

Kyungsoo'ya sıkıca sarılırken ablamın ilişkilerle bildiği her şeyi bir gemiye doldurup dünyanın öbür ucuna göndermek istediğimi düşündüm çünkü lanet olsun ki ablam ilişkilerle, en azından bizim aramızdaki ilişkiyle ilgili hiçbir şey bilmiyor.

Jongin ve Kyungsoo olarak normal değiliz ve en güzel kısmı, normal olmak zorunda da değiliz. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Jongin?"

"Hım?"

"Biraz daha sıkarsan ya boğulacağım ya da birbirimize yapışacağız Tanrı aşkına yeter, bırak beni artık." Dakikalar süren sıkı, gerçekten ama gerçekten sıkı sarılmamızın ardından Kyungsoo, homurdanır gibi söyledi ve kollarım arasından kurtulmak için hafifçe kıpırdanmaya başladı. Huysuz, acayip huysuz bir dedeye gibi davranıyor ancak yine de, kahretsin ki  _yine de_  kafamın bir köşesi bu hallerinin bile inanılmaz sevimli olduğu konusunda ısrar edip beni dara sokmayı başarıyor.

Kafamda yaşayan öbür Jongin, o kahrolası herif beni her seferinde dara sokmaya başarıyor ve bunu bayılarak yapıyor.

Minik bedeni etrafına sardığım kollarımı aceleyle geri çekip ne olur ne olmaz, gelebilecek herhangi bir şiddet girişiminden korunmak adına aramıza yarım adımlık mesafe koydum. Do Kyungsoo minimini bir insan parçası olsa bile eli bir hayli ağır ve yemin ederim, adamakıllı can yakıyor. Ayrıca,  _yarım adım_ çünkü her ne kadar herhangi bir şiddet girişimimden ölümüne korkuyor olsam bile gönlüm yörüngesinden çıkmaya razı gelmiyor. Tam bunları aklımdan geçirdiğim sırada içimden bir ses, şu acayip sinir bozucu olan öbür Jongin, ne kadar uzağa gidersem gideyim onun yörüngesinden çıkamayacağımı falan söyledi, inadına. Hatta ve hatta kutuplara gidip altı aylık gecenin orta yerinde kalsam bile Do Kyungsoo'nun o kafa bulandıran yörüngesi içinde dönüp dururmuşum, içimde o her şeyi bilen sivri dilli Jongin öyle diyor ve nedense, sonuna kadar hak veriyorum ona.

Ağzından iki kelam bir şey düşürmeden öylece yere bakarak, belki yarım saate yakın bekledi ve yemin ederim bu süre boyunca gencecik yaşımda kalpten gideceğim zannettim. Bilinmezliğin zalim elleri altında kalmış yüreciğim, saatlerce dağ bayır koşmuş gibi kaburgalarım altında atabileceği en yüksek hızla atıyor. Do Kyungsoo bu bilinmezliğin içinde birazcık daha oyalarsa beni, yüreğe dair tek bir şey dahi kalmayacak elimde, patlayacak, paramparça, un ufak olacak. İçim daralıyor, oda daralıyor ve yeniden boğuluyor gibi hissediyorum, sanki ciğerlerim suyla doluyor, Do Kyungsoo söz konusu olunca bu içinden çıkılmaz döngü adamın her an yakasına yapışmaya hazırdır zaten. Söz konusu Do Kyungsoo olunca ben de ölmeye, milyon kere ölmeye, milyon kere farklı şekilde ölmeye hazırım gibi görünüyor, ne manyaklık ama.

Özel olarak belirtmeme, üstünde olması gerekenden daha uzun süre durmama gerek var mı bilmiyorum ama bu halleri, yani sevimli minimini pembe dilini küçük bir kedi kapmış gibi en hayati anlarda konuşmadan duran halleri felaket canımı sıkıyor. Yani biraz daha susarsa şuracıkta can vereceğim, neden bir şeyleri bu denli uzatıp beni Kim Jongin ne kadar dayanabilir testine tabi tutması gerekiyor ki?

Bana saatlerce, belki günlerce kendini anlatmasını, ilk söylediği kelimeyi öğrenmeyi, aklını sürekli meşgul eden düşünceyi duymayı, uyumadan önce neden klasik müzik dinlediğini ve dinlemeyi aniden kesme nedenini, beraber dünyayı kurtarma planları yapıp saatlerce boş şeylere gülmeyi ve en önemlisi, hayatında bir parça, hayatında vazgeçilmez bir parça olup elini tutmayı istiyorum, sadece istiyorum işte. Hayatında öyle bir parça haline gelmeliyim ki, ağlamak istediğinde benim varlığımı rahatsız edici algılamak yerine, elimi bir an olsun bırakmadan, ikinci kere düşünmeden, sorgulamadan yanımda, hemen omzum üzerinde ağlamaya başlamasını istiyorum. Ona karışayım istiyorum, varlığımız da yokluğumuz da karışsın, bedenlerimiz karışsın, ruhlarınız karışsın... Karışalım, sonsuza dek.

Daha fazla bu gönül daralmasına dayanamayıp ensemi gergince kaşıdım ve boğazımı temizledim. Belki içinde bulunduğumuz durumun manyakça tarafını kavrar ve kenarından köşesinden tutarak düzeltmeye çalışır diye umarak yaptığım bir eylemdi ancak hareketlerim altındaki anlamı kavrayamadı ya da kavramamış gibi davrandı çünkü boğazımı temizledikten sonra yapması gereken normal insanlar gibi kafasını kaldırıp benle göz teması kurmaktı fakat öyle bir şey kesinlikle ama kesinlikle gerçekleşmedi. Normalden millerce uzak iki yürek parçası olduğumuzun gayet farkındayım ama bu kadarı da... Ne bileyim işte, bu kadarı da biraz zorluyor sanki.

Ama bu Kyungsoo işte, sadece Kyungsoo, mitlere malzeme olacak inatçı tarafına beş yıldız vermek lazım sonuna kadar hak ediyor çünkü, yok böyle bir inat. Taş olsa olduğu yerde çatlar ama söz konusu Do Kyungsoo denilen yürek parçası olunca taşa bile kök söktürecek bazı meseleler içine girmiş olduğunuzu anlıyorsunuz.

Ortama akıl almayacak kadar garip bir hava hakim ve bu havaya utanmadan karışan hatırı sayılır miktardaki gerginlik de orta yerimden kırılacakmışım gibi hissetmeme sebebiyet veriyor, gerçek bir kırılma bu kesinlikle mecaz bir şeylerden bahsetmiyorum.

Yemin ederim kalbim bir an olsun yavaşlamayı düşünmeden son sürat atıyor ve her an ağzımın içinden fırlayıp Kyungsoo'nun suratına, bu gözlerin gördüğü en güzel surata yapışabilir, elimin tekini sertçe kalbimin üstüne bastırıp şu şamatayı kesmesi için bağırmak istiyorum ama karşımda Do Kyungsoo varken ne ben bunu yapabilirim ne de zavallı kalbim azıcık olsun atış hızını yavaşlatabilir çünkü Do Kyungsoo bu, sadece Do Kyungsoo. İsterse dünyayı bile durdurabilirim ama yüreğimi durdurmam ihtimal dahilinde bile değil.

Ayrıca, kendi kalbi ile konuşan manyağın teki olduğumu düşünsün istemiyorum, öyleyim tamam ama bunu çeyrek-sevgili durumundayken öğrenmesine gerek yok, değil mi?  _Yaoi_  mangalar okuyan bir tembel teneke olduğumun farkında olması zaten yeterince fena bir durum.

Kyungsoo ise, anasının gözü kadar ilginç bir şey varmış gibi yere bakma konusunda bugün her zamankinden daha inatçı. İşin kötüsü, kafasını garip bir açıyla eğmesinden dolayı güzelim gözleri tamamen görüş alanımın dışında kalıyor, yere bakması yetmezmiş gibi kaşlarının hemen üstünde biten uzun kestane rengi perçemleri duygularını olsun, gözlerini olsun iyice gizliyor. Onları elimle itmeyi deli gibi istiyorum, parmak uçlarım bile kaşınıyor ancak bunu yapmaya yetecek yüreği bulamıyorum kendimde, Do Kyungsoo'yu çekip öpecek kadar yürek buluyorum ama yarım adımlık mesafeyi kolumla aşıp alnına dökülen perçemleri itecek yüreği bulamıyorum. Bıktım bu Kim Jongin manyaklıklarından.

"Yani... Şimdi biz... Şey... Biz, yani  _senle ben_  neyiz?" Obur dakikaların birbiri ardına yuvarlanıp gitmesine rağmen tek kelime etmediğinden, sesimin tuhaf çıkmamasına özen göstererek dikkatle sordum. Do Kyungsoo, nihayet yere değil de bana bakması gerektiğini hatırlamış gibi öldüren bir yavaşlıkta kafasını kaldırdı. Milyonlarca küçük yıldıza dönüşüp gözlerine saklanmış haylaz duyguları görünce ve o canıma okuyan gözlerle korkusuzca tam benim gözlerime bakınca gerçekten öleceğim sandım, kalbimden tarifi imkansız bir sızı akıp geçti.

Size yemin ederim, yüreğime bir ok saplanmış bunla yetinmeyip yüreğimi bir ışın kılıcı ile ortadan ikiye bölmüş falan olsa böylesine güçlü, böylesine adamı dermansız bırakacak bir duygu geçişi hissetmezdim. Do Kyungsoo'yu tam da şu anda dünyanın geri kalanını unutarak öpmek istiyorum, delicesine öpmek, delicesine sevmek ve sonsuza kadar sadece onun yanında durup onu sevmek. Hafifçe kızarmış yanakları ve aralık kalmış nar rengi dudakları, dudakları üzerinde duran uğrunda ne günahlar işlenecek dünyanın en güzel beni ve son olarak, her şekilde canıma okuyan o gözleri, Tanrı aşkına yıldızlarla döşenmiş gibi parlak olan  _o_  kocaman çocuksu gözleri.

Ulan evren, bu oğlana fena abayı yakmışım, hay böyle işe çok fena yakmışım, aba yok olmuş. Ulan evren, bu oğlan uğruna çok fena kafayı yemek üzereyim, görüyorsun ya, normalde de çok sağlam bir kafam varmış gibi.

"Açık değil mi Jongin, daha neyini soruyorsun?" Gergin bir şekilde kısa parmakları ile oynarken huysuz ama bir o kadar da sevimli, aman Tanrım akıl almaz derecede sevimli sesiyle homurdanınca gülmemek için yanağımın içini ısırdım, ben nasıl yaşayacağım bununla? Do Kyungsoo huysuzluk yaparken bile sevimli olmayı başarıyor ve yüreciğim, ah benim zavallı yüreciğim bununla asla başa çıkamaz.

"Hayır, hiç açık değil." Yarı alaylı bir sesle sırıtarak söylediğimde bana gözlerini kısıp ters bir bakış fırlattı. Bildiğimiz Do Kyungsoo'dan bildiğimiz bakışlar işte, şu anlık o kadar üzerinde durmamış olsam bile içimde bulunan küçük, çok küçük bir kısmın  sessizce içe doğru göçtüğünü hissettim.

"İlla sesli söylememi istiyorsun değil mi? O yüzden tüm bu tavırlar." Gözlerini iyice kısıp açığımı yakaladığını belli ederek söylediğinde kendime hakim olamayıp kıkırdadım, içimde dalgalanıp midemi ve yüreciğimi gıdıklayan bu duygular karşısında kıkırdamadan duramam mümkün değil ki.

Heyecandan ellerimi nereye koyacağımı bilmediğimden üzerindeki eşofmanın ceplerine sokup parmak uçlarımda yaylandım, hevesli bir çocuk gibi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, tam olarak hevesli küçük bir çocuk gibi hissediyorum tam da şimdi, Kyungsoo'nun minik bedeni karşımda dururken. İçime sığmıyor tüm bu şeyler, on sekiz senelik ömrüm boyunca ilk defa böylesine delice bir şeylere,  _birine_  saplanıp kalmış olduğumu hissediyorum. Tüm her şey akıl almayacak kadar yeni ve bir yerden bakınca Kim Jongin'in ulu mertebelerce çok da özenilmeden yazılmış başlangıç yazılımını bozmadan yeniden inşa ediyor gibi hissediyorum.

Başım dönüyor, bocalıyorum, ne yapsam, ne desem bilemiyorum her şeye yabancı kalmış yüreğim elbet ki serseme dönüyor, gözümü adamakıllı korkutuyor bu yabancılık bir yerden sonra. Tecrübesiz hergelenin tekiyim yalan yok, büyük ihtimalle Kyungsoo da benden farksız ve tam burada, asıl endişelerim başlıyor işte. Hiçbir şeyden anlamazken  _biz_  olabilecek miyiz? Omurgamız bir şeyleri beraber öğrenmeye ve birbirimize sahip çıkmaya yetecek kadar güçlü mü?

Bu güne kadar hiçbir şeyi, on sekiz yaşımın en büyük kafa bulantısı ve yürek yangını olmayı kolaylıkla başarmış bir oğlanla  _biz_  olmayı istediğim kadar istemediğimi anlıyorum hemen oracıkta, bir nevi aydınlanma, içsel keşif. Böylesi bir içsel keşif, ağır bir yük on sekiz senelik omuzlar için, Do Kyungsoo bana doğru bir adım atacak mı atmayacak mı kestiremeyince daha da ağır hale geliyor.

"Eh, biraz istiyor olabilirim. Söyle hadi, bekliyorum." Yumuşak, yüzümün her santiminde bulunan mini mini kaslara erişen sıcacık koskocaman bir gülümseme ile bakmayı sürdürdüm ona, gözlerini kamaşmış gibi kırpıştırdı birkaç kere ve dudaklarını yaladı. O anda... Keşke o anda içimde patlayan volkanları ve alev alev yanan kısımları görebilseydi, onu ne kadar öpmek istediğimi, onu yeniden yeniden yeniden ve yeniden öpmek için neleri gözden çıkarabileceğimi bilseydi, anlatabilseydim, anlayabilseydi keşke.

Tecrübesiz veletler olmak bu açıdan bakınca aynı anda hem kötü hem de iyi; kötü çünkü, her şeyi bebekler gibi tadarak öğrenmemiz gerektiğinden tadına baktığımız şey acı bile olsa, onu çoktan denediğimiz için acı damağımızdan kendiliğinden kaybolana kadar yanmaya katlanmamız gerek, iyi çünkü önceden bilmediğin, adını bile duymadığın bir mesele ile karşılaşıyor olmanın verdiği bu heyecan, damarlardan kayıp geçerken ortalığı bambaşka bir şekilde aleve veren bu heyecan, asla eskimiyor.

Henüz on sekizindeyken, dünyayı kurtarma gibi derdin olmasa bile dünyayı kurtarma planları yapmak ve heyecandan kopamayan, heyecanın açık seçik bağımlısı olan serseri herifler olmak olağan, yani sanırım.

"Hayır." Tüm çatlakları ustalıkla sıvanmış, dolandırıcı bir duvarı andıran suratıyla söylediğinde, canımın orta yerine derin bir sızı, adamı yakıp kül edecek bir ağrı düşüverdi. Hemen ardından da yüzümün her santimine gün ışığı gibi sızmış gülümseyişin yavaşça silinişini hissettim, canım yandı adamakıllı, gerçekten ama gerçekten yandı adamakıllı.

Bir sürü yanma türü olduğunu düşündüm o anda, bir sürü yanma türü ancak hepsi tek bir oğlandan kaynaklı, bir sürü yanma türü ancak hepsinin midene, yüreğine düşürdüğü ağırlık farklı.

Kulaklarımın hemen dibinde nereden geldiğini bilmediğim bir rüzgar esmeye, kulak zarımı adamakıllı baskılamaya başlayınca yutkundum zar zor, boğazıma sivri uçları olan bir dünya kaya gelip yerleşmişti. "Ne? Neden  _hayır_?" Başım olduğundan daha hızlı dönmeye, zavallı yüreciğim acınası bir telaşla atmaya ve hissettiğim korkunç duygular beni iyiden iyiye köşeye sıkıştırmaya başlıyor olmasına rağmen sordum çünkü sormalıyım başka türlü öğrenme şansım olmaz. Kyungsoo açık bir kitap değil ne yazık ki, Kyungsoo kapağı güzelce ciltlenmiş ve kilitli bir kitap, midenize koca koca delikler açan soruların cevabını aradığınızda bile size kesin bir şeyler vermediği olur, Kyungsoo açık bir kitap değil, Kyungsoo'yu sayfalar arasına kitlenmişler. Anlatmadan anlaşılmayı istiyor çoğu zaman, belki anlaşılmayı bile istemiyordur. Boğazıma her geçen dakika ucu iyice sivri ve keskin hale gelmiş bir düzine yeni kaya ekleniyor ve biraz daha, sadece azıcık daha zorlarsa alenen canımın bedenimden çıkıp gideceğini hissediyorum.

"Her şey zaten yeterince açık değil mi Tanrı aşkına? Söylemiyorum, neler döndüğünü anlayabilecek yaştasın, bu yaşa geldiğine göre anlayabiliyor olmalısın." Kollarını önünde çaprazlayıp çocuksu bir yanına rağmen ölümcül olan o inadını kuşandı baştan aşağı, ömrümde gördüğüm en güzel gözler çok fena yaralayan bir inat parıltısı ile tam gözlerime, korkusuzca, yaralayarak, acıtarak ama en çok da, en çok da kendine inanılmaz bir şekilde bağlayarak baktı.

_Büyü bu_  diye gelip geçti aklımdan olanca yürek sancısına rağmen,  _Do Kyungsoo yapılmış en etkili büyü._ Keşke, tek bir öpüşme ile işlerin yoluna girdiği o ucuz filmlerden birinde olsaydık diye dilemeden edemedim, ucuz bir filmin gelişi güzel çekilmiş o öpüşme sahnesini yaşayan iki sevgili olsaydık ve beceriksizce öpüştüğümüz anda görüntü donup ikimizin bedeni üstünde kocaman bir son yazısı belirseydi. Ağır ağır soluyan, ciğerleri gerçek sorunlar karşısında insafsızca ezilen  _gerçek_  insanlar olmak o kadar da övünülecek bir mesele değildi, hiçbir vakit övünülecek bir mesele olmadığı için filmler doğmuştu belki.

"İnat etme Kyungsoo, sadece söyle işte, duymak istiyorum, lütfen..." Sesimin nasıl bu kadar sakin, nasıl bu kadar kendinden emin çıktığını bilmeden, acınası bir çaresizliğin ruhuma kadar kök saldığı garip gözlerle baktım ona, tam gözlerine, tam _ruhuna_  ancak inadı kırılmadı. O anda her şeyi ama her şeyi yerle bir edebileceğimi ancak yine de bu gözlere gelip kurulmuş inat kulelerini yok edemeyeceğimi anladım. Çocuksu ancak ölümcül bir inattı bu, çocuksu ancak ölümcül, Kyungsoo gibi, çocuksu ancak ölümcül.

Do Kyungsoo'nun bu inadı, bu her şeyden kendini koparıp almış ölümcül hali kırılmazdı. Karşısında ben kırılırdım, binlerce kere de kırılmıştım ama bu şey... Adı artık her neyse kırılmazdı.

"Önce sen söylemeye ne dersin?" Meydan okur gibi söylediğinde bedenimdeki tüm hayal kırıklığının inanılmaz bir hızla öfkeye, parçalama istediğine evrildiğini hissettim. Do Kyungsoo sınırları zorlamaya, özellikle de  _benim_  sınırlarımı zorlamaya bayılıyordu hiç şüphesiz ancak içimde bir şeylerin taştığını, artık hiçbir kaba sığmayacak hale geldiğini apaçık hissediyorum. Bir filmin içinde yaşamıyoruz, suyun altında sonsuza kadar nefesimizi tutamayız, bir filmin içinde yaşamıyoruz, her taraf içe doğru önlenemez şekilde çökmeye başlamışken birisi tarafından tutulup yeniden yukarı tırmanan bir çizgiyi takip edemeyiz, bir filmin içinde yaşamıyoruz, hayatımızda bazı dönemlerinde sadece inişler, sadece çöküşler de olabilir

"Nedenmiş o?" Gereğinden daha fazla yükselerek söyleyince gözlerini kırpıştırdı sersemce, dakikalar önce çocukça hevesimden nereye koyacağımı bilemeyip ceplerime sakladığım ellerimi özgür bıraktım, uzak bir yerlerde bir volkan patladı sancılı, kimse bilmiyordu, kimselere söylememişti ancak o  volkan hâlâ aktifti. "Seni çekip öpen benim, sana her seferinde uzanmaya, sana  _her seferinde_  ulaşmaya çalışan benim neden ben söylüyorum? Neden her defasında ben oluyorum? Daha az önce... Tanrım daha az önce yaptığım bir itiraftı Do Kyungsoo, nasıl... Sen  _nasıl_..." Sinirle iki elimi birden kullanarak yüzümü sıvazladım, bedenimden taşıyordu artık içimde durmuyordu. Yere devrilmeden hemen önce yenilen o en sert yumruğu yemiştim ve sancılar içinde pis bir zeminde öylesine boş, öylesine bomboş uzanmış yatarken artık ileri adım atacak yüreğimin kalmadığını en acı yolla fark etmiştim.

Bu kadar işte, sonuçta kimse suyun altında sonsuza dek nefesini tutamaz.

"Her kafana estiğinde o öpücüğü hatırlatma!" Asabı bozulmuş bir şekilde çıkışınca direnmek için bile fazla bitmiş tükenmiş hissettim kendimi, dişlerim sıkıldı taş gibi ve omuzlarım yer çekimi adı verilen mesele ile daha fazla dövüşemeyip yavaşça aşağı düştü.

En çok da bitmez tükenmez sandığınız şeylerin bir çırpıda böylesine kolay, böylesine umursamazca harcanması fena yapıyor adamı bir de Do Kyungsoo.

"O zaman... Sadece söyle!"  _Yalvarırım söyle, bunu duymaya ne kadar ihtiyacım var bilemezsin, bunu senden duymaya ne kadar ihtiyacım var bilemezsin. Benim bile... Benim bile sevilmeye müsait bir yanım olduğunu bilmeye ne kadar ihtiyacım var bilemezsin._  "Bu kadar zor olmamalı Kyungsoo sadece söyle! Sen aklında dolanan düşünceleri, yüreğinden... yüreğinden  _geçenleri_  bana anlatmazsan nasıl bilebilirim ki, süper güçlerim yok benim Kyungsoo bilemem, bir filmde yaşamıyoruz, anlatmalısın yoksa bilemem!" Sesim küçük kulübe içinde yankılandığında Kyungsoo kaşlarını daha derin çattı.

O anda birbirimize ulaşamadığımızı hissettim, koptuğunu ve koptuğumu.

"Bana bağırma!" Çıkıştı hışımla, çatık kaşları altında tuhaf bir gölge ile dans eden gözlerini bir kere bile kırpmadı. Duygularını anlamak mümkün değildi, zaten hiç mümkün olmaz.

"Bu mu? Kyungsoo diyeceklerin sadece bunlar mı?" Sesim kendi kulaklarım bile inanılmaz aciz gelmişti, sanki uzak, çok uzak bir diyardan geliyordu bu ses, bana ait değildi.

"Evet, tam olarak bunlar, dahası yok!" Kaşlarının hemen üstünde biten perçemlerine baktım boş gözlerle, hâlâ oldukları yerde duruyorlar ve Kyungsoo'nun gözlerini rahatsız  etmeyi sürdürüyorlardı ancak onları itekleyemedim, büyük ihtimalle bunu yapmak için yetkili değilimdir.

"Benim artık senin inadın ile savaşacak halim kalmadı Kyungsoo,  _tükendim,_  daha on sekiz yaşındayım ulu mertebeler benden ne bekliyor bilmiyorum ama ben artık senin bu talan edici inadınla savaşabilecek halde değilim, belki de hiç olmadım." Burun kemerim acıyla sızlarken boynuma düşmüş hasır şapkayı kafama geri yerleştirdim ve gözlerimi de örtecek bir açıyla ayarlayıp kulübeden çıktım. 

İnsafsızca alev almış bir yürek, üç beş kırık hayal, alev almış soluklar, alev almış gözler ve en fenası, alev almış bir ruhu da peşime takarak çıktım, ayaklarım ileri giderken asla dönmemeyi diledim ama şu anda bile,  _şu anda bile_ döneceğim yerin yine onun yanı olacağını biliyordum, sonuçta tüm canlılar bir şekilde yuvasına dönüyor.

*******

Kendimi açık seçik paralayarak diktiğim bilmem kaçıncı fidandan sonra kollarım ve bacaklarım daha fazla tutmadığından yorgun argın fidanların hemen yanındaki kuru toprağa bırakıverdim bedenimi. Sırt üstü uzanmış, hasır şapkayı da yüzümün yarısını kapatacak kadar indirmiş omurgama ve sırtıma giren insafsız sızıları bir an bile umursamadan hasır şapkanın delikleri arasından süzülen yorgun gün sonu ışıkları ile bakıştım kederli. Sadece omurgamda ve sırtımda değil, bedenimin her kuytusunda yorgunluktan kaynaklı garip bir sızı olmasına rağmen hiç de oralı olmayıp öylece yerde uzanmış güneşin benim bulunduğum acınası toprak parçasına verdiği turuncumsu veda öpücüklerini bir de Kyungsoo'yu düşünüyorum. Ne manyakça ama şair herifin teki gibi hallere giriyorum ancak henüz on sekizimdeyim, sadece on sekiz. On sekiz yaşında hiçbir şeyden çakmayan ve şair falan olmayan bir herif için fazla can yakıcı hisler içindeyim.

Kyungsoo ve  ben... Tam anlamıyla hiçbir şeyden çakmayan yarım akıllı iki heriften ilerisi değiliz, henüz çeyrek sevgili olmayı bile başaramadan ilk kavgamızı ettik ve ben de gerçekten aptalın teki olduğumu kanıtlamak, altında da kıyak bir imza atmak için ağzıma ne geldiyse söyleyip onu yalnız başına bıraktım.

Tanrım, Kyungsoo'yu yalnız bıraktım, bu kadarı yetmez gibi bir de onu gerçekten bırakacağımı düşünmesine neden olacak birtakım laflar da etmeyi ihmal etmedim. Sanki gerçekten bırakabilirim de... Tamam halim kalmadı ancak bu demek değil ki Do Kyungsoo'dan geçebilirim, manyakça bir şey ama Do Kyungsoo'dan ömürler boyunca geçemem ben.

Bunalmış yorgun bir nefesle doldurdum ciğerlerimi ve usulca üfledim, toprak zemindeki tek tük çakıllar sırtıma batıyor, çoktan yeterince ağrım yokmuş gibi canımı istikrarlı bir şekilde daha da acıtmaya devam ediyordu. Sırtıma batıp duran çakıllara daha fazla katlanamayacağımı anladığım zaman, kaslarımda anasının gözü bir ağrı ile yattığım yerden doğrulup sırtımdaki toprak kalıntılarını silkelemeden bağdaş kurarak öylece oturdum, hayatsız, depresif, sevgilisiz -önümüzdeki yüzyıl içinde olacak gibi de değil, hay böyle işe- ve kesinlikle dünya üzerindeki en aptal adammışım gibi falan.

Kyungsoo ile aramızda olması muhtemel her şeyin içine güzelce pislemiş olmanın yanında Kyungsoo'yu ta o zamandan beri hiç görmedim, şans eseri bile ayaklarımız bizi birbirimize çekmedi ve yine şans eseri bile gözlerimiz birbiri ile buluşmadı. Uzaklardan bir yerden birkaç kere kulağıma ilişen hoş tınılı sesini duydum gibi gelse bile beynime pek güvenmediğimden kafayı tam anlamıyla yemiş olmam ve garipten sesler duyuyor olmam da ihtimal dahilinde.

Sıfır pozitif etkileşim, sıfır ileri atılan adım ve sonsuz eksi puan, vay be cidden, ilişki üstadı falan olsam anca bu kadar yapardım herhalde,  _vay be cidden_.

İçinde bulunduğumuz durum hiç kuşkusuz hayli can sıkıcı bir mesele çünkü hava neredeyse kararmak üzere bu da demek oluyor ki, çok değil birkaç saat içinde Kyungsoo ile aynı mekan içinde uyumam gerekecek. Kyungsoo ve ben... Tanrım, çevirdiğin oyunlar gerçekten inanılır gibi değil, üstümüze bu kadar gelme klişe ama aptal bir ikiliyiz biz. Kyungsoo ile aynı odada kalacağımı ilk öğrendiğimde aklımda bir takım aptalca fikirler oluşmuştu ancak şimdi başka bir çeyrek sevgili dramı içinde girmekten ve kırdığım parçaların üstüne basıp iyice ufalamaktan ölümüne korkuyorum. Kırdığım bir parça var mı bu da sorgulanır tabi, eh artık çeyrek sevgili bile sayılmama gibi bir ihtimalim de var.

Bulunduğumuz beyin ve yürek talan eden durumdan nasıl çıkarız, çıkabilir miyiz bilmiyorum ancak bunlardan daha önemli bir mesele daha var ki o da; bu durum içinden çıkmak için gerekli adımı atacak ilk kişi olabilir miyim. Büyük ihtimalle olamam, gurursuz herifin teki falan değilim Kyungsoo'nun da içinde olmak istediğimiz ya da sadece benim olmak istediğim ilişki durumu için bir şeyler yapmasını istiyorum. Kyungsoo ise benim istediğim şeyleri yapmak için ölüp bitiyor değil, ölüp bitiyor olsaydı zaten şu anda öpüşüyor olurduk.

Tamamen paradoks, bir yandan deli gibi barışmayı ve aşık aptallar olmayı, öbür yandan da onun inadını ayna gibi kopyalayıp gerekirse zamanın sonuna kadar onunla aramın bozuk kalmasına müsaade etmek istiyorum. Diyorum ya, tam bir kahrolası paradoks, klişe bir paradoks, aptal bir paradoks,  _bizim(?)_  olan bir paradoks.

Toprağın üstüne bağdaş kurmuş otururken şu noktadan sonra ne yapacağımı, Kyungsoo ile asla düzelmemiş ilişkimi bir de filozoflar gibi bir türlü çözemediğimiz Jongin ve Kyungsoo paradoksu üzerinde kafa patlattığım sırada gökten bir yerlerden tam kucağıma yarım litrelik buz gibi bir su şişesi düştü. Kafamdaki hasır şapkayı biraz iteleyip su şişesini kimin vermiş olduğuna baktım, bir yanım deli gibi Kyungsoo olmasını istiyordu ancak tabi ki o değildi, klişe olsak bile inatçı ve ergen herifleriz biz. Kyungsoo büyük ihtimalle bir kamyonun, yüklü bir kamyonun altında kalmayı benim yanımda olmaya yeğliyordur şu anda.

Gelen, bizim okulda acayip havalı, saçmalık derecesinde ateşli ve saçmalık derecesinin sonsuza ulaştığı bir şekilde matematik öğretmenliği yapan Bay Zhang. Ayrıca acayip de zeki bir adam, bizim sınıfa girmiyor tabi ki bir avuç asalak olarak bu adamın yüce matematik seviyesine ulaşamıyoruz. Sadece ama sadece Kyungsoo'nun bulunduğu o yüce sınıfa giriyor.

"Susamışsındır diye düşündüm." Dudaklarının kenarı nazik ve acayip karizma bir gülüş için kıvrılınca ona aval aval bakmayıp kesip buz gibi şişeyi elime aldım, dert tasa çekmekten temel ihtiyaçlar bile yalan olmuştu. Elimde tuttuğum soğuk şişe unuttuğum susuzluğumu bana hatırlatınca zar zor yutkundum, boğazım çöl toprakları ile yarışa girebilecek kadar kurumuştu.

"Ah... Teşekkürler Bay Zhang." Nefesim altımda mırıldanıp şişeyi kolaylıkla açtım ve ikinci kere düşünmeden dudaklarıma dayayıp susuzluktan iflas etmeye birkaç adım uzakta olan bedenimi suyla doldurdum. Suyun tamamını tek seferde öküz gibi içtikten sonra boş şişeyi dudaklarımdan ayırıp rahatlamış bir nefes verdim, yüreğimde harlanan ateş azıcık da olsa durulmuştu sanki. Yok ya durulmamış, Kyungsoo ve onun verdiği yangın hâlâ orada, durulan tek şey susuzluktan ölmek üzere olan zavallı hücrelerimmiş. Suratımı buruşturdum aksice, paradokslar, düzelmeyen ilişki halleri ve Kyungsoo, en çok da Kyungsoo... Yemin ederim yaşlandım.

Bay Zhang, suyu tek seferde insan dışı hallere girerek içmemi basit bir kıkırtı ile karşılayınca adamakıllı aklı karışmış bakışlarımı ona geri çıkardım. Neden hâlâ tepemde diliyor ve daha da önemlisi, burada dağın tepesinde işi ne bu herifin? Bay Lee mi gönderdi? İyi de neden?

"Sorun değil Jongin, yanına oturabilirim değil mi?" Okulun en havalı, hatta tek havalı öğretmeninin adımı biliyor olmasına, bir de benim adımı biliyor olmasına ağzı açık sersem bir tepki verince Bay Zhang bana muzip bir gülümseme gönderdi. Yüzüne bakmayı kesip üzerindeki rahat kıyafetleri tam olarak çorbaya dönmüş bir kafa ile süzdükten sonra kafamı sallayarak onayladım ancak bunu yapmanın kabalık olduğunun farkına varıp boğazımı temizledim ve sesli bir şekilde onay verdim.

"Tabi ki, sormanıza bile gerek yok Bay Zhang." Zorlama bir gülümseme verdiğimde yuvarlak gözlüklerini yukarı itip yanıma çöktü, bacaklarını kendine doğru toplatıp kollarını dizleri üzerine yasladı, günlük kıyafetler içindeyken ve saçları da okulda yaptığı gibi gayet havalı bir şekilde şekillendirilmemişken aramızdan biri gibi görünüyordu, aramızdan ama acayip yakışıklı olmaktan kesinlikle vazgeçmeyen biri.

"Su için yeniden  teşekkürler Bay Zhang, ne kadar ihtiyacım olduğunu siz bir şişe suyla gelene kadar fark edememişim." Su içmeyi unutacak kadar dalgın çalışmama Bay Zhang hafifçe gülüp kafasını önemli değil der gibi salladı, hemen ardından hareketleri dikkatlice nazik kelimelere dönüştü.

"Rica ederim, ayrıca bana adımla hitap edebilirsin Bay Zhang yaşlı hissettiriyor, üstelik burada senin öğretmenin değilim, sıradan biriyim." Yüzüme bakıp içten bir ifade ile söyledi, yanağındaki sevimli gamze muzipçe bükülmüş dudaklarından ötürü iyice ortaya çıkmıştı.

Bay Zhang böyledir işte, içten, dingin, karizma,  _acayip karizma_  ve başka başka büyülü şeyler. Dersine daha önce hiç girmemiş olsam bile hakkında neredeyse her şeyi biliyorum çünkü okulun tamamında inanılmaz derecede popüler, sınıftaki kızların dilinden bir türlü düşmeyen biri.

"Sanırım sizi de Bay Lee gönderdi... Bay Yixing?" Gerim gerim gerilerek söylediğimde Bay Zhang okkalı bir kahkaha patlattı, daha önce güldüğünü hiç duymamıştım ancak tam o anda, tüm kızların neden bu herife ölüp bitiyor olduğunu anlayıverdim.

"Ah hayır, ben gönüllü olarak geldim, doğa dostu etkinliklerin hiçbirini kaçırmamaya çalışıyorum." Dedi, kazanmış olduğu bu duyarlı alışkanlıktan ötürü hayli gururluydu ve bunu anlamamak için aptal olmak gerekirdi, yüzde yüz, katıksız aptal. Ben de bu tarz alışkanlıklar, ne bileyim benzeri başarılar falan elde etmeyi çok isterim ancak ne yazık ki, iki yakamı bir araya getirmeyi bile başaramıyorum. İki yakamı bir araya getiremez ve Kyungsoo'yu da tavlayamazken etkinlik etkinlik koşup doğayı korumayı da başaramam elbet ki.

"Anlıyorum... Harika birisiniz Bay Yixing, gerçekten." Silik bir kıskançlıkla mırıldandığım vakit  _Bay Yixing_ kısmına hafifçe kıkırdamadan edemedi ve fidan dikmekten yorgun düşmüş gönüllülerin dingin dingin konuşarak gün batımının keyfini sürmesini izledi. Uzak bir yerlerden gelen hafif rüzgar bir takım hoş, taptaze kokuyu kucağımıza nazikçe yerleştirdi, etrafı kaplayan  turuncumsu hava bir filmden fırlamış gibi gösteriyordu çevreyi, benim izlemek zorunda kaldığım ancak ne yaparsam yapayım kendime rol bulamadığım bir filmden fırlamış gibi.

"Keyifsiz görünüyorsun, bir şeyler yolunda değil sanırım." Bir süre aramızda asılı kalan tatsız tuzsuz sessizliğin ardından yumuşak sesiyle sorduğunda omuzlarımı silktim ve parmağım ile kuru toprağa bir şeyler çizmeye başladım, bir kalp ve kalbim üzerine beceriksizce çizilmiş iki yuvarlak göze dönüştü çizdiklerim.

"Evet ama büyük bir mesele değil, on sekiz yaş bunalımları işte önemsiz gerçek hayatta daha beterleri olduğunu biliyorum." Ağzımın içinde gönülsüzce geveledikten sonra toprağa çizdiğim bilindik surata aval aval baktım bir süre, kafayı tam olarak bozmuşum işte, lanet bir toprak zemine çizeceğim ilk yüz kalp şeklinde dudakları olan kocaman güzel gözlü biri olmalıydı zaten, kesinlikle sana katılıyorum kafamın içindeki Jongin, asla durulmuyorsun değil mi? Toprağa çizdiğim şeyi dağıtmak için ileri uzansam bile yapamadım, zaten Kyungsoo söz konusu olunca neyi darmadağın edip arkamda bırakabiliyorum ki? Toprağa alelade çizilmiş iki yuvarlak ve bir kalpten oluşan uyduruk bir çizim de dahil buna.

"Neden böyle düşünüyorsun ki?" Bay Zhang ciddi bir sesle sorduğu vakit, önümdeki toprak Kyungsoo ile bakışmayı kesip gözlerimi yeniden ona çevirdim. Yuvarlak gözlükler ardında kalan gözleri tuhaf, neredeyse sert diyebileceğim bir ifadeye evrilmişti. Omuz silktim yeniden ve kafamdaki hazır şapkayı düzeltip turuncu bulutları güzelce boynuna saklayan göğe baktım, zavallı bir gün daha ağır ağır bitiyordu işte. Dünya yıllardır olduğu gibi tembel tembel devinimine devam ediyor, kimse için durmaz. Yol üstünde ölenler, yol üstünde doğup ciğeri ve yüreği aleve verilenler, yol üstünde sevişenler, yol üstünde ayrılanlar, yol üstünde Kyungsoo'suz kalanlar Dünya bunları umursamadan dönüyor, Dünya'nın yolu çok uzun, Dünya kimse için durmaz.

"Ne bileyim... Sadece on sekiz yaşındayım, yani yalnızca _on sekiz._  Dertlerim iş dünyası ve yetişkin dünyasının dertleri ile kıyaslanamaz bile." Aslında yüreğimde alev alev yanan düşünceler bunlar değildi, iş dünyasını ya da yetişkinlerin boktan dünyasının dertlerini azıcık bile umursamıyordum. Tek derdim kendi gösterişli yangınım ve biricik Kyungsoo'mdan ibaret, basit dümdüz bir adamım ben, oynamayı istediği filmin başrolünü bir türlü kapamamış kendi gerçekliğine acınası bir şekilde sıkışmış kalmış basit dümdüz bir adam.

Ve evet, Kyungsoo'm,  _benim_  Kyungsoo'm. Başka kimsenin değil, o bunu kabul etmiyor olsa bile yüreğimdeki yangında ve aklımdaki fırtınada sonsuza kadar böyle kalacak bu.

"Ve bunun nasıl bir etkisi olmalı hissettiklerinle?" Bay Zhang yeniden konuştuğunda ona döndüm, suratında anlamlandıramadığı düşüncelerden dolayı bir takım gölgeler kararsız gölgeler oynaşmaktaydı ve tek kaşı alnına dökülen saçları arasında kaybolmuştu. Bir şey demek için ağzımı açsam bile diyecek tek bir şey bulamadığımdan kaplumbağa gibi ağzımı açıp kapamakla yetindim.

"Ben... Bilmiyorum Bay Yixing," Nihayet diyecek üç beş laf bulduğumda kupkuru kesilmiş dudaklarımı yalayıp biraz duraksadım, kelimeler sırasız bir şekilde kafamın içinde oradan oraya uçuyor ancak adamakıllı iki kelam edebilecek gibi değilim, kelimeleri sıraya dizmek ömrüm boyunca bu kadar zor olmamıştı hiç. "Gerçekten, bilmiyorum. Sadece... Yeterli değil, on sekiz hiçbir şeye yeterli değil." Birden bire, kendimi durdurma şansına erişemeden yüreğimde yanan kelimeler dudaklarımdan döküldüğü anda Bay Zhang güldü, muzip. Kolunun tekini omzuma attı ve eli altındaki omuzu hafifçe sıktı, yüreklendirmek ister gibi, bir ağabey hatta... Hatta bir baba gibi. Genç ve yakışıklı, hayatta yanmış olduğu anlar ve yanacağı anlar eşit olan bir adam ancak yine de sapasağlam bir baba gibi.

"Her yaş bize kendine özgü bir savaş tekniği öğretiyor, tabi ki zorlanacaksın Jongin, bu işin doğası böyle. İlk öğrendiğinde her şey üstesinden gelinmeyecek kadar sor gelir. Yazmaya ilk başladığın zamanı anımsa, asla üstesinden gelemeyeceğini düşünmedin mi? Herkes düşünür ama herkes bir şekilde halleder. Çizgileri nasıl çizeceğini bir türlü çözemediğin zaman birilerinden yardım almak, kaygıların neyle ilgili olursa olsun birileriyle açık yüreklilikle konuşmak yanlış bir şey değil, ilk kez yapıyorsun bu işi, hata yapmadan öğrenemezsin. Şimdi derin bir nefes al ve anlat  _bana_  neymiş bu kafandaki tahta kurdunun derdi?" Usul usul söyledi, sesi dingindi ve bir eli hâlâ omzunda güven verme isteğiyle duruyordu. Nedense... Nedense birden bire bu adama inanılmaz derecede güvendiğimi hissettim, sadece ettiği laflardan ötürü bu adama akıl almaz şekilde güvenmem saçmalıktı ama olmuştu işte, Bay Zhang böyle şeylerin olmasını hep sağlardı, çok basit meseleymiş gibi koca bir dağı yerinden sökebilirdi bu dağ bir buz dağı olsa bile. İçimde bir yerden daha önce bu adamı tanımış ve onunla dostluk etmiş gibi yabancı olmayan bir dalgalanma akıp geçti, dilime atılmış düğümün gevşediğini hissettim.

"Biri var..." Dedim usulca her ne kadar dilimdeki düğüm gevşemiş olsa bile hâlâ zordu işte, patır patır kelimeleri düşürmek. "Yani,  _o_  anlamda biri ve sanırım bir şeyleri fena halde berbat ettim, yine." Bay Zhang'in yüzüne bakmaya cesaret edemeyerek söylediğimde kıkırdadı bu kez, cidden on sekizlik delikanlılar gibi  _kıkırdadı._ Oyuncu bir kıkırdamaydı bu, hem de nasıl oyuncu.

"Bu biri Do Kyungsoo olabilir mi?" Yumuşak sesiyle, tam on ikiden vuran bir tahminde bulununca gözlerimi kocaman açıp baktım ona, nereden öğrenmişti ki bunu?

"Ne? Siz nasıl..." Tam küçük bir soruşturmaya başlayacağım sırada duraksadım, elbette ki okulda dönen dedikodulardan öğrenmişti. "Ah, dedikoduları duydunuz değil mi?" Omuzlarım, okulda dönen muhabbetlerin kesik kesik hatıralarının zihnime dolmasıyla yavaşça aşağı düştü, Bay Zhang neler hissettiğimi anlamış olacak ki dert etmememi ister gibi sırtımı pat patladı.

"Bir ara koridorda yürürken sadece sizi konuşuyorlardı, nasıl aşk kuşları olduğunuzu falan, ah,  genç olmak çok eğlenceli olsa gerek." Usulca dökülen kelimelerimde eskiye dair bariz bir özlem vardı.

"Yaşlı değilsiniz Bay Yixing," Diye savundum hararetli, bu kadar mükemmel bir herifin kendine yaşlı deyip eskisi kadar iyi olmayan kategorisine koyması canımı sıkmıştı. "Üstelik genç olmak o kadar da eğlenceli değil, uyduruk Amerikan gençlik filmlerinin birinde değilseniz tabi, eh biz de onlardan birinde değiliz masanın üstüne çıkıp şarkı söylemeye başladığımda işler düzelmiyor." Tuhaf yorumum üzerine gevşek bir tavırla güldü ve omzu ile benim omzumu dürttü daha on sekizlik serseriler gibi, manidar bir hareketti ancak nedenini anlamadım, Bay Zhang de üzerinde fazladan zaman harcamadı gözlüklerini gözüne doğru itti, canına yandığımın dünyasında bu gözlüğü yukarı itmeyi havalı yapan tek herif Zhang Yixing'dir herhalde.

"Otuz beş yaşındayım," Ciğerlerini dolduran bir soluk çekti, omuzları kımıldandı bezgin ve soluğunu verirken başını iki yana salladı. "Sizle kıyaslanınca gayette yaşlı kalıyorum değil mi? Do Kyungsoo meselesine dönecek  olursak... Çok azimli, bir şeyleri halletmek için varını yoğunu ortaya koyuyor ve hayatının o akıl almaz koşuşturmacasına rağmen nasıl notlarını bu seviyede tutabiliyor bilmiyorum, üstelik Bay Lee'nin saçma sapan görevlerini de yapıyor. İnanılmaz." Uzak bir yere bakıp hayranlığını gizleme zahmetine girmeden söyleyince iç çektim hüzünlü, Kyungsoo onunla konuşuyordu demek, Kyungsoo ona düğümlerden ve yüreğe düşen yangınlardan bahsediyordu demek...

Kyungsoo benle kesinlikle konuşmuyor ancak biricik matematik öğretmenine düğüm düğüm olmuş hayatını, yüreğine düşen yangınları ve kafasında fink atan tahta kurlarını anlatıyordu. Mideme bir ağırlık çöktü o anda, kıskançlık damarlarımda sinsice ilerleyip güzelce zehirledi beni. 

"Size hayatını falan anlatıyor demek..." Boğuk bir sesle söyledim, dilim ağzımın içinde durduk yere uyuşmaya başlamıştı. Bay Zhang'in ani bir hareketle uzak yerlere bakmaktan vazgeçip bana dönen gözlerini hissettiğimden göğe baktım, güneşin yeryüzüne değen kısmı iyiden iyiye azalmıştı. Yüreğim iyice ağırlaşmış, burnumun kemeri de amansız bir şekilde sızlarken saçma sapan ruh hallerimden yorgun düştüğümü geçirdim aklımdan. Asılda beni yoran Kyungsoo değildi, asla da olmamıştı, Kyungsoo'nun düğümlerini çözecek kadar yetenekli olmayan Kim Jongin'di yorgunluğumun en büyük nedeni.

"Anlatmak mı?" Okkalı bir kahkahayı bastı burada, ortamın ağırlaşmış havasında çınlayan kahkaha hayretle ona dönmeme neden oldu. "Kyungsoo bir şeyleri anlatmaz Jongin, Kyungsoo dersler dışında konuşmaz bile. Tanrım, bunu bile kıskandığına inanamıyorum," Tam burada durup kıkırdadı, yine fazlasıyla oyuncu olan bir kıkırtı bu. "Birileri uğruna iyice pişmişsin sen, esmer delikanlı. Ben sınıflarının rehber öğretmeni olduğum için biliyorum, bir de öğretmenler odasında falan konuşurlarken duyuyorum. Çok çok güçlü biri Kyungsoo."

Bir süre dünyadaki en sersem herif olduğumu kanıtlamak ister gibi aval aval olgun bir adama evrilmiş suratına baktım, ardından yutkundum zar zor boğazımda yine garip bir krallık kurulmuştu.

"Biliyorum... Sorun bu değil, sadece... Bana anlatmıyor yani sizin bildiklerinizin yarısını bile bilmiyorumdur." Çaresizce konuşunca Bay Zhang tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Yani? Bu ona karşı bir şeyler hissetmene engel mi olmalı? Bunu mu demek istiyorsun?"

"Sadece..." Biraz duraksayıp derin bir soluk çektim içime, soluk bedenimden ayrılırken hatırı sayılacak kadar titremişti. "Yoruldum Bay Yixing, bu kadar zor mu olmalı diye soruyorum kendime. Birazcık, sadece birazcık yardımcı olsa her şey daha kolay olurdu. Benim için en azından, onun için her şekilde zor oluyor böyle meseleler."

"Kolay olmaması gerekiyordur belki?" Birden söyleyince bomboş gözlerle izledim onu, birkaç kere gözlerimi kırpıştırıp dudaklarımı yaladım.

"Anlamadım?"

"Bazı şeyler sırf zor olduğu için güzel değil midir? Nasıl savaşılacağını öğrettiği için?"

"Evet ama..."

"Endişelerini anlıyorum Jongin ancak Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo senle çok daha farklı, daha rahat, daha kendisi gibi, sen herkesin gördüğünden daha fazla Kyungsoo görüyorsun."

"Öyle olduğunu sanmıyorum Bay Yixing... Sonuçta bir filmin içinde değiliz, böyle şeyler -yani film sahnesi gibi şeyler falan- gerçek hayatta olmuyor. Hem ben başrol değilim." Deyip omuz silktim, gerçek hayatın içine acımasızca sıkışıp kalmıştık ve dolaplarımızda bulunamam gerçek dışı delik bile bu durumu değiştirmeye yeterli gelmiyordu işte.

"Yah, burada yaşlı olan benim neden içi geçmiş amcalar gibi konuşuyorsun Tanrı aşkına, erkenden bunayacaksın. Ayrıca sana yemin ederim ki Kyungsoo senle yan yana olmaktan keyif alıyor.  _O_  anlamdaki hisleri ile ilgili bir şey diyemem yüreğinin içini görmüyorum sonuçta ama onun senle beraberken nasıl davrandığını görüyorum Jongin, çok iyi görüyorum. Sırf kabuğunu kırması zor diye pes edemezsin. Karpuzun da kabuğu sert ama yemekten asla vazgeçmiyoruz sonuçta değil mi? Hem bu film saçmalığı da nedir Jongin?"

"Yani... Gerçek hayat filmler gibi değil, bazen sadece inişler oluyor, bazen sadece... Bazen sadece olmuyor işte, dikişin hayatın dikişine uymuyor... Ne bileyim, gerçek hayat bu film değil ya." Parmağımla toprak zemine anlamsız çizgiler çekmeyi sürdürürken ağzımın içinde mırıldandım yeniden. "Gerçek hayat bu film değil ya."

"Peh," Dedi burnunu kıvırarak ardından gözlüklerini yeniden yukarı itti. "Gerçek hayat elbette film değil ancak film gibi anların olduğu mutlaka olur, hayatımız belki tam bir film olmayabilir ama sana garanti veriyorum, film gibi anların bir araya gelmesiyle hatırlanabilir oluyor."

"Ben... Ya beni hiç...  _Kabullenmezse_?"  _Sevmezse, elimi isteyerek tutmazsa, onu tüm yüreğimle öpmemi istemezse?_

"Eh, söz konusu  _sen_  olunca bunun mümkün olduğunu sanmıyorum. Bazı insanlar diğerlerinden daha zordur Jongin ancak Kyungsoo'nun zayıf noktası sensin, canının öyle bir yerine denk geliyorsun ki..."

"Nasıl bir yerine? Ne demek ki şimdi bu? Bir şeyler mi biliyorsunuz Bay Yixing?"

Bay Zhang bana muzip bir gülüş armağan ettikten sonra sırtımı pat patladı ve oturduğu yerden kalkıp üstüne bulaşmış toprağı silkeledi.

"Geri kalanını beraber keşfetmeye ne dersin? Hem yemek vakti geliyor yardımcı olsam iyi olacak, bu akşam için kendini hazırla cesaret testi yapacağız."

"Cesaret testi mi? Nasıl?"

" _Bildiğimiz_  cesaret testi, Jongin."

İyide ben o bildiğimiz kısmına girmiyorum diyerek itiraz etmek için ağzımı açmıştım ki Bay Zhang yüreğimdeki ateşin üzerin bir bidon benzini gözünü bile kırpmadan boşalttı. Yüreğimin zaten cayır cayır yanıyor olması yeterli değilmiş gibi alevler harlandıkça harlandı, bu ateşin sonu yoktu işte. İçime her kim koymuşsa, bu ateşin sonu yoktu.

"Ah unutmadan, testte Kyungsoo ile eş olacaksın."

Dünya yavaşladı ve dönmeyi kesti, yer çekimi yok oldu, alevler parladı ve soluğum titredi, hepsi orada birkaç saniye içinde oluverdi.

"Bay Yixing—"

"Aranızı düzeltmek için acayip iyi bir fırsat olduğu için teşekkür edeceksin, değil mi? Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm ama önemli değil, müessesemiz her zaman hizmetinizde." Gevşekçe sırıttıktan sonra ellerini ceplerine yerleştirdi ve Çince bir şarkıyı mırıldanarak beni öylece, koskoca bir yangının içinde bırakıp gitti.

*******

Cesaret testlerinin hepsinin canına okumak istiyorum, hem de gerçekten. Kim bulduysa bu cesaret testi zırvalığını onunla uzun ve hoş olmayan bir konuşma yapma düşünceleri içindeyim çünkü bu ömrüm boyunca yaptığım en boktan, en anlamsız şey. Ve garanti veririm ki, ömrümün tamamını bir araştırmaya adamış ya da ne bileyim, topluma faydası olacak şeyler yaparak geçirmiş bir herif değilim ben. Bomboş yaşayıp gidiyorum ancak yemin ederim ki, benim kadar boş yaşayan işsiz güçsüz bir herif için bile mide kramplarına neden olacak kadar gereksiz bir mesele.

Cesaretimi böyle bir yerde test etmesem ne olur ki?

Bu cesaret testi saçmalığı tam olarak şöyle işliyor, önce ikili gruplara ayrılıyoruz, ardından her grup sırasıyla eline birer fener tutuşturulmuş halde ormanın içine gidiyor, ilk giren grup gelmeden öbür grup ormana girmiyor. Peki, bunun neresi cesaret testi? Ben de bilmiyorum ama Bay Zhang'in dediğine göre çok şatafatlı bir cesaret testiymiş bu, ayrıca kimse hile yapamazmış çünkü hile yapıldığını anında anlayacakmış. Ormanın içinde bulmamız gereken  _bir şey_ varmış, bahsi geçen bir şeyin ne olduğunu kimse bilmiyor, Bay Zhang'in kendisinden başka kimse daha doğrusu, ormana gidip gelenlerin hepsi kireç gibi bir suratla döndüğüne göre, bahsi geçen bir şey pek de iyi değil.

Sıra bize geldiğinde boynumu büküp kuzu kuzu ormana doğru ilerlemeye başlamış ve bıyık altından gülen Bay Zhang'e o kadar da takılmamaya çalışmıştım çünkü hadi ama, ormanın içindeki şeyden ya da kıs kıs gülen Bay Zhang'den daha önemli meselelerim var Kyungsoo gibi, Kyungsoo ile gecenin bir vakti ormanda ilerliyor olmam gibi. Biz kavgalıyız Tanrı aşkına, önümüze bir hayalet falan çıksa bile o kadar korkunç gelmez gözüme, yani sanırım.

_Sonuç olarak,_ Kyungsoo ile beraber elimizde tek bir fenerle kulübelerin bulunduğu kamp alanına yakın bir kayın ormanı içine ilerliyoruz, ikimiz de tek kelime bile etmedik yolculuğun başından beri, hayli gergin bir ortam üstelik de karanlık, hay canına yandığım zifiri karanlık hem de. Çok sevgili Bay Zhang'in  _milyon_  kere dediğine göre ormanın içinde bir şey bulmamız lazım testi tamamlamak için, bilmediğimiz şeyi nasıl bulacağız bir fikrim yok ancak Zhang Yixing'e göre görünce anlayacakmışız. Peh, acayip havalı ve gizemli işlerden de fena halde hoşlanıyor işte,  _bilindik_  şeyler, sanki ulu mertebeler bu ikisini birbirinden ayıramıyor yazılım zamanı.

Şimdide Bay Zhang'in bu gizemli işlere merakı yüzünden hastalıklı bir sessizliğin içine sıkışmış halde amaçsızca yüksek gövdeli kayınların arasında ilerliyoruz, etraf zifiri karanlık ve yolumuzu aydınlatan tek şey basit bir el feneri. Akşam vakti, gündüze göre daha serin olduğundan Kyungsoo şişme montunu giymiş ve monttan çıkan sürtünme sesi acayip sinirimi bozuyor. Tuhaf bir durum, fena şekilde tuhaf bir durum. Yanlış anlamasın diye sesli sesli nefes almaya bile çekiniyorum, gerginlikten kırılacak gibiyim ama laf da edemiyorum, küsüz ya laf etmem garip olur zaten, hem laf etsem cevap vermez bile. Kyungsoo bu, yarım yamalak bildiğimiz Kyungsoo.

Dalgın dalgın ilerlediğim sıra gözüme beyaz bir şey takıldı, gözlerimi kısıp biraz daha dikkatle baktığım vakit hemen kalbimin ritmi bozuldu, beyazbir  _şey_ değildi, babalar gibi bir insan figürüydü çünkü. Kyungsoo ileri doğru bir adım attı, önüne bakıyordu ve ilerideki insan figürünü fark etmemişti, Kyungsoo'nun ayağının altında kalan birkaç kuru dal korkunç bir sesle kırıldı ve insanımsı şey aynı anda bizden tarafa döndü. Her şey o kadar hızlı gerçekleşti ki, Tanrı aşkına kolumu bir ışın kılıcı ile kesseydim bu kadar hızlı olup bitmezdi.

O anda, yani bu hayatı hak edecek ne yapmış olabileceğimi bile sorgulayamadım, beyaz figür yavaşça bizden tarafa baktı, elimde balta benzeri bir şey tutuyordu ve... Hay böyle dünyanın çarkına seri adımlarla bize doğru  _geliyordu_.

"Aman Tanrım, Kyungsoo... Sanırım cesaret testinin ne olduğunu buldum." Aramızdaki mesafe giderek daralırken Kyungsoo'ya seslendim, sesim tuhaf çıkıyordu ve adamakıllı titriyordu işte, kimin titremez ki? Kyungsoo gönülsüz bir şekilde kafasını kaldırıp bana baktı, konuşası yoktu büyük ihtimalle ama Tanrı aşkına, beyaz şey bize geliyor, Tanrı aşkına!

"Neymiş?"

"Şuraya bak, hayır hayır bakma kaçalım, hemen!"

Kyungsoo'nun elini tuttuğum gibi bugünkü fidan dikme maratonundan kalma bitik bacaklarımı umursamadan son sürat koşmaya başladım, arkamızdaki manyak Bay Zhang'den ne duyduysa artık peşimizi bırakmayı katiyen istemiyor olmalı ki elinde balta bizi kovalamayı sürdürdü. Bunun bir tür test olduğunu ve bu herifin de sadece güzelce eli yüzü boyanmış bir manyak olduğunu biliyorum ama yine de korkuyorum, Tanrı aşkına herkes korkar!

Neredeyse yarım saate yakın arkadaki manyaktan ciğer patlatmak ister gibi kaçtıktan sonra, herifin sonunda okkalı bir gülüş bıraktığını duyduk ancak arkaya dönüp bakamayacak kadar korkmuş olduğumdan koşmaya, Kyungsoo'yu da kendimle beraber sürüklemeye devam ettim.

Yeterince koştuktan sonra açık bir alana geldiğimizde Kyungsoo daha fazla devam edemeyeceğini belirtir gibi nefes nefese iki büklüm oldu ve elleriniz dizlerine dayayıp bedenine bir türlü yeterli gelmeyen solukların sayısını hatırı sayılır ölçüde arttırdı. Kyungsoo'nun küçük elini hâlâ sıkı sıkıya tutmuşken gergince arkaya baktım, Bay Zahng'in küçük şakası artık peşimizde değildi şükürler olsun ki. Tanrım, kim ne derse derin böyle bir şeyin şakası bile korkunç.

"Tanrım şu herif! Cidden mi? Ormanın orta yerine beyazlar içinde eli baltalı birini koyarken aklından ne geçiyordu bu adamın?! Delirmiş, herkes delirmiş! Ah cidden, bok kafalı! Gözlükle bile havalıyım diye, ne hale getirdi bizi, ölüyordum ya, az önce ölüyordum!" Boştaki elimi kalbimin üzerine koyup elimin altında son hız atan et parçasını hissedince soluğum altında birkaç homurtu daha bıraktım ve tam bu anda, oracıkta kapkara gecenin içinde Kyungsoo kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı, yorgunluktan iki büklüm olmuş halinden bile sıyrılmamıştı henüz. Hiçbir şey umurunda değilmiş ve olup biten her şey çok komikmiş gibi dakikalarca güldü, ona gönderdiğim ters bakışları hissetmiş olsa bile umursamadı, sadece o kadifemsi sesiyle gülüp durdu. Gülüşü dünya üzerindeki en güzel şey olsa bile... Tanrı aşkına, burası, bulunduğumuz an böylesine güzel gülmek için en doğru an falan değil.

Do Kyungsoo, yorgunluktan iki büklüm olmuş halinden sıyrıldı ve karanlığın içinde, tam gözlerime baktı, karanlıktı ancak o anda aramızdaki bağın öylesine bir şey olmadığını, ne kadar inatçı olursa olsun kopmayacağını anladım. "Kim Jongin, sen cidden...  _Bambaşkasın_." Gülmekten kısılmış sesiyle birden söylediğinde, yüreğimden akıp geçen düşüncelerimi görmüş ve bana doğru küçük de olsa bir adım atmış gibi hissettim. Do Kyungoo zordu evet, ancak düşündüğüm gibi aşılmaz değildi, Do Kyungsoo aşılabilirdi, aşılabilirdi ancak sadece Kim Jongin tarafından, benim tarafımdan.

O anda, elimi tutup bana doğru minicik de olsa bir atım attığı sırada nasıl olur da normal insanların sergilediği tavırları sergileyebilirdim ki? Yüreğimdeki yangını böylesine harlarken, beni böylesine kendisine çekerken nasıl olursa normal insanlar gibi davranıp normal insan hareketleri sergileyebilirim? Hay canına yandığımın dünyası, sergileyemem ki asla.

O yüzden, elini bırakmadan boynumu ondan tarafa kırıp öptüm onu, tam ağzından, tam alevimi yaktığı yerden. Sadece dudaklarımız birbirine değdi ancak Kyungsoo'nun bedeninden akıp geçen titremeyi hissettim alenen, yavaşça ayrıldım ondan ve alnımı alnına yasladım. Dünya dönmeyi kesmiş ve yedi milyar insandan geriye sadece biz kalmıştık, karıncalar bile yuvalarından çıkıp bizi izler olmuştu sanki. Boşta kalmış elimi dikkatle yukarı çıkarıp baş parmağımla yumuşak yanağını okşadım, etraf zifiri karanlıktı ancak ömrümde ilk kez bu kadar net görür olmuştum.

"Yah, Do Kyungsoo... Böyle davranırsan savaşmaktan yorgun düşmem mümkün olmaz biliyorsun değil mi?" Fısıldadım sitemli, Kyungsoo hafifçe kıkırdadı, hay canına yandığım  _kıkırdadı._

"Biliyorum... Belki, ben de yorgun düşme istiyorumdur?" Geri fısıldadığında yüreğim harlandı, tam oracıkta yandım baştan aşağı.

"Tanrım sen cidden... Şimdi seni yeniden öpeceğim, eğer bunu istemiyorsan şimdi elimi bırakır ve beni uzaklaştırırsın, hım? Ama istiyorsan da... Tanrım, ne yapacağını biliyorsun işte, geri öp beni, hatta dur öpme, yani  _öpmesen_  de olur ben seni öperim, ben seni tüm yüreğimle zamanın sonuna kadar öperim, beklerim... Sen geri çekilme,  _kaçma_  yeter."

Kyungsoo geri çekilmedi, elimi tutmayı sürdürdü ve onu öptüm, yeniden, yeniden ve yeniden.

"Hey... Bir sonraki cumartesi randevuya çıkmaya ne dersin?" Kyungsoo'nun yüzüyle arama bir solukluk mesafe bırakıp sorduğumda Kyungsoo gülümsedi, etraf karanlık olsa bile yüreğimi alaşağı edecek kadar güzel olan gülüşünü gördüm, gözlerim karanlığa dakikalar önce alışmıştı ancak biliyordum ki, karanlığa alışmamış olsalardı bile bu gülüşü görür ve yine yüreğimle ben alaşağı olurduk. Çünkü Kyungsoo bu, yarım yamalak bildiğimiz ancak yine de uğrunda her türlü yandığımız, yanmayı göze aldığımız Kyungsoo.

"Kabul, ancak yemekleri sen ısmarlayacaksın ve ben de istediğim kadar yiyeceğim."


End file.
